


Truth or Dare [Larry Stylinson]

by CrushingOnLarry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 153,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnLarry/pseuds/CrushingOnLarry
Summary: Harry Styles has a problem and its name is Louis Tomlinson. When the boys of One Direction go on a vacation in 'Paradise', Harry can't help but think that maybe things will go his way for once. However, he soon realizes that keeping his love for his best friend and band mate a secret is much easier said than done; especially when every night his mates decide to partake in the childish and sometimes dangerous game of Truth or Dare...[Harry's Point of View]





	1. Prologue

 

Hi guys! I posted this on Wattpad YEARS ago, in 2013 actually so yes, this is a hella carroty fic. Get ready for Niall to always be eating, Zayn to love mirrors, Liam is still with Danielle in this (wow that's a long time ago, wtf.) Also, as I mentioned, I wrote this back in 2013 and as a joke (because I thought it was funny at the time) Harry adds 'man' to a lot of mundane objects. It's only to be taken as comedy, please do not be offended. This is just the character and how he tries to be goofy. That part did not age well but oh well, it's stuck in the story forever. Anyways... here we go!!

 

[Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6e5irXHdsVM)

 

 

 

"I can't believe there's only one more show left...," Liam frowns and sighs to himself sadly. "After tonight . . . we're done yet another tour. Time flies by so fast."

"Cheer up Liam," Zayn smiles encouragingly and rubs Liam's back to comfort him. "Just think of all our upcoming tours mate."

Liam gives Zayn an appreciative smile but he's still sad. Personally, I don't know why he's sad one bit; he's always talking about how much he misses Danielle and how much he wishes he can see her practically every day. Those two are so in love with each other and it's quite obvious to everyone else. Sometimes it's cute, but other times it's just too sickening and the "You hang up first." and "No you hang up first." bit gets quite annoying after a while.

"I say we give them the best show ever then since it's our last one tonight," Louis suggests and claps his hands together rather loudly. "What do you think?"

"And how do we do that?" I ask curiously.

Louis turns to me with a huge smirk and a glint appears in his beautiful blue eyes. Whoa wait- beautiful? They're just eyes . . . eyes are all the same . . . aren't they? Well that's what I thought because they're nothing special. But if they're not, why do those piercing blue eyes stick out to me so much? I-

"Harry?" Louis calls out, now sporting a frown on his face.

I shake it off and look back at the tan older boy; forcing me to look in his eyes and block out all my weird thoughts. Louis then smiles once he realizes I'm listening and the familiar glint reappears in his eyes.

"I say we give them some Larry Stylinson love tonight," Louis says and winks.

I return the smirk and add, "Like...?"

Louis begins slowly walking over and stops once he's only a few inches away. His eyes never leave mine and I find myself holding in a breath. I wait for him to continue and my feet get numb for no reason at all.

Louis grabs a curl from my hair and twirls it around with his index finger. He seems to be really concentrated on that curl but he opens his mouth to speak anyways as he continues playing with my ringlet.

"Anything and everything you can think of. It'll be our best Larry concert yet and we'll give those Larry shippers something to talk about after tonight," he says.

I let out the air that I've been holding in and my usual flirty side comes back just in time. I close the gap between us - which wasn't much to begin with - and put my hand over his hand that's touching my hair. Louis stops playing with the curl and looks at me with an odd look. I'd ask what's wrong but it looks like Louis himself doesn't even know.

"Okay then, freestyle yeah? I'll make sure to give them something to remember," I smile softly.

Louis seems distant for one quick second before he goes back to his regular hyperactive self. He grins and within the blink of an eye, begins chasing Niall for no reason whatsoever. Niall was just eating some leftover Nando's when suddenly he has to run for his life from the wild Louis. I laugh and watch them in pure amusement.

After a few minutes have passed, they're still running around the room like there's an earthquake. Niall looks afraid and scared while clutching his chicken tightly to his chest and running away as fast as he can. Louis has a huge smirk on his face and he seems determined to catch little innocent Nialler.

I get bored a bit after watching them and turn around to see Liam staring at me with a disapproving look on his face. I jump back when I realize how close he is to me and look at him with a shocked look. Liam simply shakes his head slowly and rests his hands on his hips. I chuckle and run a hand through my hair slowly.

"Li, you should look at yourself in the mirror; you look like a cross grandmother," I laugh once more, poking his side teasingly.

Liam's face remains cross and I give him a confusing look. Why's Liam acting so weird and distant? Did I do something? Was it a prank Louis and I did to him and he finally found out? What's up in his trousers?

"You're not going to overdo it on the bromance tonight at the concert are you?" Liam frowns, making a huge frown line in between his eyebrows.

I bite down hard on my tongue, trying not to laugh right now; Liam's literally trying to kill me! If only he can see what his face looks like right now, he'd be dying on the floor laughing with me too. But Liam's too serious at the moment to truly understand how hilarious this is.

I take a deep breath, composing myself and reply, "What do you mean?"

Liam sighs and looks down at the ground before looking back up at me. I frown when I realize he has a worried look in his eyes. What's he all worried about?

"Just don't overdo it tonight, please. We don't want management to come and talk to us again, once was more than enough."

"Come on Liam," I frown, hoping he'll cheer up soon. "It's all just fun and games, no one's ever really serious about it and we're all just having a laugh."

"Yeah, that's what you think Harry. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, and gets hurt badly. Just watch out," Liam says in a worried voice before walking away somewhere else.

Get hurt? Get hurt from what? Joking around? Okay Liam is seriously beginning to freak me out a bit. It's official: Liam has gone bonkers.

\- - -

We run out on stage and begin playing our first song from our set list. The crowd's insane and literally singing along to every single lyric and screaming at the same time; it's truly incredible and mind-blowing.

We jump and dance in our uncoordinated ways but the fans seem to love it; they seem to love whatever we do - even when Niall tripped and almost fell during the middle of the chorus. The fans all screamed even louder, causing Niall to turn a deep shade of red.

During the song, I try to give Louis even more looks than I usually do during songs and Louis returns some of them but not most of them. I try to hide the frown and keeping it on the inside to not show how hurt I am but it's actually hard to keep it in. I decide not to look at Louis for the rest of the song which is technically only a good thirty seconds left.

After the song ends and the crowd dies down after an entire minute of screaming their lungs off; Louis begins walking around the stage and starts talking to the screaming fans.

"Hello Brighton, how's it going?" he asks, grinning at the crowd.

The crowd cheers louder and Louis laughs in the microphone, looking all cute for the fans. He walks over to me and winks, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders. Lou turns back to the crowd and they go wild. I've never heard the fans scream as loud as they did that very moment.

Liam begins talking to the lot as well and I don't really listen to him. Instead, Louis turns to me and whispers in my ear, "We're just getting started Curly. Get ready for a night filled with Larry Stylinson for them. They'll never know what hit them."

I smirk and turn to Louis who's already smirking at me. Louis winks and subtly nods his head at the crowd. I do everything not to smirk once more and manage to wink right back at him. Louis grins, showing his shiny, pearly white teeth.

_From the moment I met you, everything changed_

Louis' bright smile just looks so inviting and adorable. I feel like something important is about to come up and my brain's trying to warn me about it but I can't seem to place exactly what it is. Louis is so distracting with those deep blue eyes and-

_Whatever the pain_

Louis nudges me and I manage to sing my line. I was off by just a slight millisecond. I'm not sure that the fans noticed but Liam definitely did - at least I'm pretty sure from the subtle look he gives me.

He gives me yet another slight glare when I pass him on the stage and I gulp, instantly turning my eyes away from him and to the crowd, putting a fake smile on my face. Oh I'm so in for it later with Liam...

Once Louis' solo comes on for the same song, I stop looking at the lot and look at him. Louis winks at the crowd and I walk over to Niall, pretending to point at Louis and giggle as if I was a fangirl- err, in this case, fan . . . boy?

Louis notices either way and winks right at me this time instead of the girls. I fake gasp and prop my back against Niall, resting a hand on my forehead dramatically and pretending to slowly faint, sliding down against Niall's side.

The crowd absolutely loves it - I can tell by the screams getting louder and louder - and someone even yells, "LARRY STYLINSON FOREVER BITCHES!"

Whoa . . . and a foul language on that fan too- I love it! I chuckle and turn to Louis who's also chuckling. I guess he heard it too and thought it was just as funny as I thought it was. We're obviously not the only ones; Niall's practically dying on the floor. He clutches Liam's shoulder for support from all the laughter.

I look at Liam and - ooh, he is not amused. The thought of him thinking how that's a terrible thing to say and how words like that should not be spoken makes me laugh even harder. I barely manage to walk over to Louis and bury my face in his chest, laughing like a hyena.

I know I have a very weird, filthy laugh - so I've been told from some fans - but it's even worse tonight because it's uncontrollable laughter. We all know uncontrollable laughter is a kind you cannot fix whatsoever. At least, that's what I thought.

Louis chuckles and I feel his chest rumble at the same time. I still laugh like crazy and I feel Louis' arms slide around my back, close down to my waist. The moment his arms are fully wrapped around mine, I shut up completely.

My eyes open wide and I'm shocked - since when can uncontrollable laughter stop that quickly? Why am I reacting so weird around Louis? Oh god . . . I'm on my- what do you call it? Erm- man period aren't I?

I shrug the thoughts off and Louis' arms leave my body. I bite down on my lip to keep from saying something and turn away, walking over to Zayn and giving him a funny look. Zayn laughs and does one right back for a second before turning back to the fans and doing his little flirty wave. What a flirt. The man just wants someone to DM later tonight.

Another song starts up and I Wish starts playing. I bop my head casually along to the music and smile at the crowd; keeping my focus on them. Zayn starts singing the song and I get really into listening to the lyrics and concentrate on that so my eyes just look at the same spot without moving. I keep my eyes on the crowd but I don't really pay attention.

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

Why does that line sound so oddly familiar and weird in my head? I know I've heard it a bunch of times but this time it feels different, I don't know what it is but it just seems . . . weird. I can't place my finger on it and the feeling that sentence is giving me makes me feel all creepy inside.

I know my line is coming up so I start walking over to the other side of the stage without even realizing. My mind's still focused on why it makes me feel weird inside and I sort of know what I'm doing on the outside but I don't really pay attention.

I walk over to Louis and my line is just about to come up. Without even realizing once again what I'm doing, I pick up Louis' hand and hold it gently with my own, looking deep into his eyes while still not concentrating and sing.

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm with you_

And just like that: I'm out of my trance. My mind stops thinking about and I really do look into Louis' eyes this time - and his eyes are not something you want to look at right now. His eyes contain a bunch of emotions: confused, shocked, in awe, adoration, giddy, weirded out even...

I realize I'm still holding his hand and I mean to drop it as quickly as possible but I find myself slowly letting it fall to his side, still looking deeply into his eyes. Most of the emotions drop out of Louis' eyes and he truly smiles at me; not just a fake smile for the Larry fans- but a true Louis Tomlinson smile. It's quite a sight.

Suddenly, I don't hear the fans anymore. I don't hear anything whatsoever, not even my own breathing. It feels like everyone has left the room and the only two people around is me and Louis, just us two. Not 4500 people in the Brighton Centre. Just us, and I like it that way.

I smile back at Louis with a real Harry Styles grin as well. That causes Louis to grin even more and we both just grin like the weird idiots we are. We're only a few inches away from each other but I feel as if I can feel his body heat against mine. This entire evening feels so weird but it feels right . . . familiar.

"Seems like Harry and Louis are bit caught up on something...," Liam says in a sharp tone.

I shake myself out of it and turn back to see the huge crowd. My eyes go wide and my reaction is as if it's the first time I've seen them the entire evening - were there really that many people before?!

"Liam's just jealous because he wishes him and Niall had a better bromance than us," Louis says into the microphone and winks at the fans.

Liam turns red and he begins stuttering; not being able to finish one sentence. Niall jogs over to Liam and wraps his arms around Liam, holding him gently and smiling. He whispers something into Liam's ear and Liam smiles, his face returning to its normal colour.

"Liam you're cheating on me man!?" Zayn pretended to fake cry, almost yelling into the microphone. "I thought we had something special!"

Niall pulls away and gasps. He looks so hurt and sad and- damn he's a good actor! Then again . . . I'm probably the worst actor alive. Don't believe me? Just watch iCarly . . . ugh, never again.

Liam looks between the two of them with a shocked and very confused look on his face. Bet you anything he's thinking that he belongs to Danielle and not Niall or Zayn. But either way it's hilarious watching Liam look so shocked at the two boys.

"It's okay Harry, at least we know we both love each other," Louis says and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me into his side.

My eyes open wide and my heart begins picking up. My hands feel clammy and my whole body feels out of place. Jesus how do girls manage this? It's only my first night on my man period and look at me: practically sweating bullets already.

"That's true, I love you Louis," I say and rest a hand on his cheek gently, smiling down at him since I'm a bit taller than him.

Louis looks up at me and I find myself gasp. Those deep blue eyes pierce through my less-attractive green ones and I feel at a loss for words. My throat keeps catching on my spit and the hand touching him feels like it's on fire.

But his cheek . . . it's so soft. But yet rugged at the same time, there's texture to it. His skin is baby smooth but I can feel the prickles of his stubble tickling my fingertips and slowly making their way through the spaces of my fingers. It feels oddly cozy and my hand feels like it's perfectly at home. HA! Perfectly at home on someone else's face? Oh god Harry what's gotten into you!?

Louis doesn't seem to mind at all that my hand still rests on his face. Actually, his expression shows me quite the opposite from discomfort; it looks like he's enjoying it. His eyes are soft and the pupils are rather large; showing only a bit of the deep blue ocean known as Louis Tomlinson's eyes.

His jaw is slightly clenched but his entire face is relaxed and feels relaxed too. He's breathing through his nose to not open his mouth and make my hand move which I'm thankful for. As my hand continues remaining on his face, it feels like a fuzzy feeling is running through my entire body, starting from my hand and making its way down.

His eyes remain locked on mine and my eyes do the same; it's as if we're stuck, frozen in place. We can't move- we don't want to move. Time can stand perfectly still for the rest of eternity and I would be fine with that.

"NO LIAM! IT'S DONE, WE'RE THROUGH. I'M OVER YOU!"

I pull my hand away and turn to see Zayn yelling at Liam. Liam looks so afraid and shocked and doesn't look like he knows what's happening. I stifle a laugh and see that Niall looks satisfied and amused. Zayn stomps away from Liam and grabs Niall, saying, "Come on Niall, we can be together now without Liam."

Niall nods and Zayn and Niall begin walking away from Liam. I smirk and cup my hands around my mouth, yelling to Liam but also into the microphone, "Oh and Danielle's breaking up with you too."

The crowd bursts out laughing and Liam just looks even more scared. I feel a bit bad for the guy so I walk over and hug him, whispering gently in his ear, "We're just joking Li, sorry. I love you - we all love you so very much. I'll watch Toy Story 1, 2 and 3 with you tomorrow okay? Don't be mad."

Liam smiles at me and hugs me tightly. I smile and hug him back, resting my head lightly on his shoulder and rub his back to let him know everything's okay and that it was all in fact just a joke for fun.

I know Liam said someone might get hurt but I have a strange feeling in my gut that that's not what Liam meant at all. It's another kind of hurt, but once again I just can't seem to place my finger on it at the moment.

I pull away from the hug and see Louis gives me a weird look. He looks hurt and sad and I have no idea why. I just hugged Liam, it's not like it means anything. Sometimes Louis' just really strange and reacts for nothing so I shrug it off.

"Sorry about little Gossip Girl episode we just had there," Liam jokes, trying to make the crowd laugh.

I don't know if it's funny or not but either way the lot laughs and cheers even harder. Liam smiles and then the music begins to play; introducing yet another song for our last evening in concert.

I start getting into the music and I turn to look at Louis but he doesn't look back. I hide my frown and get back into the song, doing casual glances at Louis every now and then. Every time I go to look into those familiar blue eyes; he avoids me. I feel a pang in my heart every time that Louis doesn't return the look.

During my solo, I try my absolute best to make it sound like I'm happy and everything but I think the crowd notices a bit. Louis finally looks over at me after I finish my solo but only to give me the "what's-your-problem" look. I sigh and run a hand through my curls, just wishing I could find out why Louis is avoiding me.

After the song ends, I walk over to Louis as Niall decides to talk to the crowd a bit. I put an arm around his shoulder and look deeply into those eyes who are still avoiding mine though. I sigh and say, "Louis, what's wrong?"

"HE'S JEALOUS THAT YOU AND LIAM HUGGED," a fan yells out from the crowd as loud as she can.

I look at the fan, shocked and turn back to look at Louis who has a guilty look in his eyes. I gasp and my green eyes open wide; realizing that the fan's right! But why is Louis jealous of me hugging Liam? It wasn't even that long of a hug?

"Louis you know you're my one and only right?" I tell him, hugging him tightly.

Louis sighs and hugs me back tightly as well. I smile and rest my chin on his shoulder, enjoying the moment. Is that- is that cologne I smell? My nose inhales a very masculine-yet-sweet scent and it's addicting. I keep sniffing as much as I can and hope that Louis doesn't notice. Oh god, since when did he start wearing cologne? Oh he is definitely getting more hugs from Hazza now that I know this.

The crowd awes at our hug and I feel heat rise to my cheeks. Am I . . . blushing? Since when do I, Harry Styles, blush?! I hope this man period thing is only once every year because I cannot handle this once every month.

"Aw, did Larry make up?" Zayn teases, smirking at the two of us.

Louis pulls away from the hug and my heart feels different; it feels like a huge chunk of it just took off and left without a warning. I frown and all the happy feelings leave my system entirely, leaving me with just bitter thoughts and emptiness.

"Maybe," Louis smirks, looking over at me and giving me a quick wink.

My heart races and I feel all the feelings rush into me like it's a race. A grin appears on my face as well and my eyes twinkle; my whole body buzzing with energy. I try to wink back but I'm simply too excited to even try my best.

Louis chuckles at my reaction and looks over to see Zayn, Liam and Niall all getting into the song that just started before looking back at me. He quickly puckers his lips and does a low kissing noise that only I can hear since we're sort of close to each other and turns away quickly, looking at the crowd and grinning.

My eyes widen once more and my mouth drops open. I quickly close my mouth but my mind has a million thoughts running through. Did Louis really just blow me a kiss? H-He's never done that before...

And why did he do it only once he knew that the other boys weren't looking? Why does it matter if they'd be looking or not? They knew about Larry Stylinson for a long time and they knew that we were going to have a lot of Larry feelings tonight for our last show.

Louis seems all happy and glad that the other boys haven't noticed but what he doesn't realize is: the entire crowd saw that and it's probably going to be one of the biggest hits on YouTube by tomorrow.

Not only that, the biggest part? I saw it . . . and I don't know how I feel about it. It may just be my man period having weird feelings or something but . . . oh god. It's too late. I know for a fact that it's true . . . all the signs have been there and the way I've been acting myself? Oh god what am I going to do? Who do I tell? How do I avoid it? What will I do now?!

I'm in love with my best friend Louis Tomlinson....


	2. Chapter One

"That was a fun concert," I smile as we get off stage, practically yelling to the boys since the fans are still screaming their lungs off.

"Yeah, I think the fans really liked seeing the teasing side of us," Zayn laughs, agreeing.

We walk back into our room and Louis plops down on the couch dramatically, taking a big gasp. Niall sits down on the big comfy recliner and Zayn immediately goes to the mirror; checking himself out to see if he looks okay. There's one spot left beside Louis on the couch and I'm just about to sit down when I feel a hand on my shoulder; stopping me from sitting down.

I sigh and turn around to see Liam glaring at me. I shrug and sit down beside Louis, propping my arms behind my back and waiting for Liam to begin a very long-and-not-necessary speech like he always does.

"Harry what did I say about not going overboard tonight with the bromance?! And not only that; you brought in a bunch of other bromances! What will management say once they see this on YouTube because we all know it's going to be on there by tomorrow morning. You're crazy and you can never take things seriously! Do you have no idea what you've just caused?!"

"What do you mean Liam?" I ask, confused. "I think you're overreacting for no reason whatsoever. The fans absolutely loved it and they loved seeing some Ziam and Niam as well mate."

Liam's eyes practically bulge out of his head and he starts going off once again. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, shutting my eyes and just wishing I could be in my cozy bed and go to sleep; dreaming about a really hot girl or something.

"Yeah not only was there a lot of Larry but you had to bring in Niam and Ziam too?! I have a girlfriend you know," Liam says, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Awe come on Li," Zayn smiles, turning around and looking at Liam. "The fans loved it and you should let loose once in a while. Can we just put this behind us? If there's any problems with Danielle – which I know there won't be because she ships Niam pretty hard – I'll take care of it and there's going to be plenty more bromance moments in the future mate. Please can we just have fun and forget about it? It was our last concert for some time."

Liam sighs and nods, letting his frown disappear and replacing it with a nice smile. He looks at Zayn and then looks at me with a grimace on his face. I smirk and raise my eyebrows at him which just causes him to grunt.

"I'm still mad at you though Harry."

"But what did I do? I promised to watch all the Toy Story movies with you, you can't be mad at me," I say and give him my best flirty and innocent smile, trying to win him over.

"You're actually going to keep your word on that?" Liam raises his eyebrows, shocked.

"Yeah like I said, I'd watch them–"

"Is there going to be popcorn?" Niall asks, munching on a sandwich he made earlier today. "Because if there is; I'm totally in."

"Yeah sure Niall," Liam smiles, loosening up and forgetting all about his weird little drama he just had a few moments ago. "Maybe we can all watch it together, we can bond while watching Disney movies."

Niall grimaces and mutters, "Just because of the popcorn..."

I laugh and shake my head in disbelief. I find it odd that Niam is even a bromance; Niall despises Disney movies yet Liam lives on them as if it's his religion or something. Niall's more into the horror movies but for Liam . . . let's just say the movie Coraline scares him.

I yawn and shut my eyes, feeling super tired. I feel a strong arm wrap around my shoulders and I look to my side to see Louis smiling gently at me. I smile sheepishly and his chest looks so inviting and so cozy, like a pillow.

Louis notices and smirks. He begins doing an awkward chest dance where he moves his chest with a creepy smile on his face. I bite down on my lip to keep from laughing like the awkward hyena that I am but it's hard not to laugh.

Zayn notices Louis' awkward dancing and his eyes go wide. "Louis, what the hell man!? Are you okay!? Should I call an ambulance?"

Okay, that's it. I burst out laughing and bury my face in his chest, trying to calm down the laughter. I tend to do that a lot; whenever I laugh, I bury my face in someone's chest to die the laughter down. Usually it's Louis because he's always beside me but he never seems to mind one bit so I guess it's okay.

Finally, I stop laughing and shift my head a bit so I can see the other boys. I keep my head on Louis' chest and I can feel his soft breathing as his chest rises and falls. I smile and my eyes flutter; trying to close them. I yawn once more and I actually think I'm going to sleep early tonight.

"Sorry you had to see that Zayn," Louis chuckles, causing his chest to vibrate against my ear. "It was a plan to get something and it worked in the end so it was all worth it. But I hope you know, I will not be repeating that so if you didn't have time to videotape me, it's too late now."

"What was your plan?" Niall asks, finishing his bottle of water that he just started drinking only a minute ago.

Louis does some sort of movement and the guys do an "ohh" sound. I can't see what Louis did but I know it's about me resting on his chest. I don't mind at all; if Louis is a comfy pillow then I'm going to rest my head against his chest. Plus, the fans would absolutely love it so whatever. YOLOL right? Or whatever it is teenager hipsters say these days...

I pull out my iPhone and unlock it quickly. I giggle at the password and the boys groan like they usually do when I unlock my iPhone. They're just jealous because they want to know what the password is because I laugh every time. It's not 6969 . . . nope...

"If you don't tell us your password, at least don't laugh at it. That just makes us want to know it even more mate," Zayn groans and sighs, his expression looking more curious than ever.

I look right into his eyes and wink cheekily. He glares at me and sticks out his tongue like a little five year old would do. I chuckle and say, "Whoa, Zayn, I'm so offended by you sticking out your tongue at me."

Zayn flips me the bird and I can't help but burst out laughing; automatically cuddling up to Louis even more since that I'm that kind of laugher. Louis holds me tighter and I feel him chuckling a bit as well.

"Oh god Zayn, you badass! Someone go call the police before he steals a baby's lollipop or robs the Monopoly bank," I can barely contain my laughter as I speak.

Zayn's face turns red from either anger or embarrassment – I can't really tell and it's surprisingly even harder when you're basically dying of laughter.

Zayn gets up from sitting down next to Niall and stomps over towards me angrily. He stops a few inches in front of me and he looks rather scary since he's standing up while I'm just sitting down. He tries to look super angry but he's failing miserably.

"You want to go?! I'll fight you right now and beat you and Harry, you and I both know how it'll end up. I'll win," he says in his bad-boy voice.

I scream like a little girl in those horror movies and sit on Louis' lap quickly, burying myself in his chest to try to protect myself from Zayn.

"LOUIS," I yell. "SAVE ME FROM THE HAIRY UGLY BEAST!"

Louis chuckles deeply and wraps his arms around me tightly but Zayn's growl tells me that neither of us will be safe in just a few moments. We're both going to die probably . . . well, I've lived a nice life I guess.

"You're dead Harry," Zayn growls.

He lunges towards me and I shriek; laughing at the same time. Louis gasps at all the weight on him and manages to roll off, leaving me with no protection to save myself from a very angry and red-faced Zayn.

Zayn grabs me and I scream and laugh once more, trying to get him off of me. I look over to see Niall laughing and Liam pointing his laptop over to all the action, talking at the same time and pointing at us.

Twitcam?! Really Liam?!

Zayn grabs me rather tightly and I let out an "oomph" sound, still trying to get out of his tight grasp. Zayn growls and says, "Not so tough now eh Styles?"

"Uncle, uncle," I squeak in a very high-pitched voice, can't help but giggle at the same time as I speak since I'm so immature.

"No you're laughing which means you're not in enough pain," Zayn taunts, smirking evilly.

"Louis," I gasp, trying to break free even though Zayn's actually really strong and wearing me down by the second. "Help me . . . SAVE ME BOO BEAR!"

"I'll save you Harry! I'll be your knight in shining armour," Louis says, instantly coming out of his hiding spot and running over.

He jumps on top of Zayn and pulls him down to the ground with him. Zayn yells and tries to get loose but Louis' too strong and holds Zayn down. I sit up and watch them in anticipation, casually cheering on Louis.

I walk over to Liam and huff, crossing my arms over my chest like all the girls do. I glare at him and say icily, "Thanks for the help, pal."

Liam grins sheepishly and replies, "Sorry Hazza, I thought the fans should see One Direction: behind the scenes."

"Humph," I pout and walk back to see Louis brushing himself off after clearly winning the fight between him and Zayn.

Zayn laughs and walks by me, stopping and giving me a wink. I smirk and wink right back, grinning over at him as well. Everything's good between us and there's no harm done; it's all just for fun really.

Yes, we are in fact crazy kids. I walk back over to Louis and gasp, overreacting and using an awful hick girl voice, making it the most stereotypical move ever in all of planet earth!

"MY HERO!"

Louis grins and looks up to see me running over. He opens his arms and I run right into them, hugging him tightly. He wraps his arms around me and I feel my heart stop. I blush and find myself grinning like a bloody idiot. It's actually awful how bad I love Louis and I'm pretty sure it's not even healthy either.

I smell the sweet-yet-masculine cologne once more and my nose literally dies and goes to heaven. How can one man simply smell so amazing and make your nose die? It's a wonder and I'm thankful for everything right now.

Seriously, just being in Louis' arms can make my day and I'm actually shocked that I didn't realize my feelings for Louis before tonight. It's been so obvious from practically the start but I guess I've always told myself I like girls and not boys. Well, now I'm telling the truth to myself. I just . . . don't know when to tell the others...

"Um, Harry?" Louis asks as I nestle my head into his chest a bit during the hug.

"Hmm?"

"You can let go now, you're safe you know," Louis says and chuckles, making vibrations against my ear once more, causing my stomach to get butterflies.

I blush a deep shade of red but quickly swat it away before pulling away myself. Oh no, that's not embarrassing at all. Your crush telling you to let go of him . . . nice going Haz! He probably thinks you're a freak...

"Harry, you okay?" Louis asks in a worried tone.

I look up and notice his frowns. That automatically causes me to frown as well and I cock my head a bit; looking into those deep blue eyes that always make my heart jump from nervousness and love.

"Yeah, I'm fine Louis. Are you okay?" I ask, a smirk tugging at my lips.

Louis grins and wiggles his eyebrows, looking like a complete idiot. I burst out laughing as Louis begins to chuckle himself, his shoulders shaking as well. I contain my laughter after a few seconds and simply look into his eyes while smiling lightly.

Louis smile for a quick second before walking back over to the couch and plopping himself down. I hold in a frown and walk back over as well, sitting down beside Louis on the coach. He wraps an arm around my shoulders playfully and I rest my head on his shoulder as well; loving the feeling of his body heat against my cheek.

Paul comes through the door and smiles at all of us, nodding his head and greeting us. We all smile back and greet him, using all different kinds of greetings. He laughs and then says, "Hey guys, how did the concert go tonight?"

"It went well," Liam replies for all of us. "But there were quite a few intimate moments between two certain boys tonight, if you get my drift and know who I'm talking about Paul." Liam gives me and Louis a joking glare. I smirk and wink at him; joking along.

It's obvious Liam's all cool down about it now. Liam's not mean or rude if that's what you're thinking; he's just really protective of the band and Simon expects him to keep things in order so he tries his best to keep the band together – sometimes he tries too hard, that's all.

We don't mind that he tries too hard, we love Liam to bits. It's just – and all the other mates agree with me – we wish that Liam would be a bit more outgoing and try to have some fun for once without thinking about the consequences. Or thinking how much we'll get in trouble for some fun, he's always thinking about the negative when it comes to fun – other than Twitcams.

"Yes, I heard about that," Paul chuckles, looking at us two. "Was it for the fans or were you two actually feeling like two lovebirds a bit tonight?"

"Nahh," Louis wriggles his nose like a cute bunny. "Just for the fans and we thought since it was our last show, we'd give them something to talk about, you know? Oh, except bringing in Liam was just for my benefit." A smirk appears on Louis' face.

A pillow suddenly flies over and hits Louis right in the face. Louis sputters and throws the pillow on the ground, looking around the room with a dazed look on his face. His eyes find Liam and Liam's resting against the wall, smirking deviously.

Louis raises his eyebrows in a shocked-yet-intrigued way. "Well well well Liam, seems like you can have a bit of fun in you after all eh? Why don't you show that side more often? We need more of the fun-Liam if you don't mind."

"Maybe you'll see him more then," Liam smirks and raises his eyebrows as well.

"Ooh," Niall says, eating a meatball sub – wait, where did he get that?! – and grinning, showing us the food inside his mouth. "I can't wait for that!"

Paul laughs and turns over to see Zayn looking down at his phone and texting at the speed of lightning. Paul raises his eyebrows this time and says, "Zayn, you seem to be a bit more quiet than usual. What's up?"

"Oh," Zayn looks up for one second, flashing his brilliant smile before looking back down at his phone. "Nothing much, I'm just texting."

"He's on Twitter, DMing some girl probably," I smirk, giving Louis a quick wink that causes him to giggle like a little girl.

Zayn looks up and shoots me a glare. I blow him a kiss and then do the famous Taylor Swift heart sign that she always does in the pictures. Zayn snorts and goes back to his phone, finishing his text and then putting it away.

Wait . . . I just blew a kiss to Zayn? If it was that easy for me to do it and I didn't even realize what I was doing at the time; maybe Louis meant the same thing when he blew a kiss to me during the concert? What if it was just accidental or for fun and it really did mean nothing to him whatsoever?

But he looked at the other boys to make sure they weren't looking before blowing me the kiss . . . that counts for something right? Oh geez, am I really that desperate that I'm just making up excuses now? That's pretty pathetic.

"Haz seems to be in deep thinking mode. If only we could take a picture, all the girls would swoon over it," Liam jokes, chuckling at his own little joke.

Niall laughs as well, almost causing him to spit out his food from the sub which I still don't know where he got it from since he didn't have it before. Zayn rolls his eyes but lets out a little laugh, thinking it was funny as well. Paul laughs as well, shaking his head, probably thinking: these boys...

I even laugh! It was pretty funny and usually when Liam cracks a joke, it's pretty funny. Usually everyone always laughs at his jokes – even Louis. But that's the thing now . . . Louis' not laughing at all. Louis always laughs, even for stupid reasons – I swear he's the second one to laugh constantly after Nialler.

So I find it a bit weird that Louis' not laughing. The other boys don't seem to notice and just keep on laughing. But me loving the man, I tend to notice these things. I have a feeling that I'm going to notice him a lot more these days...

"Well, you'll all be happy to know that your manager has something rather important to tell you. Personally, I think you guys will love it and don't forget to say thank you to him. He worked his arse off to get this and he's been planning it for a while actually."

"Well what is it Paul?" Niall grins, finishing his food.

Paul grins before zipping his lips, locking it and throws a fake key away. We all chorus a groan and sigh to ourselves. Paul's awesome but he's also one to keep secrets very well. So whenever he does that gesture, we know he'll never tell us.

"Well come on Paul," Louis groans. "How long will it be until we find out about it? You can't just tell us that we're going to like something and then we find out a month later or something. That's just cruel."

"No, you'll find out very soon, like tonight. Actually," Paul grins. "I have a feeling you're about to find out this very second."

Before we can even look confused or do something, Paul smirks as our manager walks in as well and smiles at us. We greet him as well and he nods back, greeting us. He clears his throat and says, "So, as you boys probably already know; you've been very busy this past year with all the tours, interviews, publicity, the magazines and just everything in general, yeah?"

We nod quickly and he smiles, thus continuing what to he was saying before he stopped.

"Well I know you boys have had a few breaks in between everything but I think it's about time you guys get an actual proper break from everything. From fans, your family, from America and most importantly: the paparazzi."

My eyes widen and I turn to look at all the boys' facial expressions. Just like me, they're absolutely shocked – how is it even possible to be able to have all that? It'd be a dream come true.

"We're giving you boys a chance to really connect with each other like when you first had to hang out at Harry's stepfather's bungalow to get to know each other. Only, this time it's just for fun to reconnect and it's not at the bungalow."

"Where will we be then?" Louis asks.

His voice rumbles against my ear and I smile, feeling the vibrations as well. I'm surprised our manager isn't telling me to get off Louis' chest actually. Then again, he is the cool manager; it's the other members which usually tell him to tell us that our bromance is a "problem".

"You'll all be staying at a resort in Dominican Republic," he grins.

My mouth drops open and I grin broadly. I've never been to Dominican but I hear it's quite lovely there. The beaches and the girls in bikinis and the weather and the girls in bikinis and the food, oh and did I mention the girls in bikinis? I know I finally admitted to myself that I'm attracted to men - well, Louis - but it's hard to drop feelings for girls that quickly.

"Where are we staying in Dominican Republic?" Liam asks and grins.

"Punta Cana, you'll be at the Dreams Palm Beach; a lovely resort and you boys will be the only customers there. There will be staff but no other visitors except you five. You'll be staying for two whole weeks without any interruptions but remember; once you get back, it's back to work so enjoy being free while you can."

"We're having a vacation for two weeks in paradise?!" Niall gasps, letting the gum fall right out of his mouth and land down on the ground.

Our manager laughs and nods once more. "Yeah, it took me months to finally convince them to let you have this so sorry it's so late boys but I hope you'll enjoy it either way!" He turns to Liam and says, "And girlfriends may or may not be allowed on this vacation as well."

Liam's mouth drops open for the first time and his eyes twinkle. Wow, he really is in love. I hope someday I can find that with someone, it seems so nice and being a player and a flirt is getting boring.

"Are you serious?!" Liam gasps.

"Well I'm trying to get that for you Liam," he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "The others aren't too keen on it and I might have to make a few compromises but it's nothing you wouldn't hate doing I bet."

"What is it?" Liam asks once more.

The desperation in Liam's eyes makes me really wonder how much Liam loves her. I know he does love her but is he in love with Danielle? I've never seen Liam this desperate to be with someone and I find my heart melt a teeny bit inside. It's so cute seeing Liam trying to get his girl back.

"You'd have to do a twitcam once each week but you can pick whatever day but it has to be a time where most people are awake, so that means American time but you can't tell them where you are or else the paparazzi will come after you. So two twitcams during your vacation if you wouldn't mind," our manager explains.

"Connect with the fans during my vacation and be with the girl I love?! Sign me up mate, I'd do it in a heartbeat," Liam grins.

Our manager smirks and adds, "That's what I thought but I just wanted to make sure with you. Okay so I'll tell the management that and well . . . I sort of already contacted Ms. Peazer and she'll be there once you boys have landed."

Liam can't contain himself any longer. He runs over to our manager and practically attacks him to the ground, hugging him as tightly as possible. Our manager laughs and hugs him back, soothingly rubbing Liam's back as Liam's shoulders begin to shake.

Uh oh . . . he's not . . . he's not crying is he? Last time Liam was crying we had to watch The Emperor's New Groove with a tub of ice cream. It was not fun at all and it drained all of us out; by the time he was happy, we were all tired and sleepy.

"Uh, he's not crying is he?" Niall whispers to the manager.

He shakes his head as a sign of "no" and continues rubbing Liam's back. Liam pulls away and he's not crying but his eyes are a bit red. He blushes sheepishly and admits, "S-Sorry I just haven't seen her in over six months... I miss her."

"But you're okay right?" Niall frowns, being the sweet and caring person he is and we all love him to be.

Liam laughs and nods, shaking his head quickly while smiling. He then grins at Niall and replies, "Yeah Niall, sorry my emotions got the best of me."

Our manager smiles and looks at all of us before saying, "Oh, did I mention that you boys leave tomorrow morning for the vacation?"

That sets everyone else off. I jump and run over to attack our amazing and brilliant manager. The other boys join me and we all cling to him as tight and hard as we physically can – and with five boys; that's quite a lot of weight.

He laughs and tries to hug us all back but he's having a lot of difficulty with doing so. I hug him even tighter than before and grin to myself, not believing how truly lucky and blessed we all are to have the life that we have today.

I get to spend two whole weeks with my four best friends that I love forever? And with Louis, a.k.a the love of my life? Sign me up!

I gulp at the thought of Louis flexing his biceps in the clear blue water in Dominican, showing off his amazing abs with his wet hair sticking to his face and his swim trunks clinging to his body; showing off every little detail of him. Not to mention that tan body of his– well...

Um, this just became extremely awkward in just a matter of seconds. I know I'm in love with Louis but do I really have to think about him like that while he's in the same room? Especially if he's pressed up against me as well.

Quick Harry, think of Barney. Barney Barney Barney Barney – ahh, okay, phew! It's all good now, you're okay.

I pull away from the hugging fest and grin; still super excited for Dominican Republic but thankful to not be that excited anymore. Liam gives me a strange look and I blush a bit. Liam was pressed against me on my other side so he might have felt my little . . . moment of, uhh, weakness you could say.

The other boys finally pull away as well and our manager smiles at us once more. He looks at the time on his watch and frowns all of a sudden. We each give each other a look and turn back to him; waiting for him to explain.

"You boys should go to bed. The hotel set up an alarm for your flight tomorrow in the morning so you'll need your rest. Oh and don't tweet or Facebook or anything about your location, okay?" he looks at me directly in the eyes and continues, "I hope you know that means no Instagram Harry."

I sigh; I knew it was all too good to be true. Instagram is actually quite addicting and I've been posting so many pictures lately. I guess I can restrain from posting photos on it . . . . um, maybe . . . if I delete the app so it won't tempt me.

"Remember, Danielle will already be there once you arrive in Dominican," our manager says and smiles brightly at Liam.

"Oh well we all know the night that we get there we'll have to go out so they can . . . erm, "catch up", yeah?" Louis grins, nudging me.

I laugh and nod, holding up my hand to give him a high five. Louis grins and high fives me back. I feel a spark once his warm hand claps down against mine and my cheeks heat up just a bit. I brush it away quickly and make sure the smile remains on my face.

Liam's face turns a deep shade of red and he sputters, not being able to even mutter out a word. He's red all over and even his ears are red. He takes a deep sigh and tries to speak but ends up stuttering as he does so, "I-I d-don't know w-what you're t-t-talking ab-bout..."

Louis laughs once more, throwing his head back as he laughs. "Come on Li, we know you're innocent but nobody's that innocent; it's impossible! Don't worry, we won't judge you for it, we know it's one of the great joys of life."

Liam's face turns into a crimson red and he stutters even more, making Louis howl of laughter. His laugh is surprisingly contagious so I begin laughing as well, causing Niall and Zayn to join with us also. Liam continues blushing and looks down at the ground sheepishly, not uttering a single word.

"Aw you boys are plain mean to Liam," Paul says, not laughing but not exactly stopping a smile from creeping onto his face.

"Oh yeah Paul," I add, still laughing. "That huge smile on your face sure shows how sympathetic you feel for Liam."

Our manager even laughs a bit but claps his hands together, causing all of us to stop laughing. Louis' the last to shut up and that's only because I nudge him in the ribs as hard as I can. He yelps and buries his face in my chest, slightly whimpering.

I begin stroking Louis' hair gently and turn my attention to our manager, still playing with Louis' hair as I do so. Louis shuts up and I can almost feel him smiling against my chest if that's even possible.

"I think you boys should really go to bed now. It's a long flight and you boys have to get up early in the morning. You're going to want your sleep, trust me. Especially you Zayn, Mr. I'm-really-grumpy-in-the-morning, you probably will need it more than the others," our manager laughs as Zayn blushes sheepishly.

Liam gets up, followed by Niall and Zayn. I start to get up but Louis presses his weight down on me, causing me to sit back down. I sigh and stop playing with Louis' hair, trying to push him off. He grunts and remains as still as ever.

"Come on Louis, it's time to go back to the hotel so we can sleep," I tell him gently, pushing a piece of hair back.

"No," he grumbles like a little kid.

"I'll continue playing with your hair once we get to Dominican," I say in a sing-song voice to try and convince him.

Louis pops up immediately and grins, practically running out of the room. He's gone at the speed of lightning followed by a very nice imitation of the actor Mike Myers in The Cat In The Hat movie.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

I get up and shake my head, silently chuckling to myself. I walk out slowly and follow the boys who are already way ahead of me. Louis' practically bouncing off the walls and Niall's just laughing, trying to jump as high as he can and succeeding.

Liam tries to shush both of them but that just makes the two of them literally scream and bounce even more than before. I laugh as Liam groans, obviously knowing that he made it worse. I grin to myself and think once more that life is truly amazing. This vacation is going to be the most fun I'll have ever had in my life; I can already tell.


	3. Chapter Two

[Sexy and I Know It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyx6JDQCslE)

 

 

_Dring dring…_

I groan in my sleep and shuffle a bit in my extremely cozy hotel bed. I’m so cozy right now and I don’t even want to get up; I just want to continue sleeping and dream about a beautiful sunrise, next to the most beautiful beach ever.

Unfortunately for me, I can’t continue dreaming about the beautiful paradise. I wish I could but obviously, a certain  _phone_  won’t let that happen now will they? It’s been ringing for the past few minutes and it’s driving me insane!

_Dring dring…_

I groan once more and bury my head under the soft, comfy pillow; trying to drown out the awful ringing. Silence fills in my ears and I sigh of relief; letting go of all my tension and finally find myself being able to relax and go back to my dream.

_Dring dring…_

I grumble and sit up, rubbing my eyes tiredly and yawning. I surprisingly manage to reach my hand over to the table to grab the very annoying hotel phone.

“Mmm, hello?” I say, yawning in the middle of my sentence.

“Mr. Styles?” a voice says in the phone.

“Hmm?” I mumble groggily.

“It’s time to get ready, a cab will be here in an hour to bring you boys to your flight,” the voice says in a too-peppy mood for the early morning.

“What flight?” I mumble, not fully thinking yet since my brain isn’t up yet.

“Dominican Republic?” the voice says uncertainly, as if he doubts the answer he just gave me.

My eyes widen and everything clicks in my mind. I’m fully awake and I even find my heartbeat accelerating faster than the usual. I grin and reply, “Oh, Dominican Republic, right! Thank you, we’ll all be ready by then!”

I hang up and jump out of my bed, fully naked – hey, my areas need room to breathe don’t they? – and almost trip once my feet land on the ground. Luckily, I balance myself out and I quickly run into the connected room where Niall, Zayn and Liam are all sleeping in.

I look at all of the sleeping boys and smirk; deciding who my first target is. I decide Niall will be the first target since he’s easy and it’ll probably be the most fun one. I smirk and step back a few steps, getting ready to run and jump onto Niall.

I take a deep breath and then run over, jumping right on the bed and basically jumping right on Niall. I begin jumping on him with my butt and if anybody sees, they’d think we’d be dry humping – hehe, humping…. – but I was trying to hurt him more than be intimate.

“GET UP NIALLER GET UP, I HAVE FOOD FOR YOUUUU!”

I hear a groan from underneath me and I smirk, pulling the covers down to reveal a very grumpy and tired Niall. He slowly opens his eyes and glares at me before mumbling, “I know there’s no food. I may have blond hair but I think I catch on after this is the  _twenty third_ time you say that there’s food when in fact, there is not.”

“Well still,” I laugh, slowly climbing off of him and standing up to let him sit up. “You need to get up mate; we only have an hour before a cab comes to bring us to the airport. You don’t want to miss our flight to go to Dominican do you?”

Niall grumbles and says in a tired voice, “If I get up, will you make me food Hazza?”

I look into those deep cute blue eyes and I feel my heart melt a little bit. Everyone says Liam’s the cutest but personally, I find that Niall’s the cutest. If that man wanted the Queen herself, I’d try my best to get it for him because it’s practically impossible to say no to that blond.

“Fine,” I grumble but smile. “But I have to wake the others first mate.”

Niall nods and grins, quickly hugging me before actually getting out of his bed and going to his suitcase to pick out some clothes for today.  _One awake, two more to go…_

I walk over to Liam’s bed and am about to jump on it as well when I feel a hand stop me from jumping literally a few inches away. The hand pushes me by my stomach and holds me back. I look down to see Liam slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes, looking tired as well.

“Don’t even think about it Harry, I don’t want to bruised again,” Liam grumbles in his sleepy voice.

“Awe,” I frown and look down at him. “You’re no fun Li! Well, at least you heard me right? You have to get ready because we’re leaving in fifty minutes or so. Don’t you want to see Danielle tonight? Then go and get ready!”

Liam doesn’t need to be told twice, he quickly gets up and runs over to his suitcase; tripping on the way there. I laugh and walk over to Zayn’s bed . . . ugh, Zayn. He’s so hard to wake up and also a major grumpy pants in the morning; it’s not pleasant. Zayn’s sweet and nice and fun, after he’s had his coffee. But before Zayn has his coffee? Just watch out, that’s all I have to say.

Either way, I sigh and make my way over to his bed. I decide that for him, I need a different approach because jumping on the bed will just cause him to hit me in the balls and I’ll be in too much pain to actually enjoy the trip.

I take out my phone and go through my music, looking for a very specific song that describes Zayn very well. I quickly find it and grin, clicking on it and putting it on full blast up against his ear. The familiar beat starts up and I find myself bobbing my head along to it.

The music picks up and I grin, seeing Zayn shuffle a bit in bed. I smirk and take a deep breath before the lyrics start, getting ready to sing at the top of my lungs to wake him up.

_YEAH!_

_WHEN I WALK ON BY, GIRLS BE LOOKING LIKE ‘DAMN HE FLY’_

_I PICK TO THE BEAT, WALKING ON THE STREET WITH MY NEW LAFREAK YEAH!_

_THIS IS HOW I ROLL, ANIMAL PRINT PANTS OUT OF CONTROL_

_IT’S REDFOO WITH THE BIG AFRO_

_AND LIKE BRUCE LEROY I GOT THE GLOW_

Zayn shuffles a bit more and I silently groan to myself. Man this guy seriously needs to stop sleeping so heavily; what if there’s a fire one day and he continues sleeping and doesn’t realize? I think his sleeping is definitely one of the biggest flaws he has – well, more like the  _only_ flaw; that and being cocky.

Usually we let him sleep in until he wakes up himself but today that’s simply not an option. We have a time limit and I’m basically wasting some of mine trying to wake this git up so we all won’t be late. I swear; I don’t get enough recognition for being the saint that I am.

_GIRL LOOK AT THAT BODY_

_GIRL LOOK AT THAT BODY_

_GIRL LOOK AT THAT BODY_

_I-I-I I WORK OUT_

Zayn still doesn’t wake up and just shuffles away from the loud noise, causing me to groan. I sigh and go over on the other side of his bed and put it right up to his ear and begin to sing once more; needing to wake him up as quickly as possible.

_WHEN I WALK IN THE SPOT, THIS IS WHAT I SEE_

_EVERYBODY STOPS AND THEY STARING AT ME_

_I GOT PASSION IN MY PANTS AND I AIN’T AFRAID TO SHOW IT_

_SHOW IT SHOW IT SHOW IT_

_I’M SEXY AND I KNOW IT_

Zayn still doesn’t wake up so I use my free hand to mess up his hair – even though it’s already messed up – and make it as bad as I can. Zayn immediately sits up and glares at me as if I’m the worst man he’s ever met.

“You’re going to die Styles,” he says in a low, cold voice.

I smirk and stop the music, winking at him. “Okay but just get ready before you kill me, yeah? We only have forty-five minutes or so before we have to go downstairs. A cab will be waiting for us to drive us to the airport.”

“Fine I’ll get ready,” Zayn glares and gets out of bed, going over to his abnormally large suitcase.

I grin and cross my arms over my chest, standing up to watch all of the boys getting ready.  _Mission accomplished; everyone’s awake now thanks to a certain Harry Styles. Oh wait – that’s me! Seriously, I’m like a saint or something._

“Good lord Harry,” Zayn exclaims.

I get out of my trance and look at Zayn who’s staring at something below. I frown and cock my head a bit before replying, “What Zayn?”

“Put on bloody clothes! You’re scarring me,” Zayn says, shuddering and looking away while his cheeks redden.

I look down and notice Mr. Styles simply laying there; chilling around. I bite down on my bottom lip and chuckle a bit, feeling a bit embarrassed that I didn’t even realize that I was commando. That always happens – you’d think the boys would be used to my nakedness all the time; but no.

Liam turns around and notices me and shields his eyes. He groans and adds, “I agree with Zayn. And where’s Louis?”

_Louis . . . of course! I knew I was missing something! How could I forget to wake Louis?! Oh well, “best for last” as people always say._

“Oh, I’ll go wake him up now,” I tell them and start walking over to the other room.

“Harry?” Liam interrupts.

I stop and turn around. Liam looks away and chuckles before saying “Get dressed before you wake him, please? It’s bad enough you put us through this; don’t scar him as well.”

I glare at him and huff before going back into the room. I look over to Louis’ bed to see that he is in fact still sleeping. I smile a bit to myself and go to my suitcase, deciding to pick out a gray beanie, a white wife beater and some black shorts and some boxers of course.

I get dressed and fix myself up; putting on some deodorant, shaving a bit so I’m all smooth and fresh and I put on some aftershave as well. I then put on my favourite cologne  _Bleu de Channel_  to make myself smell nice.

The last step: my beanie. There’s an entire system onto how to put it on to get a few curls out and make the top look like it’s straightened when honestly it’s only pulled back. It takes me just a few minutes to get it on and look like that and then I’m all good.

I walk back out and go over to the sleeping Louis Tomlinson. I’m about to wake him up but I can’t help but look down at the beauty on this man. He looks so handsome while he’s sleeping and I almost don’t want to wake him up –  _almost…_

I smirk and jump on top of Louis, tackling him. Louis quickly shoots up and looks around, shocked. Once he sees it’s me, he relaxes and laughs. He looks at me and it sort of looks like he’s checking me out. Oh my god . . . is Louis – is he? Checking me out…?

“Haz, why are you already in your clothes?” Louis frowns.

Oh… because I’m dressed . . . right.  _Gosh Harry you need to stop getting yourself psyched up for nothing. Of course he wouldn’t be checking you out; he’s. not. gay._

“Because we only have a good ten minutes before the cab comes to pick us up,” I tell him.

Louis jumps up from the bed and I tumble down on the ground since I was lying on top of him sort of. Louis frowns and helps me up as I dust myself off, silently chuckling to myself. Louis sighs and says, “Sorry Haz, you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, you only have ten minutes Lou, go go go!”

Louis nods and starts running around the room like the Energizer bunny. I laugh and watch him amusedly as he picks out a colorful striped shirt and some teal blue skinny jeans. He runs into the bathroom and uses all of the ten minutes.

Liam, Zayn and Niall all come in with their suitcases ready and set them down on my unmade bed. I quickly go over to my suitcase and zip it up before putting it on the bed as well. Niall sits down on the couch and eats his Sour Patch Kids –  _candy in the morning? Oh that’s super healthy and good for you._

“Where’s Louis?” Liam asks and frowns, looking down at his watch.

“Chill Daddy Direction,” I smirk. “He’s just changing and getting ready. He should be out any second.”

Another minute passes by and Louis’ still in there. Liam glares at me and I hold my hands up in the “I’m innocent” form and start walking over to the bathroom. I knock gently and say, “Lou? Are you almost done in there?”

“Yeah Harry, give me just a sec,” Louis says.

I hear the toilet flush and I chuckle amusedly to myself. I step out of the way and closer to the door so Louis can get his suitcase and so he can walk past. Suddenly, the door opens and out comes Louis, all dressed and everything.

He smiles gently at me before turning around and walking to get his suitcase and –  _oh my god_! My eyes grow wide open and my whole body is shaking. I try to hold in the laughter but I just can’t help it; I  _burst_ out laughing and laugh as hard as ever.

Louis frowns and turns towards me. Once the three other boys notice; their faces grow pale and they bite down on their bottom lips to try not to laugh as well. Niall’s the first one to let loose and laughs his famous Horan laugh. Liam finds himself chuckling a bit and Zayn joins in right away.

Louis looks at all of us confusedly and frowns, resting his hands on his hips. He looks hurt and sad and says, “What? What’s so funny?”

I continue laughing and slowly walk over to Louis while Zayn says, “No Harry! Don’t tell him! Let him stay like that oh god please let him stay like that!”

“No that’s awful,” I reply but still chuckle.

I go to his back and look at the toilet paper hanging out of his pants – how it got there of all places, I don’t know – and laugh even harder. I slowly pull it out with my shaky hands and turn to Louis, showing him why we’re all laughing.

Louis’ face turns red and he quickly grabs it and runs to the bathroom, throwing it out. Niall howls of laughter but I’ve stopped and so has Liam. Zayn and Niall are the only ones laughing and Louis returns with his face as red as a tomato.

“I wish I would have got that for Instagram,” I sigh sadly.

“Already ahead of you mate,” Zayn grins, showing a picture he caught of Louis with the toilet paper sticking out. “I’ll send it to you so you can Instagram it later before we head off.”

I grin as Louis groans. Zayn smirks and starts typing away; probably sending me the picture. I turn back to Louis and he’s still super red all over his face.

“Um, well that was awkward,” Louis blushes even more.

“Awe Louis,” I awe, opening my arms and pulling him into a hug.

Louis blushes even more but hugs me back. I find myself grinning like an idiot as he wraps his arms around me and I slowly rock him back and forth. Niall and Zayn stop laughing and Liam frowns, looking at the time.

“I know you guys like to touch each other–”

“Liam, how did you know? Harry and I make sure you don’t hear us at night,” Louis says, fake gasping and slowly pulling away to look at Liam.

Liam stops in his sentence and glares at us, causing us both to laugh. It’s not our fault; Liam should have worded his sentence better. You should  _always_ expect a dirty remark or reply when someone says “touch each other”, it’s a known fact.

“Like I was  _saying_ ,” Liam glares at us but smiles. “We need to go downstairs; the cab’s probably waiting already.”

Niall and Zayn both run in front with their suitcases to try to get through but they get stuck. It’s exactly like in in the movies; they’re both literally stuck in the doorway and bickering about it. I laugh a bit but Liam has to ruin the fun and goes over to them.

“Niall, come back, let Zayn through first,” Liam says, gently grabbing Niall’s arm.

“Why does  _he_ get to go first?” Niall frowns and crosses his arms over his chest like a little boy.

“Because you can then walk with  _me_  after while Zayn will be a loner. Would you rather be alone or with me Nialler?” Liam says, catching him there.

Niall sighs and slowly comes back with a bit of a struggle but manages anyways. Zayn smirks and goes through first, pretending to flip his hair even though it’s hair sprayed stiff enough to not even move if there was a bomb.

Niall then walks through and Liam after as they walk together. I get my suitcase and turn to Louis and smile, nodding to the door. “You want to go first mate?”

“Sure,” Louis smiles and grabs his suitcase as well, going through.

I go through after him and close the door behind me, getting ready for a two week vacation with nothing to worry about and just having fun in the sun.

-     -     -

“This trip is going to be so much fun,” Niall grins, setting his carry-on bag under the seat which is just all food.

I’m stuck sitting beside Niall while Louis’ with Liam and Zayn. We’re in the first class part of the plane but there are only two seats on one side and this is what my plane ticket said. I don’t mind sitting beside Niall, but I’d much rather sit beside Louis.

What if I want to sleep? Niall won’t mind if I lay my head on his shoulder but it just won’t be the same as Louis. Louis’ skin is warmer and he smells like a masculine vanilla scent and I’d just prefer Louis. But, I guess I’ll have him almost all to myself once we get to Dominican.

“It will be,” I smile back, getting my iPhone and looking through my texts to see Zayn in fact sent in the picture.

I quickly save the image and go on Instagram, adding the image onto there. I decide to pick the “Lofi” edit to make it stand out more and add:  _Trying to hurry it up in the bathroom there Lou?_

I quickly hit “send” and the picture uploads in a few seconds. I smirk and admire it, silently chuckling to myself as I do so. Almost immediately, there are over a hundred likes on the picture and quite a few comments.

_**NiallersPrincess:**  Aww Louis! That’s so cute but so funny!_

_**LouisBum:**  The master of all big butts!_

_**CheekyHarry:**  Hmm, I wonder what happened in the bathroom ;)_

_**Larry4ever:**  @CheekyHarry isn’t it obvious? The boys were trying to hurry up the Larry sex and Louis didn’t realize._

My eyes widen at the last comment on there and I start coughing dramatically, locking my phone and looking down at the ground. I feel a hand pat my back and I look up to see Niall frowning down at me. My cough stops after a few seconds and Niall cocks his head.

“You okay lad?” he asks.

“Fine,” I reply with a slightly higher voice.

Niall doesn’t seem to notice and simply shrugs. My mind goes back to that last comment and I can’t help but feel a bit tight in my jeans –  _really Harry?! Getting hard in a freaking plane? Just shows that you think too much about that kind of shit._

I try to tell my mind it’s not my fault and that’s it’s “Larry4ever”’s fault but my brain simply won’t listen and my jeans just keep getting tighter. I quickly grab the magazine Niall’s reading and flip through the pages, trying to find something –  _anything_ to help my situation.

“Hey,” Niall says but I ignore him.

I find a page about John Travolta and it’s about his Hairspray movie. I see the picture of him in a dress with the huge body and fake hair and face and everything and I stare at it, not even blinking. I feel my jeans slowly untighten and sigh of relief, slowly handing the magazine back to Niall.

Niall glares at me and eyes me suspiciously but I simply shrug and smile, trying to look cute and innocent. He waves me off and continues reading his magazine for a few minutes before putting it back down and turning to me.

“You going to try to find any girls mate?” Niall grins, winking.

“Not really,” I say, finally adjusting to the fact that I like men. “I’m just going to chill and have fun; I’ve had too many flings in my life to count them anyways. And you Nialler?”

“Meh, maybe I’ll find a girl, I dunno,” he shrugs. “I’m more looking forward to hanging out and reconnecting with my boys if you know what I mean! That’s going to be the best part of the entire trip I find, if Liam’s not too busy with Danielle.”

Niall sounds a bit grumpy and – dare I say it – a bit  _jealous_ even. I cock my head a bit this time and reply, “Niall? You’re not . . .  jealous of Danielle are you?”

“Wait what?!” Niall cries out. “No! No not at all . . . well, not  _her_  but their relationship in general. I want that with someone and they’re like the most perfect couple. I’m jealous of what they have, not of her exactly.”

“But what about Niam?” I raise my eyebrows slowly.

“It’s just a bromance, we all know how much he loves Danielle,” Niall says with a sort of glum expression.

There’s nothing more behind them is there…? I start to get a bit confused and wonder if there’s more to the story than Niall’s telling me. I frown a bit and Niall notices, giving me a confused and innocent look.

“What Haz?” he asks.

“You’d tell me everything right? You wouldn’t leave something out or not say something because you’re afraid, yeah?” I ask, probably not even making any sense to the poor lad.

“Um yeah…,” Niall says slowly. “I d-do tell you everything. I just, I’m just confused right now. If it keeps happening, I’ll tell you about it okay? I just – I don’t even know how to explain it to myself right now, sorry.”

My eyes open wide and I wonder if he feels the same way about Liam that I feel the same way about Louis. I laugh silently as I realize how far I went again; it’s probably just something about him skyping Demi or whatever.

“Okay Niall, I’m always here for you mate,” I smile gently.

Niall nods and gives me an appreciative smile. I nod my head and smile right back at the blond. The plane suddenly starts rolling and a few seconds later, we’re lifting off into the sky. I smile softly and get cozy in my chair, yawning to myself.

Hmm, maybe it’d be good to take a nap; it’s a long trip anyways.

-     -     -

_It’s just me and Louis left in the bedroom in Dominican Republic. All the boys left to go to the beach but Louis stays behind to wait for me since I’m still packing up my beach bag. He sits down on the bed and I gulp, thinking it’s now or never._

_“Louis,” I sigh and slowly sit down on the bed as well. “I need to talk to you.”_

_“Shoot Haz,” Louis smiles softly, looking into my eyes._

_I sigh and say, “Well, this might just be a bit awkward Lou.”_

_Louis frowns and sits closer, feeling a bit uncomfortable but tries to hide it. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them and feeling my heart pound in my chest. It’s time to tell him, for real now._

_“Louis… I’m gay.”_

_Okkkkayyy. That’s not what I was expecting to come out of my mouth._

_Louis looks at me and cocks his head before grinning. “What’s the matter with that Haz?”_

_“I’m gay because I found out I have feelings for a man and I’m not sure if he’s gay or even likes me in that way. But Louis, the guy I have feelings for . . . it’s you. I have a massive crush on you Louis,” I tell him rather slowly._

_Louis remains there with no expression on his face. I frown and bite down on my bottom lip anxiously. Louis doesn’t speak and he doesn’t even blink; he just remains there, sitting and not saying a word or moving an inch._

_“Um Louis–”_

_“You had NO right to tell me that Harold,” Louis fumes, getting up from the bed and storming around the room._

_“But I was just telling you how I felt and–”_

_“NO! You may have been feeling weird about this but drag me into this as well? I like **girls** Harry, I’m not gay at all. It may seem like it and I do the Larry all for the fans. It’s  **just for the fans**. I’ve never thought about you that way and I never will,” Louis semi-yells._

_My mouth drops open and I can feel tears coming into my eyes. Louis sees me and rolls his eyes and mutters, “For Christ’s sake . . . baby.”_

_“I can’t do this anymore Harry,” he continues. “I’m done, we’re done. No more Larry Stylinson moments, no more nothing. Just pretend I’m out of the band and never speak to me again.”_

_And with that, Louis leaves the room and slams the door on the way out. My knees give in and I fall onto the floor, curling into the fetal position. The tears can’t stay in anymore and I burst out crying, sobbing and clutching my knees as tight as I can._

_“Harry . . . Harry? Harry!”_

_“Harry wake up!”_

“HARRY!”

I open my eyes and sit up in my chair. I notice my surrounding and see Niall looking down at me with a very worried and confused look on his face. I notice the tears stains on my shirt and my hand goes up to feel my face is soaking wet. My cheeks redden and I look down at the ground sheepishly.

“Harry what the hell happened? You were practically sobbing in your dream lad,” Niall frowns.

“It was just a nightmare . . . a terrible nightmare,” I mutter to myself, wiping away all the tears.

“Do you want to talk about it Haz? Maybe I can help you?” Niall smiles softly as I slowly look up.

“Um, it’d be sort of awkward to talk about it Nialler,” I sigh.

I look around to see Zayn and Louis are sleeping while Liam’s on his phone – probably texting Danielle or something. I sigh of relief to see Louis’ in deep sleep and it makes me feel better that he doesn’t know I was crying in my sleep just a few minutes ago.

“It’s about Louis isn’t it…?”

I whip my head around super quickly and my eyes grow wide – how does he know that!? My mouth drops open and I try to speak but nothing comes out. I quickly closed my mouth and try again a few seconds later. “H-How did you know…?”

Niall snorts and rolls his eyes. “I’m not that dense Harry, and the way you made sure that he was asleep sort of proved it. So, what happened in the dream? You said it was a nightmare, yeah? Explain to me Harry.”

“Well I had a dream that I– ”

I stop in my sentence and think about how to explain  _without_  mentioning the little detail of me being gay. I frown and shake my head quickly before I continue my story.

“I had a dream that Louis hated me and said he never wanted to speak to me again and vice versa and for me to pretend that he didn’t exist. He basically said he was done,” I explain, shuddering at the memory of it.

Niall remains quiet and frowns, looking down at the ground. He seems to be thinking about the situation and I find myself biting on my lip and waiting for a reaction –  _just like in the dream…_

Niall finally looks up and forces a small smile. “I see, that’s an awful dream but hey, he’s fine Haz and he doesn’t hate you. Do you want to go talk to him to make sure he doesn’t hate you? It’d probably make you feel better about this.”

It’s my turn to snort and I say, “Oh yeah Niall, like I’m just going to go up to him,  _wake_ him up and say “Hey, I had a nightmare that you hated me and I just want to make sure you’re okay and you don’t hate me after all?” and he won’t be weirded out or whatever. Uh huh, sure Niall because that’ll work.” I can’t help but roll my eyes a bit.

I know Niall’s just trying to help but that doesn’t make me feel better and it is a good idea but I don’t want to hear Louis’ reaction or even see it. After that dream, I’m sort of afraid to see or hear  _any_ of Louis’ reactions. What dreams do to you . . . lovely isn’t it?

“I’m just trying to help and you know Louis’ down to earth about this kind of stuff – he once told me that his sister Daisy had a similar dream and came up to him and told her and he thought it was so sweet and hugged her and reassured her that it was just an awful dream,” Niall explains and shrugs.

“She’s a cute little girl, I’m an adult and a man,” I complain and frown.

“I still think he’d find it cute – especially if it’s from  _you_ ,” Niall mumbles the last bit.

I turn to look at his face but Niall seems to be really into the sandwich he’s eating which he didn’t even have a few seconds ago –  _okay where is that man getting all his food and how does it just freaking appear out of nowhere?!_

I sigh and turn back to look at Louis . . . maybe I should tell him? Maybe it’ll be good for me and I know I’d feel better and not be worried about his reactions anymore. Plus, it’s not like I’m going to tell him what made him hate me in the dream.

I sigh and look up to see the seatbelts sign is off and decide I’ll take a chance; YOLO – I finally looked it up and it’s actually  _YOLO_ not  _YOLOL_ – forever.

I get up and slowly walk over to Louis. My heart pounds and I can already feel my cheeks heating up a bit. I take a deep breath before gently tapping on his shoulder. Louis grumbles and shifts a bit in his seat but other than that; he doesn’t move or wake up at all.

I sigh and make sure my beanie’s still in place before tapping his shoulder again and lightly adding, “Louis? Boo Bear? Wake up please; I have to talk to you…”

Louis grumbles and slowly sits up in his seat before rubbing his eyes and opening them; also letting out a yawn. I smile but it fades quickly as I realize that I have to actually tell him now. My body shivers and I just want to run away but I ignore it and look down at him.

He smiles up at me and says in a morning-like voice, “Hey Haz, what’s up? What did you want to talk about?”

“Well um, I…,” I blush more, looking down at the ground and kicking my shoes against the floor a bit. “Um… I don’t know how to say this but…”

Louis looks up at me and keeps his gaze fixed on me, being as patient as ever. I sigh and shut my eyes as I blurt out, “IhadabaddreamthatyouhatedmeandneverwantedtotalktomeagainandyousaidweweredoneandIjustwantedtomakesurethatyouactuallydon’thatemebecauseIdon’tknowwhybutI’mscaredthatyoumighteventhoughIknowitwasjustadream…”

Louis looks at me oddly and tries to catch everything I said in one breath. I rest a hand on my chest and try to breathe normally again. Louis finally seems to comprehend what I said and his eyes go soft; as does his entire face.

“Aw Haz, it was just a dream. I could  _never ever_ hate you for  _anything_. Here, sit on Santa’s lap,” Louis pats his legs.

I grin and slowly sit on him. Louis’ arms slide around me and I can’t help but rest my head into his neck a bit. I can feel Louis breathing and I slowly close my eyes; smiling once more. It feels so amazing to be in his arms and I feel like  _this_  is where I want to be the rest of my life; in Louis’ arms.

Louis slowly rocks me a bit like a baby and begins humming a song. I don’t mind if people saw and think we’re weird; honestly I don’t. People can judge me all they want, I’m just glad to be with Louis and like I’ve said before – I’ve got it bad for the Doncaster boy.

“So Harry,” he slowly says, stopping the rocking.

I look up at him a bit and he smiles down at me before saying, “Mind if I ask something?”

“You just did,” I wink. “But go ahead and ask another.”

“What made me hate you? Did something happen between us or something? I must have had a reason right?” Louis asks, trying to figure out the dream.

My eyes widen and I feel like a deer caught in head lights – haha, deer . . . deerstagram. Oh Harry your jokes are the  _bomb_  – and my heart stops. I quickly shake off the look and I feel my cheeks blush a bit. I open my mouth but only a squeak comes out.

“Well?” Louis asks, waiting.

“I–”

“We will be landing in just a few minutes, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying with us,” the pilot says into the speakers broadcasted all over the plane.

“I have to go sit,” I manage to mumble before quickly stumbling back over to my seat.

I get in and fasten my seatbelt quickly, looking over at Niall’s magazine and pointing at something random to Niall to distract myself. Niall seems to not care and agrees with whatever I said – which I don’t even remember saying anything.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I look over to Louis and see he’s looking at me with a confused expression and his arms are crossed. He doesn’t look mad, he just looks . . . confused and is that – is that  _hurt_ I see in his eyes?

Weird.

“Harry, look,” Niall interrupts and points to the window

I look out and see the most beautiful water and palm trees all over as we keep landing lower and lower. Everything just looks so beautiful and I can’t help but be in awe. This vacation is going to be the best damn trip ever!


	4. Chapter Three

 

Our bags are the first ones to arrive in the conveyer belt and we quickly go downstairs to the parking lot where a nice black limo is waiting for us. A man in a black tuxedo stands beside the limo and holds up a sign that says "One Erection".

I bite down on my bottom lip and try not to laugh. I take out my iPhone to take a picture of it for Instagram but Liam glares at me; reminding me that I can't post any pictures on there now that we're on vacation. I sigh and put it back, looking down at the ground sadly.

"Seems like they got our band name wrong," Niall chuckles a bit.

For some strange reason, I turn to Louis and grin, wanting him to grin back so we can laugh at the joke together. Apparently, the other three boys do the same to Louis and Lou looks at all of us confusedly. He clears his throat.

"Don't look at  _me_ , I don't have one," Louis says and looks down to his jeans, making sure there's no bump there.

Oh god that's not what any of meant at all – poor Louis. Liam, Niall, Zayn and I all burst out laughing once more and Louis frowns, resting his hands on his hips like a little drama queen. I stop laughing after a few seconds and calm down, still grinning.

"Bienvenidos muchachos, que son Une Dirección correcta?" the guy holding the sign says.

We all turn to each other with a confused look on our faces and suddenly a girl laughs. We turn back around to notice a medium-height girl in her mid-20's laughing and standing right next to the man holding the sign.

"He said, 'Hello boys, you're One Direction right?'" the girl smiles.

"Ohh," we all chorus, feeling sort of dumb now.

"Yeah, that's us," Liam smiles back.

"Well, get in then boys. We'll bring you over to your resort. I don't know if your manager Will told you but the  _Dreams Palm Beach_ resort is very luxury but also, cannot hold a lot of people so there won't be a lot of people bugging you, I can guarantee you that," the girl says and opens the door to the limo, letting us in.

I get in the limo first and Louis follows in after me, along with all the others boys. The girl gets in after and sits on the opposite side of us, shutting the door as well. She smiles and says, "The resort is forty-five minutes away so you guys can just relax until then."

Liam relaxes himself and looks like he's about to take a nap, Niall and Zayn both pull out their phones and begin doing whatever they're doing on their cells and that just leaves me and Louis left. I turn to him and he's already smiling at me.

"This is going to be fun, yeah?" Louis grins.

"Yeah it will be," I nod in agreement. "I wonder what we're going to do tonight since we can't really be in the resort."

"Wait, what do you mean we can't be in the resort?" Louis asks curiously, frowning a bit.

"Remember, Danielle and Liam's big reunion? And when I mean big, I mean  _loud_  and we should give them some personal space for tonight – they haven't seen each other in quite a while now and they'd probably want to be alone anyways," I shrug.

"Oh right," Louis grins, shaking his head amusedly to himself. "I forgot that Danielle was coming. We'll just find some place to eat us four and then we'll come back once it's a bit late and we can  _really_ start our adventure the next morning."

"We can start the  _adventurous_ adventure?" I smirk, bringing back the YouTube video of us as cartoons.

Louis glares at me and says, "Don't make me hit you in the balls like my character does to yours when you make a bad joke Haz."

"But it wasn't a bad joke, I was genuinely trying to be funny and I thought it was," I frown, pulling out my bottom lip and trying to act all cute and innocent. "W-Was it Lou....?"

Louis sighs and wraps an arm around my shoulder, smiling softly. "No it wasn't Curly, but while we're on vacation, I wouldn't like to meet Lord Faptaguise so I'll have to say  _no_ to the adventurous adventures if that's alright."

I laugh along with Louis and Louis ruffles my hair with his hand. I love Louis and all – like love  _love_ Louis – but  _no one_ touches the curls – not even him. The curls are supposed to fall naturally and not be touched by  _anyone_ unless I'm fixing them up myself.

"No touchy," I say and glare, impersonating Kuzco from  _The Emperor's New Groove_ and flail my hands all over.

Liam looks up and grins at me. He reaches his hand over to high-five me and I just raise my eyebrow and smirk. "Did you not just hear me Liam? I said  _no touchy_ , that means no high-fives either mate."

Liam impersonates me in a girly tone and my mouth drops open. Louis bursts out laughing and I hit his shoulder, trying to get him to stop. Liam smirks and raises his eyebrows at me before going back to his relaxation.

Louis stops laughing as hard and slowly calms down. He looks down at me and smiles but I simply glare back at him and give him my best dirty look. He frowns and gives  _me_ the puppy eyes that I can never seem to refuse.

I groan and look away, crossing my arms and trying not to fall for it. Louis actually begins to start  _whimpering_  like a dog and I even hear the boys aweing in the background. I shake my head and continue to look away.  _I'm not going to look, I'm not going to look, I'm not–_

"Harry, you've got to look lad, it's adorable," Niall gushes.

I slowly turn my head around to see Louis pouting and looking as cute as ever. I groan and bury my face in his shoulder, finally giving up on the being "pretend mad" at him. I always do that but Louis always finds ways to make me forgive him in less than two minutes.

Louis chuckles and his grip around my shoulders tightens. I yawn in his shoulder and Louis pulls me a bit closer, letting me feel his warmth.

"You tired Haz?"

I nod my head in his shoulder and let out another yawn. Louis pulls me as close as possible and he leans in, gently whispering in my ear, "You can sleep on my shoulder if you want Harry, it's much cozier than the seats. I don't mind; just go to sleep Haz. And also, remember; I don't hate you nor will I ever even if your dreams say so."

I shiver and bite down on my bottom lip, feeling tingles run all over my body. I slowly rest my head on Louis' shoulder properly and find myself yawn one last time before my eyes close on me. Suddenly, everything goes quiet and I fall asleep feeling as cozy as ever and with a huge smile on my face.

-     -     -

I slowly open my eyes to find myself still in the car. I look over to see Liam asleep and leaning against the side to get comfy. Niall's also asleep and has his phone in his hands – it looks like he fell asleep while in the middle of his game or whatever he was doing.

The only one that's awake is Zayn. I look over at him and he smiles back at me gently. I yawn and mouth, "What time is it?"

Zayn holds up his finger and starts rapidly texting on his phone. I roll my eyes and sigh to myself –  _really? He has to text someone now when I just asked him a question? Thanks Zayn, I'm **definitely** feeling the love around here._

My phone suddenly buzzes and I pick it up and unlock – hehe, still 6969 – to see Zayn texted me.

_It's 7:59._

I silently chuckle to myself and roll my eyes. Instead of actually  _talking like a normal person_ , he  _texts_ me instead. Typical, weird Zayn.

I put my phone down and start to mouth words at him again but Zayn quickly shakes his head and points to his phone. I roll my eyes playfully and begin texting back.

**_How much longer till we get there?_ **

_We're getting there at 8:15._

**_Thanks._ **

I put my phone away and start to move when I feel weight on my head. I slowly move my head a bit to notice that Louis' head is resting on mine. I gasp a bit and start to feel all warm inside. My cheeks heat up and I know I'm probably blushing like a huge idiot at the moment.

I let my head relax on his shoulder and smile gently, loving the feeling of being so close to Louis. Zayn smirks and starts texting again as quick as he can. A few seconds later, I feel my iPhone buzz once more in my pocket.

I sigh and grab it and am not surprised to see the text is from Zayn.

_Oh btw, check my last tweet ;)_

I go on my Twitter app and click on Zayn's profile. His last tweet has a link attached to it with a few words.

**Shh, don't wake them up!**

I click on the picture and it's a picture of me and Louis sleeping. Louis has an arm wrapped around my shoulders and my head is nestled on his shoulder comfortably. Louis' head is resting on mine and we're both asleep.

I smile gently at the picture and save it to my phone. We look so cute together and . . . we actually  _would_  make a nice couple. We look so comfortable together and it just looks so  _natural_  and familiar. It's perfect and I absolutely love it.

I smile gently and put my phone back. Zayn smirks at me and winks; thinking that he made some big commotion and that I'd be angry but it's actually the opposite. I'm glad Zayn tweeted that picture and I sort of hope that Louis will see it and I can see his reaction.

Would Louis think it's cute too? Would I be that lucky? Ooh maybe I can even see him blush?

_Stop Harry, you're getting way too ahead of yourself. Just calm down and you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Until then, enjoy the fact that you and Louis are basically cuddling and stop asking for so much greedy pants._

I sigh and listen to my inner thoughts. The lady smiles and gently says, "We're just arriving now in the resort now so it'll just be a few minutes to park and then you guys are free to venture off at the  _Dreams Palm Beach_ resort."

My heartbeat speeds up and I find myself grinning from ear to ear. We boys haven't had much time these days to just hang out with each other without the paps catching us and we sort of miss just hanging out back in the X Factor days.

I sometimes find it hard to believe that _this_  is my life nowadays and it's just so crazy to believe that practically everyone in the  _world_ knows who we are. I don't mean to sound cocky in any way at all but it's just so overwhelming and crazy.

And what else is really crazy is that I've fallen for one of my close band mates. I never thought I'd turn out to be gay but you can't help who you fall in love with and I'm happy to how it turned out. I know Louis' probably not gay – even though he acts like it constantly – but there's always a smidge of hope that runs through my brain and imagines that he likes me back.

The car slowly parks and we stop moving. The lady nods slowly at us, telling us to wake up our friends. Zayn immediately starts to wake up Liam and Niall and that leaves me with waking up Lou.

I gently ruffle his hair and look up at him. Our faces are only a few inches away from each other and I can't help but look down at his plump rosy lips... What it would be like to kiss those, ugh, I wish I knew what it'd feel like.

I continue looking at his lips and lick my own, wanting to just collide our lips together. I shake myself out of it and blush a bit, still trying to wake him up from his deep sleep. I ruffle his hair again and gentle push his shoulder to try and wake him.

"Come on Boo," I whisper, "It's time to get up..."

He moves a bit and his face is now closer to mine. His eyes slowly flutter open and those light blue eyes look right into mine. I hold in my breath and continue looking right at him; my heart pounding at our intense moment.

"Hmm?" Louis mumbles sleepily, not pulling away.

"W-We're here...," I whisper gently.

"Oh, okay," Louis whispers right back.

His sweet peppermint flavour hits my face and I shudder a bit. I can feel the coolness of his breath against my face and we're literally just a few inches apart. My eyes slowly leave his and I find them gazing down lower and lower.

First it hits his adorable nose, then his very-small-yet-slight stubble before they start to slowly hit his rosy pink lips. I look down a bit more, almost seeing his full lips in view when a voice distracts me from my intense staring.

"Come on guys," Zayn says as he gets out of the limo.

I realize what I was doing and I shake myself out of it; slowly pulling away from Louis. I look into Louis' eyes and his entire face looks really pale. It looks as if he's shaking bit and his eyes show a bit of fear and shock. I mentally slap myself and think:  _oh great, he probably thinks you're the biggest freak on the entire planet now Haz. Way to go, you're supposed to try and **not** show your feelings to him so it's not obvious – not scare him away!_

I groan and head to the door before Louis even moves. The other three boys are already out and I follow them. I feel warm air hit me as I stand up but I keep my gaze down to my feet as I quick a random rock. Maybe this trip won't be as "fun" as I thought it would be...

"Whoa..."

"Look at this, it's amazing!"

I slowly look up and my eyes widen. The scenery is truly  _breathtaking_. There are a lot of palm trees and the sun's just starting to set so it makes the sky look all pink and purplish; it's honestly just a beauty looking at it.

In front of us, stands this amazing resort. There's a bridge to walk over to it since there's clear blue water as their pool below. The pool goes all around so there's quite a bit to swim in. On the patio, there's a  _bunch_ of lounging chairs to lie back in and enjoy yourself.

All the boys are in shock and the lady smiles at us. "Well, go on and go inside. You can pick which room you'll like. There are five rooms, in one section where you'll all be staying in, including three bathrooms, a kitchen and a place to lounge around even though there's the outside as well. You guys have an entire section to yourself, even though there's basically no one else around. Have fun and enjoy your stay at the  _Dreams Palm Beach_ resort!"

With no time to waste, we all  _run_ over to the bridge and run to the door. The doors lead to one part of the resort so it must be our part. We walk in and it's as if we're in an actual house. There are hallways and the kitchen is the first thing without a door. The bedrooms are all scattered around and in between the bathrooms.

I venture off in my own and go to the first closed door. I walk in and literally fall in love with the room. It's so beautiful; the walls are white, there's a huge king-sized bed with blue covers on top and literally six pillows, the floor is a gentle carpet material and there's a huge window so I can see the view, accompanied with dark blue curtains in case I want to close them at night. There's also a closet and a dresser to keep my clothes in. The door on the other side leads to the bathroom which has another door as well. I'm obviously going to be sharing a bathroom with someone but this is the room.

I put my suitcase on the bed and sigh gently. It takes me about twenty minutes to quickly unpack everything and put it all away. I leave my manletries on the bed and walk out. Manletries are my stuff I need in the bathroom. Most people say toiletries but I find that ruins my manliness so I say manletries . . . because I'm a  _man_!

I go to the kitchen and open the fridge to see it's  _filled_ with food. I chuckle and think Niall will be in love with this place that much more because there's already food just waiting there – without even needing to pay for it.

The counters are marble and it looks really good. There are kitchen stools but no table which means we eat on the counters but it looks really nice since the counters go around the kitchen a bit and it's pretty cool. After a few feet, there's a porch and you can see the amazing view of the outside. I smile and walk over to see the sun is setting even more and I think that we should probably leave soon if we want to find some place to eat.

I walk back over to see all four boys in the hallway. They smile and greet me. Niall grins and then says, "Did you find a room Harry?"

"Yeah I did," I grin right back. "The first one caught my eye."

"Well we all have our rooms and no one fought over them," Liam grins cheerfully. "I say that's a mission accomplished for us."

The phone suddenly rings and we all jump. I look over to the side to see that there's a table with a phone there. I pick up the phone curiously and say, "Um, hello?"

"Hello is this One Direction?" a woman says, having the accent as well.

"Well, it's one of the five anyways," I chuckle. "How can I help you babe?"

"Could all of you come down to the front desk please? We need you boys here for a quick second," she explains.

"We'll be right there," I say and hang up.

"We need to be at the front desk for something," I shrug to the boys.

Liam groans and sighs sadly. "I just want to see Danielle..."

Niall wraps an arm around Liam's shoulder gently and smiles encouragingly. "You will soon lad, trust me. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you'll see her. C'mon."

They take the lead and go first followed by Zayn after. I start walking with Louis beside me and it's quite a quiet way over there. I don't know if Louis' still freaked out about out almost-moment back in the limo but I hope he's not. I look over to see a goofy smile on Louis' face and shrug, thinking he's over it.

"So, which room did you pick?" I ask him and smile.

"The fifth room, all the way down," Louis laughs. "And you? You said yours was the first, yeah? We're quite far from each other Curly."

"Aw drat," I say and laugh, joking around. "And I was hoping we could  _share_ a room."

"Cheeky cheeky Styles," Louis laughs and shakes his head.

"So then who picked room two?" I ask curiously.

Zayn turns his head around and says, "That'd be me Haz, I picked that room."

"Oh god, I have to share a bathroom with  _you_?!" I groan in frustration. "It's basically like saying I won't have a bathroom at all!"

Zayn gives me the evil eye before huffing and turning back around. Louis laughs and says, "I have a bathroom all to myself since it's the last room. I guess that means Liam and Niall are sharing the other bathroom. I pity you Haz, good luck getting any bathroom time."

"Zayn should have picked the last room," I grumble to myself.

I love Zayn and all, but that man takes  _way_ too much time in the bathroom for a dude. It's sort of creepy and he's been in there longer than my sister Gemma has sometimes. I know he takes time on his hair but his hair doesn't need  _that_  much time. I sometimes wonder if he wears mascara because of his freakishly-long eyelashes...

We arrive to the front desk and two girls are talking to each other. The one behind the desk points over to us and the other girl turns around. I should have known . . . the brown curls should have been the biggest hint but none of us actually guessed it – not even Liam!

Danielle grins as she sees Liam and starts running over to him. Liam's mouth drops open and it appears that he doesn't even seem to believe this is happening. Danielle carelessly flings her purse to the ground and just runs quicker and jumps and wraps her arms around Liam once she gets there.

Liam wraps his arms around her waist and holds her suspended in the air a bit. He looks so happy and ecstatic and I haven't seen him this happy in a while. Danielle gently runs a hand over one side of his face and smiles softly.

Liam gently presses his lips against hers and Danielle closes her eyes. She returns the hand back around Liam's neck like the other and kisses back gently, slowly smiling into the kiss. Liam's lips move perfectly with hers and he slowly spins her around as they continue kissing.

Usually I find it so gross when they kiss because Liam's like my brother and it's just weird but this time it's different. I can't help but notice how they kiss with so much passion and how there's no tongue involved yet in their kiss yet it's been a good minute or so. They're taking the kiss slow and just enjoying the presence of their lips combined – something I've never done before.

I also can't help but imagine myself kissing Louis like that. Having my arms around his waist and pulling him closer until there's no space left between us. Gently eyeing his lips and teasing him, letting him know what I want as Louis probably blushes. And then . . . we kiss. It's slow and passionate – kind of like Liam and Danielle's kiss – and Louis runs his hair through my curls since he loves them so much and I press myself gently against him and deepen the kiss and–

"Harry!"

I shake myself out of it and I look up to see Zayn snapping his fingers in front of me. My cheeks heat up once more and I feel myself blushing a bit. "What?"

"Are we going to go eat and leave those two lovebirds alone?" he asks.

I look over and see that Danielle's head is in Liam's chest and he's gently stroking her hair. Danielle's shoulders are shaking slightly and Liam has a bit of tears gathered up in his eyes. They haven't seen each other in a long time so it's probably really emotional for them.

I gently nod and us four leave Liam and Danielle. We walk outside and the sun is basically gone now. It's dark but there are lights outside so we can see where we're going. We walk around a bit until we see a sign that says " _Manuel's"._ It looks like a restaurant so we go inside and stop at the front.

A waiter comes by and smiles gently at us. "Would you like table for four, boys?"

"Yes please, I'm starving," Niall says as his stomach rumbles.

We laugh with the waiter and he brings us over to a booth. I sit down beside Zayn while Niall and Louis sit in the other side. The man smiles at us and says, "My name is Viktor and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you boys off with anything to drink?"

"I'll have any beer you recommend," Niall grins.

"I'll just have water," Zayn says.

"I'll take a coke," I smile.

"Make that two actually," Louis says.

The waiter nods and goes off to get them. I look around the restaurant and realize it's quite nice here. I think it's their only actual restaurant around the resort and I have a feeling we're going to be coming to this restaurant a  _lot_.

"So exactly how long do we have to stay here?" Zayn asks and chuckles.

"I was thinking maybe midnight? It's already passed ten so just a good hour and some. It's okay, we'll entertain each other," Louis shrugs.

"Ugh, I'm going to need more than one beer then," Niall groans.

I don't quite get what he's groaning at though. I once again may be getting ahead of myself but is Niall groaning at the fact that we have to stay here for two hours or the fact that it's because Liam's with Danielle?  _Oh god Styles, you **are** losing it aren't you?_

-     -     -

The time passes by surprisingly fast and it's already thirty minutes passed midnight. The restaurant's just cleaning up but it's basically closed now. I slowly get up and say, "We should head back now; it's been a long day. We can check out everything tomorrow after a good night's rest."

The other boys agree with me and slowly get up as well. We thank the waiter – we paid a long time ago – and go back to the resort. The lights are all off and it's perfectly silent – I guess Liam and Danielle are already in bed.

I say goodnight to the boys quickly and then go into my room. I get out of my clothes and move the excessive pillows and get into the bed. It's so cozy and warm in there and I feel like I can fall asleep almost instantly.

I yawn and my eyelids get heavier and heavier. I feel my eyes slowly start to close on me and I know it's not long until I actually fall asleep completely. Ugh, let's hope I don't dream about me telling Louis again about how I feel – that'd be  _awful_.

It's been a really long day and we didn't really have much time to explore but tomorrow's probably going to be an even better day than today. I know it's not even been twenty-four hours but I have a feeling about this vacation. And it's a very good feeling.


	5. Chapter Four

 

"How is he not up yet?" a feminine voice asks.

"Even  _I'm_ up," a deep voice chuckles.

"Well we shouldn't bother him," a worried voice says.

"But I wanna have funnnn," a semi-high pitch voice pouts.

"You're Louis-donna and you wanna have fun?" the worried voice now says in an amused tone and chuckles.

There's a slapping noise, followed by an "ow" and an Irish voice saying, "Okay, no more watching  _Phineas and Ferb_ for you Liam, it's seriously beginning to creep me out how you know all these lines and quotes by heart!"

I groan and shuffle around in my bed a bit, burying my face in my pillow. There are so many voices and I just wish that they would all shut up so I can get back to my lovely dream and they'd let me sleep. I am – well,  _was –_ having an amazing dream and I seriously didn't want to wake up from it.

It's not often that I get to have an amazing dream, usually I just don't remember anything or it's just black. On the rare occasions where I get nightmares; they're  _bad_. I end up not being able to sleep for the rest of the night so I'm tired as hell the next morning.

Usually my dreams are those three and I never get good dreams but this one was  _good_. And it felt like I was actually there and it was real. And well since the dream was amazing, I wished that it  _was_ real instead of just my crazy imagination.

"How long do we have to stand here?" an Irish voice complains.

I suddenly hear some crunching noise and everything goes silent except for the crunching. Sounds of feet shifting their weight ring off in my ears and then the used-to-be-worried voice exclaims, "Are you  _seriously_ eating now Niall?! You couldn't have waited until we would wake Harry up and we'd all go out to that restaurant to eat?!"

"I was hungry and he still has to get dressed so it'd take another half an hour and I can't wait that long," the Irish voice pouts, making his voice sound like a cute little five year old.

Someone sighs and it goes quiet again – even the crunching has stopped.

"Louis, maybe you should wake him up," the feminine voice says again.

"Why me?! Why must I be the one to wake him up?!" the semi-high pitch voice exclaims.

"Why don't you guys all just  _leave_ and let me sleep," I groan loudly into my pillow.

Everything goes quiet once more and I have a feeling that they're all just staring at me. I keep my eyes closed and hope that they'll listen to me and just leave. I didn't get to sleep until around one AM or so because I kept tossing and turning.

I always have issues getting used to new beds at first so the first night is always bad. I only got a few hours of sleep – which, I had an amazing dream during – so if I don't get to sleep more, I'm going to be tired and cranky all day.

"Yeah, not going to be happen Harry," the Bradford boy laughs.

I groan and bury my head under the soft, fluffy pillow. Unfortunately, that's probably my worst move yet.

The pillow gets taken away and I look on my side to see Danielle, Liam and Niall on that side. Niall smirks at me while Liam looks concerned and Danielle's simply smiling softly. I sigh and slowly sit up, rubbing my tired eyes.

"What do you gits want?" I grumble.

Zayn chuckles and says, "Hey, language!"

"If you came to tell me not to  _swear_ at–" I look at the clock on the other side, "ten AM, then just go back to wherever you came from."

"I doubt I can go back into my mum's uterus," Louis argues, smirking. "I'm not the small, quiet one I used to be you know."

"Were you  _ever_ quiet?!" Niall asks, chuckling.

"No...," Louis smirks.

"You know what I meant," I groan. "Just go back to bed; it's only ten in the morning. We're here for thirteen more days so just leave me alone okay? You don't want to mess with me when I've only gotten a few hours of sleep, Lou should know this."

"Aye," Louis grimaces. "It's true lads, but unfortunately today; we'll just have to take it and deal with it. Harry, come on! You have to get dressed so we can go eat at  _Manuel's_  and enjoy yet another fine meal there."

"Danielle and I haven't been yet but apparently it's divine," Liam smiles.

"Okay I'll change," I sigh, slowly waking up for real. "But you all have to leave, right now."

"Why?" Zayn asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Guess what I'm wearing?" I smirk, chuckling at how Zayn doesn't realize.

"He's wearing nothing," Louis glares at me. "Come on, let's all go. No one needs to see something like that in the morning."

Louis ushers everyone out and Niall can't seem to stop laughing. I roll my eyes playfully and sigh to myself; man I love those boys. My life wouldn't be the same without them and I'm so glad that we were put together as a group.

I start to wonder if Danielle's going to be with us during the entire two weeks or if she's going to be with Liam and do her own thing sometimes. I don't mind them hanging out and I love Danielle to bits but I hope we'll still get some time with Liam during our vacation.

Louis turns to me and gives me one last smile before he leaves and shuts the door. I get out of bed and feel the cold air hit all around me. I groan and find myself running to my clothes, shivering because of the cold air.

"Oh and by the way, Harry? Don't take as long as Zayn would okay, we'd like to eat breakfast  _before_ it's already the afternoon, if you know what I mean," Louis yells out, making me laugh.

"HEY! Rude," Zayn spat.

-     -     -

"Ahh, you're back," Viktor grins and nods at all of us, looking at Liam and Danielle. "Oh hello, my name is Viktor. I'll be your waiter for this morning."

"Hello Viktor," Danielle and Liam smile.

"Viktor was our waiter yesterday so that's how we knew him," Niall explains since Liam looks a bit confused.

"Yes I was. So, what would you all like to drink?" Viktor asks and smiles.

Most of us asked for coffee, water, milk or even orange juice  _*cough **Liam** cough*_. Viktor nods and leaves us.

"So, this is  _Manuel's_ ," Louis says and smiles cheerfully, trying to fill in the awkward silence.

Liam nods and they all comment a bit about random stuff. I'm not really paying attention to the conversation or anything in particular. I don't feel tired anymore but I just want this day to really get started . . . I don't know what I'm saying.

I feel like something important is going to happen today but I can't tell what it is. It's just a feeling but it's very powerful and I'm just excited for it. My mind's trying to figure out what it might be but I have absolutely no clue.

I sigh and give up, thinking about something else for a change.

I didn't take much time at all to change; it was a good twenty minutes or so. Louis actually seemed impressed when I came out that early and Zayn just huffed at me and rolled his eyes;  _he's probably jealous that I can look that good without taking too much time hehe._

"So, what are the plans for today?" Niall asks as my ears perk up and I listen to the conversation. "Is there anything specific we're planning on doing?"

Liam looks at everyone around and shrugs, talking on everyone's behalf. "Well, personally I'd like to spend the day with Danielle but then tonight will be the boys and Danielle's going to go visit her old friend and sleep over. So, if that's alright with you guys...."

Niall stiffens beside me and I look up. He's got a very weird look on his face and it looks like he's constipated. If I wasn't worried for him; I'd be laughing my arse off right now. Niall looks so funny but his face is also heartbreaking.

I nudge him gently with my shoulder and mouth "you okay" to him. Niall notices that I saw his look and he becomes even paler. He tenses but relaxes and shows off a forced smile and nods his head a little bit  _too_ eagerly.

I squint my eyes at him but his blue eyes are pleading me to stop and he has a worried look on his face once more. I sigh and turn back to Louis and flash him a random smile; looking all weird and creepy – my usual.

Louis notices and winks at me. I smile for real and my heartbeat speeds up. My cheeks redden but I quickly shake it off and smirk at Lou.

"Yeah, that's fine," Zayn nods. "We'll just hang out today us four and then tonight we'll find something to do. What are you and Danielle going to do mate?"

Liam shrugs and smiles sheepishly. "I don't know yet, probably just look around and hang out and stuff. Maybe go in the water at the resort and swim around. What about you boys?"

Viktor comes back with our drinks and sets them down. He smiles and says, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation when I came over. May I suggest the  _Barvaro Beach_ just a good thirty minutes away from here? You can go swimming, tan, surf and it's our finest beach in Punta Cana. That is, if you don't have something to do today. I just thought I'd suggest it to you boys."

Niall, Zayn, Louis and I all look at each other and grin. We all decide that we want to go and confirm with each other while just using our eyes – creepy, I know; we're that close to each other.

"That would be brilliant," Zayn grins.

Viktor smiles back and replies, "We can get you boys a cab and he'll bring you there and back after – you're his only customers after all! I'll have the cab waiting once you boys leave. You don't have to go right away but he'll be ready for you when you boys are ready."

"Thanks Viktor," I smile. "That means a lot to us and we appreciate it. Um, I think we're all ready to order so I'll start first. I'd like the buttermilk pancakes please."

All the other guys – and girl – told him what they wanted and Niall ordered as if he's going to die today and he's trying to eat as much as he can. I chuckle as Viktor scribbles as quickly as he can to keep up with Niall's orders and surprisingly manages to write it all down.

He gives us one more smile and says, "I will be back with your food soon. Enjoy your first morning here everyone!"

He walks away and I smile at Zayn who's facing me. "Isn't this awesome?! We could go surfing at a cool beach apparently!"

"Or," Zayn smirks. "You can fall asleep and not put on any sunscreen, thus giving you a huge sunburn and be a dick the rest of the trip, complaining about how much it hurts when  _you're_ the one who didn't put any sunscreen on."

"Hey," I frown. "That was one time! I'm going to go in the water  _and_ I'll have some sunblock on. Don't judge me."

"Too late," Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis all chorus, grinning at me.

I roll my eyes playfully and turn my head to Louis. My eyes go big and I pull out my bottom lip a bit; pulling my cute puppy face.

"I understand the other three but  _you_ Louis? I thought you loved me no matter what..."

"I'm sorry babe," Louis smirks and winks. "I lied."

My heart flutters and I feel like I'm going to stutter and just not say anything but I have to try to keep up with the act.  _I never knew it'd be so hard to joke with him after I find out that I love Louis . . . this makes things way more complicated._

"That's not what you told me last night," I wink, continuing our game.

The boys  _say_ they're smart but evidently they're not. Their mouths drop open and they gape at us, looking from one to the other. I bite down on my lip to stop myself from laughing and Louis looks like he's holding in a laugh as well.

"B-But how is that even possible? You two weren't even in the same bed or in the same room for that matter," Zayn gapes.

"Maybe I snuck in," I smirk, making their jaws drop even more.

"Oh stop Harry," Louis argues, chuckling a bit. "They had enough; we didn't actually do anything last night except sleep in our own beds. For people who say they're not gullible . . . they sure aren't proving it."

The three other boys frown at us and I burst out laughing. I high five Louis and Liam just rolls his eyes at us and sighs.

"You two are both so immature," he chuckles.

"Sorry dad," Louis smirks. "It won't happen again."

Liam scrunches his face up and gives us a dirty look. Niall laughs and Danielle leans in and kisses him gently on the lips for a few seconds. Niall stops laughing and looks down at the table hard, frowning at nothing.

I sigh and try to ignore Niall but it's just so hard. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it but he just looks so hurt and heartbroken. I knew Niall was never fond once Liam got a girlfriend because Liam didn't hang out as much but I thought he got over that already?

But from the looks of it; I guess I was wrong.

The food comes back surprisingly quick and the moment Niall's  _huge_ plate is set down; he picks up his fork,  _stabs_  the potato and shoves it in his mouth as quick as possible and chews hard. His face looks angry but he's trying not to show it so he looks really weird.

We all begin eating and it gets quiet. Niall keeps chomping as if it's his anger he's trying to kill and the rest of us take our time and enjoy our meal.

It feels nice just eating quietly. With all the concerts and the fans and everything; it's hard to get some peace and quiet other than sleeping and it just feels heavenly. I can see that the other boys feel the same way and that they appreciate it as well.

Niall somehow manages to finish all his food  _before_ us and he just waits there. We finish up not that much later and Viktor comes back and smiles at all the empty plates.

"Did you all enjoy?" he asks.

We all nod eagerly and smile at him. Viktor's smile turns into a broad grin and he adds, "I'll come back with the bill and the taxi will be waiting for you whenever you're ready. I hope to see you guys back at  _Manuel's_."

"Oh you definitely will," I smile. "The food is so good here, don't be surprised if we're here almost every day!"

-     -     -

Once I get back to my room, I grab a black bag and stuff a towel, some sunscreen, a pair of shades, my iPhone and earphones and also a book – just in case.

I change into my swim trunks that I wore in Australia a while back and put my white shirt back on, getting into my sandals.

I go to the bathroom and see all my manletries in a small pile in the corner of the counter while Zayn's stuff is taking up the rest of the room. I roll my eyes and can't help but chuckle at the thought of how much time it took Zayn to organize all his shit.

I brush my teeth quickly and can't help but wonder how the day's going to be today. I'm going to be at the beach with Zayn, Louis and Niall? Zayn will probably just be tanning in a chair and listening to music while Niall will be playing in the sand and trying to make a sandcastle.

That just leaves me and Louis...

Louis will probably want to go in the water and surf. He's surfed before with Liam in Australia and he's quite good at it but I've never tried before. And now that Liam won't be here with us today; he's probably going to ask me to surf with him.

It's not like a motorcycle where I can just hold onto him – oh how I _wish_ that would be the case... – I have to have my own surfboard and actually try to not fall off or else I'll make a fool out of myself in front of Louis.

After I finish brushing my teeth, I grab a washcloth and run it under hot water before cleaning my face with it to take off all the excessive oil and then wash my hands and dry them with the towel hanging on the towel rack on the side.

I look at myself in the mirror and shake my hair once before running a hand through it and smiling at myself in the mirror. I decide I look okay and walk out to see Niall and Louis waiting for me.

"Where's Zayn?" I ask and frown, putting my bag down on the ground.

"Probably still getting ready," Louis laughs.

"Oh god, I hope we can even  _get_ to the beach before it's dark," I reply, laughing a bit myself.

-     -     -

The beach is so lovely and the sound of the water is so soothing. I smile to myself as I sit down in a lounge chair and fish out the sunscreen.

Zayn finally came out thirty minutes later and as Viktor said; there was a taxi waiting for us. He drove us to the beach and there weren't many people there. There were a few and the very few that were there gave us a second look but didn't say anything about us which is good.

I was right about Zayn; he sits on a lounge chair, grabs his iPhone and plugs in his music into his ears and puts on his cool shades – turning the rest of the world off and just listening to music and hoping to get a better tan.

I laugh and notice that Niall's applying sunscreen to himself and he's brought a pail, a shovel and many more sand tools to have fun on the beach.

I take off my shirt and finish applying everywhere except for my back. I sigh and frown at the ground. Suddenly, I see some tan feet in my view and I look up to see Louis smiling softly at me. My heart races as I take him in.

He's wearing nothing but some dark blue swim trunks, showing off his tan, fit stomach. His abs are showing slightly and his skin is sun-kissed; making him look like a Greek God. I find my cheeks heat up and hope that he won't notice.

"Will you apply sunscreen to my back Haz? I'll do yours after?" Louis says and smiles softly, holding out some sunblock.

I nod my head quickly and hold my hand out for the sunblock. Louis smiles and passes it to me and our hands touch. It feels like a shock and I quickly pull my hand away; holding on tightly to the sunblock to not let it fall.

Louis gives me a weird look but turns around so I can do his back. My hands are literally shaking as I squeeze some onto my hand and I rub them together. I gently lay my hands down on his back and warmth comforts my hands.

I smile softly and begin rubbing the sunscreen all over his back. Louis doesn't seem to make any joke or comment – which is rare for him – so it's pretty quiet between us. Louis doesn't move a muscle so it's easier for me to apply it.

There's only the bottom left and that's close to his swim trunks. I find myself blushing as my hands go lower and I feel the new skin against my hands. I rub in the cream and I can feel Louis tensing up a bit. I frown and hurry up; rubbing it all in and clapping my hands together after I'm done.

"There you go," I smile softly.

Louis turns around and grins. "Thanks mate! Your turn now, turn around."

I turn around and I hear Louis squirting some cream onto his hands. His hands touch my back and–

"AHH! Geez Louis, it's cold!"

"Stop being such a baby," Louis chuckles.

I grumble to myself and Louis rubs in the cream. His warm, strong hands give my body tingles and I find myself shuddering against his touch. His hands gently glide down and I shudder even more; biting down on my bottom lip nervously.

His hands come back up and he starts going up to my shoulders.

"You didn't do your shoulders did you Haz?" Louis asks.

"Erm, no...," I admit sheepishly. "Not yet anyways, I'm going to."

"Nonsense," Louis laughs. "Let me do it, I still have some sunscreen on my hands left anyways."

His strong hands begin rubbing the cream into my shoulders and his fingers really start digging into it. My eyes close and I let out a sigh; releasing all my tension from before. I shudder once more at his touch but it feels so relaxing and the massage is amazing.

Louis' thumb hits a sweet spot and I freeze up again. I blush furiously and start sprinting over to the water as I yell, "RACE YOU TO THE WATER!"

Without even giving Louis a chance or a reason why I left, I just run into the water and sigh of relief. Louis comes in a few seconds later and he doesn't even ask any questions. He begins swimming around and floating.

"You aren't going to surf today?" I ask, shocked.

"Nah, not today," Louis replies in a tone I can't read. "I'm not really in the mood for it anymore. Maybe next time or something, maybe then I'll feel like it."

I swim over to him and smile softly, pushing a piece of hair off his forehead since it's wet. "Well, let's just have fun swimming then today Lou."

"Or," Louis smirks, getting his normal voice back. "We could have a SPLASH FIGHT!"

Louis begins splashing the water on me and I squeal like a little child, trying to cover myself and float at the same time. I begin splashing Louis back and he laughs; beginning to swim away from me to take cover.

"Oh no, you're not getting away Louis; not on my watch," I grin.

I start swimming after him and our splash fight continues on and on. No one really wins – well, I believe  _I_ did better – but it doesn't matter. I'm having fun with Louis and nothing's awkward and I'm not screwing anything up . . . yet.

-     -     -

After a while, I start to get pruney and I get out of the water. Louis says he'll stay in a little longer since he just wants to float around a bit.

I go back to my chair and grab my towel; drying myself off. I see Niall sitting down in the sand and building a very nice sandcastle. I smile and walk over once I finish drying myself off. I plop down beside Niall and smile at him.

"Hey Niall."

"Hey," he says, frowning at his castle and trying to make it better.

"Need help?" I ask.

"Sure," he smiles quickly and passes me the pail and shovel.

I begin to put some sand in the pail and I figure now's my chance to ask Niall what's been going on with him. Zayn is still asleep and Louis' in the water so it's just us two. I know Niall didn't want to speak earlier but now that we're alone, maybe he'll finally want to talk about it.

"So, what's been going on Niall?" I ask and smile.

"Um not much, making a sandcastle," Niall replies, fixing up a small bump in the castle.

"No I mean, whenever you see Danielle and Liam together, you get all bajiggity and act strange. What's wrong Nialler?" I ask softly.

"Nothing," Niall replies coldly. "It's none of your business."

I frown and I will admit; that hurt a little. Niall's never been this angry with me before or to anyone for that matter and I was just asking and trying to help him. But me being my crazy self, I'm not stopping just yet.

"I get that you might not like the feelings you're feeling Niall," I say softly, looking deeply into those now-cold blue eyes. "You don't  _want_ to like them and you question yourself but seriously Niall, it's okay. No one is going to judge you for this and it happens; you can't control who you like."

"Leave," Niall says in a harsh tone.

He yanks the pail and shovel away and looks down at his castle; his eyes angrier than ever before and his face red.

I sigh and get up slowly, trying one last time.

"If ever you need to talk to me Niall, I'm always free. I would never judge you and I understand your situation more than you think Niall," I say.

Niall looks up and his blue eyes look horrified. I sigh and walk away, letting him be.

If he wants to tell me, then he will. I won't pressure him anymore.

_Well, this day is going **swell**..._

-     -     -

"How long are we going to stay up? It's already eleven," Liam frowns.

"Oooh  _eleven_ , man it's so  _late_ , how are you ever going to survive?" Louis chuckles.

We're all sitting down in the lounging room with the lights off. It's eleven at night already and Zayn has a game planned for us. He's holding a flashlight and turns it on, smirking at all of us.

"We," he pauses for a dramatic effect, "are going to play  _Truth or Dare_."

I grin and suddenly, the night looks even better! I haven't played that game in such a long time and it's always been my favourite game. It'll be even more fun playing it with my four best friends that I love – knowing how crazy some of them are; the dares will be  _amazing_!

"What's  _Truth or Dare_?" Louis frowns, looking lost.

Me, Zayn, Niall and even  _Liam_ all drop our mouths and gape at him. Louis looks even more lost and blushes a bit. "What? Am I missing something?"

"You've  _never_ played the game?!" Zayn asks incredulously.

Louis shakes his head in embarrassment.

"Okay well, let's say Harry asks me truth or dare and I pick truth, he'll ask me a question and I have to reply truthfully. If I say dare, he'll give me a dare and I have to do it. You only have one chicken where you refuse to do a dare or answer a question," Zayn explains.

"Oh, I'm caught up now," Louis smiles.

"Should we really play though?" Liam frowns once more. "Sometimes that game can get nasty and people end up getting hurt."

There are those two words again: getting hurt. What does Liam mean when he keeps saying this? You can't  _physically_ get hurt and I don't even think it's possible to get mentally hurt from a little game of  _Truth or Dare_.

"Stop being a baby and let's play," I grin, wanting to bring my favourite childhood game back.

"I'll start it off," Zayn says and puts the flashlight under his chin as if he's going to tell a ghost story. "Niall, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Niall smiles.

"Who has the best eyes out of the people in this room?" Zayn asks.

"Laaame," I say in a song-song voice.

Zayn rolls his eyes and says, "It's just to start mate, it'll get more interesting as we continue."

"Um, I'd have to say Harry," Niall responds.

I grin and bat my eyes playfully at him. Niall groans and adds, "I'm going to regret saying that aren't I?"

"You betcha," I say with a toothy grin.

Zayn passes the flashlight to Niall and gestures for him to ask now.

"Umm, Liam, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Liam replies, getting glares from me, Zayn and Louis.

"What is the most cheesiest pick up line you've ever used and on who?" Niall asks, smirking.

"Um, it'd have to be that girl I asked out over a dozen times back when I was in school and I think I said 'You may fall from the sky, you may fall from the tree, but the best way to fall . . . is in love with me.' and she just laughed and walked away...," Liam blushes.

We all burst out laughing and Liam groans. He takes the flashlight and continues the game. "Louis, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Louis grins.

"I dare you to, um, to give a wet willy to the person on your left," Liam says, sounding unsure of his dare.

Louis rolls his eyes and turns to a frightened Niall. He smirks and puts his index finger in his mouth and sucks on it before shoving it in Niall's ear. Niall groans and tries to rub his ear clean but fails miserably. Zayn and I laugh like crazy while Louis just smirks and Liam feels guilty.

Louis takes the flashlight and smirks at Zayn. "Truth or dare mate?"

"Dare," Zayn smirks right back.

"I dare you to put an ice cube down your pants, in your trousers until it melts completely," Louis grins deviously.

Zayn's smirk falters and he suddenly regrets ever saying dare. "B-But there's no ice cubes so I can't!"

"I saw some in the freezer," Niall laughs and gets up, going to the kitchen.

He comes back quickly with the ice cube and Zayn groans. Zayn quickly takes it and puts it in his trousers; biting down hard on his bottom lip and shutting his eyes.

The other four of us burst out laughing and watch Zayn squirm and squeal for a good thirty seconds before it's over. Zayn glares at Louis and mutters, "You're going to get it someday Tomlinson..."

Zayn grabs the flashlight and starts the game up again. "Niall, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Niall replies, looking uncertain.

"I dare you to go commando outside and scream "BARNEY IS SEXY" at the top of your lungs and run around," Zayn smirks.

"What did I ever do to you?" Niall groans, getting up.

Niall walks over to the door and goes outside. We all get up and follow him to see this for ourselves. There's only a few people sitting in the chairs talking and Niall groans.

"I hate you Malik," Niall mutters as he undresses himself.

It's not like we haven't seen Niall naked before but Zayn, Louis and I can't help but burst out laughing when we see Niall's pale bum. Niall turns his head and shoots us a glare before sighing and starting to run around and flail his arms while he runs.

"BARNEY IS SEXY!"

Niall runs all the way to the palm tree a few meters away and starts running back. He kept his shirt in his hands so once he's back; his manliness is covered up so we can't see. Niall puts on his clothes back on and glares at Zayn as we walk back inside and sit back down.

"Harry," Niall says once he has the flashlight. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say, getting ready to do whatever it is.

I've always been good at doing dares, no matter what it is. I've never chickened out once in my life during this game and I don't plan on starting now. Back in Holmes Chapel, they used to call the "King of Dares" and no one could beat me.

"I dare you to kiss whoever you want in this room for ten seconds," Niall smirks.

I suddenly lose my confidence and my eyes lower themselves. I can  _feel_ Niall smirking at me and I boost up my courage. I crawl over to Louis and press my shaky lips onto his cheek softly and count in my head even though my brain's panicking.

_5....6....7....8....9..10!_

I pull away and go back to my spot. Louis looks shocked and confused while Liam looks like he wants to go to bed. Zayn smirks at me and Niall glares.

"I meant on the  _lips_ ," he says.

"You never specified where," I smirk, happy that he didn't.

I grab the flashlight and smirk; my turn. "Liam, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Liam sighs.

"Did you have sex with Danielle last night while we were out?" I smirk.

Liam's face turns pale and he looks like he's going to be sick. "T-That's not a good truth..."

"You have to answer or you can chicken out but remember, you have no more chickens after," I smirk once more.

Liam squirms in place and sighs, shutting his eyes. He doesn't say anything but his head barely moves back and forth; nodding  _barely_.

Zayn, Louis and I all smirk and start teasing him about it with the obvious "I KNEW IT!" and "GET SOME LIAM!". Niall remains quiet and I sigh, not wanting to make it worse for Niall. I pass the flashlight to Liam and he looks embarrassed but clears his throat and continues.

"Louis, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Louis says and smiles.

"Have you ever fantasized about someone you shouldn't have? Like a celebrity or Harry's mum or something?" Liam asks.

"Hey," I say, getting defensive of my mum. "Leave her out of this!"

Louis sighs and his cheeks turn red a bit. He looks down but quickly looks back up and mumbles, "Yes..."

"Who?!" Liam, Zayn and Niall chorus.

I'm curious to know too but for some strange reason, my heart speeds up and I feel nervous. Which celebrity or whatever has he fantasized about? Why haven't I heard of this yet? I thought Louis and I told each other almost everything? Is he embarrassed to tell me or something?

"That's another question and it's not my turn anymore," Louis smirks, finding a way to get out of it as well.

 _Damn_...

"Zayn, truth or dare?" Louis asks as he holds the flashlight.

Zayn glares at Louis because the last time Louis asked him this; Zayn had a pretty nasty dare. Obviously, Zayn doesn't learn from his mistakes because he replies, "Dare."

"I dare you to put whipped cream on either your lips, cheek or forehead and then have a person of your choice lick it off of you," Louis smirks.

I grin and high five Louis for his brilliant mind. Zayn glares and oh boy is Louis going to get it next time. Louis doesn't seem to be fazed and just continues smirking as Zayn glares.

"I'll get it even," Louis says and goes to the kitchen.

He returns with a can of whipped cream and passes it to Zayn. Zayn groans and puts a little dab of it on his cheek. It's not a little speck but it's not exactly a  _fair_ size either.

"A bit more Zayn," Louis says.

"Ugh," Zayn groans and puts a bit more so it's an even size now.

"And?" Louis smirks.

"I pick . . . Louis," Zayn smirks.

Louis looks shocked but mutters to himself and crawls over. He takes a deep breath and then begins sucking the whipped cream off Zayn's cheek. Louis doesn't touch Zayn's skin at first since there's a fair amount of whipped cream on there but there's only a bit left now and Louis has no choice.

Lou sucks the whipped cream off and Zayn giggles at the feeling. I feel a pang at my heart and I start to get infuriated. I know I shouldn't be jealous but it's not fair and Zayn could have picked  _anyone_ but he had to pick Louis?!

As cheesy as it sounds, Justin Bieber's  _That Should Be Me_ starts playing off in my head and I can't help but feel like a huge sap at the moment. I'm such a big sap; it's actually sort of sad.

After Louis' done, I stand up and try to hide my frown.

"It's late, we should stop playing. I'm going to bed, night," I grumble and storm off to my room.

The guys are probably wondering why I'm acting all strange but what they don't know won't hurt them. They don't have to know I got jealous over a stupid little dare. Deep inside I hate Zayn but I can't bring myself to actually  _hate_ the guy. He's my best friend and even though I'm a bit mad at him; I'll get over it.

I plop on my bed and sigh sadly; maybe  _Truth or Dare_ isn't as fun as it used to be...


	6. Chapter Five

[Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-rboatMpXc)

 

 

_"Harry? Harry wake up..."_

_"Haz? Hazza? Please wake up..."_

_I slowly open my eyes and rub them; yawning and looking at the dark surroundings. I can barely see a tall shadow standing up beside my bed. I frown and mumble in a sleepy voice, "Lou, is that you?"_

_"Yeah," he gulps nervously, clutching what seems to be a teddy bear._

_A **teddy bear**?! No way there's no way that he's holding a – oh my god; it  **is** a teddy bear! Louis looks so fragile with it and he looks so cute and cuddly. I just want to hold him tight and never let him go!_

_"Um, m-mind if I sleep with you tonight? It's just there's thunder and lightning and...," he sighs, looking down at the ground, "I've always been afraid of it ever since I was young and I never got over it so do you mind...?"_

_I stare at him in utter shock and my eyes go wide. **Louis** is  **scared**  of thunder and lightning?! How come I have never heard of this before?! Why wouldn't he tell me this? It doesn't make him any less manly than before and I find it rather cute actually._

_"Never mind, sorry to bug you," he mumbles and starts to turn away._

_"Wait," I cry out and grab his wrist gently._

_He turns back to me with a sad and hopeful smile on his face. I smile softly and open my covers; letting him in. "Come on in Lou, I'll protect you. You don't need to be scared anymore; I'm here for you."_

_Louis quickly hops into the bed and I wrap the covers back over us. It's funny because I hadn't even heard the thunder or the lightning. I knew it was raining when I went to bed but I didn't think that it would end up this bad._

_Lightning goes off and the thunder quickly follows after it; making a very loud boom. Louis jumps and buries his face in my chest; cuddling close to me. My cheeks flush and I find myself looking down and blushing hardcore. Louis feels so warm against my skin and he's so vulnerable and scared . . . I've never ever seen this side of him before._

_I gently wrap my arms back around him and hold him close to me. Thunder goes off once more and Louis whimpers. I look down to see his face and it's hard to tell in the darkness but I can tell that he's tearing up. I frown and hold him even tighter than before._

_"Why are you scared Louis?" I ask in a gentle voice, slowly caressing his hair with my fingers._

_"I don't know; it's always been scary for me. I think my parents had their first fight **ever** during a thunder storm and it was really bad. Back then there was only me, Lottie and Georgia. Lottie was only two years old so she didn't know what was going on and came into my room. Georgia was only a year old and she was fast asleep by then._

_"I didn't know what to do because I was scared too. They were yelling at each other as if we weren't even there. Lottie was so young and innocent and asked me what was going on but mind you I was only eight back then. Mum was already pregnant for Fizzy at the time and I don't remember what they were fighting about but it was bad._

_"In the end; my dad ended up slamming the door and storming off somewhere. I was so scared and then Lottie asked me if he was going to come back . . . and I had no idea if he was or not. That scared me so much and I started bawling and of course that set Lottie off and we were silent so my mom couldn't hear us._

_"Lottie fell back asleep a few minutes later so then I put her back to bed and crept downstairs to make sure my mom was okay. Well, she wasn't. She was on the floor silently sobbing to herself. Her makeup was everywhere on her face and she had tissues all over the place. It was awful so I quickly went back upstairs and cried myself to sleep like Lottie did._

_"And that's why I'm afraid of thunder and lightning. I guess it just reminds me of how bad it was and how it only got worse from then on. I could never fix it or help them and since I was the oldest, all of the girls came to me and I had to comfort them when all I wanted to do was cry. I had to tell them everything would be fine and lie to them because I honestly had no idea..."_

_My heart honestly melted for Louis and I felt so bad. I had no idea times were so tough for Lou... He has never told me this before but I'm so glad he shared it with me now. I know I can't help with anything but I can cuddle him as tight as I can.  And that's what I'm going to do._

_I hug Louis as tight as possible and bury my face into his neck. Louis seems a bit tense but he slowly relaxes and melts back into my arms. I breathe lightly on his neck and gently soothe him; still playing with his hair with one hand._

_"It's okay Louis, I'm here and you don't have to be scared. All the fighting is over; just go to sleep and relax," I whisper onto his neck._

_I feel my chest dampen a bit and I realize that Louis' crying on me. My heart melts that much more and my love for him grows even more. I love manly Louis and everything but this sensitive side of Louis . . . it's something different. I love it and I love **him** so much more._

_"Thanks Harry," Louis says after he stops crying and smiles at me. "It really means a lot that you're so sweet for letting me sleep in with you. Sorry about my little girly side that came out tonight..."_

_"No it's fine," I say quickly and smile back. "I honestly don't mind one bit Lou, if ever you're scared; just come over and you can sleep with me. I don't mind and I get lonely so a good cuddle always helps me through the night."_

_Louis nods and hugs me even tighter. I smile and shut my eyes; loving the feeling of being this close to Louis. I honestly wouldn't mind having this every night. It'd be like a dream come true and I'd be in Heaven._

_"Haz?" Louis says after a few minutes of silence._

_"Hmm?" I reply, feeling a bit tired._

_"When was the last time you kissed someone?" he asks._

_I feel myself blush and I'm thankful that it's too dark for him to notice. I try to think back on the last time I kissed someone and I say, "Erm, few months ago or so. I haven't really had time to date and what not these days. How about you Louis, when was the last time you kissed someone?"_

_"Over a year ago," Louis sighs. "Eleanor and I thought things could work out between us but it never did. We thought it'd be better to not date anymore and it's already been a year since we broke up. It's crazy to believe that, yeah?"_

_"I know," I smile softly. "I miss kissing..."_

_"Oh shut up," Louis laughs. "It's only been a few months! Me it's been over a year so you really have nothing to complain about Hazza."_

_"Well I still miss it, who wouldn't?" I smile softly._

_"I know," Louis smiles sheepishly. "Sometimes I . . . never mind..."_

_"No, tell me," I frown and look at him._

_"Sometimes I kiss my pillow because I miss it and I doubt if I'm a good kisser or not...," Louis says, sounding embarrassed._

_I find myself grinning and words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. "You don't need a pillow Lou; you've got me right now."_

_Oh god Harry, why did you just say that?! He's going to think you're a freak and he's going to run away from you now. Why do you have to always ruin everything?!_

_"R-Really?" Louis asks, sounding not disgusted but more . . . intrigued._

_"Y-Yeah," I find myself stutter._

_Louis smiles at me softly and then looks down at my lips. I feel myself blush and my mouth suddenly goes dry. I slowly lick my lips to take away the dryness and Louis slowly leans in. My heart pounds in my chest and the air is tight. I can feel his breath against mine when–_

"AHH," I semi-yell and sit up quickly.

"Are you okay lad?" an Irish voice says, sounding concerned.

I look at my surroundings and noticed Niall's sitting in the chair beside my bed. I look at the time and see it's already close to the afternoon. I groan and fall back down on my bed; shutting my eyes as my heart slowly calms down.

_It was all just a dream?! Holy shit I've never felt such a realistic dream before in my life! And that's the only time that I've **never** wanted to wake up from one either. I almost  **kissed** Louis in my dream! Oh god, and that story from Louis?! How can all of that just be a dream?_

"Harry?" Niall asks once more.

I turn back to him and reply, "What?"

"Are you okay? You were sleeping with a smile on your face and I was just going to wake you up when you woke yourself up...," Niall frowns.

"Just a dream, a very  _good_ dream," I say, mumbling the last part to myself. "Anyways, what's up Niall? Why were you going to wake me up?"

"Well, um," Niall says, looking down at the ground and avoiding eye contact. "You know how you told me I can always talk to you and that you know how I'm feeling right now...?"

"Yeah, I remember that," I smile softly.

"Um . . . well I don't want to talk about it but I just need to ask a few questions if that's alright with you," Niall mumbles.

"Go ahead," I say and smile encouragingly.

"The person I like . . . it's basically impossible to get them! They're taken and there's nothing I can do about it. They're both really happy together and just seeing them together makes my heart break apart. And it's not like I can avoid them; they're everywhere! I just . . . I don't know what to do and I want these feelings to  _stop_...," Niall says, whispering the last parts.

"Unfortunately Niall, you can't help who you fall for. There's not much that you can do to stop liking the person and you just have to accept it. Things will work out in time, I promise. Until then, you just have to try your best to not let it get to you."

Niall frowns and I sigh, running a hand through my hair. Niall still looks just as confused and hurt like when he got in and I know that I'm not making it any better for him.

"I know my advice is crap and I'm not helping you but I don't know what else to say without lying to your face. Love sucks, everybody knows that. I'm just sorry that you had to be sucked into this and get hurt; you don't deserve it Nialler...," I say gently, looking into those hurt blue eyes.

I guess I must have hit a nerve or something because Niall's eyes fill with tears and his chest is rising and falling super quick. I frown and open my arms and the next thing I know; Niall's crashed into me and he's letting the tears out.

I hold him close and gently rub his back as he grips onto my shirt and just lets the pain fall from his eyelids. I didn't know that Niall liked Liam this much before; he's never really shown it  _that_ much – besides the bromance anyways.

"Niall, you can tell me who it is, I won't judge you," I whisper gently, caressing his hair a bit.

Niall shakes his head quickly like a little shy kid and doesn't speak. I sigh and shut my eyes; trying to figure out how to tell him I already know who it is. It's so obvious that it's Liam and I just don't get why he won't admit it. I know Liam's taken but it's not like Liam would avoid Niall . . . would he?

Is that why Niall's not telling anyone? He's afraid to lose him?

What if I lose Louis if I ever tell him?

_Oh god . . . you already have one guy crying – don't make it turn into two! You have to be strong Haz; you can be all emotional and let your manfeelings out later. Just be there for Niall right now and focus on **him**._

I sigh and agree with my inner thoughts but I hold back a chuckle. I  _really_ need to stop adding "man" to girly words just to make myself feel more manly . . . it's not helping at all.

"It's okay Niall, you don't have to tell the person and you don't need to tell me either. It's not good to hold it in forever so if you ever want to tell me, I understand," I say and smile, still holding him close.

"Thanks Harry, you're a good friend," Niall mumbles in my chest.

"Tell you what...," I say softly, probably going to regret this later. "How about we play Truth or Dare and you can give me which ever dare  _and_ truth you want when you ask me this time okay? Would that make you feel a bit better Nialler?"

Niall looks up and I grin; seeing his familiar Niall smile. He nods and his whole face lights up even though there are still a bunch of tears leaking down his face. I wipe them all away with my thumb and smile down at him.

"Um..."

Niall and I both look up to see a very confused and disturbed Liam. I bite down on my bottom lip and feel guilty all of a sudden. If Niall likes Liam and Liam's seeing this; what will he think?! Or worse: what if he tells Louis about this?!

"S-Sorry to interrupt . . . I mean, uh, b-breakfast . . . ready . . . kitchen . . . I'mgonnago...," Liam mumbles and walks away quickly.

Niall groans and buries his face back in my chest. I sigh and say, "Sorry about that Nialler, I can go talk to him if you want?"

"No," Niall sighs and slowly gets up. "We should just go back to the kitchen anyways and go eat, I'm hungry anyways."

Niall's stomach growls and I laugh, rolling my eyes playfully. "No surprise there Horan; you're always hungry!"

Niall grins and walks out of my room. Luckily for him that night I had actually  _worn_ a pair of boxers because I was cold so it wasn't awkward holding him close. Can you imagine if I hadn't . . . talk about  _awkward_...

I decide to put on a pair of shorts and a random graphic t-shirt. I quickly ruffle my hair and then walk out to the kitchen. Liam and Zayn are sitting down at the table and Niall's just sitting down as well. I look around and see Louis' just finishing up another batch of pancakes.

I sit down on a chair with no one beside them and fill my glass with some orange jus. I can tell out of the corner of my eye that Liam's staring at me oddly and he seems confused and even a bit shocked. I hide a smirk and try not to roll my eyes in public.

Is it me or is Liam acting all weird ever since he saw me and Niall this morning? What if Liam likes him back too and he's just never admitted it to himself so he went for Danielle?!

_Oh Harry, stop with your crazy stories! You're overthinking again and Liam's probably just really weirded out since we're like brothers to him and he's probably having some weird mental images of us kissing and what not. Just calm down and stop thinking!!_

Louis walks over with another plate filled with pancakes and sets them down on the table. Niall immediately takes half of the batch of one of the plates. Louis laughs and takes a few himself. Everyone digs in and I just take two to start off.

"So," Niall says with his mouth full, making it hard for us to hear what he's saying. "What er we dooin' tooday?"

We all turn expectantly to Liam but he doesn't say anything. He just continues eating his pancakes in silence and looking down at his plate. We wait another minute or so before Zayn clears his throat and says, "Well, we could ride some ATVs. I saw a sign at the beach yesterday about a four wheel ATV adventure. Would anybody be interested in that?"

"Ooh that sounds fun," Louis exclaims, excited.

"I'm in," Niall says, still chomping away on his food.

"Sure," I grin.

Liam doesn't say anything and I sigh softly. If I had known that him seeing that would affect him so much; I wouldn't let him see us. Niall needed comfort but I didn't think Liam would come in my room and tell us breakfast was ready so how I was to know?

"Well then it's settled," Zayn grins, looking at Liam for a quick second. "We'll ride some ATVs today!"

"Oh and later tonight, we have to play Truth or Dare again, I sort of promised Niall we'd play," I add sheepishly.

"It's actually a fun game," Louis nods and smiles.

"Yeah," Zayn retorts, "and I can't believe you've never heard of it before last night! Truth or Dare was my  _life_ back when I was a kid."

"I can't believe I've never heard of it either," Louis frowns. "We used to play Twister and Monopoly and those kinds of board games."

"Please tell me you've played _7 Minutes in Heaven_ before though," Zayn pleads, hoping Louis will say yes.

"What is that?! Please tell me it doesn't involve hurting yourself and pretending you're in Heaven because you feel like you're dead," Louis frowns.

Niall bursts out laughing and Zayn shakes his head; looking embarrassed and like an  _ashamed_  father.

"No, it's where you're with someone in a closet and you can do whatever you want for seven whole minutes with the person. I played that game quite a few times back when I was a young teenager and some of my best memories are in a closet," Zayn admits and smiles sheepishly.

"I've never played the game either," Liam mumbles. "I've heard of it but no one ever picked me for it... I always wondered what it was like and I felt unwanted sort of. It wasn't fun at all."

"I've never even heard of it," Louis admits and blushes.

"Then how did you get your first kiss?!" Zayn groans.

"In the play Grease, we obviously practiced before but yeah," Louis blushes, looking down at the ground.

"You've at least played  _Spin the Bottle_ right? If not, I don't know  _what_ goes on in Doncaster," Zayn exclaims, sounding like a really weird drama queen – er, king?

"Of course I've played that," Louis scoffs. "What kind of place do you think I live in?! A ghetto or something? We knew that game."

"Well you didn't know the other two mate," Zayn chuckles. "I was just making sure that you didn't miss out on  _that_ much because that's still a kissing game."

"Kissing? We would just hug on whoever it would land on...," Louis frowns.

Zayn's mouth drops open and Louis bursts out laughing, holding his stomach. "Your face! Oh my god, that was amazing! Did someone catch that on video? That was pure  _gold_!"

Zayn glares at Louis and huffs. "Whatever mate, I least  _I_ had a childhood that consisted of  _7 Minutes in Heaven_ and  _Truth or Dare_."

"I was the king of that game," I smirk proudly. "There wasn't a single dare that I wouldn't do and that I won't do in the future. I still never chickened out once in my entire life and I don't plan to ever while playing that game."

"I'll remember that Styles," Niall winks at me, smirking.

Liam suddenly gets up and his chair makes a loud sound against the floor. We all suddenly look up at him and I'm so confused. Liam just stands there and looks like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes slowly move to Niall and they remain there; looking at the Irish boy with most intensity.

Niall stares right back at Liam and he's never looked so confident before and he looks so sure of himself. Niall has his eyebrows raised up and is giving Liam that "what are you going to do about it?" look; a look he's never done before.

Liam clears his throat awkwardly and tears his eyes away from Niall's before storming out of the room. I slowly glance over at Niall and Niall sinks back down – when was he even standing up?! – and looks suddenly miserable and sad.

"Um what the hell just happened?" Zayn asks, confused.

"Liam's acting weird, is all," I shrug, trying not to make a big deal out of it. "We should just drop it and let him be, yeah?"

"Well  _I_ would  _love_ to play  _Truth or Dare_  tonight," Louis grins, changing the subject. "All that talk about it makes me want to play it again. Also, maybe I can live my childhood at this age instead then? So I wouldn't be missing out on that much."

"Well," Zayn begins, grinning. "You are still a kid at heart since you refuse to believe that you're going to be turning twenty-one in December."

"So then it's settled; we'll play the game tonight once we come back from the ATV adventure?" Louis smiles softly.

Zayn and I both grin with Louis but Niall's not happy at all. He looks all sad and depressed like when we were at the beach. He also looks horrified and doesn't know what to do. My heart drops when I see that familiar look on his face and that look is  _not_ a good one...

-     -     -

It doesn't take us that long to get to the destination. Louis went to the front desk to ask for a cab to get there and the cab was there instantly.

I will admit that the car ride there was really awkward. Liam and Niall wouldn't speak to each other and Liam just wouldn't speak at all. Niall would talk to all of us but he would never look at Liam's direction and Liam just kept on staring at the floor. A car ride has never been that awkward before and nothing felt right.

There's no one once we get there and we all walk over to the front desk. The guy behind the desk is playing Angry Birds on his iPhone and we just stare at him in hopes for him to notice us. A minute goes by and the guy still hasn't seemed to notice us yet so Louis clears his throat.

The guy jumps and shuts his iPhone, looking up at us and smiling sheepishly. He blushes a bit but quickly composes himself and says, "Hello! Welcome to 'Four Wheel ATV Adventure', so you're four wanting to rent ATVs and take the tour?"

"Yes," I say and smile.

"Okay, that'll be 54$ per person and I'll be right back; I'm just going to go get the tour guide for the adventure," the guy says and smiles before leaving us.

I begin to take out my wallet but a hand stops me and I look up to see those mesmerizing blue eyes staring into mine. He smiles softly and says, "No Haz, I've got this one. You can get tomorrow's supper at  _Manuel's_. I'll pay for all of us today."

I chew on my bottom lip and begin to feel bad. I begin to try to stop him but it's no use. "But Louis I–"

"Don't  _but Louis_ me! I mean I know you have a thing for my bum Harry but please; we're in  _public_ ," Louis smirks and winks at me.

My cheeks redden and I smile sheepishly at him. Louis just winks once more before giving his card to the man who finally returned. The guy runs the card through and then walks us over to the equipment. He stops and then smiles at us.

"You can pick which helmet you'd like and for this; you have to wear a suit because there will be mud puddles on this adventure so you'd be dirtying your clothes and we're not responsible for dry cleaning," the man joked, grinning.

I pick a blue helmet with a matching black and blue suit and go to the changing rooms. It feels weird to have to change for this but I'd rather this suit get mud on it than my clothes. I've only brought so many clothes on this vacation.

I'm the first to get out and Niall follows quickly after. He still seems a bit upset so I slowly walk over to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder. Niall looks at my hand before slowly looking up at my face. I smile softly and say, "Hey . . . you okay Nialler?"

"Meh," Niall sighs, "I've been better Haz. I just, I don't get Liam! I don't know what I did wrong but he's acting as if I'm #1 on his enemy list!"

I can tell Niall's getting worked up so I quickly hug him and hold him as tight as physically possible. Niall groans into my neck and I sigh, gently running a hand through his soft blond hair. Niall unwinds and slowly calms down; breathing gently.

"Liam's too innocent to have an enemy list," I grin.

Niall laughs and I slowly pull away, still looking into those deep blue eyes.

"I know," Niall sighs once more and shows a small smile. "I still don't get what I did though and it's bugging me. If anybody should hate me it's . . . never mind..."

I frown and suddenly I'm really curious. Who should hate him?! And more importantly: who  _would_  hate him?! I've already said that I find Niall's the cutest out of the bunch and that I'd literally do anything for him!

I love Louis like no one can even imagine but there's always been a soft spot for Niall in my heart. No one can say no to him; it's physically impossible to even try. I tried once . . . I failed miserably. I ended up stuttering and biting down so hard on my lip that I started bleeding.

"Niall, who?" I frown.

The other three come out and Niall looks relieved. He quickly walks over to them and says, "Let's go! Time is money!"

_Mhmm.... you can't hide forever Horan. I **will** find out; whether you want me to or not._

-     -     -

The ATVs are actually really fun! I honestly had my doubts about it because of how much time it took to change and everything but it's so cool! The tour guide's a really fit girl and she's so funny. She's always smiling at me and everyone and she's just so sweet.

Surprisingly; Louis didn't like her much. I'm still confused as to  _why_  he doesn't like her but I'm not going to question it. Or maybe I will . . . during  _Truth or Dare_  later . . . hehehe.

Niall and Liam don't talk to each other for the whole ATV thing like this morning and it's honestly starting to bug me. It's only been a few hours but the two of them are always so close to each other and it just makes me sad that they've fallen out over who  _knows_ what?!

I still don't get why Liam's being all strange. Well, my mind's telling me it's because he has a crush on Niall too but it's highly doubtful. Liam has a  _girlfriend_ and he's probably the straightest one out of the entire gang. People tend to think it's Zayn but a guy who spends so much time on his hair and how he looks  _must_ have been gay at some point, right?

The suits really come in handy because there's mud  _everywhere_! I've never seen so much mud fly around in my entire life before. Zayn keeps screaming like a bloody girl because he's afraid he'll get some in his hair even though he's wearing a  _helmet_  . . . strange boy that one is...

We spend our whole day there and the adventure's actually pretty long. It's at least three hours but it honestly doesn't feel like it. I'm having so much fun and it feels nice just to drive for hours and not have to worry about a thing at all.

Sure, Niall and Liam come across my mind but I push it out for the duration of the adventure. I can't help but worry for both of them but I just want to enjoy the ride or as Zayn says: the rollercoaster of life! To be honest, I'm actually scared of rollercoasters so I shouldn't life by that motto...

Luckily for us; today's a nice sunny day with absolutely no clouds in sight. The sky's perfectly blue and it's a nice amount of hot with just a dash of wind while we're riding the ATVs. The weather said it's not supposed to be nice tomorrow though so we're probably going to have to stay inside and play cards or something like that. It'll be nice to stay inside though because that way we can hang out more, instead of just exploring. Exploring is fun but you can't talk as much and the whole point of this trip is to together and bond.

By the end of the tour, I'm actually sad that it has to end. I've managed to become so relaxed during the tour and it felt nice to have a breeze and look at unknown surroundings. I feel sad that I have to go but Zayn promises me that we'll be back there before we leave. Fortunately; it's only our third day here so we still have eleven days. Thank god for that.

-     -     -

"Why do we always end up playing this game when it's late?" Louis groans, looking sleepy.

We're once again all in a circle in the living room. It's completely dark and we have the flashlight again. Back when I used to play when I was younger; we never used a flashlight but I actually like this version much better. It makes it more fun and you can really get into it more.

I'm excited for the truths and dares coming up because it's always fun playing this game with your crush. Then again . . . he doesn't know I'm crushing on him but oh well! He doesn't need to know, it would just ruin our friendship and that's the  _last_ thing I want to do.

"Because it's more fun that way," Zayn wiggles his eyebrows and smirks, grabbing the flashlight like last night. "I'll start tonight, hmmm . . . Louis."

"Truth," Louis says and chuckles when he sees Zayn's reaction. "It's just to get started mate, don't worry."

"Who was the last person you got a boner over?" Zayn smirks.

Louis blushes and looks down at the ground sheepishly. I lean in closer to the circle and my eyes never leave his. Zayn's still waiting for Louis to answer and Niall seems just as curious now. Louis clears his throat and he keeps his eyes down on the ground as he manages to stutter out his sentence.

 "Emma Stone..."

_Of course. You should have expected that Harry. How many times do you have to remind yourself?! **He's not gay!**_

"Nothing to be ashamed of mate," Zayn says and grins, passing the flashlight to Louis. "She's really fit."

"Um Liam, truth or dare?" Louis asks, avoiding Zayn's response.

Liam doesn't speak and continues to look down. He's been looking down the entire time since we started the game and it almost feels as if he's not even here. He hasn't smiled once since this morning and it's not like Liam to be this emotionless...

"Liam?" Louis asks once more.

"Dare," Liam mumbles, still looking at the ground.

"I dare you to smile and be happy," Louis says.

Liam looks up and forces an awful smile on his face. It's obvious that it's fake and it looks like he's trying his best even though it's probably the worst ever. His lips are trembling and his eyes look in pain as he continues the not pretty smile. He looks so uncomfortable and I feel a bit bad for him for some strange reason.

"And  _mean_ it," Louis groans but passes the flashlight to Liam.

"Zayn," Liam says, only looking at him.

"Dare," Zayn smirks.

"I dare you to give us your most dramatic performance ever with waterworks," Liam says, still unsure of his dare.

Zayn rolls his eyes playfully and mutters, "Easy."

Zayn holds an imaginary book in his hands and flips the imaginary pages; as is he's reading the book. The more he flips the pages, the more concentrated he gets and more shocked his face looks. His bottom lip begins to quiver and there are tears gathering up in his eyes. He flips the page one last time and gasps; pretending to drop the book down on the floor.

"What?" Niall can't help but ask, trying not to laugh.

"It's Edward . . . he, he left  _her_ ," Zayn's voice cracks on the last sentence.

The tears begin to flow out and Zayn's full on sobbing and clutching his hair carefully. The tears are all over his face and it's honestly the most convincing thing ever. I honestly think that he's upset over the dumb Twilight movie.

"I t-thought that h-h-he l-loved-h-her....," Zayn sobs and hiccups, crying even more.

After a few more seconds, Zayn stops and wipes his eyes; smirking at us. My eyebrows are raised and I always thought Zayn's the best actor out of all of us. He's  _Zayn_ ; of course he's good at that – he's good at  _everything_!

"Bravo," I say and begin to clap my hands.

Zayn smirks and winks at me, grabbing the flashlight from Liam and says, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I smirk right back at Zayn.

"I dare you to wear someone else's trousers until someone else asks you truth or dare," Zayn grins.

"Can I at least choose who I want?" I pout, crossing my arms.

"Nope," Zayn shakes his head and grins once more. "Niall, it's your trousers mate."

Niall grumbles but gets up and walks away. He comes back a few seconds later with a pair of trousers in his hands. They're blue and they have cartoons all over them. Niall passes them to me and I groan, taking them and slowly putting them on my head.

All the boys laugh like crazy except for Liam who hasn't even looked at me once. I sigh and take the flashlight from Zayn; knowing exactly who I'm going to ask and knowing that he'll probably pick truth – I have the perfect question for him.

"Liam, truth or dare?" I ask, ignoring the laughs from my friends.

"Truth," Liam mutters, looking at the ground.

"Why are you so cranky today? What happened?" I ask, choosing my words carefully.

Liam looks at me for one second before looking back down at the ground. He sighs and says, "I saw something this morning that I didn't like. I know I have no reason to  _not_ not like it but I just didn't. It was weird and they're like brothers and it was just weird and it felt like I was intruding but I'm their friends too so shouldn't I know what's going on...?"

We all just stare at him and Liam slowly looks up, shocked he said that much. He blushes and mutters, "W-What..."

"Nothing," I reply quickly pass him the flashlight.

Liam sighs and takes it, looking at Louis. "Truth or dare mate?"

"Dare," Louis replies and smiles.

"I dare you sit on someone's lap until it's your next turn," Liam says.

"Okay mate," Zayn says, chuckling. "I'm going to help you with your dares after tonight okay? Those are pathetic man."

Louis laughs and suddenly plops down on my lap. I look up  at him and he simply smiles down at me. He winks and says, "Hello Hazza."

I laugh and playfully roll my eyes. Louis' not heavy at all and it's actually rather cozy. I feel my cheeks heat up and I don't even bother hiding it; we're in the dark anyways.

Liam passes the flashlight to Louis and I slowly wrap my arms around Louis' waist. I hear a small gasp escape from him but no one else seems to hear it. Why would he gasp? This is something I'd normally do to him right? Or is it because I have a crush on him that I suddenly think this is normal because I imagine much worse in my head?

"Niall," Louis smiles. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Niall smile softly.

"I dare you and Liam to make up."

Niall and Liam both look up all of a sudden and their eyes catch one another. Liam quickly looks down at the ground and Niall turns to Louis with a horrified look on his face. He gulps and says, "You're joking yeah? Like you're not actually serious are you Louis?"

"No I am, that's my dare," Louis says firmly. "Now complete the dare."

"Don't I have one chicken?" Niall asks, biting on his bottom lip.

Liam looks up and looks really hurt. His look is heart breaking and I just want to go over and give him the biggest cuddle of his life. Maybe Liam was acting a bit mean and rude today by ignoring Niall – and me – but there's no way that Liam can stay mad at Niall and vice versa.

"For crying out loud," Zayn groans. "Just make up already! Look, you're both killing each other on the inside not talking to each other and it's written on both of your faces that you want to be best friends again. I know it's because Liam saw something this morning but the best thing to do is to talk it out; not avoid and ignore each other – you'll never resolve anything if you do it that way! So for the love of mirrors,  _please_ just say sorry and go back to being best friends and the third best bromance in the band."

"Third? Who's second then?" Louis asks.

"Ziam, duh," Zayn says and winks at Liam.

Niall sighs and slowly gets up. He walks over to Liam and Liam keeps his gaze on the floor. Niall slowly sits down beside Liam and says in a soft tone, "Li? Can you look at me please...?"

Liam slowly looks up and once his eyes meet Niall; he's paralyzed and his eyes stay there. Niall has a hopeful look on his face and closes his eyes for a few seconds, sighs and then slowly opens them; taking one more gulp.

"Li I'm sorry if what you saw this morning disturbed you. I didn't mean for anyone to see that and it was a moment of weakness. I'm having trouble these days with . . . things and I just wanted to talk to someone about it and Harry kindly offered to help me yesterday at the beach but I refused.

"I thought I could go on without asking for help or comfort from anyone but turns out I can't. There's some stuff that I just can't deal with and I get hurt. What happened to you this morning Liam; it happens to me all the time and I don't like it either. That's why I was going to Harry because there were certain images in my head that I couldn't seem to push out and I just needed a shoulder to cry on.

"The last person I would ever want to hurt is you Liam.  _Trust me_ , you're my best friend and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you lad. I would have gone to go talk to you but I can't talk to you about this. I can talk to you about anything but not this time; this is personal and technically Harry still doesn't even know what it's about. I just cried on him and that was it.

"So I'm sorry if you thought it was more or something Li, it truly was not. Everyone knows that Louis and Harry are in love–"

Oh he did  _not_ just say that out loud....

"and I couldn't interfere with that. I can't interfere with any relationship; that's just wrong. What I'm trying to say is; I'm sorry Li..."

Liam looks like he's about to cry and honestly I think Zayn, Louis and I are going to cry as well. Other than the Louis and Harry bit; it was super sweet and I didn't know how Niall felt. I still don't actually but I feel like I can understand better. And I  _know_ there was definitely a meaning behind the 'I can't interfere with any relationship'.

"Li...," Niall says softly, gently lifting Liam's chin up to look him in the eyes since he had looked down at the beginning of the speech.

Liam suddenly lunges on Niall and attacks him. Niall gasps and Liam hugs him as tight as possible. Niall wraps his arms back around Liam and smiles softly. Liam buries his face in Niall's chest and begins sobbing loudly and keeps muttering "sorry" over and over again. Niall gently rubs his back and tears gather in his eyes as well.

"Fuck," Niall whispers as the tears start to fall for him too.

I look at Zayn and Louis and we all nod at each other. We suddenly lunge forward as well and wrap them in a tight hug.

"GROUP HUG!"

"Can't, breathe," Niall groans.

We slowly pull away and Liam's no longer attached to Niall but he's still close. Liam wipes his eyes and smiles softly. "Niall, can you forgive me for being a doofus about this morning?"

"Of course I forgive you, I love you Li," Niall says and smiles.

"I love you too Ni," Liam says and hugs Niall tightly for a few seconds before pulling away.

"So Niall, apparently you get to pick an awesome dare for Harry?" Zayn says and smirks, grabbing the flashlight and passing it to Niall.

We all go back into the circle and I groan. Niall smirks and adds, "Not only that, I also get a truth."

"Harry, truth or dare?" Niall grins.

"Truth," I say, finally taking the boxers off my head and throwing them back to Niall.

"Have you ever fantasized about something dirty from someone in this group?" Niall asks.

"Yes...," I reply and blush, avoiding all their eyes.

"Oooooh," Liam grins.

"I bet you  _anything_ that it's about  _me_ ," Zayn says and does an overdramatic pose.

"Who is it?" Louis says in a soft voice.

I turn to him and he's not grinning or anything. I decide not to question it and just say, "That's another question. You  _really_ have to be specific in this game if you want all your answers. I've been playing this for years and there's a reason I never give up."

"Oh for my next dare Harry, you're going to," Niall smirks. "Trust me."

I roll my eyes and try not to look scared – even though I honestly think I'll piss my pants because Niall's got this dark side of him that no one really knows when it comes to games – as I grab the flashlight from Niall.

"Lou, truth or dare?" I ask and smile.

"Truth I guess," Louis smiles crookedly.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" I ask.

Louis' face goes blank and the smile peels off his face as quick as possible. He looks like he's just seen a ghost and his face goes pale like one as well. I frown and turn to Liam who looks just as confused and concerned as I do.

"Um Louis?" I ask, worried.

Louis shakes himself out of it but his face is still blank and he's looking at no one. His lips slowly open and he says barely over a whisper, "How did you know..."

_Holy shit what?! My dream was the truth?! But he's never told me that before so how would my dreams know?! Am I dreaming right now?! Is this all just a really weird dream? Like Inception maybe; a dream within a dream?! Only one way to find out..._

I pinch myself hard and curse under my breath. Nope, this is all real.

"I didn't," I say, not really lying. "I don't know I was just wondering."

"Do you know something I don't? Did my mom tell you something when you came over a few weeks ago and I went to put the twins to sleep?" Louis asks, getting accusing and all worked up.

"No Louis I honestly don't! What would your mom tell me?" I ask, shocked and super confused.

Louis goes silent and looks at the ground. He sighs and opens his mouth and I honestly think he's going to tell me what his mom would have said. But then again; this isn't one of those cliché stories where you get all the answers and everything's happy. So of course, Louis didn't say that.

"Pass the flashlight please...," Louis mumbles, slowly reaching his hand out for it.

I pass it to him and he continues the game. He suddenly puts a smile on his face and it's as if nothing ever happened. I ignore it and decide I'll ask him about it later and that we should just continue playing the game.

"Zayn, truth or dare?" Louis smiles.

"Dare," Zayn replies.

"I dare you to prank call Danielle and tell her that you're in love with her and you have been ever since you first saw her and you never told her but you can't hide it anymore," Louis smirks.

Liam shifts on the ground and bites on his bottom lip. "I don't think that's a good idea Lou, we shouldn't involve Danielle in this."

Niall looks like he's going to be sick. His face is practically green and he doesn't look so good.

"Come on, just this one time Liam please? I had a worse one for you to call her Li and pretend break up with her but I thought this one would be better. Would you rather the other one?" Louis frowns.

"No," Liam groans. "Just whatever, just do it then..."

Zayn grabs his phone and dials her number and puts it on speaker phone. Danielle picks up on the second ring and says, "Hello?"

"Hey Danielle, it's Zayn," Zayn says and glares at us; giving us the don't-talk-or-laugh look.

"Oh hey Zayn, is Liam okay?" Danielle asks, worried.

Liam looks down at the ground and I can tell that he's regretting this even more than before since Danielle sounds concerned. Liam sighs softly and shuts his eyes; not saying anything but still listening to it.

"Yeah he's fine. Actually, um, I called because . . . no I can't tell you," Zayn says bashfully, pretend to be shy.

"Come on Zayn, you can tell me anything," Danielle chirps. "What is it?"

"Um well you know how we all met you on X Factor?" Zayn starts, speaking super slow.

"Yeah?" Danielle replies.

"Well the moment I saw you . . . something just snapped into place. It was like I could only see you and I meant to tell you . . . I swear I did! But you were interested in Liam and he was shy but interested in you and there was nothing I could do about it. There still is nothing I can do about it but enough is enough. I can't hide these feelings anymore Danielle. I love you. I have ever since I first met you and I couldn't tell you before because of Liam. If he finds out I'm absolutely dead so please don't tell him. No one has to know about this but us," Zayn explains, making it very convincing.

"What...," Danielle says in a small voice. "Please tell me you're joking Zayn..."

Liam looks really sad and looks super guilty. Niall suddenly bolts from the living room and goes to the bathroom, slamming the door. I caught a small glimpse of him before he suddenly bolted and it's not pretty. Niall's really green and his face looks all messed up; I can't even describe it.

"What was that?!" Danielle asks, referring to the slam of the door.

"Shit," Zayn says quickly. "Liam's coming over! I'm in the kitchen but I guess he can hear me. Ahh, I see him! Gotta go bye."

Zayn hangs up and sighs of relief, wiping his forehead. Liam doesn't look amused at all but his mind is somewhere else. His eyes are looking at the bathroom door and it's like he's waiting for Niall to come out or something.

"What the hell happened with Niall?" Zayn asks, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"Probably ate something wrong for lunch. You know how he tried that weird food that the rest of us were too scared to try," I lie, looking at the bathroom as well.

That might be the case but I honestly doubt it. Niall was fine until this dare came up. Maybe it's because it gave him images of him and Liam together if Danielle bought it or something? Ugh, I don't know  _what_ goes through Niall's mind – or mine for that matter...

"Well someone should go check on him, yeah?" Louis frowns.

"I'll go," I say and get up.

I walk over and slowly open the door to see Niall sitting on the floor in the dark. I sit down beside him and gently rub his back, sighing to myself. "Are you okay Nialler?"

"Yeah sorry, I just couldn't handle hearing that but I'm good now," Niall says and smiles.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but seriously, you can tell me you know. I'll even tell you who I like," I suggest.

"Come on guys, Zayn apparently has a good dare for Louis," Liam calls out.

We both slowly get up and Niall smiles one more time. "Maybe I'll tell you in time Haz, just not right now. And it's Louis, I already knew that."

Niall walks out and I just stand there with my mouth wide open. How the hell can Niall know that?! I thought I wasn't obvious about it at all! If Niall knows . . . who else knows?! Does Louis know?

"Louis!"

I groan and slowly walk out, sitting back down in the circle. Zayn grins at Louis and says, "I dare you to dress up in some of Danielle's clothes, bra and some makeup included and seduce someone in the group for three minutes. Oh and the person you have to seduce is Harry."

Louis huffs and turns to Liam. "Are her clothes in your room?"

Liam slowly nods. "Yeah but I don't think you should be wearing them..."

"She'll never find out and it'll be our last dare for the night okay? We'll all go to bed after this," Zayn shrugs. "Just go Louis."

Louis goes to Liam's room and Liam hesitantly follows after him. Zayn laughs and says, "Oh this is going to be good."

"Why did you pick me Zayn?" I can't help but ask.

Zayn turns to me with an innocent look and shrugs. "Why not? It's just a dare, it's not like it means anything."

Okay so obviously Zayn doesn't know. I turn to Niall and he smirks at me, raising his eyebrows. I glare at him but he just continues to smirk at me. A few minutes pass by and finally Liam comes back with a giddy expression on his face.

"Wait till you guys see, he really went all out," Liam laughs.

Louis suddenly walks out and my eyes practically leave my face. Louis' wearing  a slim-fitting black dress that stops at the mid-thighs and he's wearing a ton of mascara to make his blue eyes pop even more than before and also some blush and a bit of lip gloss.

Louis smirks when he sees my reaction and walks over and sits down on my lap; putting his legs on either side of me. I think I'm going to lose my mind and I'm honestly going to  _kill_ Zayn if I make it out of this alive.

"You better be timing this Malik," Louis grumbles.

He slowly leans in and presses his lips against my ear. He breathes coolly in my ear and whispers, "Sorry about this Haz but if I don't succeed the dare, then that proves I'm not good at this game and I just heard about it so get ready."

Louis cups my face and smirks at me. He winks before slowly resting his forehead against mine. I can feel his warm skin creating sparks onto my skin and I feel myself shiver. Louis smirks once more and slowly brings his face over to my side; his forehead never leaving contact with my skin.

His lips find my ear once more and he whispers, "Cold Hazza? Or are you getting different kinds of feelings right now? Am I seducing you?"

He pulls his lips away from my ear and keeps his face close to mine. His hands leave my jaw and slowly go down my neck to my shoulders. Louis then gently runs his hands down my arms and I feel myself getting tense and uncomfortable. I don't like the fact that people are watching us right now and he's making me feel like this in front of people.

Louis slowly leans closer to my face and gently eyes my lips. I blush and keep my eyes on his; avoiding his lips because knowing me, I'd just kiss him and ruin everything right now. Louis' eyes slowly go back up to my eyes and I can't help but look at his lips. He bites down softly on his bottom lip and tilts his head down; giving me that lustful look.

Our faces are only a few inches apart but Louis closes it up until we're only a few centimeters apart. He eyes my lips once more and shuts his eyes. He tilts his head a bit and starts leaning in more. I can practically feel his peppermint breath against mine.

My heartbeat pounds faster and I'm getting all sweaty. Is this really happening? Is Louis really going to kiss me just to prove a dare? I don't want our first kiss to be a dare . . . oh who the hell am I kidding?! I want those lips on mine,  _now_!

I shut my eyes and stay stiff as a board. My heart is almost pounding out of my chest and my cheeks are heated up to the max. I can feel the light air keeping our lips just one centimeter apart. Something soft grazes against my lip for barely a second when–

"Alright, it's been two minutes guys. Louis, you're good now," Zayn says.

My heart droops and I feel sad all of a sudden. Is that really it? No kiss? I did feel something soft against my lips but were those lips or was it just my imagination? It was too quick to tell if it was his lips or just his face or what not.

I suddenly feel his gentle yet rugged lips against my cheek and I slowly open my eyes. Louis smiles and gets off my lap. He nods at the boys before he starts walking back to the room to change. I can't help but watch him walk away and the dress really makes his arse stand out and look good.

"Lou fell through for the dare but did he succeed his dare?" Niall asks.

I watch his arse prance off and sway from side to side and I bite down on my bottom lip. I feel something growing and I watch that fine piece of Doncaster boy until I can't see him anymore.

"And Louis  _succeeds_ ," Zayn chuckles, smirking down at something.

I blush and get up quickly. "Goodnight boys..."

Niall and Zayn snicker and Niall mumbles, "I bet you'll have a good night now..."

Liam shoots me an apologetic smile but it looks like he wants to laugh as well. Still, I shoot him an appreciating smile for being polite and go to my bedroom. I decide to wear boxers for the night to try and reduce Louis' successful dare. I get in bed and turn off the light, slowly falling asleep.

-     -     -

"Harry, wake up right this instant!"

I sit up and see Louis in some pajama bottoms but no shirt on. Lightning strikes from the small crack of the window where I was too lazy to bring the blinds down and I can fully see Louis' face. He's angry but the moment the lightning hits; he looks terrified.

The thunder quickly follows after; making a loud rumble and it causes Louis to jump.

"Are you freaking happy?! There's a thunderstorm now," Louis says, trying to sound angry but sounds more frightened.

"I'm sorry Lou, I was just asking and I honestly didn't know there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight. Here," I say and move over in the bed and lift the covers. "Sleep with me tonight, I owe it to you."

Louis quickly gets in and pulls the covers back over us. Lightning and thunder hit at the same time and Louis cuddles up to me; burying his face in my bare chest. I gently wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close; protecting him from any danger.

"It's okay Lou; you're safe with me now. The thunder and lightning can't get to you if we're in the house and I'm here for you. Just go to sleep, I won't fall asleep until you do," I whisper gently.

"Thanks Hazza," Louis mumbles, suddenly feeling tired and not as scared anymore.

"Lou," I say gently.

"Mhmm," he replies and yawns.

"You don't have a teddy bear do you? That you um, sleep with?" I ask softly, curious to see if that bit of the dream's true as well.

"I actually do," Louis laughs, yawning once more and cuddling up closer to me. "I didn't bring him though because," he yawns once more, "I thought you'd judge me but somehow you know that I have one – just like you knew I was afraid of thunderstorms. I still don't know how you know either of this stuff but I'm too tired to ask you right now. All I know is that you have a weird mind but you're super warm so I'm not complaining."

Why was my dream so real? Was someone trying to get a message through to me? Why is this so important? Other than keeping Louis safe and sound and making sure he's okay; I just don't get it. What if I keep getting more weird dreams like that?

"I'll be your teddy bear for tonight then Lou okay? Cuddle up to me," I whisper softly, holding him closer than before.

Louis smiles softly and his eyes slowly close. He yawns and says two more words before finally falling asleep. I fall asleep a few minutes after with a huge smile on my face and those two words repeating in my head over and over again.

_Goodnight Hazzabear..._


	7. Chapter Six

"What are they doing?!" a worried voice hisses.

"What if this is more than a bromance?" an Irish voice asks.

"How about," I say and slowly open my eyes to see Liam and Niall in my room. "You guys be quiet or leave because Louis' still sleeping."

"Why is he in your bed?!" Liam asks frantically.

"He was scared of the storm last night and came to me for comfort. Now will you guys  _please_ leave, he had issues at first but he's asleep now so don't you dare wake him up! We'll be there later, I promise," I whisper to them, giving them a glare.

Niall sighs and rests a hand on Liam's shoulder. Liam turns to Niall and understands before they both leave together. I sigh and rest my head back down on the pillow. I realize I still have my arms wrapped around Louis' waist and I blush.

I slowly peer down and look at Louis' gentle face and smile. His hair still looks as soft as ever but sticks up a bit from tossing and turning into the night. His eyelids are closed, letting his beautiful lashes rest against his cool skin and his mouth is just slightly open; breathing softly and letting his chest rise and fall to perfection.

_God Harry, if you thought you were a creep before, what are you now?! Analyzing Louis? You're lucky he doesn't know what goes through your head mate..._

I sigh and gently run my thumb against his cheek. He looks so peaceful sleeping and you'd never know he's a loud, obnoxious twenty year old who still thinks he's a kid and wishes to be like Peter Pan so he can stay young forever.

I shouldn't be allowed to stare at Louis when he's this close to me; it's not safe! The things I want to do to him right now . . . – no, not  _those_ kinds of things – and it's hard to stop these emotions because they're so powerful right now.

I can already feel my head coming closer to his. My cheeks flush and my lips are only an inch away from his forehead. I take a deep breath and decide between two choices.

_A)_ _I can kiss him on the forehead and be known as a creep. He can wake up when I kiss him and then I'll have no reason for the kiss and nothing to explain it for so he'll just walk away from me and be cautious around me all the time._

_B)_ _I **don't** kiss him and just long to kiss him every night and regret not picking the first choice because even though it's risky; at least I'm taking a chance and I'll be able to feel his skin against my lips._

I decide to go with the first choice because Louis' a deep sleeper so if he wakes up, I'll be shocked. It's hard to wake him up; I once even slapped him on the face to get him to wake up but he just grumbled and turned away. I say him and Zayn are the deep sleepers out of all of us.

I slowly close the space between us and press my shaky lips to his forehead. His skin is so soft and so warm and it gives tingles against my lips. I find myself smiling while still leaving my lips pressed against his forehead. Technically, it's not a kiss because my lips aren't puckered; I just needed to feel his skin against my lips. Call me a freak or a weirdo or whatever but I just had to do it.

And God bless I did. I let my lips linger for a little while longer before I slowly pull them away. My lips immediately go numb and I sigh softly; shutting my eyes and just smiling at no one in particular. As rude as this sounds; maybe there should be more thunderstorms if this is what happens every time there's a thunderstorm.

Louis slowly shuffles in bed and yawns; stretching his arms up before slowly waking up and opening his eyes. Well, he did wake up after the kiss after all . . . cue the shock.

"Hey Lou," I whisper softly and smile at him.

"Hey Haz," Louis says and grins. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine," I smile, "the question is, how did  _you_ sleep? Were you okay?"

"I slept fine surprisingly; usually it takes me so much time to fall asleep during a thunderstorm when I'm with the twins. The others say they're  _too old_ now. I still say Lottie's scared but she just won't admit it," Louis shrugs.

I watch Louis in pure shock and I can't believe he's telling me all of this. Just yesterday he was all angry when he came in and it looked like he never wanted to tell me anything ever again but now he's telling me even more and I didn't even ask for it.

Louis realizes what he's just told me and his face goes a few shades paler. He looks shocked and whispers, "I don't know why I just told you that..."

"It's okay Lou," I smile and slowly bring my face a smidge closer to his. "I didn't mind, I like hearing more about you and your childhood. That means that we'll get to learn more about one another. We tell each other everything, right Boo Bear?"

Louis smiles back and nods slowly. "Yeah, you know almost everything about me now."

_Wait wait hold up a second, **almost**?! You mean he's still keeping some secrets from me?! Oh not cool, not cool at all..._

"What do you mean 'almost'?!" I exclaim, not angry but rather hurt.

Louis notices the look on my face and he looks scared and trapped. He starts to shuffle in bed and clears his throat. He looks down at the sheets and quickly gets up and says, "I'm going to go ask Louis if we can play  _Truth or Dare_  tonight, see you later," before he leaves.

Isn't he Louis? He's going to go ask  _himself_  if we can play later? I think he meant he's going to go ask Liam. But he left before anyone could even say 'porn'. Why was he in such of a rush? And he left to ask about a  _kiddy game_?

_Well then..._

-     -     -

After staying in bed a few minutes and just wondering  _why_ Louis left of all a sudden. I decide I'd probably get some answers if I actually get out of bed. That and my stomach is growling because it's hungry.

I walk out and see that everyone is up and awake except for one certain person. Of course, it's Zayn.

I sigh and shake my head to myself, laughing slightly. Niall, Liam and Louis are all sitting down on the couch and talking about something. Louis looks up and sees me before looking scared all of a sudden and looks back down, trying to get back into the conversation with the other two.

I frown and wonder when things will ever be okay between us. If he doesn't want to tell me things . . . I guess I'll have to learn to deal with it but he can't keep hiding away from me forever. We're best friends; it's obvious we're going to have to talk sooner or later.

"I'm hungry," Niall whines, patting his growling stomach.

"And I don't know how you're not some fat lad, rolling his way down to get more food," Liam chuckles, poking Niall's thin stomach.

Niall pouts and turns away, causing Liam to laugh even more. Louis just concentrates on both of them and smiles softly. Ugh, his smile is so gorgeous. I feel the butterflies rush up in my stomach and I sigh sadly to myself. Of course, his smile makes you attracted to him even more.

The lad could be burping and I'd probably still find Louis attractive as hell and want to get in his pants and see that fine ass without any clothes on–

Okayy... perverted thoughts in the morning . . . that's not good.

I clear my throat and distract myself, thinking about breakfast. "How about we all eat at  _Manuel's_ for breakfast this morning?"

Niall suddenly perks up and grins at me. " _Manuel's_?! I  _love_ their food! Let's go there; I could stay at that place for hours."

"So we know Niall," Liam laughs once more, "you practically spend a third of your time there."

"They have good food...," Niall mumbles, feeling insecure.

"Who's going to wake Zayn up though?" Louis asks.

The corners of my lips twitch up and I smile secretly. Is it creepy for me to love hearing Louis' voice in the morning? Probably is but oh well, just his husky-yet-high-pitch voice creates shivers all down my spine and makes me shudder.

"I'll go," I offer.

"Need help?" Louis asks.

I burst out laughing and clutch onto my stomach. "Help?! With waking up  _Zayn_?! HAHAHAHAHAHA– yes . . . help would be nice actually thanks."

Louis smirks and gets up. I wait for him and then we both walk to his room. I quietly open the door and we both walk in slowly. Zayn's still sound asleep – and snoring I might add...

I walk over to one side and shake his shoulder. "Zayn? Zaaayn. It's time to get up!"

"Go to hell man," Zayn mumbles in his sleep.

I scoff at the asleep Bradford boy while Louis' trying not to burst out laughing. I look up and give him my best evil eye, which just causes him to let out a few giggles. I roll my eyes and can't help but smile back at Louis.

"Zayn we're going out for breakfast," Louis says softly. "Come on, you don't want to miss the most important meal of the day!"

"Not hungry," Zayn replies, turning away from us.

"But we're going to  _Manuel's_ ," I frown, hoping that'll change his mind.

Zayn snorts and yawns before saying, "I'm not Niall. I don't care where it is."

"Fine," Louis says and sighs, starting to walk away. "I guess there's nothing else that we can do to change your mind then..."

My eyes open wide and I give him the 'what the hell' look. Louis just smirks and winks at me. He walks over to the door and closes it but then quietly creeps over to the bathroom. He grabs Zayn's favourite hairspray and takes the cap off.

"I hope you don't mind if I use some of your hairspray, my hair is just  _not_ cooperating today," Louis says in an innocent voice, not wanting for an answer. "Thanks for the permission Zayn!"

Before Louis could even spray anything, Zayn springs up from the bed and quickly grabs his hairspray, protecting it with both arms and hiding it in his chest as if it's his most prized possession. He glares at Louis and says, "Fine I'll get ready and go to breakfast with you guys. Just get out!"

Louis smirks and nods at me. We both walk out and Zayn slams the door shut. I burst out laughing and Zayn grunts, "I can still hear you!"

I stop laughing and go to the living room and sit down. It'll still take thirty more minutes before Zayn will come out. Louis sits down on the couch as well but on the end; leaving a space in between the both of us. I smile softly at him and Louis smiles back before we hear footsteps walking over.

Liam and Niall both come into the living room and Niall looks sad. Liam nods to the blond and says, "We're going to  _Manuel's_ so he can already eat now. I said no but he promised that he'll still be hungry for another meal in thirty minutes so I decided I'd go with him. I'm assuming you'll be waiting for Zayn, yeah?"

I nod and smile at Liam. "Sure, we'll meet you there in thirty minutes to an hour okay?"

Liam nods and both of them go off. I turn back to Louis and he yawns, checking his phone. Seeing him yawn causes me to yawn and Louis smirks at the sound. I roll my eyes and scoot just the teeniest bit closer than before.

"So, what do you want to do until Zayn comes here? We have some time to kill," I say.

"We could play Truth or Dare just the two of us," Louis shrugs.

"Erm, sure," I smile softly, wondering where this will lead us.

It's quiet for a few seconds between us and I can't help but look down at the ground. Somehow it sort of feels awkward between us because of what happened this morning. I still don't know why he left in the morning and I want answers. That makes me sound pretty demanding but he's my best friend and I thought we told each other everything.

"I guess I'll start then?" Louis says after another minute of silence. "Truth or dare Haz?"

I smile softly at the word  _Haz_ ; at least he's calling me by my nickname again. I guess he doesn't find it awkward and got over him leaving this morning.

"Dare," I say, raising my eyebrows at him.

"I dare you to make the sexiest face you could ever make," Louis laughs.

I roll my eyes playfully and grin; that's going to be easy. I raise my eyebrows a bit and open my eyes a bit wider, making them stick out more. My bottom lip sticks out more than my front lip and I dip my head down but raise my eyes and look at him, gently biting on my lower lip that's sticking out.

Louis' grin slowly fades away and he has this unreadable expression on his face. He looks nervous and I can see his Adam's apple sticking out. He gulps and slowly shifts in his seat, not taking his eyes off of me though. I decide he's had enough and stop it. Louis suddenly looks relieved and I pretend I didn't see that so more questions won't go through my mind.

"Truth or dare Lou?" I ask.

"Truth," he replies.

I ponder some questions and finally decide on one. I look into those deep blue eyes and say, "What don't I know about you? And not something stupid, something deep, that nobody else knows."

Louis makes a face and sighs. "Well, you already know that I usually sleep with a teddy bear. Um, when Liam asked if I ever fantasized about someone else that I shouldn't have ... well," Louis blushes, avoiding my eyes, "it was you."

My mouth drops open and I feel my cheeks turn a deep shade of red. I begin to grin and then I can't stop smiling like a complete idiot. Thank god that Louis isn't looking at me because I literally can't take the smile off my face.

_Louis fantasized about me! He fantasized about_ **_me_ ** _!_

"W-What...," is all I manage to say even though I  _clearly_ understood what he said.

Louis suddenly looks up and his entire face is red. He suddenly breaks out and exclaims, "FINE OKAY?! THAT'S RIGHT. I HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT YOU AND MY PENIS LIKED IT OKAY? THERE! I SAID IT."

I look at him with big eyes and I feel a bit shocked. He's never yelled at me before ... I can't help but feel a bit hurt. I know he's embarrassed but– wait ... did Louis just say his – he liked it?! What...

"Wait you said that your, erm, you liked it ... does that mean–"

"Yes okay?!" Louis exclaims, looking absolutely mortified. "My trousers were wet when I woke up..."

Louis looks so embarrassed and as victorious as I feel, I also feel bad for him. That took a lot of courage to say out loud. I slowly scoot over to him and wrap my arms tightly around him, holding him close. Louis buries his face in my neck and I get chills down my spine. His arms wrap around me as well and I feel so comfortable like this.

"You're not ... you're not mad?" he asks and slowly looks up, looking like a little innocent child.

"Mad?" I laugh softly and look into those bright blue eyes. "No, I'm actually flattered Lou. You can't control your dreams and I know it's not your fault. Don't be embarrassed, it's all just hormones getting to you."

Louis smiles and slowly pulls away. I hide my frown and pull away as well. Louis' face goes back to its regular colour and he asks, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I reply.

"How did you know about the thunderstorms?" Louis asks curiously.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I had a feeling that he was going to ask me this and he has a right to know. It's not like a snooped through anything and he won't get mad at me for knowing the real answer.

"You're not the only one who had weird dreams," I begin. "I had a dream that you were waking me up and you were clutching a teddy bear. You asked to sleep with me tonight because of the thunderstorm and I asked why you were scared and you told me the whole story about your parents' first fight and how Lottie came to you and stuff. It was a very detailed dream and so I thought I'd ask if it was real or not."

Louis' face goes blank and he says barely over a whisper, "Your dream's true Haz. I don't know how you managed to dream about that but it's true."

I don't really know how to respond to that so I just go on with the game and smile sheepishly. "Erm, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Louis says; his face still blank.

He seems a bit closer than before but I don't question it. Instead, I blurt out without thinking, "Sleep with me again tonight."

Louis gets out of his trance and looks shocked.

"What?!" he exclaims.

I blush but my mouth just won't shut  _up_. "I slept well last night and obviously you slept well too and I get lonely so why not? Just for one more night? You could take your chicken but then you won't have it anymore and we still have ten more days here so I suggest you keep it."

"Okay, I'll sleep with you tonight," Louis says and smiles sheepishly.

I can't help but let out a grin and Louis smiles back at me. I feel so giddy around him sometimes, I honestly feel like I have some girl emotions inside of me. Stupid manfeelings; making me act like a wimp all the time!

"Truth or dare Hazza?" Louis asks.

"Dare," I reply.

"You have a TV in your room, yeah?" Louis asks.

I nod, confused. Louis grins and claps his hands together. "And it has a DVD player in there as well right?"

I nod once more and say, "What's your point Lou?"

"I dare you to watch Titanic with me before we go to bed, like after the Truth or Dare we're having with the boys later. It'll be our movie before we go to bed," Louis smiles.

"Fine," I grumble, knowing how that movie makes me cry. "But don't be surprised if I cuddle up to you because that movie is sad!"

Louis laughs and nods, "Alright Mr. Sensitive."

"Hey," I frown. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Louis smiles.

"Tell me about the 'dream' you had about me and in detail," I wink, grinning.

Louis blushes and shakes his head quickly. "Uh uh, no way! No way in  _hell_ am I going to tell you that!"

"Fine," I shrug, "get rid of your chicken now. Just know that Malik has the worst dares of all time and you'll have to do them  _all_. A-L-L. Enjoy."

"Fine," Louis groans and shuts his eyes. I smirk and lean a bit closer, excited to hear what he has to say. Louis sighs and opens his eyes warily.

"Well, I walked in on you to ask if we were going out for supper tonight and you were um – taking care of ... things. You stopped when you saw me but you didn't yell for me to get out and I was frozen. I looked down at your, erm, package and I felt something swelling ... down there. I began to blush but you noticed the bump and smirked.

"You continued to take care of your business and then you started to moan. Not just that, you were moaning  _my name_  and saying swear words and words of encouragement. Next thing I knew, I was walking over there before I could stop myself. You looked at me a bit scared and then I moved your hand away and began to touch you myself.

"You started to moan for real because of me and whimpered my name. As I continued, you started to undress me and soon enough I was left just in my trousers. Your hands slipped down to my trousers and you slowly took them off. You started to erm, pump me and we were both moaning together. I suddenly went on top of you and hovered myself over you.

"You looked deeply into my eyes and I got carried away. I brushed my erm, you know ... against yours and your hips jerked up. You began to thrust your body against mine and we were basically humping one another for the contact. You were whimpering my name like no tomorrow and I kept moaning 'Haz' and I was so close and rock-hard; I had never felt like that before with anyone.

"Before I knew it, I – I came. You then shut your eyes and I could feel it twitch against me. I felt something warm and sticky on me and I knew that you did as well. You opened your eyes and you didn't look ashamed. Your cheeks were red – like mine – but you were smiling at me and your eyes twinkled actually. I didn't know what to say so I just didn't speak.

"I wanted to move as well but I felt frozen and my arms just didn't seem to move. They were getting weak from holding me up to not crash my weight down onto yours but I just couldn't move one inch. My breathing was getting shallow and your breath seemed to hitch as well. You didn't complain though about how I wasn't moving so I didn't think that it was such a bad thing. Then again, you weren't really speaking at all either.

"Suddenly, your eyes left mine and you looked down to my lips. My cheeks got even redder than before and you seemed to smirk – you were still cocky and a flirt in my dream. I found my eyes slowly gazing down to your lips as well and they just looked so inviting and soft yet plump and I licked my own lips – wanting to kiss you...

"I've never ever questioned my sexuality but then; I didn't even care. I just wanted to rape your lips with mine and kiss you until we both ran out of breath ... and then we regained our breath; we'd just kiss each other all over again.

"You seemed to get my idea because your eyes closed and you titled your head slightly. I felt my throat dry and I slowly leaned in, my eyes never leaving your lips. I could basically feel your breath against mine and it was just a few centimeters away but then I woke up randomly, I still don't really know how I woke up but the dream was over.

"I looked down and noticed that my trousers were wet and then I realized what happened. I groaned and quickly went to the bathroom before doing anything else. And that was my dream...," Louis says, his eyes never looking into mine  _once_ since he began to speak.

I open my mouth but close it, my lips feeling dry and I feel this warm feeling in my heart. I suddenly notice that I'm starting to swell down there because of his detailed dream and my cheeks flush. I shift a bit so he can't see and Louis slowly looks up into my eyes; looking scared of what I'll say.

"Y-You can't help what you dream about Lou," I finally find my voice.

"You're not disgusted...?" Louis asks in a small voice.

My heart just aches once more and my manmones – yes, I say manmones instead of hormones – take over. I pull Louis into a bone-crushing hug and don't care if he likes it or not. Luckily, Louis hugs me back tightly and buries his face into my neck once more. I let my eyes shut and just hold onto him tightly – as if I'll never let him go.

"I'm not disgusted Lou, it was a dream," I whisper softly into his ear.

This time, I'm the one who pulls away first. Louis smiles softly and then reminds himself that we're still playing the game. He raises his eyebrows at me in a weird way and I can't help but chuckle and roll my eyes playfully.

"Truth or dare Haz?" Louis smiles.

"Truth."

Louis ponders for a few seconds before he smirks as his whole face lightens up. It honestly looks like in those awful cartoons where a light bulb appears over his head. He stops smirking and grins for a quick second before asking, "Do you like someone right now? And not like as in 'like', like as you have feelings for them and possibly want a future with them."

I freeze up and gulp, feeling nervous all of a sudden. I knew he was going to ask me this at some point but I didn't know it'd be right  _now_! Oh god, I can't simply lie to his face – sort of defeats the purpose of  _truth_ or dare – and now he's waiting for an answer. Damn, I knew I should have picked dare after all instead of a stupid truth.

"Yeah," I manage to mumble, still looking into those crystal clear blue eyes, speaking barely over a whisper, "yeah I do."

Louis' mouth turns into the shape of an 'O' and he looks shocked from my answer. I know that my cheeks are heating up but I try to ignore it. Louis just seems star struck that I actually said yes. He hasn't blinked since or even breathed actually – it's making me start to worry.

"Who...," Louis asks in a raspy voice.

I gulp once more and look down at the ground; finally taking my eyes off of his. The pressure of his eyes just staring into mine was too much and I had to look away for a breather. Maybe I should just tell him who it is after all. I mean, he deserves to know – more than anyone else actually because it's  _him_. I don't get why he's so shocked though ... and telling him would just make it easier on him, right?

_How many times do you have to remind yourself Hazza? He's_ **_not_ ** _gay! He'd probably be creeped out because you guys are best friends and it'll just be awkward for him and before you know it; he'll start avoiding you to not cause awkward tension._

Those last two words literally stab my heart. I don't know how I'd survive if Louis would start to avoid me. I sigh and shut my eyes; maybe I shouldn't tell him anymore. Louis is my best friend in the entire world and I've never felt or been this close to anyone in my entire life! The thought of losing him over a confession just brings shivers to my spine.

"Harry? Who is it? I won't freak out, like I usually do – I promise! I won't even tease you about it actually. Please can I know?" Louis says in a soft voice, with a hint of rasp still there.

The tone of his voice makes me look up at him. His eyes look somewhat pleading and there's a certain expression on his face that I can't quite put my fingers on. Either way; it makes my heart ache and my mouth just wants to tell him immediately.

I open my mouth and take a deep breath, sighing softly to calm myself down. Before I can even utter a single syllable out, Zayn comes out randomly and says, "Ready to go guys? I'm starving man!"

My eyes don't leave Louis' eyes but Lou looks angry. He scowls and quickly glances up at Zayn for a millisecond before bringing his eyes back down to mine. His eyes open wide and he has that pleading look in those gorgeous blue eyes again. I feel myself slowly melt into those eyes and I've fallen too hard to get myself out.

"Guys? What's wrong with both of you? I thought we were going to go out and eat," Zayn whines, "that's why I got all ready and shit! Don't tell me we're not going after all..."

"No we're still going," I find myself saying, my eyes still not leaving Louis'.

"Well then come on," Zayn urges. "Let's go!"

My eyes slowly leave Louis and I get up, looking at a very annoyed Zayn. I restrain myself from laughing my eyes but let out a chuckle. Zayn huffs and we begin to walk over to  _Manuel's_. We walk inside and once again, we're one of the only people there. I spot Liam and Niall instantly and walk over to them. They're sitting on opposite ends so I decide to sit with Niall. Zayn sits in with Liam and Louis then squeezes in with Liam and Zayn.

I feel a bit sad that Louis didn't sit next to me but I make myself forget about it – I shouldn't be making a big fuss over him sitting beside someone else...

"Thank god you guys are here now," Liam laughs, "Niall practically ate the entire restaurant."

"I was hungry," Niall grumbles. "And I'm  _still_ hungry so once Viktor comes back, I'm going to order another plate of crêpes and two sides of sausages."

"How do you eat so much and not gain a single pound?" Zayn groans. "I need to watch my figure."

Niall, Louis and I all burst out laughing. I feel tears coming on – it's  _that_ funny. I look over and see Liam's trying not to laugh but he's failing miserably. Zayn glares at all of us and we're definitely on his hit list right now.

"I thought you guys were my friends," he sniffs, pretending to be hurt.

"We are,  _Zaynah_ ," Niall manages to say before he starts laughing all over again.

Liam joins in and Zayn groans, "Not you too Li!"

"It's just Niall's laugh," Liam chuckles. "It's contagious; I'm not laughing at you Zayn I swear! I'm so sorry mate."

Zayn huffs and rolls his eyes. Viktor comes over and smiles, looking at all of us before looking down at his notepad. We all give him our order and Niall gives him his huge list of foods he's ordering. Viktor raises his eyebrows but doesn't question the blond's appetite.

Viktor comes back with the food later and we all begin to slowly eat while Niall just chomps down on as much as he can take inside his mouth. My eyes slowly meet Louis' and he looks like a deer caught in headlights. I slowly smile at him and he smiles back but his cheeks look different.

Are they ... are they turning  _red_?

I close my eyes and quickly re-open them to see if I'm dream and – nope, I'm not! His cheeks are turning red. I feel my eyes widen on their own and my mind starts to get fuzzy. It's funny how Louis can do such a normal thing like  _blush_ and here I am almost having a heart attack from it. If only Louis knew what he's doing to me...

_It's got to be the heat, Harry._

I notice that my eyes wandered somewhere else while I was thinking and I turn back to Louis to see his cheeks are red anymore.  _Huh_... His eyes catch mine again and he smiles this time, casually winking at me. I feel my cheeks flush this time and Louis simply raises his eyebrows knowingly and turns to talk to Liam.

Our food comes a few minutes later and Viktor needs a whole extra platter just to put all of Niall's food on there. He sets down all the food and then walks back over to the kitchen. Niall grins at the food and his eyes twinkle; as if it's Christmas for him or something.

Niall's about to eat when Zayn interrupts, "WAIT!"

Niall stops and looks at Zayn oddly, quickly looking down at his food every few seconds to make sure it's still there and waiting. Zayn grins and says, "I think we should say grace and thank God for the food we have on our table."

Niall groans and glares at Zayn. He points his fork full of food at Zayn and says in an icy voice, "I know what you're trying to do Malik, and it's not going to work. You  _never_ say grace anyways – let me eat my food in peace Zaynah."

Zayn glares at the blond and Niall just happily munches on the food, smirking back at Zayn while still eating. I roll my eyes playfully and begin to eat as well. It's mostly silent while we eat but I can hear Niall chewing loudly –  _probably to irritate Zayn._

"So," Zayn says a few minutes later, finished with his empty plate, "I think we should just chill today. I found a hot tub around the resort and I thought that we could all just hang out in there for a bit and relax, yeah?"

"That'd be fun," Liam agrees and smiles. "Tomorrow I'm hanging out with Danielle though; already telling you guys this so I won't be hanging out with you all. I'm taking her on a boat ride and then we're going to have a dinner date. I might be back later but if I don't; you can play Truth or Dare without me if you guys plan on playing – which I'm almost positive you  _are_. I don't mind missing a game."

Niall seems a bit tenser than before but I'm somewhat used to it by now. He's never really come to me and told me what the problem is – even though it's obvious – so I decide I'm not going to question it anymore. If he really wants to tell someone, then he'll say it and that's it. There's nothing more that I can do to help Nialler out here.

"But if we go in the hot tub, we're going to turn all pruney if we'll stay in there long," Louis whines, pouting – and acting – like a child.

"Oh come on Lou," Zayn encourages, smiling softly at the boy with his arms crossed, "it'll be fun! When was the last time you've hung out in a hot tub and just got to relax and enjoy the nice warm water and think about life?"

"Somehow I have a feeling it's not going to be quiet with you people...," Louis mutters, looking down at the table.

I snort a laugh and Louis looks up at me with a smile on his face. Liam frowns and gives me that don't-encourage-him look. I swear, sometimes I really do feel like he's my second – er, third – dad or something.

Either way I stop laughing and Zayn then continues from where he was in the conversation. "You never answered my question Louis."

"I don't remember when the last time I went in a hot tub was," Louis sighs, stabbing a hash brown.

"Then it's settled," Niall adds, "we're all going in the hot tub after and we're going to hang out and have fun."

"I have a feeling we're going to play Truth or Dare tonight but I'm already telling you boys now – I'm doing a Twitcam later for all the fans so we can't make the game last really late because the fans need their sleep," Liam explains.

"Party pooper," Zayn teases and grins.

"Says the man who was still asleep this morning," Liam shots right back, raising his eyebrows and giving Zayn a disapproving "fatherly" look.

Zayn grins once more and winks, causing Liam to laugh and roll his eyes. Zayn has that effect on Liam – he can make Liam turn from a strict, cross guy to a happy, fun one in a matter of seconds. I've tried but Liam just gets more on my nerves.

Niall's the second to finish eating out of all of us and starts eyeing Liam's half-eaten food which hasn't been touched in a few minutes now. Liam snorts and pushes his food over to the blond. Niall's eyes twinkle in delight and he starts gulfing down the food like there's no tomorrow.

"Are we going straight to the hot tub after this brunch or?" Liam asks, watching Niall in amusement and chuckling softly to himself.

"Brunch? What's that?" I ask in confusion.

"Brunch? Breakfast? Lunch? You've never heard of that word before?" Zayn asks, shocked.

I shake my head sheepishly and blush. Well, at least I know what it means now. I wonder who invented the word anyways. Hmm–

"Okay then it's settled," Louis smiles, "we just have to wait till Niall's done eating his food."

We all turn to Niall and he finishes the plate in less than a minute. Viktor comes back with the bill and we pay the money and then slowly get up; stretching ourselves after sitting down for some time.

It doesn't take that long to get back to the resort and I go into my room. I find a pair of swim trunks and undress myself, sliding them on. I go to look at myself in the mirror and make sure I'm not missing anything or something and I smile.

_Voilà, done!_

I put my t-shirt back over my chest and grab a towel. Knowing Zayn, it'll take another thirty minutes before he will come out so I decide to go see Louis and make conversation for the time being. I don't want to stay in my room and watch TV for waiting, that's just boring.

I go over to Louis' room and walk in only to be bumped into something hard. I see Louis – in  _just_ his swim trunks – and I gulp. My eyes slowly make their way down to his body and I soak it all in.

His chest is tan and quite built. He only has a bit of chest hair and there's a hint of six pack forming down there. His muscles show in his arms and his swim trunks are low enough to show that he has a v-line. His pecks stand out a bit and I can't help but just continue to stare and be mesmerized by his body.

I start to get sweaty from all the sexual tension I feel and I feel my cheeks heat up. I force my eyes to look up into his eyes. He looks amused and there's a quite obvious smirk on his handsome face. I can't help but blush even deeper.

"Yes?" he chuckles, raising his eyebrows.

"E-Erm, well I – uh...," I fumble, trying to find words.

"Yes?" Louis repeats, smirking even more.

"Zayn's going to take quite some time to change so I thought I could just come over here and talk to you?" I admit sheepishly, smiling softly as the redness of my cheeks die down.

"Right because you were totally talking a few seconds ago as your eyes were basically feeding off my body as if it were a vampire," Louis smirks, winking at me.

I blush but I refuse to let him win this conversation. "A vampire? Has someone been reading The Twilight saga again when Liam told you it was no good because you start acting worse than usual and stuff?"

"That's beside the point Hazza," Louis' cheeks turn red, not answering my question.

"Mhmm," I smirk at him, watching as his cheeks turn redder and redder. "Which book are you at?"

Louis hesitates before mumbling, "Three..."

"Ah, I see," I smirk once more. "Don't let Liam know you're reading them."

Louis nods and then sits on his bed. He taps the seat beside him and I smirk and walk over but instead of sitting beside him, I sit on his  _lap_. Louis almost falls back so I turn a bit so my back is facing somewhere else and not in his face.

"W-What are you doing...?" Louis stutters, lost.

I shrug and try to hide my smirk. "I don't know, I felt like sitting so I sat. Why, does it bug you that I'm sitting on you?"

"No not at all, just give me a sec," Louis says.

He goes back and props himself against the wall – since the bed is right beside the wall – getting all cozy and sitting properly. I let my bum sit down on the comforter and rest my legs over Louis' lap, putting not as much weight over his region.

I yawn and slowly rest my head on his shoulder. I can practically  _feel_ Louis smile and I can't help but smile to myself as well. Strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and hold me close. I can't help but notice how  _amazing_ life truly is. I'm in his arms and nothing can seem more right than this very moment.

My eyes slowly flutter and they close by themselves. I yawn once more and snuggle my head deeper into his shoulder; getting cozy. I can feel Louis breathing and it soothes me. His breaths are even and calm; silence surrounding the room except for his breathing.

"Haz?" a gentle voice says.

"Mmmm," I mumble, half-asleep already.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" Louis chuckles.

"Mmm," I grumble, getting off of him and rubbing my eyes tiredly. "I'm tired. Can we take a small nap Lou? Please?"

"I'm not even tired though," Louis whines.

I yawn once more and Louis yawns right after me, looking guilty and a bit tired as well. I raise my eyebrows and Louis sighs exasperatedly. He gets off the bed as well and takes off the decorative pillow. He pulls the covers back and motions for me to get in. I give him a small, tired smile and slowly get in the bed, curling up and getting cozy almost immediately. Louis closes the blinds and shuts the door; making the room completely pitch black. I feel a warm body against my back and I slowly turn around to be right in front of Lou. He smiles softly at me and I smile back.

"Goodnight Hazzabear," Louis whispers softly.

I mumble softly and close my eyes once more, yawning one last time. I know I'm going to fall asleep any second because I'm so tired. Just before I go unconscious, I feel rough yet soft, thin lips press against my forehead and a voice whispers, "A kiss for a kiss."

\- - -

My head moves a bit and I feel a soft, warm neck against my cheek. I slowly open my eyes and look at my surroundings to notice I'm in bed with Louis. Wait what – I'm in bed with Louis?! How the hell did that happen?!

I suddenly remember the nap and smile softly to myself. I slowly try to wiggle out but I'm stuck there. I look down and notice that Louis' arms are wrapped around my waist. My cheeks heat up and I bite my bottom lip to keep from grinning like an idiot.

I grab the extra pillow on the side and slowly get out of Louis' grasp and quickly replace it with a pillow. Louis mumbles in his sleep and tosses a bit, holding the pillow and also ... me.

I try to wriggle out of his grasp but he just holds me tighter and mumbles sleepily, "Hazza..."

I smile once more and feel like a manfan. Usually it's a fangirl but I'm not a girl so I say manfan. I get giddy over the stupidest things and Louis can bring me up in a second if ever I'm down. It's crazy to believe that I've fallen for my best friend.

While I'm still deep in thought, something shuffles beside me and the weight on the bed changes. I look up to see Louis sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He notices me looking at him and smiles down at me softly. I smile back and whisper, "Morning."

"Is it really morning? I thought we just took a nap?" Louis says and yawns.

I blush and look down at the ground.  _Wow Harry, way to just look stupid in front of him! You know you just took a nap but you say morning anyways?! Smooth Styles, very smooth._

"Oh, right ... my bad. I'm such an idiot," I mumble the last part to myself.

Louis giggles – is that right...? He  _giggled_? – and ruffles my hair, smiling gently. "Haz, you're not an idiot; it's an honest mistake. You feel all out of sorts when waking up from a nap, it's scientifically proven actually."

"I'm still an idiot," I mumble, feeling embarrassed for myself.

A warm hand slaps me on the cheek. I gasp and look at Louis with shock filled in my eyes. He smirks and raises his eyebrows at me. My cheek stings from the pain and I put a hand over my now-pink cheek. I give him a glare and exclaim, "What the hell was that for?!"

"To make you stop saying you're an idiot," Louis shrugs, as if it's the most obvious answer, "because you're not."

"Did you really have to slap me for that?!" I groan, my cheek hurting even more – Louis can really slap someone...

"Awe, is wittle Hazza hurt?" Louis coos, treating me like a baby.

I stick my tongue out at him but reply, "Actually, yeah. That slap was really hard."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Louis asks.

My breath hitches and my heart skips a beat. I feel my hand that's holding my cheek go numb and my eyes are locked on his. Louis cocks his head slightly and waits for an answer from me. I let out a breath that I realize I wasn't holding in and calm myself.

"Yes..."

Louis seems a bit shocked by my answer but doesn't look grossed out or anything. I slowly sit up and look at Louis. He looks at my cheek and his hand slowly comes back up to my cheek. I don't even flinch because I know he's not going to slap me again.

His hand gently goes over mine and I gasp. The warmth of his fingers meets mine and I get tingles all over my body. Louis slowly lowers my hand away from my cheek and concentrates on removing my hand in an all-too-slow motion. I'm surprised Louis can't hear my heartbeat because it sounds like an earthquake to me.

My hand drops down to my side and Louis then looks at my cheek properly. He frowns at the redness and slowly leans in. His eyes don't ever meet mine and his lips get closer and closer to my cool skin. His beautiful blue eyes close suddenly and I find myself closing my eyes as well and holding in my breath once more.

I can feel his breath against my skin and suddenly, soft, warm lips are on my skin. His lips look so thin from afar but they're actually so full. I can feel the warmth of his lips caress my skin and I soak up the feeling as much as I can. Having his lips pressed against me makes me feel like I'm on top of the world and that everything is right.

Louis' lips linger for a few more seconds and he slowly pulls away. I open my eyes slowly to see Louis already looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. His breaths are shallow and his cheeks have a light tint of pink on them.

"T-Thanks...," I manage to stutter, barely loud enough to be called a whisper.

"No problem," Louis whispers back, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink. "Does it feel better? I mean – ugh, I don't know..."

It's then that I realize that my cheek feels numb. I can't feel the pain anymore or even tell if I'm blushing. Funny how just  _one_ measly kiss on the cheek can make it go numb. I always knew he had special lips – I've only been staring at them within the first few months I met him!

"It actually does feel better," I smile softly, feeling no pain whatsoever.

Louis grins but then quickly tries to cover it up and act cool, making me laugh. "Awesome! I mean, that's great, for you that is. I'm glad to help."

"Think we should go check to see if Zayn's almost done now?" I suggest.

Louis nods and we both get out of the bed. We walk out of his room to see Liam and Niall sitting and waiting on the couch. Both of them look really bored and tired of waiting around for Zayn.

"Zayn's still not done yet? We're just going to be sitting down in heated water, it's not like we're visiting the Queen or anything," Louis grumbles, sitting down on the couch as well.

Suddenly, Zayn comes out and Niall exclaims, "Finally, it's about time you come out! It's been over half an hour that we've been waiting for you mate. What the hell were you even doing in there to make it take so long?"

"It takes time to look this good Niall," Zayn rolls his eyes, smirking and laughing. "This," he points to his face and hair, "doesn't come naturally – you got to work for it babe."

Niall bursts out in laughter and Liam chuckles a bit too. He slowly gets up and says, "Let's go to the Jacuzzi now that everyone's here and ready."

We all head to the Jacuzzi and no one's in it once we get there. The bubbles are fizzling and the water looks so warm and inviting. I can already feel the heat against my body and I shudder. I slowly peel off my shirt and get in the warm water. Zayn does the same and then gets in and sits down beside me. Liam then follows along with Niall and Louis. There's  _just_ enough room for all of us to fit in there.

I sigh and close my eyes, letting the hot water warm my body up. No one speaks at all and it's completely quiet – something none of us have heard in a very long time. I smile while my eyes are still closed and just enjoy the silence and the freedom.

"This is amazing," Liam sighs happily.

I slowly open my eyes and notice that the boys nod their heads; agreeing with Liam's statement. It's quite true; we've never had such a nice break like this and never such a long break either! I'm going to miss this place once we're gone, I can just tell.

"You know what," Louis smiles, "who cares if we get all pruney while staying in here? I could stay in this warmth all day! It's so nice and relaxing in here."

"It is perfect," Niall admits sheepishly.

"Want to play a game while we're in here?" Zayn suggests, smirking.

"Which game...?" Liam asks cautiously.

"Would You Rather," Zayn responds.

"I don't know Z," Liam sighs, seeming doubtful about it. "This game could get ugly so quick with all the questions..."

"You saying it's worse than Truth or Dare?" Zayn asks dubiously. "Liven up Payne!"

"But it's choosing over one another that's the bad part and people can get hurt," Liam fights back, going into Daddy-Direction mode.

Those two words once again come out from Liam's mouth.  _Get hurt_ , feelings aren't  _that_ fragile, yeah? Plus, we never played this game between the five of us and it was one of my top five games back when I was a kid.

"Just give it a shot Li," Zayn smiles innocently. "If it gets too hurtful for someone or something, all they have to do is tell us and we'll stop the game right away. Okay? Does that sound good now?"

Liam looks unsure but sighs with a grim look on his face. He shuts his eyes and rubs them with a tired expression written all over. He slowly opens his eyes and mutters out, "Fine..."

"Yay," Zayn grins and claps his hands together like a little boy. "Who wants to start the game?"

"I'll start," Niall says to break the awkward tension after Zayn said that. "Um, does it go by person? Like we ask one person and they reply and then it's their turn to ask, is that how it works for this game? I never really played it that often..."

Zayn nods and Niall continues, looking around to see which member he should pick. He turns to Louis and grins. "Louis, would you rather be naked to the entire world but you don't feel like you're naked – you have clothes on but only you can see them or would you rather the opposite? You're naked but everyone else sees you with clothes?"

"Umm, I guess the second one?" Louis says, blushing and sounding unsure.

Niall smirks and nods his head, motioning for Louis to continue.

"Zayn," Louis says, looking at the olive-skinned boy, "would you rather never be able to look at yourself in a mirror again or never be able to fix your hair again?"

"Never fix my hair again; I can get someone else to do it for me so technically, I'm not breaking the rule," Zayn grins and winks.

Louis rolls his eyes and chuckles. Zayn smirks and turns to Liam and suddenly says, "Harry! Would you rather never get to masturbate again or never have a girl again in your entire life for both of them?"

I ponder it and think about my choices. He said girl so that means that I could still end up with a boy and I'll still get to do the first option.

"Never have a girl again," I shrug.

Zayn, Liam and even Louis' mouths drop open. Niall just smirks because he understands I could still have the other gender. He doesn't say anything and the other three boys just keep on staring at me as if I just gave birth to a cow.

"Wow man, I didn't know masturbating meant that much to you," Zayn chuckles, laughing at his own pathetic joke.

I just shrug once more and smile weakly, mentally begging myself not to let anything slip about the other gender. I'm not ready to tell the boys I'm gay, I'll just tell them when I feel like it's time or if they figure it out – like Niall did.

Either way, I turn to Liam and ask, "Liam, would you rather date a boy and be happy and love him; you actually  _have_ someone in your life or never have a girl or boy ever in your, basically you'd end up old and alone."

Liam groans and sighs, thinking of the two options I gave him. He grumbles and mutters, "Have a boy then. If we love each other then it's no big deal and I won't end up alone."

Niall looks shocked by the answer and it's my turn to smirk to myself. Liam turns to Niall and flashes him a small smile. "Niall would you rather only eat one food for the rest of your life or eat a spider every week?"

"Even your Would-You-Rathers  _suck_ ," Zayn grimaces.

"Eat a spider, I'd hide it in a burger or something," Niall laughs.

"Zayn, would you rather flirt with every fan you lay eyes on or gain weight every time you eat food?" Niall asks.

Zayn makes a face and replies, "Flirt with every fan, it'll make them feel special so it's a win-win situation."

"Yeah, until they realize all the DMs you send out to people on Twitter," Louis snickers.

Zayn fake laughs and glares at Louis, Louis grins and then Zayn asks, " _Louis_ , would you rather strip naked in front of your crush and never see them again or kiss your crush and get together but your best friend never speaks to you again and hates you."

"Why do I always get the naked questions?" Louis whines, pouting cutely.

"Because people want to see you naked," I blurt out without thinking.

All the boys turn to look at me and I feel my cheeks heat up. Louis looks somewhat-scared and nervous. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out; not even  _air_. Niall gives me a sympathetic look and quickly says, "Who wouldn't want to see  _Tommo the tease_  naked? He's always teasing around and making people curious about the glamorous bum."

They look at Niall and Zayn laughs, shaking his head amusedly. Louis snickers at 'glamorous' and Liam just looks confused but isn't weirded out or anything. Their faces calm down and Niall discreetly looks at me. I mouth a "thank you" and an "IOU" and Niall nods, cracking a small smile.

"So what's your answer for the question Lou?" Zayn asks, bringing the game back in order. "Which one would you rather?"

Louis looks down at the bottom of the Jacuzzi and sighs softly to himself. We all just wait there, expecting an answer. Louis slowly looks up and his face honestly looks lost. He gulps and takes a deep breath before saying, "I honestly don't know..."

"Well it's pretty simple Lou," Zayn chuckles.

"No it's not," Louis mumbles.

"Zayn, just stop," I say and give Zayn a disapproving look. "Maybe we should go back inside; it's already close to supper time."

"It's only four o'clock," Niall pouts.

I sigh and get up, making my way over to Lou. I squish in between Niall and gently rub Louis' back. Louis quickly looks up at me and he calms down. I give him a small, encouraging smile and Louis smiles back softly. That causes me to grin and soon, Louis' grinning with me.

"Why does that not work when I try?" Niall pouts, joking.

"Because I'm special," I say in a baby voice, winking at Niall.

Niall laughs and I turn back to Louis. He smiles and looks deep into my green eyes; making my heart skips many beats. He leans close and gently presses his lips against my ear and whispers, "You are special Hazza, you're special to everyone,  _especially_ to me."

He slowly pulls away and I shiver; even though I'm in a Jacuzzi. Louis smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. Zayn coughs and we turn our attention back to him, who's looking quite uncomfortable. Liam just looks confused and Niall's smirking; as if he knows something I don't.

"So Louis, your turn to ask someone," Zayn says.

"Harry," Louis turns to me, "would you rather be with the person you love but have everyone in the entire world against you both or would you rather never have them but everyone keeps encouraging you but you know that you can never have them?"

It's funny because the question Louis just asked me is basically what I imagine for our relationship together. Would the world be against us, would we get hate? Would people start calling us fags because of our choice in people? What if people find out and they want me to ask Louis out but Louis' not gay so I can never have him?

I sigh and shut my eyes, rubbing my face. Why does everything always have to be so complicated? Why can't things just work out and everyone ends up happy? Is that really too much to ask for?

_Harry, that's life. Just learn to deal with it. And now answer Louis or else everyone will think that you've gone mad!_

"Erm, I guess the first one...," I sigh, wishing that neither of those situations would happen to me.

"Really?" Zayn asks, shocked.

"Yeah, at least I'm with the person I like and if others don't like it then screw them!  They mean a lot to me and it'd be amazing if they could be mine," I explain, not really thinking as I speak.

Suddenly, it goes all quiet and no one speaks. I look around and notice mostly all of them are confused. I feel my cheeks heat up. Louis just looks lost, Liam looks like he's trying to figure out something, Niall smirks and Zayn has that I-know-something look.

"So, you like someone eh?" Zayn teases.

I groan and sigh, wondering how I'm going to get myself out of this one. There's no point in denying it and truth be told I don't have to say  _who_  I like anyways.

"Yeah, I do," I say.

"Who is it?" Zayn asks, grinning.

"That," I say, a hundred percent serious, "is for me to know and for none of you to ever find out."

-     -     -

"Woo hoo let's start the game," Zayn grins, holding up the flashlight we always use.

"Need I remind you that we can't make this one too late," Liam reminds us, "I'm doing a Twitcam after this for the fans."

"Fine fine," Zayn laughs and smirks, turning on the flashlight. "Niall, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Niall replies softly.

"Who would you be willing to kiss right now in this room?" Zayn asks.

"Um, I honestly don't know," Niall confesses sheepishly, "I'm stuck between two people..."

"Who?" Liam asks, surprising us all with his curiosity.

"You and Zayn...," Niall says, his cheeks reddening.

"Everybody wants a piece of Malik," Zayn smirks, passing the flashlight over to the blond.

Liam doesn't speak or even respond to anyone so Niall just shrugs it off and continues with the game. He doesn't show that he's too worried but I can obviously sense it and I can tell from his eyes. Niall looks at Louis and asks, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Louis smirks.

"I dare you to call up your best girl friend and ask her for a tampon and you  _can't_ tell her it's a dare – make it sound convincing," Niall grins.

Louis huffs but takes out his cell phone anyways. He dials a number and then puts it on speaker phone so we can all hear. We all approach a bit and make the circle even tinier. The phone rings a few times and Louis looks nervous. Someone finally answers and a girly voice replies, "Hello?"

"Eleanor babe it's me," Louis says cheerfully, not sounding worried at all.

"Hey Louis, what's up?" Eleanor asks.

"Well, I need something very important and you're the only person I could call without someone judging me. It's a Code White," Louis continues.

"Code White? Louis, are you okay?" Eleanor sounds worried. "Of course I wouldn't judge you; what do you need?"

"A tampon."

Everything goes silent and no one speaks. A few seconds passed and Eleanor still hasn't replied. I bite down on my tongue to hold in the laughter and I see Niall has tears, trying to hold it all in.

"Um, why would  _you_ of all people need one Lou? Not judging I swear," Eleanor says quickly.

"A man can bleed too you know, it's not just you girls that can have the special excuse to use them when we all lose blood," Louis snaps, pretending to be offended.

"But Louis us girls use it down there–"

"I am perfectly aware of where you put it; I have five sisters including Georgia I'll have you know. I still need one, when could you deliver it?" Louis asks.

"Deliver? Can't you just go to the corner store and get one?" Eleanor asks, confused.

"But then people will judge me," Louis pouts, whining a bit. "Please El; I just need one tampon to fix everything."

"This isn't a magic wand Louis, it doesn't have magical powers or anything to help save the world," Eleanor warns him.

"Fine whatever El I'll just– oh my god! The bleeding has stopped, IT'S A MIRACLE!"

Louis hangs up the phone and Niall bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach. I can't hold in the laughter anymore and I join Niall, noticing that Zayn is looking at the floor with an amused smile on his face and his shoulders shaking – even  _Liam_ is trying not to smile.

"If El thinks I'm suddenly crazy, I blame you Horan," Louis huffs but smiles, putting his phone away.

"That was priceless oh my god. A tampon doesn't save the world – I'd be afraid if it does," Niall starts getting all ghetto, "what kind of tampon you using mofo?"

I roll my eyes playfully and pass the flashlight to Louis because I know Niall's too busy still dying of laughter to do anything else. Louis smiles at me and turns the flashlight back on, smirking at Liam. "Li, truth or dare?"

"I'll go for dare this time," Liam smiles thoughtfully. "I'll probably regret it later but for one night, I'll live it up a bit."

"One night and one night only folks," Zayn announces like a TV host, "buy your tickets now or never see Mr. Payne the-wild again."

Liam snorts and Niall sits back up, all calm and collected. Louis thinks of a dare and we all just sit there and wait. Louis bursts out laughing and I stare at him oddly. His cheeks are red and it seems like he's having trouble breathing.

"I'm guessing Louis thought of a dare," Niall laughs.

Louis calms down and smirks, winking at Liam. "Oh Li, you're going to hate ever accepting dare after you hear what I have planned for you."

"What is it...," Liam asks, afraid.

"I dare you to call Simon up and tell him we're all gay and we have gay sex every night and you  _have_ to make it sound convincing and you can't tell him that it's fake," Louis grins.

Liam's face turns pale and he looks like he's going to be sick. Niall can't even seem to formulate any words and Zayn's practically dying of laughter. My mouth drops open and I can't stop staring at Liam to see if he's breathing.

Somehow, Liam manages to pull out his cell phone with shaky hands. His whole body is practically trembling and his face is still pale as a ghost. He dials a number and then holds the phone out with his shaky hand and puts it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" a deep voice says.

"Hi Simon it's me Liam," Liam says, somehow managing to not make his voice sound too nervous.

"Hey Liam, is everything alright?" Simon asks, worried.

"Yeah, we're quite fine. Actually, we have something to tell you Uncle Simon, all of us. Um, I don't really know how to tell you this but our interest doesn't apply to women anymore. We're more interested in . . . people of our own kind–"

 _Oh my god, he **sucks**_   _at this! I won't be surprised if Simon doesn't buy it..._

"Are you meaning to tell me that you're  _all_ gay?" Simon asks, sounding quite confused but amused as well.

"Yes that's what we're – I'm trying to tell you Si. We discovered this only a few months ago when we were playing Spin the Bottle. In the end we ended up all kissing each other and we really liked it. There's no specific couple between us and we all take turns with each other and also, um–"

"Just say it Li," Louis huffs, making it sound more convincing.

"We also have sexual intercourse between each other. Quite a few times per week actually – because everyone needs a fair share with each member...," Liam explains.

"And why are you telling me all of this Liam?" Simon asks.

"Because I thought you should know...?" Liam says, making it sound more like a question.

"Liam, I sort of had an idea about some of you – not  _all_ of you of course but then again it wouldn't surprise me considering how close all of you are," Simon chuckles – wait,  _what_?!?! He's  _buying_ this crap?! – "Anyways, I was just finishing supper so I'll talk to you boys later then? By the way, congrats on coming out of the closet boys."

Simon hangs up and Liam shuts his phone with his shaky hand, looking down at the ground. It's completely silent between all of us and I can't look at any of them. Why did Simon say he knew some of us were gay? Did he have an idea about me? He said  _some_ and not just one – what if he knows someone else who's gay in the band? Well obviously Niall, but is that all that Simon meant? Maybe he also meant Louis...?

_How many times do you have to remind yourself every day? He's not gay Harry! Get that through your little mind! Do I have to spell it out or something? He's not gay._

I sigh and slowly look up, noticing Niall staring at me with his eyebrows raised up. Liam still looks shaken up about it, Zayn looks lost and Louis just looks shocked and confused. I see Liam slowly tense down and he grabs the flashlight.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Liam asks.

"Truth," I decide, after seeing Liam's dare.

"Remember that Zayn helped me with my truths and dares so get ready Harold," Liam teases, smirking.

"Should I be afraid?" I chuckle.

"Yes you should," Liam smirks, thinking of a truth.

"Would you ever date one of us in the group?" Liam asks.

It's a somewhat easy question, yet it's hard. Luckily, Liam didn't specify as to  _who_ I would date. I smile softly and say, "Yes, yes I would date someone in the group."

Zayn glares at Liam and Liam groans, "I knew I forgot a detail! I was supposed to ask "why" wasn't I?"

"Not  _why_ you idiot," Zayn hisses, " _who_!"

Liam sighs and mumbles, "I'll always suck at this game."

Zayn frowns and goes over to Liam, hugging him tightly and whispering, "Sorry Li, I didn't mean to be so hard on you. We cool, yeah?"

"Yeah we're cool," Liam smiles and passes me the flashlight.

"Zayn, truth or dare?" I ask and grin.

"Truth," Zayn shrugs.

"Would  _you_ ever return the favour and kiss Niall?" I smirk, also keeping a close eye on Liam.

This way I can see if Zayn wouldn't mind kissing Niall  _and_ see if Liam gets jealous. It's a win-win situation here. Zayn thinks about it for just a few seconds and looks at Niall; as if he's inspecting him or something. Niall wiggles his eyebrows and pretends to blow a kiss. Zayn chuckles and turns back to me, nodding.

"Yeah, if I was gay I'd definitely go for Niall, get me some Irish," Zayn laughs.

Niall laughs and then goes beside Zayn, pretending to fake kiss him all over his neck and cheeks. Zayn laughs and tries to pull him off, only making Niall get even closer. Liam raises an eyebrow and looks confused and not happy. He doesn't look  _jealous_ but there's definitely some concern in there.

I pass the flashlight over to Zayn once Niall's finally off of him. Zayn takes it happily and turns to face Louis. "Truth or dare mate?"

"Truth," Louis replies and smiles.

"Have you ever read any fan fiction about yourself . . . honestly? Don't lie Tommo," Zayn grins.

"Maybe...," Louis mumbles, looking down at the ground.

Zayn and Niall do an "ooooooh" sound, causing Louis to groan and look embarrassed. His cheeks are flaming red and he stutters, "W-Well who doesn't? Don't we all?"

"Yeah but what  _kind_ of fan fiction Lou?" Zayn asks, raising his eyebrows.

Louis' face goes a shade paler than before and Zayn smirks, making it seem like he knows something else. Louis clears his throat and says, "Just regular, isn't that all they have?"

"You know what I'm talking about, I saw it on your history; there's no denying it now bro."

"Okay fine," Louis blushes, finally snapping. "I read gay fan fictions when I'm bored okay?! It's quite interesting and I'm reading this very interesting Ziall one at the moment."

Zayn's grin gets swiped right off his face and Niall freezes. Louis smirks and says, "Yeah that's right, who's laughing now Zayn? Anyways yeah you guys are like all fluffy and adorable in the book, it's quite nice."

Liam looks somewhat angry and Zayn, still emotionless as a robot, passes the flashlight slowly over to Louis. Louis turns to the angry Liam and looks shocked when he sees his friend's face. Either way he asks, "Li? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Liam mumbles, mostly speaking to the floor.

"If you would date anybody from this band, who would it be?" Louis asks.

"Niall because Niam is the best bromance out there and none of the others compare," Liam replies quickly, force filling in his voice.

Louis just looks shocked by the answer and blinks, not really knowing how to respond. Niall's eyes go wide and he turns to Liam, shocked as well. Liam doesn't look at Niall in the eye but gives a quick glance to Zayn before looking back on the floor. Zayn looks tense and I slowly understand what Liam meant by people "getting hurt".

But somehow I have a crazy feeling that this isn't what Liam was talking about...

-     -     -

"Well if that wasn't awkward in the end . . . I don't know what is," Louis mumbles, plopping down on my bed.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, nodding grimly. Let's just say that our game ended pretty quickly after all the tension. Everyone agreed it was time to go to bed and it wasn't too late – which gives Liam time for his Twitcam and gives Louis and I time to watch Titanic. And thank god too because that's like a two hour long movie!

"I have the movie," Louis smiles, holding up a DVD.

"And  _why in the world_ did you bring the DVD with you on a holiday?" I ask, laughing.

"You never know when you might want to watch a sappy movie and cry," Louis blushes sheepishly.

I go to the bathroom and grab the box of tissues. I come back in the bedroom and set them down on the bed, causing Louis to look at me funny. I give him a knowing glance and say, "We're going to need those and you know it."

Louis shrugs and plops in the movie, turning the TV on. The door's already shut and we're both ready for bed – since we're both going to be sleeping together tonight. I know how wrong that seems since we're both just friends but we're just really close to each other. It feels like there's nothing wrong with that and I hope that Louis feels the same way.

I shut the blinds and everything is pitch black except for the TV screen. Louis sits down beside me and I can literally feel his body heat against mine. I shudder a bit and Louis looks at me, frowning. "You cold Haz?"

"Just a bit," I mumble.

Louis gets under the covers and motions for me to go under as well. I get under the covers and I'm immediately filled with warmth. I sigh softly and smile, turning back to the TV. Louis clicks play and the movie begins.

I've seen the movie before so I know what happens. Even though I  _knew_ Jack was going to save Rose when she felt like jumping, I still tensed up and felt as if I couldn't breathe. I felt something touch my back and I turned to Louis to see he looks concerned as well. His hand rubs my back and I can't help but feel all warm and tingly inside.

Jack slowly brings Rose back and I let loose, feeling all happy again. Louis' hand leaves my back and I miss the feeling but I shrug it off.

The rest of the movie is good and I'm calm and relax until the iceberg hits. I feel myself slowly tensing up again and I can feel Louis' tense as well. Soon enough everyone's freaking out and Rose is trying to find Jack even though the boat is sinking really fast.

I tense even more and suddenly, an arm wraps around my shoulders. I cuddle close to Louis and rest my head in his neck, burying my face but still watching the movie at the same time. I can smell Louis' cologne and oh man is it to  _die_ for. Or should I say,  _sniff_  for . . . hehe.

Rose manages to get Jack out and everyone's in the water soon enough. In a way, the movie's passing by quickly but also it's passing by slowly. Rose is on the floating wood and Jack's in the water. I can already feel the tears gathering up in my eyelids and I mentally curse at myself. Sometimes I'm such a weakling, it's not even funny.

Rose keeps calling Jack's name and trying to shake him but he's simply not waking up. I feel like screaming "She's dead Rose! Just save yourself!" to her but I know that won't change anything. I know the ending has a somewhat happy story but it's still so sad.

Rose keeps whispering "come back" and it makes my head spin with unwanted feelings. I sniffle and let a few tears fall already. Rose grabs the whistle and tries to get the guards attention. She succeeds and looks at the statue of Liberty, telling the man her name.

_"A woman's heart is full of secrets. But now you know that there was a man named Jack Dawson, and that he saved me; in every way that a person can be saved."_

The now-old Rose throws the "heart of the sea" into the ocean, smiling softly and walking back to her bed.

I haven't once let a tear out but the moment everyone's greeted the young-Rose and Jack turns back around on the Titanic since they're all dead and they waited for her; I lose it. Rose and Jack begin making out with each other and I curse out loud as I let the tears fall for real now.

The screen goes black and Louis turns off the TV. I feel the tears just continue to pour and Louis looks at me with tears in his eyes as well. We both laugh a bit but end up crying even more. Louis opens his arms and I quickly go in them, crying in his chest.

It makes us sound like saps because we're crying over a movie but it's the  _Titanic_ for crying out loud – if you  _don't_ cry, then I think something's wrong with you. Louis passes me a tissue and I wipe my eyes with them, slowly calming down but my heart and head still swimming with emotions.

I put the tissue on the bedside table and sigh, leaning down and resting my head against the pillow. The bed's a double so it's bigger than a single but there's not that much space between us. Louis leans down as well and turns to me, his eyes managing to still gleam in the dark. I gulp and feel shivers run up my spine.

"Goodnight Haz, thanks for watching the Titanic with me," Louis smiles softly.

"Well it was a dare," I laugh, "I had to. But it was very fun, so you're welcome. Thanks for sleeping with me tonight Lou."

"Well ' _It was a dare'_ ," Louis mimics, causing me to laugh quietly. "But this is quite nice too so you're welcome as well."

"I don't have my teddy tonight either so I guess it has to be you again," Louis blushes.

I smile and gently pull him into me, his sweet scent intoxicating me. I hold him close and he nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck. I gently peck his head and Louis yawns, mumbling a soft, "Goodnight Hazzabear."

Oh, I can  _definitely_ get used to this...

-     -     -

_"Louis? Louis? Where's Louis?!" I yell, looking around frantically._

_It's so hard to really see anything because there are so many people around. Everyone's running around like wild animals and I can't see my British best friend. I keep calling out his name but I hear nothing except loud screams of terror._

_I run around and notice this place looks very familiar. I ignore it and keep trying to find Louis, only to be bumped into someone. I groan and begin to say sorry but stop when I look up to see it's Louis! My mouth drops open and I grin, wanting to hug him._

_"Oh my god, Louis! You're safe! I was so afraid you got hurt and I couldn't find you and this whole night is just awful," I sigh, rambling on._

_"It's good to see you Haz but you **have** to get off this boat before it sinks–"_

**_Sinks? Wait what?_ **

_"I wish that the iceberg hadn't hit the ship but there's nothing we can do about it now. It was a pleasure to meet you Harry and I've the best time of my entire life with you. Even though it was only four days, I've fallen in love with you," he finishes._

_I look around and notice we're on the Titanic! My mind starts freaking out and I just want to run and hide, to escape and make it alive, to live longer than this. But my heart tells me that Louis' here and I can't just leave Louis._

_"Then come on, let's get on a boat and live then," I press, pulling on his sleeve. "There's still enough room I bet and we can make it through this and live together. This isn't the end Louis. I don't even know how we got here but I'm not leaving without you."_

_"Harry, I can't go on. They're only letting people of a higher rating go on. You can go on because you're practically royal, I can't. Just save yourself Haz, I'll be fine," Louis says, starting to push me towards where everyone's running._

_"No," I exclaim and stomp my foot down, turning to Louis with a hurt look on my face. "You think I would seriously leave you? You don't come on the boat then I'm not going on the boat either, we'll both die together if that's what it takes to stay with you."_

_"But Harry, you **have** to get on the boat! I'm not going to let you die because of me," Louis says, looking deeply into my eyes._

_"Don't you see?" I whisper, gently grabbing his hands. "If I can't be with you, there's no point in living. Louis, you're my everything. You've managed to make me fall in love with a man I didn't even know in four days and I wasn't even sure if I was gay or not. You changed me Louis Tomlinson and I'm sticking with you. That's final."_

_Louis sighs and rubs his temples, mumbling, "Damn, you're stubborn."_

_"I'm not stubborn, it's called being in love Lou," I laugh, "you should try it sometime – it's marvelous."_

_"I already am in love," Louis whispers, gently pressing his forehead against mine._

_His eyes slowly lower themselves to look at my lips and I feel myself closing my eyes and slowly leaning in. It's funny because everyone else is screaming and trying to live and here Louis and I are, just about to kiss._

_Just then, the ship decides to start slowly sinking into the water, causing us to pull apart from each other. Unbelievable, even in the Titanic, I **still** can't kiss Louis properly! I keep my balance and grab Louis' hand, suddenly afraid of what will happen._

_Louis seems to think clearly and holds onto my hand tightly as he begins to run up to the top of the ship. I look at my surroundings and see a bunch of people jump off to already get it over with. I wince and look at the ground, not wanting to see that again._

_Louis continues pulling until we reach the top and holds onto the rail tightly, pushing me against it first and protecting me. I turn my head around to look up into those amazing blue eyes. Louis looks down at me and at first his eyes are cold but the moment his eyes land on mine; they soften up and Louis smiles as well._

_I feel myself smiling back and suddenly the ship makes a huge sound, starting to sink even faster. I bite down on my bottom lip and I've never felt so scared in my life before. Louis puts my hands on the rail and then puts his closet to mine, pressing himself against my back and holding on tightly. His lips approach my ear and he whispers, "Hold on tight Haz."_

_I gulp and hold on as tight as I can, shutting my eyes and counting down from a hundred. The screams keep on getting louder and louder so I count louder in my head, trying to drown out the sounds. I try to think about Louis' soft voice, the feel of his cuddles, his beautiful smile, and those mesmerizing eyes – anything to bring me to a happy place. If I die, might as well have a good memory as the last thing I saw._

_I feel Louis slipping behind me and my eyes immediately shoot open. I turn my head to see Louis not looking so confident anymore. Scared flashes on his face and I feel helpless, not knowing what to do to save him or try to make this better._

_"Louis, don't slip...," I manage to say, barely over a whisper, sounding weak and needy._

_"It's the damn gravity," Louis mumbles, tightening his grip onto the rail._

_I put my clammy hands over his and hold them tightly, hoping that will make a small difference. Louis smiles at me and I just want to kiss him so badly. I sigh and think there's time for that later – what we need to do now is survive and get through this._

_I know how the story ends originally but I will **not** let one of us die. Well hey, on the bright side: at least here, Louis loves me more than a best friend_

_The boat is suddenly perfectly straight in the mid-air and my body trembles. I feel like I might fall at any second with the way the ship's placed and how we're standing. I shut my eyes and try to think of happy thoughts, holding on tighter and mentally praying to God to help us get through this._

_My thoughts get interrupted by a loud scream, coming from a surprised Louis. His grip is getting loose and I can feel his hands slowly slipping out of mine. My first reaction is to turn and look at him but that doesn't do anything. I just see a flash of beautiful, startled blue eyes before he's suddenly becoming farther and farther._

_"NO!"_

_I watch in horror as Louis starts falling down to the ice-cold water. His arms are flawing and his body looks so lifeless. I let go of the rail and fall as well, screaming his name and not **daring** to shut my eyes at this very moment._

_Louis lands in the water and I whimper, still falling. The water approaches and I wait for the freezing cold to hit me in a shock but nothing happens. Instead, I feel something stiff catch me, making my body sore. I groan and look up to see a worker caught me, placing me down on the boat with a bunch of other people._

_I look down in the water and I can't see Louis. My body shakes and I begin to freak out. "No, we have to get my friend Louis! He's in the water and he could drown from the cold shock! Please, let me get him, I'll bring us both back and we can be saved!"_

_"No way, no one's going into those waters, it's practically instant death. Your friend's probably already gone sir, I'm sorry," the man says._

_My heart shatters and I shake my head, refusing to believe it. This can't be the end; this isn't how it's supposed to be. Rose got to be with Jack even for a bit? What is wrong with this?! Louis is **not** dead, he just . . . he  **can't** be!_

_My body shakes and sobs start rising up. My eyes fill with tears and I stand up, trying to save my balance. The man grabs me and tries to get me to sit back down but I push away, trying to get out so I can save Louis – who's **not** dead by the way._

_"Sir you must sit down! This isn't safe for you or anyone else," the man says strictly, getting stronger by the second._

_"NO," I cry out. "I need to see my Boo Bear! Let me get out, I need Louis! Stop! Stop it this instant! You can't force me to stay in here, I'm a legal citizen, so you have to let me go! I need to get Louis!"_

_"Harry?"_

_How does he know my name? And wait – why does his voice sound different?_

_"Harry?"_

"HARRY!"

I sit up quickly in a cold sweat, looking around panicked. I notice the surroundings of the room in Dominican and slowly let go of all my tension. I sigh of relief and wipe my forehead, wincing at the sweat.

_Wait, LOUIS!_

I turn around quickly – almost getting whiplash – and see Louis here with a concerned look on his face. I grin and quickly wrap my arms around him tightly, holding him super close and as tight as possible. Louis seems shocked but he doesn't pull away – but doesn't put his arms around me either.

"You're okay, you're alive!"

That's all I manage to say before I burst out crying, basically sobbing in his shoulder. Louis wraps his arms around me and gently rubs my back, slowly rocking us back and forth and gently humming an Ed Sheeran song.

I feel myself slowly calm down even though my mind is nowhere  _near_ calm. I slowly pull my face away to look at him but still cling tightly to Louis. My eyes look down at the covers and I suddenly feel very girly all of a sudden, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Louis' finger slowly lifts my chin up until I see those piercing blue eyes, giving me the oh-so-familiar shivers down my spine. Louis frowns and says, "What happened Haz? You kept tossing and turning and mumbling random words. Did you have a bad dream?"

I nod, gulping softly, still taking in his features.

"Mind telling me?" Louis says in a soft voice, sounding like an angel.

"Well we were suddenly in the Titanic and I was Rose and you were Jack – but we were ourselves? Anyways I couldn't find you but then I finally did and you told me to get on the boat and be safe but I said I wasn't leaving without you. But you couldn't go on the boat because you were that important of a person on there and so I said I was staying with you and um, we were about to kiss but then the boat moved and you held my hand and began running to the top of the ship.

"We held onto the rail and you were protecting me from falling but the ship was sinking quickly and you were losing your grip so I placed my hands over yours to keep you there. It was fine until the boat was fully straight and you were losing your grip again and then you fell. I screamed your name and let go, going after you but you fell into the water and I was waiting for the water to hit me too but someone caught me and put me in a boat.

"I kept begging him to let me get you but he said you already died because of the water. I begged and sobbed and got up to leave the boat but the man just wouldn't let me. I couldn't get to you and that scared me, knowing you might be . . . you could have been–"

"But I'm not Haz, I'm right here. Right here with you, it was just an awful dream," Louis says softly, pulling me closer to him.

I inhale his scent and don't even care if I seem like a weird-smelling freak. I'm just glad to be in Louis' arms again, that nightmare was simply  _awful_. I don't know how Rose survived all those years without Jack...

Louis gently plays with my hair and whispers, "Let's go back to bed now, yeah? I'll sing whatever song you want until you fall asleep and I won't fall asleep until you do. You're safe in my arms Hazzabear, remember that."

I nod and sigh, slowly leaning back down in bed. Louis pulls me as physically close as he can, making me feel all warm and comfortable. I sigh softly and snuggle into his chest, slowly closing my eyes. I smile softly as Louis begins to hum  _Give Me Love_.

I feel like I'm about to fall asleep any minute and I feel gentle lips against the top of my forehead and I hear the words, "I love you Harry Styles."

_I love you too Louis . . . more than you can even imagine._


	8. Liam's First Twitcam

 

I quickly turn on my laptop and my mind wanders off as the computer loads, trying to get some Internet access. I sigh and think back on how awkward and tense Truth or Dare got in just a few seconds. My mind then starts to think about Niall but I quickly block that off and look back at my computer, excited to see that the Internet is in fact working.

I click on the  _Chrome_ button and go on my favourite site of all time: Twitcam. I log in and get everything ready, bracing myself for the fans and I can’t help but smile. It’s been a good four or five days since we’ve talked to the fans and a part of my heart longs for them; I miss them.

The Twitcam works and I quickly tweet out a few words, telling people that Liam Payne is now doing a Twitcam. Before I know it, the number at the bottom starts climbing up until I already have one thousand viewers.  _Man, these girls are quick._

“Hi everyone,” I smile, doing a small little wave. “I realize it’s already eleven at night and I promise not to keep you up late in case there’s school tomorrow but I just felt like doing a Twitcam and saying hello to everyone.”

I look at the comments that are flashing by and one catches my eye.

 **thisbeBree:** Liam, it’s Friday, there’s no school tomorrow!!!

“Oh,” I chuckle to myself, “thisbeBree says that it’s Friday so there’s no school tomorrow. Sorry guys, my bad, I’m a little out of it I guess. It’s been a hectic few days and I’m going to be hanging out with Danielle tomorrow so my brain’s a bit fuzzy at the moment.”

A bunch of the comments start pouring in about Danielle and how she’s doing. I smile softly as I remember our day together.

“Danielle’s really good, I’m taking her on a boat ride tomorrow and then I’m taking her out for dinner,” I smile softly, thinking about her. “It’s going to be really fun.”

 **Sophiaa1D:** Tomorrow night Liam’s going to get some, AND LIVE WHILE HE’S YOUNG!

I burst out laughing like a little five year old and I can’t stop smiling; our fans are absolutely the  _best_! After a full minute of constantly laughing and having issues breathing, I calm myself down and reply to her. “That was hilarious and clever but very naughty of you to say. Speaking of  _Live While We’re Young_ , how are you all liking the new single?”

I get a ton of good feedback and people quoting practically the entire song. A lot of people talk about Zayn being a big goof in the music video and how I’m suddenly a bad boy because I want to sneak a girl out. I slightly cringe inside and feel bad, I was never a fan of singing that lyric. Sneaking out is  _not_ good people, even if Liam Payne says so in a song:  **don’t do it!**

 **JennaTurner:** How’s your holiday going Liam? And can I please have a shout out?

“Shout out to Jenna Turner who’s asking me about my holiday. Well Jenna, it’s going very well, all of us are having a blast and like I’ve mentioned, Danielle is here with me so that makes it even better. We still have quite a couple of days here – and no, I can’t say where, I was sworn to secrecy – and we’re all really enjoying it. Thank you Jenna, a massive shout out to her!”

 **TheBoyWithTheBread:** Have any plans for the future Liam?

“Well the album  _Take Me Home_ will be coming out soon and there’s the 2013 summer tour that’s already sold out. We have quite a few things up our sleeves but we can’t give it away right now. Maybe in a few months, you’ll find out one of the things,” I say and wink, trying to not give away too much information.

 **ErnestoCorona:** Would you care if one of the guys were gay?

I blink back the surprise and reply, “No not at all! If they’re happy and everyone else is fine with it, then there’s no problem. I’d mostly be worried about how the fans would react to one of us being gay and how they would manage to handle the hate.”

 **DeludedStylinson:** Is Niam real? ;)

My mind goes back to Niall and I silently groan inside; there’s no avoiding it now – especially since a fan’s asked me. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, trying to think of our friendship and how everything’s going along.

“Niam is definitely real, I love the Irish lad a lot. Niam is  _way_ better than Ziall, that’s all I can tell you guys,” I say.

_Better than Ziall? Really? Did you **have** to say that? You know it’s probably going to be GIF’ed and be all over Tumblr and Twitter tomorrow. Great going Liam, Zayn won’t be too happy about this at all._

I quickly shove the thoughts away and look at the comments to answer another question, trying to hopefully steer this Twitcam in another direction. Another direction . . . but there’s only  _one_ direction, hehe…

I laugh at my own pathetic joke and read the next comment.

 **KotaAnnlea:** Why did Simon just tell Sugarscape you’re all gay?!

My face goes pale and I gulp, my pupils growing by the second. I clear my throat and say, “Um well, KotaAnnlea, Simon just told Sugarscape we’re all gay because I was forced to by a certain Tomlinson. Never ever trust Louis in a game of Truth or Dare – the man’s brutal.”

 **jennacheckley:** Do you think there might be something more there than the Larry ‘bromance’?

“Um,” I start, thinking about the past few days and how close they’ve been. “I’m honestly not sure jennacheckley, Larry  _is_ the strongest bromance out there but if it’s  _more_ than a bromance? Not sure at all, you’d have to ask them yourself, sorry love!”

 **nadinelovelarry:** Which bromance, besides Larry, is most likely to be true?

“Oh wow, good question nadinelovelarry, I see you’re a Larry shipper. Man, a lot of bromances tonight eh?  Uh, that’s a really hard question. Because I’m with Danielle but I’d like to believe that if I didn’t have a girlfriend, Niam would be the second bromance to most likely be true,” I explain sheepishly, blushing a bit.

 **TheBoyWithTheBread:** How are the other boys?

“The other boys are good, I think Louis and Harry are watching a movie together and I don’t know about Niall or Zayn but I know Niall’s really enjoying himself here. There’s this restaurant around here that Niall eats at least once a day; he’s obsessed with the food,” I chuckle softly. “Zayn’s enjoying just chilling back and having fun and Louis and Harry are definitely enjoying the games we play at night like Truth or Dare and that kind of stuff.”

 **JasmineluvsniallS2:** Please give me a shout out on Twitter? @BringsHappyDays

“Everyone go follow @BringsHappyDays on Twitter right now! If you follow her, her tweets will bring you all happy days,” I smile, snickering at my pathetic joke to try to win the fans over.

I look down at the number to see there’s over 10 000 people already watching. My mouth drops open and I grin like a madman. “Wow, you guys are absolutely incredible! Over 10 000 people already? My mind’s literally blown away. I love you all so much!”

 **kileykoyote13:** Are you the type of person that gets jealous easy?

I immediately think of Niall once more and I feel a bit guilty. I have no reason to be jealous because of the mini Ziall bromance and shouldn’t I be thinking about Danielle when I think of jealousy? And _not_ Niall?

I sigh and reply sadly, “Yes…”

 **Fiuliiu:** Could you ever think of having a threesome-couple-thingy with Niall and Zayn? ;)

My cheeks redden really fast and I feel myself blushing to the ultimate maximum. I slowly open my mouth and manage to stutter out, “Uh, uh, that would just be . . . illegal. And too much of . . . lower areas for me to handle and probably for them too. Um, I don’t think that would ever happen, sorry hun.”

 **1DaisyFlower:** Who is your best friend in the band?

“I love all of the boys very much,” I begin, biting down on my bottom lip, “but I think that Niall is probably the closest friend I have here. I tell him everything and I’m almost certain he tells me everything as well.”

 **PennyLanee:** Will any of the other boys be making appearance on this Twitcam tonight? :D :D

“Am I not enough for you Penny?” I fake pout, doing the puppy dog face and trying to look super cute. “Is it something about me that’s just not good enough? Just kidding love! Um, I’m not sure if anybody will be making an appearance. I  _could_ maybe get Niall – if we get to 50 000 viewers.”

Everyone starts freaking out and spazzing into the comments, making me chuckle. I look down at the viewers to see it’s already at 35 000 viewers. It probably won’t take that long before it’ll hit up to 50 000 and then I’ll have to go get Niall –  _great_.

I try not to think about it and think back on the Twitcam, looking back at all the comments. I smile softly as I read some in my head.

 **GracePanosian:** If you weren’t dating Dani, would you date one of the guys?

“Hmm, I would  _maybe_ , I don’t know. I’ve never really had a thing for guys but then again, I’ve never really tried to get with one so,” I shrug, smiling softly, “you never know. I’ll let you know if ever anything happens.”

 **thenameskira:** Have you ever puked on anyone’s shoes before?

I burst out laughing and quickly cover my mouth, slowly calming down. I can’t help but smile as I say, “No Kira, I have never puked on anyone’s shoes before and I don’t plan on it. Let’s hope it stays that way, yeah?”

 **LarryGotSome:** Why are you so beautiful?!>.<

“Awe why thank you,” I blush, my smile growing even bigger than before. “I don’t know, you’d have to ask my daddy or mum; they’re the ones who made me.”

 **XDEmmy:** Which one is real, Ziam or Niam?

“Definitely Niam,” I reply, nodding my head quickly, “Ziam’s okay but there’s not as many moments as there are with Niam. Sorry for all the Ziam lovers out there!”

 **hazzaandloueh:** Who is watching your turtles while you’re away?

“My parents are watching my turtles while I’m gone,” I smile softly, thinking about my two babies. “I miss them very much and I hope they’re doing okay – I can’t wait to see them once I get back!”

 **NiallsIrishPotato:** Which one of the bromances is real? Because Simon hinted at least one of them was definitely real ;)

My eyes go wide and I start to think about which bromance would actually turn out to be a gay couple. My mind goes to Ziall and I start to feel sick a bit in my mind for no reason at all. I groan and force myself to not shut my eyes and block it all out. Instead, I think of the only other couple that could end up together.

“Well you’ll just have to find out now won’t you love?” I say and smile, not trying to give a too forward answer but nothing to bore them either. “It’ll be a surprise if it ends up being true or if it doesn’t either way.”

I notice that the chat is up to 47 000 viewers and I gulp to myself. If the thing goes any higher; I’ll probably go have to get Niall like I promised. I groan silently and curse at myself inside of my head, wondering why I even said I’d get Niall.

 **thisbeBree:** Close to 50 000 viewers! So excited to see Nialler yayyy!

I smile nervously and nod, not really saying anything to reply. The number keeps going higher until it’s at 49 000 now. “Wow, you guys are quick,” I chuckle nervously.

The Twitcam hits 50 000 views and everyone on the chat starts to freak out. I smile and say, “Well, you guys did it! You got up to 50 000 people! I’ll go get Niall right now, be right back you guys.”

I get up and go to Niall’s room, going across from the bathroom. I walk into his room and see Niall in bed, about to turn off the lights. I walk in quickly and Niall looks up at me, giving me a curious look. I smile softly and sit down on his bed, looking at him.

“Hey, want to come and join a Twitcam with me?” I ask softly.

Niall yawns and replies, “I’m really tired Li, maybe next time?”

“Well I sort of promised them, can’t you at least say hello then?” I pout, trying to look cute.

Niall groans and gets out of his bed, sighing and running a hand through his hair. I notice he’s only wearing boxers and I smirk. Niall gives me a weird look so I explain, “Oh yeah, the fans are definitely going to be okay with that if that’s how you’re going to introduce yourself.”

Niall looks down and laughs once he sees what I mean. I get up and go back to the room, Niall following behind me. I sit back down on the bed and motion for Niall to come over. I turn to the camera and say, “So Niall was about to go to bed but he decided to say hello. And I realize you may be upset but not after you see him, trust me.”

I turn the laptop over to Niall and Niall waves sheepishly, supporting a small blush on his face. He flexes his muscles while he waves to make him look even more buff and I can just imagine the fans reactions right now; going all crazy.

“Hey guys, can’t believe over 50 000 people are still up at this time,” Niall laughs, smiling, “well Li caught me at a bad time because I’m actually off to bed right now but he promised you all I’d make an appearance so here I am! Sorry I can’t actually stay and hang out with you all.”

Niall leans in closer to the camera and reads some of the comments, laughing with his cute laugh. “Why yes, I’m only wearing boxers at the moment and maybe next time I’ll come earlier and we can all have a big party together; with all of my clothes.”

He waves at the camera and turns it back around to me. He nods his head and then walks back to his room. I smile and continue on reading the comments, mostly about how Niall looks so good or how they can’t get over the fact that he was shirtless but one certain comment caught my eye. I couldn’t get the username in time but someone said, “ _Did seeing Niall like that turn you on Liam? ;)_ ”

I blush and I can’t find any correct words. I manage to laugh though and somehow mumble out, “Not really, it’s not the first time I see him shirtless and just in his boxers so it’s not really a big deal for me.”

People start saying how I see that every night in bed and I laugh for what seems like the hundredth time tonight. It seems like all the fans think about is very naughty stuff which makes it very funny to laugh at but very awkward to picture.

“No I don’t sleep in the same bed as him while we’re away. We all have our own beds here but if there are only a few beds, sometimes we share and we all share with everyone – it’s always someone new. Louis and Harry pair up quite a bit though,” I explain.

I look at the time and my eyes widen – has time really passed that quickly? I look back on the chat and it seems that no one has mentioned the time but the views have now reached to 61 000. I grin and decide maybe I’ll stay on just a little bit longer; it is a Friday after all.

“I’ll stay on for another fifteen minutes or so but then I’ll log off, it’s getting late guys and even if there’s no school tomorrow, you all need your beauty sleep even though you’re already all gorgeous. So are there any other questions for me? Hopefully not involving any type of bromance,” I semi-joke, laughing.

 **hazzaandloueh:** If one member of the band were gay would you think it would be? And can I have a shout out please? :D

“Technically that’s not a bromance so well played,” I laugh, “massive shout out to hazzaandloueh! Have a great night love. And for your question, personally I believe that it would be Louis. There’s too much sass in that boy to make him manly, he seems more like the feminine boy type to me. Don’t tell him I said that though – you didn’t hear it from me!”

 **ErnestoCorona:** Do you ever get tired of playing the role ‘daddy direction’?

“Not really,” I smile, “it makes me feel important and it’s also how I let the lads know that I care. They always tease me about it but secretly I think they like me being like a father to them and I like it too.”

 **booklover240:** Have you ever had a wet dream/feelings for one of your band members?

My eyes go wide and my mouth drops open. I try to say something but nothing comes out. I finally manage to say, “That’s a very naughty question! I don’t feel right answering it, I’m sorry.”

 **1DaisyFlower:** Have you ever read a fanfic, moreover, a Niam fanfic?!!!

“The boys are more into reading fan fictions about themselves or others more than I am. I’ve read one or two just for fun and I was bored one day but that’s about it. They’re not that bad but I do find it a bit weird that people write about me, saying my emotions and stuff I do when I don’t do it,” I say, “if that makes sense.”

 **Kileykoyote13:** If you had the opportunity to become a ninja, would you do it?

“Depends,” I say with a goofy smile, raising my eyebrows. “If it was during my off hours and it was undercover then I would definitely do it! As long as it doesn’t involve me leaving the band or anything, I’d definitely be up for it.”

I look at the time to see that it’s  _way_ past fifteen minutes. I look back at the camera with a sad smile on my face and say, “Sorry guys, I should be heading off to bed now and you should too! It’s gotten really late really fast. I hope you all had fun tonight and I will be doing another Twitcam within the next week! See you all then and goodnight!”

I log off and shut the computer, getting ready for bed. My mind keeps wandering back to the Twitcam and it gets me thinking; what kind of questions will they have for the  _next_ Twitcam? And will it be even harder to answer them?


	9. Chapter Seven

 

I slowly shuffle around, half-asleep, when I bump into something hard. I yawn and slowly open my eyes to see a tanned chest right in front of me. My cheeks turn red and I bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from smiling.

“Creeping on me again Haz?” a voice says.

I blush even more and slowly look up into his gorgeous blue eyes. I smile softly and reply, “Maybe. Admit it, you like me staring at you.”

“Maybe I do,” Louis chuckles and smirks. “Who wouldn’t want those mesmerizing green eyes to be staring into their own?”

I feel myself beginning to blush again but I try to shake it off. It’s crazy that Louis can make me blush at every little thing he says; I’m definitely whipped and we’re not even dating! My mind wanders off and imagines my life if Louis and I would be a couple. Life would be so much better if we were together and–

“Harry?”

I shake myself out of it and look at Louis. He looks a bit worried and says, “You okay? You just blanked out on me…”

“Yeah I’m fine,” I say with a nervous smile, “I guess I’m just a bit out of it since I just woke up. I’ll be better once I’ve processed food in my body.”

“Ooh,” Louis smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, “in your body? That sounds so dirty Styles.”

“You would know . . . Tommo the tease,” I smirk, winking at him.

“Oh really? What about you, Hairy Harry.”

I frown and look at Mr. Styles in my boxers only to look back up at Louis and give him a cute little puppy look. Louis groans and shields his eyes. I hold in a smirk and say in a soft voice, “You don’t know if things are hairy down there and you’ll never know.”

Personally, I would want him to know . . . if I get to know about  _his_ , hehehe.

Louis laughs and slowly sits up, stretching his arms and yawning, causing me to yawn right after him. He looks down at me and I wait for him to speak but he doesn’t. I give him a weird look and he says, “Aren’t you going to get up…?”

 _Oh, right_.

I chuckle to myself and slowly get up, getting out of the bed and going over to my dresser to pick out some clothes. I decide to go with a white graphic t-shirt and some black skinny jeans and a new pair of boxers. I begin to take off my old pair when I hear, “Jesus Harry!”

I turn around to see Louis still there in my room. My cheeks heat up quickly and I throw a pillow at him, embarrassed. “What are you still doing here?! Go eat or go to your own room, I need to change!”

“I can see that,” Louis laughs and successfully manages to dodge the pillow I threw. “Fine I’ll see you in the kitchen later. Bye Haz.”

“Bye,” I grumble, still thinking about how embarrassing that would have been.

It’s not like he hasn’t seen my junk before but then again, he’s never seen it when I actually had feelings for him so it’d be different this time. All I know is I am not showing him Mr. Styles anymore because I’ll be embarrassed and a bit self-conscious.

Now that Louis’ gone, I take off my boxers and put on my new clothes for the day. I go to the bathroom and find myself thankful that it’s unlocked – I guess Zayn’s still sleeping or something. I fix my curls and wash my face before going out to the kitchen.

Niall’s already there, eating at  _least_ a dozen blueberry pancakes with a huge glass of milk. I grab some cereal and a bowl before sitting down beside him and making my breakfast. Niall looks at me while still eating his food and smiles with his mouth full of pancakes. I grimaced and Niall laughs, swallowing and still looking at me.

“Morning,” he greets.

“Morning,” I reply back and smile, “so what’s the plans for today?”

Niall grunts and shoves half a pancake into his mouth. I simply stay put and wait for him to continue. After he finishes the huge mouthful, he stabs the other half of the pancake and shoves it in his mouth, chewing ferociously.

I clear my throat and he turns back to me, his blue eyes in shock. I give him that look and he blushes, knowing that I’m waiting for him to continue on. He swallows and takes a sip of milk before replying, “Well Liam’s already gone, he left a note on the table with these pancakes. I wouldn’t be eating them because he left us for a girl but they taste so damn good so I just can’t help myself. And well Zayn is still asleep, you just woke up and I’m not sure where Louis is but–”

“Whoa, hold up a second, what did you say about Liam leaving us?” I ask, my eyebrows raising up, confused.

“I didn’t say anything…,” Niall mumbles, his eyes looking down at the ground.

I give him a glare and say, “I heard you Niall, it’s just us here and I told you that you can tell me anything. Come on, we’re best mates! What’s wrong Ni?”

“Fine,” Niall huffs and pokes a blueberry in the pancake, making it ooze out blueberry juice. “But only if I get to ask something after and  _you_ have to reply honestly as well.”

I sigh and contemplate if I  _really_ want to know about Niall’s problem with Liam leaving us for the day. Knowing the crazed Justin Bieber, blond Irish freak he is, he will probably ask something about Louis and I’ll have to reply honestly.

Then I remind myself that I’m me – which means I’m the most curious man alive – and I decide to go through with it after all.

“Okay, you start first though,” I say, grabbing a spoon and pouring some milk into my bowl.

“I just find it annoying that Liam left us for his girlfriend when we’re supposed to all be hanging out together. That’s why we were given this break; to hang out and reconnect all our friendships to make the bond even stronger than before. But with Liam gone, we can’t do that now can we? There’s still eight days left but who knows how many of those days he’ll be gone and hanging out with  _her_ instead of us,” Niall says through gritted teeth.

I stop eating my cereal and gently rub his back, noticing the built up anger that’s slowly unleashing itself. Niall takes a deep breath and slowly calms down as I continue to rub his back gently. He sighs and looks down at the pancakes with disgust before he continues.

“I know I have no right to be angry towards him but I am. I can’t really explain it to you right now or maybe even ever because it’s awful but it’s just really confusing and I don’t know what to do about the situation. I don't want advice or pity or that look people give . . . I just want something but I don’t know what it is that will make me feel better…”

Those bright blue eyes look into mine and I can literally feel his pain just from his eyes. I take a deep breath and say in a gentle voice, “Luckily, I know what does help and that’s a huge bear hug while crying into my chest. C’mere Niall.”

I stand up and open my arms, waiting for him to get up and hug me. He sighs and slowly gets up, his eyes already starting to water. He quickly hugs me and I hug him as tight as I possibly can, pretending that if I let loose a bit, he’ll leave. Niall buries his face in my chest and I can feel my shirt dampen. I gently rub his back and rest my head on top of his head, pecking his soft brownish-blondish hair.

His shoulders begin to shake and my grip tightens on him. A small sob escapes his lips and I gently rock him back and forth, silently shushing him. I say in a soft voice, “It’s okay Niall, let it all out. No questions asked, no pity, just let it out. No one’s here to judge you or demand anything from you.”

“I just feel stupid c-crying over this, I’m a man, I shouldn’t be crying,” Niall’s voice cracks in the middle of his sentence.

“It’s okay Ni, I’ve learned that it’s alright to have your man period sometimes,” I tell him softly.

“What the hell is that…,” Niall mumbles into my wet chest.

“Oh so you’re not too upset to not make fun of me, or am I just an easy target to make fun of?” I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

Niall laughs and I find myself grinning.  _Mission accomplished._

Niall slowly pulls out of the hug and I let him go, looking down to see into his red puffy eyes. He sniffles and rubs his eyes, forcing a small smile onto his face. I feel that pity smile coming but I quickly push it away and ask, “Better?”

“Y-Yeah, thanks Haz…,” Niall whispers.

“Hey guys vas happen–oh… Niall, are you crying?! Harreh, what the hell did you do to my little baby Nando’s?!” Zayn says in a fake accent.

Niall giggles a bit and Zayn quickly walks over, his smile leaving instantly once he notices how serious this is. Zayn’s hand brushes against Niall’s arm and he says, “Are you okay Niall? Want to talk about it?”

Niall quickly shakes his head and fear appears in his eyes. Zayn frowns and cups Niall’s jaw to make him stop moving his head. His hands stay there as he says, “Okay it’s fine, we don’t have to talk about it. How about you go into my room, cuddle up into that big green fuzzy blanket and I’ll make you some hot chocolate with marshmallows and we can just cuddle, kay?”

“Could it be the huge marshmallows…?” Niall asks sheepishly, blushing deeply.

Zayn grins and nods, “Of course Ni, my room’s the last one and the blanket’s on the chair. I’ll be there in just two minutes.”

Niall nods and scurries out of there, going to Zayn’s room. I turn to Zayn and raise my eyebrows. I always knew Zayn had a soft side for Niall but I didn’t know he was  _this_ soft to Niall. Zayn gives me a glare and that drop-it look.

“No I won’t drop it, who knew you could be so mushy?” I ask and smirk.

“Oh shut it Styles,” Zayn says, grabbing a mug and preparing the hot chocolate. “You would do the same for Tomlinson and you know it.”

“I know but I never thought you two were that close,” I say and shrug.

“Obviously not as close as you and Lou are…”

I frown. “Wait what’s that supposed to mean?”

Zayn sighs and turns around with a different look on his face. He looks guilty and I raise my eyebrows, curious to know what the look is for. Zayn notices me staring and sighs, running a hand through his perfect quiff.

“I know something’s up between you and Louis–”

“What?!” I exclaim, interrupting him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Zayn gives me a glare. “Don’t pretend to play innocent. I know that you have a crush on Louis, it’s quite obvious actually. No, no! I mean it’s obvious to  _me_ but not to Louis, I can tell he doesn’t notice it,” he explains once he sees my look. “Anyways yeah, I’m not sure who else has figured it out but I promise not to tell a soul.”

I remain quiet for a few seconds and look at the floor. I sigh and shut my eyes. “Niall knows too…”

“Hmm, I knew he was smart,” Zayn smirks, “anyways I should be heading over to take care of my baby Nando’s. Plus that’ll give you and Louis some time alone.”

“Aw don’t do that Zayn,” I groan as he wiggles his eyebrows. “Just go see Niall already.”

Zayn chuckles and gives me a wink before leaving. Louis comes out just as Zayn closes his door. Louis looks at the empty kitchen and frowns, “Where’s everybody?”

“Liam’s with Danielle, Niall’s in Zayn’s room and Zayn’s with Niall,” I explain.

“Oh,” Louis says.

A moment of silence fills the room and I look down at my feet awkwardly. Louis clears his throat and asks, “So what are the plans for today?”

“The plans are–” I pause, thinking back on how I never actually figured out what they were since Niall never answered me himself. I then think about Niall and how he needs some time to chill out and say, “Actually, there are no plans. Well, Zayn and Niall are doing their own thing and Liam’s with Danielle so I guess it’s just you and me.”

“Okay so what’s the plan Stan?” Louis asks, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

“I’m not Stan, I’m Harry,” I say and wrinkle my nose to make myself look cute.

“I know, it’s an expression Haz,” Louis chuckles.

“Are you sure?” I ask and raise my eyebrows, making this a hundred percent serious.

Louis’ blue eyes look into mine and he replies, “I’m sure.”

“How sure?”

Louis gives me this look and I feel like smiling but I continue to look super serious and raise my eyebrows even more. Louis puts down his glass of orange juice and says, “Um, a thousand times sure?”

“Hmm,” I say and shake my head, “that’s not sure enough.”

Louis’ mouth drops open and I can’t help but grin as he exclaims, “What?!”

He notices my grin and knows it’s all just a game. He glares at me and says, “You have three seconds to run Styles.”

“Oh wow,  _real mature_ ,” I imitate Shrek – dammit, Liam is getting to me with all these Disney and Dreamworks movies! – and smirk.

“One…”

I stay put and inspect my nails, pretending not to care about him counting.

“Two…”

My heart starts beating faster than before and I start to feel a bit anxious. Is he actually being serious or not? That’s the thing with Louis, you can never really tell if he’s being serious or not and it sort of sucks sometimes because all you want is a real conversation but he’s always joking around and laughing.

“Three!”

I squeal like a little girl and start running away from him. Louis does an evil laugh and starts chasing after me, making me squeal again. I’m actually pretty good at running so I run really fast and manage not to bump into anything.

“Come back here Styles, you’re going to pay for that!”

“Are you sure about that?” I ask, somehow managing to smirk while I run.

Louis growls and I giggle – whoa, hold the fuck up. I  _giggle_?! What the hell? I’ve never giggled before and I never planned on giggling in my entire lifetime. Oh god, I really do have it bad for this Tomlinson guy. Well, it’s a lost hope now, okay, resume – running faster than before because Louis catches up to me.

After a few more minutes of running all around, my legs start to get tired and I feel myself running out of breath. I start to get really tired but Louis doesn’t seem to be backing down at all. I feel myself slowing down even more and my eyes widen; suddenly scared for my life.

I notice the couch is only a few footsteps away but a heavy weight suddenly falls over me and I feel myself falling down to the ground. I land on my back with a huge  _thud_  and I can’t get up either. I groan and see Louis on top of me, holding me down with his weight.

“What are you doing?!” I exclaim.

“Damn, you can run Styles, but you’re just not fast enough to escape the speedy Tommo,” Louis grins.

“Very funny,  _Boo Bear_ ,” I smirk, knowing how much he hates that nickname.

Louis lets out a huff and grabs my arms, putting them over my head and holding them up there, keeping me trapped. I look at him in shock and confusion and he just shrugs. “I  _was_ going to let you go but you had to call me Boo Bear didn’t you? Now you have to suffer the consequences.”

_Uh oh . . . I have a feeling I know where this is going._

You see, Louis’s “consequence” is a wet willy and he really takes his precious time about it and doesn’t stop until he’s fully done tormenting the person.  But Louis doesn’t give a wet willy the  _normal_ way, no, he doesn’t use his fingers at all; he uses his tongue.

Yeah, that’s right, he uses his  _tongue_. Louis really is a special bunny.

Either way, his wet willies are pure torture. I haven’t had one in almost six months so this must really be serious. I actually sort of forget how they feel because Louis does it in his own special way. Will it be weird now though because I like him? What if I react weirdly or something?

“Harry? Are you there?” a voice interrupts my thoughts.

I shake myself out of it and look at him. Once again his eyes are full of concern and I can’t help but smile; he really does care about me. Either way, I clear my throat and say, “Sorry, yeah?”

“You spaced out again, I know you don’t want to have to suffer the consequences but you’re just going to have to,” Louis grins.

I groan and shut my eyes, cringing and just waiting for it to be over. Louis laughs and approaches my ear. I feel my heart pounding and it feels like he’s approaching me as slow as possible. I can feel his breath against my ear and that’s when I start to hold my breath.

I feel something wet and hot against the lobe part of my ear and it starts going up from there. I feel myself shiver but I don’t speak or do anything else. His tongue goes closer to the insides of my ear but it doesn’t feel gross like it usually does. I find myself slowly getting used to it and even though it’s making my heart pound: it feels soothing in some sort of weird way.

I feel myself relax and just let myself enjoy it. My eyes stop shutting tightly and I just let them stay closed softly. It’s been past a minute and Louis doesn’t even seem close to being done. He then gets to one specific part of my ear and my cheeks flame up immediately. I feel my down-low area get tighter than before and I know exactly what that means.

My eyes open wide in shock and I use all my strength to get out of his grip and without thinking about it; I flip myself over so that I’m the one on top and now Louis’ stuck on the bottom. Louis looks at me with wide eyes and he looks confused and breathless.

I feel a bit breathless myself and we’re both breathing heavily. Louis eyes search mine for a sign but he can’t seem to find anything. I just continue to stare at Louis without saying anything, just leaving him there so he can’t move.

“Did someone enjoy it too much?” Louis smirks, breaking the silence between us.

My eyes go wide and my heart practically bursts out of my chest.

_How the hell did he figure it out?! He didn’t even look down there but he can already tell? Oh my god. He knows. That’s what it is. Oh god what do I do now?! Everything will be awkward between us and he’ll never want to speak to me again oh god. Stupid boners! They always have to ruin everything._

“HARRY!”

I shake myself out of it and look at Louis, shocked. He’s never really yelled my name before, it must be serious or something. Louis gives me a weird look and slowly says, “I was joking…”

I let out a sigh of relief and Louis then gives me a weird look. I remain frozen and Louis’ eyes slowly leave mine and look down. I feel like the world is going to end and once Louis sees the bump in my pants, his eyes practically bulge out of its sockets.

If it wasn’t for our friendship being on a very thin line, I would have laughed. But unfortunately I couldn’t. Louis’ eyes seem trapped there and I feel like things are getting very awkward between us right now. It’s not every day that your best friend stares at your crotch, you know?

“Um…,” I say idiotically, not knowing what to say.

Louis’ eyes slowly look up back into mine and I can’t read him at all. I can’t even see  _one_ emotion in his eyes; he’s that hard to read right now. I sigh and run a hand through my hair before falling onto Louis. He lets out “oof” and I feel my cheeks flame up once more. I forgot that I was holding myself up with my weight and when I pulled a hand away, I lost my balance and fell onto him.

My eyes land on his and Louis just stares into my eyes as well. We both remain there, not moving and only closing our eyes to blink. Our bodies are touching and it must be really awkward because my bump is against his crotch.

But if he really hated it, wouldn’t he be moving? Yet he’s staying in the same position and not doing anything about it. He could flip us around or clear his throat or just get up but he decides to just stay there. It feels like the room is getting smaller and hotter and my heart is pounding but it’s the good kind of pounding.

“Louis?” I find myself whisper.

“Hmm?” he says, not taking his eyes off mine.

“Are you okay? You seemed very shocked just a few moments ago,” I whisper once more, making my voice sound raspier than usual.

“Yeah I’m fine,” he mumbles, “why wouldn’t I be fine? It’s not like there’s something wrong with what just happened. Everyone gets hormonal and that’s life, there’s nothing you can do about it. It was probably just because of it was a hot tongue on your ear and nothing more to it. You didn’t care that it was a guy or anything because it’s still a stimulation of some sort so it doesn’t matter the gender. It’s not like it meant anything–”

“Louis!”

He shuts up and his eyes look down at the floor. I bite down on my bottom lip to keep from smirking – looks like he can ramble sometimes too…

“You’re rambling,” I tell him.

His skin turns pale and I start to get a bit worried. Maybe I just shouldn’t have brought anything up because this is sort of awkward between us because we’re best friends and also, we’re both  _guys_. I should have just stayed quiet about everything.

“I’m sorry,” Louis says, his voice sounding more different than usual. “I never ramble, that’s something that  _you_ do, not me. I’m sorry; I don’t know what got into me. I guess I just didn’t sleep well last night or something.”

“You didn’t sleep well last night?” I frown. “I was sleeping with you, was it not comfortable or something?”

Louis freezes and he turns even paler than before. I silently groan to myself and mentally slap myself on the forehead.  _Yes Harold, just make it worse why don’t you!_

“N-No I slept fine actually, I haven’t had a cup of coffee yet, that’s all,” Louis says quickly.

He wiggles from under me and manages to slip away, getting up quickly and starting to walk away. I get up with a confused look on my face and call out after him, “But Lou, you don’t drink coffee…”

Louis turns around and freezes, looking at the wall behind me. “I said tea, not coffee. I think  _you_ need some coffee mister; someone seems to be losing it. I’m going to go get a cup of coffee now, see you later Boo!”

I just continue staring at him, confused. I think  _he’s_ losing it; Boo is  _his_ nickname, not mine. I shrug it off and just tell myself that it’s because he didn’t know how to react to me getting a boner while he was giving me a wet willy. It’s pretty sad though how much I react to such a little touch from him.

I decide to go see Zayn and Niall in Zayn’s room since Louis is acting all strange. Maybe if I give him some time alone, he will go back to normal when I go see him again later. I walk over to the room and contemplate on knocking or not.

I decide to just walk in and I stop in my tracks. Niall is in Zayn’s arms and they’re both cuddled up into a blanket. The mug is on the table and looks done and they’re not even speaking; they’re just cuddling up to each other and enjoying each other’s presence.

I feel like I might be intruding a bit but what else could I do? Louis is probably still acting weird and Liam is gone with Danielle so they’re the only ones left. I start to slowly back up but I bump into the door and both boys look up at me quickly.

_Nice going Harry._

I sigh and wave sheepishly, slowly saying, “Sorry, am I intruding? I was just on my way out.”

“Nah it’s fine,” Niall smiles softly. “Come in, I’m all okay now anyways. Zayn calmed me down.”

“It was a piece of cake,” Zayn grins, looking down at Niall. “I’ll always take care of my baby Nando’s. He’s my little Nialler.”

“I’m not that little,” Niall wrinkles his nose, pouting at Zayn.

Zayn laughs and I walk over and sit down on the bed with them. They move a bit so that I can have some room as well and they both look at me expectantly. I give them a confused look and Zayn rolls his eyes. “Why are you here with us instead of Louis? I thought I heard some voices earlier so it’s not like he’s not awake.”

“Yeah but,” I shrug, not really knowing if I should mention it to them. “I don’t know, things happened and now he’s acting weird.”

“Things like…?” Niall presses.

I look down at the ground and stare in concentration at the floor. Zayn hits me and I groan, rubbing my soon-to-be bruised spot and give him a glare. Zayn smirks and says, “We both know you have a thing for Louis so might as well just tell us what happened mate.”

“Well I was running away from Louis who was chasing me and I got tired so he like tackled me to the ground and pinned my arms up so I couldn’t move. He told me he was going to give me the “consequence”, and I hadn’t gotten that for a good six months and back then I didn’t like him so I was wondering how it would be like now.

“Anyways, I found out how it was. Apparently I enjoyed it and I enjoyed it a bit too much if you get what I’m saying and I started freaking out so I rolled us both over so that I was on top and he was the one that was trapped. He asked me if I enjoyed it a bit too much and I was worried that he figured it out so then he was super confused and checked for himself and found out that I  _did_ enjoy it too much.

“So things got awkward and we both stayed quiet and I went to run a hand through my hair but I was holding myself up with my hands so I fell on top of him and then we just had an intense stare session and neither of us spoke and just kept staring at each other. So then I asked if he was okay because he wasn’t speaking and we all know how much Louis speaks; he can never shut up.

“Then the  _weirdest_ thing happened,  _Louis_ began to ramble about how he’s fine and it was normal to get that because it’s just stimulation and both of us being boys didn’t matter because it didn’t mean anything. Anyways I interrupted him to stop the rambling and then he paled once I told him he was rambling and then he said it’s because he didn’t have his coffee yet so I told him he doesn’t drink coffee and he paled even more and got up quickly, saying how he said tea and not coffee .

“He said that I was the one losing it and then just walked away. I was so confused and I didn’t know what else to say or do until he just went back to normal so I decided to come here. But if I’m bugging you guys I can just leave and come back later or something.”

“No it’s fine Harry,” Niall laughs, snuggling closer to Zayn. “And do you know  _why_ Louis was acting weird? Because things like that have somewhat happened before, yeah?”

“Well I never got hard because of him before so…,” I blush.

“So what do you plan on doing now then?” Zayn asks.

“I honestly don’t know,” I sigh. “That’s why I came here; I thought I should just leave him alone. Plus we’re all – well, except for Liam – going to be play Truth or Dare later yeah? So I’ll talk to Louis then and just hang out with you guys until then?”

“You do realize that’s it’s still quite early in the afternoon eh?” Niall says, raising his eyebrows.

I shrug and don’t reply. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do; I would probably just make it even more awkward by just being there and say something that I shouldn’t. No, it’s definitely better this way, I’ll just stay with them until supper later.

“Okay well do you mind if we stay cuddled up?” Zayn says, nuzzling his head into Niall’s neck, causing him to laugh.

“Yes I do mind,” I say sarcastically and give them a playful glare.

Both of them shrug and laugh. “Well too bad mate. So, I want you to tell us  _everything_ since you fell for him. How, when, where,  _everything_ ,” Zayn grins.

-     -     -

“Man I am  _stuffed_ ,” Niall groans, patting his satisfied stomach after a huge meal at  _Manuel’s_.

“Wow, someone record this; Niall is actually saying he’s  _full_ ,” Zayn grins, sitting himself down on the couch in the living room back at the suite.

We ate at Manuel’s like we always do and things weren’t awkward between Louis anymore. Zayn told Louis when it was time for us to go eat and he was acting perfectly fine which made me really happy and relieved.

“I wonder why you’re full, you only had like three entire meals,” Louis teases, laughing to himself and high-fiving Zayn.

Niall sticks his tongue out at Louis and says, “So are we going to play Truth or Dare?”

“Sure, this is the members of the game tonight since lame Payne is on a date,” Zayn grins and goes to turn off the light and turns on the flashlight. “Can I start?”

The three of us nod and he grins, looking at Louis. “Truth or dare Lou?”

“Let’s start with a truth,” Louis laughs.

“Have you ever been in love before?” Zayn asks.

Louis thinks about it for a moment before replying, “No I haven’t, I’ve never really had a serious girlfriend before.”

My heart sinks a bit when he says “girlfriend” and I know that I shouldn’t be upset, but of course that doesn’t stop my heart from sinking a bit. Well it’s not like he’d say boyfriend but my heart just wishes otherwise.

Zayn passes the flashlight over to Louis and he looks at Niall. “Truth or dare Ni?”

“Dare,” Niall grins.

“I dare you to kiss Zayn’s cheek,” Louis smirks, winking at him.

“Oh so we’re allowed to dare people to kiss each other on the cheek?” Zayn asks and grins, amused.

“Yeah, it’s just the cheek,” Louis shrugs.

Niall’s cheeks turn a bit red and Zayn smirks, leaning his face forward and pointing at one of his cheeks. Niall crawls over to Zayn’s awaited cheek and gently pecks it, staying there for a good two seconds before quickly pulling away and stumbling back, landing on his back.

Louis bursts out laughing and I can’t help but laugh a bit as well. Zayn grins and Niall gets back up and goes to his seat, his cheeks even redder than before. I find myself smiling and thinking that Niall is so adorable; he’s the cutest when he blushes.

“Harry? Truth or dare?” Niall asks.

“I’m going to go with truth,” I say, not wanting to pick dare just yet.

“Who’s the sexiest one out of our group?” Niall asks, smirking.

I groan and I make sure not to show that I’m blushing. Niall obviously already knows the answer but he’s just trying to torture me so that I can embarrass myself in front of Louis. Well, it is a truth so I must answer.

“Louis,” I grumble, looking down at the ground.

“Aw why thank you Hazzabear,” Louis grins.

“Yeah yeah,” I mumble and take the flashlight from a smirking Irish boy. “Zayn, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Zayn shrugs.

“Did you enjoy the kiss Nialler gave you just a few moments ago?” I smirk, winking at Niall as my revenge.

Niall throws a pillow at me and I laugh, catching it and looking at Zayn; awaiting his reply. Zayn laughs and says, “It was a kiss dude, who doesn’t like those? So my answer would have to be yes, I enjoyed the kiss.”

Zayn took the flashlight and turned to Louis once more, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Louis decides.

Zayn smirks and a spark passes through his eyes. “I dare you to kiss Harry on the cheek and make it convincing.”

I freeze on the spot and I find myself holding my breath. Louis groans and says, “I should have known you would pick this.”

Either way, Louis crawls over and gives me an apologetic look before gently cupping one side of my jaw and kissing my cheek softly. His soft yet rugged lips create tingles against my skin and I have to force myself not to grin right here and now. His gentle lips remain on my cheek for a good five seconds before he slowly pulls away, breathing against my cheek softly before returning back to his seat.

I feel myself run out of breath but I force myself to breathe in and out so I won’t have a heart attack. Louis looks at the ground but there’s something on his face but I can’t seem to read it. I can’t seem to read Louis at all these days and it really makes me sad.

Louis takes the flashlight and says, “Niall, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Niall replies.

“What are your thoughts on Liam? In detail,” Louis grins.

Niall’s face goes blank and he looks scared all of a sudden. I get confused quickly and it seems like Zayn and Louis have the same expression that I do. Niall gets beads of sweat forming on his forehead and he clears his throat, fumbling with his hands.

“Chicken,” Niall replies quickly and gets up, making a beeline straight to his room.

The door slams shut and we all give each other a confused look. Zayn sighs and gets up, mumbling “I’m going to check on him and then go to bed. Night.”

After I hear the door close once more, I sigh softly to myself and grumble, “Yet another truth or dare ended well…”

“Did I do something wrong…?”

The tone of voice Louis uses literally kills me inside and stabs my heart oh I don’t know, a few thousand times. I get up and quickly go beside him, hugging him tightly and burying my face in his neck as I say, “No it’s not your fault at all Boo. Niall’s been having some issues and he’s not ready to tell anyone yet. Don’t take it personally.”

I slowly let go of Louis and he gets up, sighing and still feeling bad. I get up as well and I don’t take my eyes off him. Louis just looks so upset and it’s killing me inside. He looks up and I can see the hurt and pain in his eyes. I gulp and restrain myself from attacking him and never letting go.

“I’m going to go to bed, night Haz…”

And with that, he leaves to his room. I sigh and go to my room as well, stripping into just my boxers and getting ready for bed. I get cozy in my bed and turn the light off, leaving myself in complete darkness with all my thoughts roaming around in my head but there’s only one thought that keeps returning into my head.

With everything that happened today, the only thing that I can think of right now is: why isn’t Louis sleeping with me? Why isn’t he here in my arms right now, cuddling and falling asleep into each other’s arms? What’s so different about tonight when the last two nights, that’s what we’ve been doing?

After tonight, I know one thing for sure: I’m  _never_ sleeping without my Boo Bear again…


	10. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [TRIGGER WARNING: There is a non-consent scene in this chapter. Please be warned. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, please stop reading or skip ahead.]

 

_[TRIGGER WARNING: There is a non-consent scene in this chapter. Please be warned. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, please stop reading or skip ahead.]_

I slowly open my eyes and sigh in relief at the sunlight peeking out through the curtains. Thank god that it's finally morning; it took me  _forever_ to finally fall asleep last night. I know it's only been a few nights that Louis and I have been sleeping together but it just felt weird not sleeping with him.

I slowly sit up and get out of bed, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I don't think much of where I walk and soon enough I find myself in Louis' room. I notice he's still sleeping and my mind takes over and before I know it; I'm suddenly under his covers and snuggling up to him. Louis moves only a bit and mumbles under his breath, cuddling up to me as well as if he's searching for warmth.

I feel myself smiling and I wrap my arms around his waist; pulling him closer. Louis mumbles something and buries his face in the crook of my neck, making my cheeks blush. I rest my head on top of his and smile as I slowly close my eyes, hoping to fall back asleep soon.

I feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep but something poking me on my thigh wakes me up. I open my eyes and yawn, looking down but not noticing anything. It's too dark to see anything clearly but the poking remains there. I start to wonder what it could be when I feel it poke harder than before.

I slowly start to pull up the covers – my curiosity killing me – but quickly stop when Louis lets out a soft moan and cuddles closer to me. I freeze and my eyes widen.  _Could it be that the thing poking me is . . .? No! It couldn't be! It just couldn't be!_

I slowly put the covers back down and Louis moves a bit more; making it  _very_ obvious that it is in fact what I thought it is. It's now poking me in a higher place and it seems like it keeps getting closer to my crotch. I feel my entire body heat up and my brain can't seem to process what's happening around here. I don't know what to do or what would be the  _right_ thing to do.

Louis moans into my neck and I honestly think I make an inhumane sound in response to that. Louis doesn't seem to hear me because he doesn't do anything about it; instead he just starts moving up and down against me and I start to realize what he's doing.

**Oh.**

**My.**

**God.**

I don't know if I should be happy that this is happening to me because I like him or if I should be scared and nervous because he's asleep and I don't know what will happen when he wakes up.  _Oh my god what if he . . .?_

 _Oh shut it Harry! Calm down, it'll be fine. You just need to chill out_ , I tell myself in my mind.  _Just calm down and don't pass out! You can get through this and you'll find an excuse or tell him something, he can't get mad because it's him doing this._

As I continue thinking hard about this, something else of mine gets hard. I gulp and shut my eyes, not wanting to think about it. Of course I would get hard from this; this just adds on to the situation to make it worse because this is my life. Fuck.

"Mmm," Louis moans into my neck, making a few small groans as well in the process.

I feel beads of sweat gather on my forehead and I gulp. Half of my mind wants to do the same Louis' doing and the other just wants to run away. The right thing  _would_ be to run away but I'd prefer the first option. I'm a sick bastard, I know; wanting to get off at Louis while he's sleeping. I'm going to need to bathe in holy water tonight to get all of this out of my system.

"Louis," I say softly, trying a new idea. "Louis wake up, you need to get up!"

Louis just moans once more and his body rocks more against mine with a brand new force. I practically choke on my own saliva and I pull my shirt away from my neck – even though it's a V-neck and it's nowhere  _near_ my neck.

"Mmm more," Louis moans, thrusting up against me.

Without me realizing, my body starts to react to him and I start to thrust back, causing Louis to moan loudly. I shut my eyes and I make my body freeze; realizing what I just did. I shudder when I feel Louis' lips against my neck as he mumbles, "Mm don't stop babe. Please..."

I sigh and shake my head slowly. Okay that's it; I'm honestly going to Hell for this but oh well. Will it be worth it? Heck yeah! Will I regret it when Louis gets a restraining order from me? I probably should but I still won't...

I shrug it off and decide to help him finish and also help myself because I got freaking hard because of him. I roll my hips to test it out and Louis moans; his hands going down to my ass. I freeze for a quick second but I remind myself I'm already going to hell so why the fuck not. I place myself so that our crotches are rubbing against each other. My hands go to his ass as well and I grip it tightly, my heart pounding as I continue this.

I push him against me and Louis moans, thrusting sloppily which means that he's close. I feel myself getting close as well and I can't help but let out a small moan. I feel myself shut my eyes and get super into it. I keep thrusting up against him and Louis continues to moan continuously, making it sound super sexy.

His moans keep on getting on a higher pitch and I feel myself tightening up as well. The feeling is getting closer and I thrust as hard as I can into Louis and he moans, whimpering out a single word.

"Haz."

I release my liquids and moan loudly, not even caring who can hear me or not. Louis then releases his own liquids and I sigh, slowly opening my eyes. I'm too much in shock to hear the footsteps and I suddenly hear someone say, "Can you guys keep it down? Some people are trying to– OH MY GOD! SORRY!"

The person turns on their heel and my eyes widen.  _Oh my god, fuck no! No, no . . . this isn't happening! Please tell me that someone did not just see what happened! Why!? Of course this would happen to me, fuck! Wait . . . who was that anyways!?_

Suddenly, the frantic look remains in my head and I gulp, knowing who it was.

Liam.

-     -     -

I quickly get out of his bed and I go to my own bathroom, running as fast as I can to my bathroom; letting the white liquid run down my pants. Okay, these definitely need washing after this.

I get to the bathroom and strip down, taking off my boxers as well. I grab a new pair and then clean myself off, making a face during the entire cleaning procedure. I put the tissues in the toilet and flush it, not wanting it to be in the garbage for me to see every time I walk in.

Luckily the toilet flushes and I go back to my room and get another pair of boxers. I don't have other pajama bottoms so I just stay in my boxers and then I sit down, running a hand through my hair and deciding how I should fix all of this.

My mind immediately goes to Liam and I gulp, shuddering – and not in a good way. Why did it have to be Liam out of all people? Like why not Niall or Zayn? At least they sort of already knew that I had a crush on Louis so they wouldn't be judging me like Liam probably is right now.

_Oh god, what if he goes to Louis and tells him about this?! What will I do then?_

I groan and run my hand through my hair one more time before getting up and deciding to go see Liam about this. I go to his room and walk in, not even thinking about knocking. Once I get in, I see Liam just pacing around the floor with a confused look on his face.

I slowly shut the door and manage to squeak out, "Hi Liam..."

Liam stops walking and looks at me, horror stuck in his eyes. I feel my cheeks redden and I cough to fill in the awkward silence. I take a deep breath before saying, "So . . . shall we talk about what you saw in Louis' room?"

"It's none of my business what you two do in your free time...," Liam mumbles, his cheeks turning red as well.

"No but it's not like that," I cry out. "I went to go sleep with Louis and I actually mean  _sleep_ but then he started humping me and he was hard and moaning and I got horny and just did it anyways. Anyways he moaned my name and I came and then he came and that's when you walked in..."

"YOU WERE DOING THAT WHILE HE WAS ASLEEP?! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU DID THIS?!" Liam freaks out, going all "Daddy Direction" on us.

"No he doesn't but please don't tell him," I beg, tears gathering in my eyes as I see our friendship going down the drain. "I need to tell him myself and as much as I want to say I'm ashamed of it . . . I'm not."

" **WHAT?!** " Liam hollers.

I quickly cover my hand over his mouth and push us both on the bed. I give him a glare as he starts mumbling around my hand to try to speak. He understands and stays quiet so I slowly take my hand off of his mouth.

"How are you not ashamed of that? Do you feel no guilt? You just use your best friend and for what – a little pleasure?" Liam asks, still a bit enraged.

"You don't get it Liam," I say and shake my head, sighing.

"Then explain it to me! Is it that hard to explain these days?!" Liam groans.

There's a moment of silence between us and I shift on my feet, feeling uncomfortable. I don't know why I'm so scared to tell Liam when Niall and Zayn both already know. I sigh and run a hand through my hair yet another time before I feel somewhat ready enough to tell him.

"I like him as more than a best friend...," I whisper, looking down at the ground.

"Wait . . . what?" Liam's voice goes soft instantly.

"Yeah," I blush, smiling softly to myself. "It was the day of our last concert. I've like him ever since then and Niall and Zayn both already guessed it. The only one who doesn't know now is Louis himself."

"Why didn't I realize this sooner before then?" Liam says softly, not looking angry at all. "I'm so sorry Haz, I was judging you at first because I thought it was a friends-with-benefits thing but it's not. That is so sweet! Does he like you back?"

"I don't think so," I sigh softly and shake my head. "If only things were that simple. He doesn't seem to show interest in me in any other way but friendship. Well he did kiss my cheek yesterday but it was for a dare so he had to. I just . . . I don't know. It's kind of depressing."

"Well let's find out if he does like you. I can ask subtly if you want," Liam suggests and smiles.

"NO! It will be really obvious if you do that," I groan and sigh.

"Well then what are you going to do Harry?" Liam asks, sounding super serious.

"That's the thing...," I sigh softly. "I don't know."

-     -     -

After the talk with Liam, I go back to my room and change into some actual day clothes. After that, I go to the kitchen to see Niall, Liam and Zayn all up and talking. I smile softly and wave at them; them happily greeting me back.

I sit down beside them and Niall says, "Hey, so Liam knows now, yeah?"

"Yeah," I sigh softly, "you all know except for Louis."

"It's funny because  _he's_ the guy you're actually crushing on," Zayn chuckles.

"I know, it's fine though," I shrug and pretend to act as if it's not a big deal.

"Well hey, when we play Truth or Dare tonight . . . we'll add quite a few Larry dares," Niall winks and smirks.

"No kissing on the lips please," I practically beg them. "I don't want the first kiss – if there  _would_ be one – to end up like that. That's all I ask, please."

"We understand Harry," Liam smiles softly.

"What?! No we don't," Zayn argues. "This is injustice! We should be allowed to ask for that dare if– MMMPH!"

"You're welcome lad," Niall laughs as he continues shoving the pancake down Zayn's mouth.

"Thanks," I smile softly. "By the way, sorry I'm acting like such a girl these days with all these feelings for Louis. Who knew I would get all gushy about it?"

"I actually called it," Zayn says and grins.

I give Zayn a glare and he smirks, raising his eyebrows up and down and winking at me. I roll my eyes playfully and laugh. Niall punches Zayn and turns to me and says, "So when are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"Not now, it's  _way_ too early; I only figured out I liked him like a week ago or something. I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him about this," I sigh, constantly thinking about bad thoughts.

"But you have to! What if he likes you too?" Liam asks.

"I don't think so; he would show it by now wouldn't he?" I ask, unsure.

"Well you barely even show it yourself so how would we able to see Louis? He's a bit reserved when it comes to who he likes and you know that. Remember his ex-girlfriend Hannah? Don't worry Haz," Zayn explains.

"But see? Ex- _girlfriend_ , maybe he's not even gay! I could make a fool out of myself and he can tell me he's straight," I explain.

"He might not be straight," Niall shrugs, "you never know Harry. Just don't be so pessimistic about it, be positive! Give it a shot; what do you have to lose?"

"I could lose our friendship? He could hate me after I tell him," I say.

"He would never hate you Harry and we  _all_ know that – you two are like the closest ones out of all of us," Liam explains, getting a nod of approval from Niall and Zayn. "So stop being so damn sad and deal with it!"

"MY BABY'S GROWN UP, SWEARING ALREADY! LIAM," Zayn fake cries and gives Liam a huge bear hug.

"Get off me you hair-obsessed weirdo," Liam laughs, trying to push Zayn away.

"NEVER!"

"I will never say never," Niall begins to sing, causing us all to groan. "I will fight, I will fight till forever."

"Geez guys, why are you all so excited in the morning?" Louis groans and rubs his eyes, walking into the kitchen in sweats and no shirt.

I feel myself gulp and Niall stops singing. Niall grabs the two bickering Zayn and Liam and brings them into a different room, laughing evilly as he shuts a random door. Louis looks confused but goes to the fridge to get something to eat. I decide to try to talk to Louis and I take a deep breath.

"Hey, how did you sleep last night?" I ask softly.

"I slept . . . good. Um, you didn't by any chance have another dream like you did about the thunderstorms last night did you?" Louis asks, his voice sounding a bit different than usual.

"No? Why?" I ask, confused.

"Well I sort of had a dream last night about you and it was that kind of dream again and uh, I woke up with a . . . wet patch again on my boxers so I thought maybe you might have had the same dream because I honestly felt like you were there with me. I don't know, maybe I'm just losing it but I honestly felt someone else in the dream, it was so weird," Louis explains.

_Now would be the time to tell him Harry! Louis' talking about it and he's **asking** you if you were a part of it. Just tell him that you went over there to sleep but he started thrusting against you and your hormones took over so you came with him at the end and you're sorry. Then it'll be over and done with and he might not be as angry if you tell him right now!_

"No sorry, I didn't have the same dream. I don't really remember if I dreamed at all last night," my mouth blurts out without my mind's approval.

"Oh, weird," Louis shrugs, "well I'm sorry again about having  _that_ kind of dream..."

"I already told you, it's not something that you can help Lou," I smile softly even though I just want to scream. "Let's just forget about it okay? Let's never bring this up again and move on with our day."

"Okay sure," Louis smiles softly, "so what are the plans for today?"

"I honestly have no idea," I shrug, "Liam probably knows though."

"Okay well I'm going to go see him, see you later Haz," Louis smiles and pats my head before walking out.

Once Louis is fully gone, I groan to myself and bang my head down against the wall. The only thing that's going through my mind right now is:  _that's going to bite you back in the ass, and **hard**._

-     -     -

After the worst talk with Louis I probably ever had, I decide to just lie down on my bed in my room and shut my eyes; questioning my entire existence on this day. I don't have much time alone before I feel someone sit down on the bed as well and I can't help but groan and hope:  _please don't be Louis, please don't be Louis._

"Well thanks for the beautiful greeting to keep you company," a happy Irish voice chippers, making me smile a bit. "Now I know why we don't spend so much time together; you groaning whenever I sit down beside you."

"Sorry Niall, I just . . .," I sigh, shaking my head, eyes still closed. "I was hoping you weren't someone else..."

"Ahh," Niall says, "Louis, I see."

My heartbeat speeds up and my brain instantly starts thinking of him. I sigh and a smile forms itself on my lips. I can't help but smile when I think of Louis, it just comes naturally. Sometimes I can't help but wonder why I didn't realize that I like Louis sooner. Why is it before the trip that I suddenly realize it? Is it a way of giving me a sign to go for him while there's no one else to get in the way between us?

"Harry?" Niall's voice goes soft. "What's bugging you mate?"

"Can you guess?" I sigh but say in a teasing manner.

"Do you want to talk about it Haz?"

I open my eyes and sit up; looking at Niall's concerned blue eyes. I feel myself smile and I start to say, "You know, it seems like just a few days ago; our places were switched and  _I_ was the one asking  _you_ that. What the hell happened since then?"

"You fell for your best friend."

"That I did," I say slowly, looking at the pattern of the covers on my bed to distract myself. "That I did. It's hard not to fall for him though."

"For  _you_ Harry," Niall laughs. "You don't see me crushing on him."

"That's because you like someone else," I say and raise my eyebrows at him.

Niall's cheeks turn red and he clears his throat before saying, "Anyways, so do you want to talk about it Haz? You know that I'm always here for you, you and Louis might be the closest of friends but I definitely think I'm your second closest friend."

"You definitely are Ni," I laugh. "But um, if I tell you, promise  _not_ to judge me until you hear the end of the story? No interruptions okay? It just happened this morning and it's still kind of a sore subject with me."

"Let me guess," Niall grins, "the Larry sex tape finally got leaked?"

"No," I blush, embarrassed, "but close..."

Niall's face isn't filled with laughter and smiles anymore; it's now filled with concern and curiosity. Niall nods his head toward me, beckoning me to tell on my story. I sigh and take a deep breath before I tell Niall everything about this morning – wanting to go sleep with Louis, Louis getting hard and humping me, him moaning, the whole enchilada.

Once I'm finally done, Niall's face is somewhat shocked, somewhat confused, somewhat scarred and somewhat embarrassed. I remain in my position and wait until he says something about everything I just told him. Niall clears his throat and doesn't look right at me when he says, "Well, you're um, uh, give me a minute; I don't know what to say yet."

I wait for a few moments before Niall gets back on track. "Well, I'm assuming Louis doesn't know about all of this, yeah?"

I nod and gulp. "He also told me this morning that he had a dream about me again and it was that kind of dream, so see Niall he actually  _told_ me about it! Does this make me a bad person? He asked me after if I had the same dream and I said no but I didn't mention anything about how I was in there and did stuff when he was having that dream!"

"Jesus Harry," Niall huffs and takes a deep breath. "You're really making this hard to come out of there alive. Now the best way to solve this problem  _would_ be to actually go up to Louis and flat-out tell him what happened so you don't put it off any more days."

My eyes widen and I find myself quickly shaking my head; practically giving myself whiplash. Niall says and gives me that warning look but I continue just to shake my head. Already through my mind, pictures and imaginations are going through about Louis ignoring me and saying he never wants to talk to me again and getting really pissed.

"Well then Harry, how are you going to solve this problem?" Niall asks, confused.

"We don't. We pretend it never happened. Only you and Liam know about this, not including me and I will never tell another soul about this. Zayn and Louis –  _especially_ Louis – don't have to know about this, it'll be our little secret," I explain.

Niall sighs and shrugs his shoulders, "You know that secrets are very hard to keep and usually they always find a way of slipping out somehow right?"

I sit there on the bed, stumped and sad, thinking about the possibilities of Louis finding out now and him  _possibly_ finding out later on when it could be years and years from now. I decide the second option because it's the safest one.

"Well Niall, let's just hope it doesn't get to that point," I tell him.

"You know you're fucked though if Louis does find out at some point," Niall says, giving me an honest look. "That's all I will say on this subject."

-     -     -

"Harrrrrrrry," I hear someone whine, getting closer and closer to me. "Leeyum wouldn't tell me what we're doing until we're all together!"

"Did you eat too much sugar in your breakfast this morning Lou?" I ask, chuckling at how he's practically dying on the couch.

"Maybe... Farewell, cruel world! For my time, it is up," Louis says in an awful "Romeo" accent, pretending to faint and laying his head down on my lap.

_Okay Harry you can do this. Just don't think of how his head is moving on your lap and just focus on Louis himself. This is a mission and you **must** succeed it: don't get a freaking boner while his head is on your lap!_

"Your time can't be up Lou," Niall says, walking out and sitting down on the other couch. "We still have seven more days before it's time to leave and you don't want to miss out on our reconnecting vacation, do you?"

"Aye," Louis says, now trying to sound Australian. "The little leprechaun is right; we must continue the vacation to find me treasure!"

"That sounds more like a pirate Lou," Liam chuckles and sits down beside Niall. "But nice try, you'd make a good pirate."

Zayn then walks in and sees how there's absolutely no more room on either of the couches so he sighs super loudly and then just plops himself down on Niall. Niall makes an "oof" sound but then wraps his arms around Zayn and moves a bit to get cozy and still be able to see us all. I raise my eyebrows at him, questioning why him and Zayn are so close but Niall just keeps his mouth shut and shrugs so I turn back to Liam.

"So what's the plan for today Li?" I ask.

"Well," Liam says, smiling softly. "We've gone to the beach, we've done other things but one of the things we haven't done yet is: go shopping!"

You'd think you'd hear all groans from us because it's shopping, but instead we all cheer and grin. Liam grins as well and tells us that we have five minutes before the car comes to bring us to the nearest mall – which the resort made sure that it's ninety percent empty so we won't run into fans.

Zayn leaves to go fix his hair, Liam decides to go call Danielle one more time before leaving and Niall goes to go see Zayn, not wanting to stay with us for some strange reason. A reason that I believe I know the answer to.

"Why does everyone always keep leaving us?" Louis groans, his head still resting in my lap.

"Well you know that's probably going to happen at the mall too, yeah?" I tell him.

"I guess so," Louis shrugs, looking up at me. "Not that I mind though, I like spending time with you Hazza. It's been a peaceful seven days so far."

"Peaceful? With  _you_ here? Yeah right," I snort.

Louis frowns and crosses his arms, giving me his best pout look. I give him the it's-not-going-to-work look but Louis is just so damn persistent and isn't giving up. I find myself groaning and slowly falling for the adorable look.

"I hate you," I mumble, slowly starting to play with his hair.

"Love you too Haz," Louis says with a toothy grin.

"Mhmm just remember that next time you lose when we play Go Fish," I smirk.

"NO! I was  _so_ close to winning and then you just randomly won! It was unfair," Louis pouts again.

"A man over twenty years old . . . getting angry because he lost a match of  _Go Fish_ ," I grin, "this is classic! Why can nobody else see these moments? These are the ones that count."

"What about when we watched Titanic? Did that not count?" Louis' voice goes soft.

I smile softly and say, "It definitely counted. I think that was my favourite memory on this vacation trip so far. Other than when we both had something in our eyes at the end of the movie...," I say, trying to act manly, puffing my chest out.

"Admit it Hazza, you're a crier," Louis grins, winking at me.

"So are you, I wasn't the only one crying you know," I stop playing with his hair and cross my arms.

"Touché my curly-haired friend," Louis grins and checks his bare wrist. "I don't have the time. Hazza, will you be a babe and tell me what time it is?"

"A babe?" I burst out laughing.

"Just tell me what time it is already," Louis huffs.

I grab my phone and check the time before telling him, "It's 10:06 right now."

"Thanks, you're a babe."

"I'm a babe?" I smirk and raise my eyebrows.

"Oh great," Louis groans. "I shouldn't have said it to you because you're one of the cockiest guys I know."

"No, that's Zayn," I argue.

"I know, he's one of them as well, I said you're  _one_ of the cockiest guys I know," Louis grins.

"Get off my lap! You keep insulting me and I don't approve," I say and cross my arms, pretending to look mad.

"But Hazza . . . I'm only kidding," Louis says in a soft voice, his deep blue eyes looking into mine as his head still rests on my lap.

I feel my shoulders tense down and a smile reappears on my face. Those mesmerizing blue eyes don't leave mine and I start to feel my heartbeat speed up. Louis just continues to look at me and blinks, not moving or doing anything else. I feel myself shiver and Louis then cocks his head, giving me a questioning look.

"What?" I ask, my voice sounding higher than usual.

"You shuddered, why?"

"I don't know."  _Lies_. "It's probably just cold in here or something."

"Awe does that mean what I think it does?" Louis grins, slowly getting up and getting off my lap.

"And what is that?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"LOUIS AND HAZZA CUDDLE TIME!"

_Oh my god, I totally forgot! Whenever I used to be cold or he would be cold, the other person would scream that out and we would cuddle and keep each other warm. How could I even forget that?! Well it has been quite a while since we've cuddled so it does make sense I guess._

"Don't worry Haz, I'll warm you up soon," Louis grins and gets closer to me.

He's barely an inch away from me when Liam pops his head out and says, "The limo's here guys! Let's go shopping!"

I sigh and give Liam a glare but he doesn't catch it and walks out to go to the door. Niall and Zayn follow after him and Louis slowly gets up, walking over to them as well. I get up as well but I remain there, confused. I could have sworn I just saw disappointment on Louis' face...

"Harry, come on! We're just waiting for you," Liam says in a teasing tone.

 _Damn you Liam_.

-     -     -

"Left alone once again," Louis snickers once the other three boys are gone.

Liam went to find something for Danielle and Zayn and Niall went together going God knows where. We have to meet them back at five and then we're leaving to go eat at  _Manuel's_  and then we'll play Truth or Dare again.

Truth or Dare has sort of become like part of our everyday schedule, we play it every night and it's really fun. There's only been two awkward moments so far which is pretty good for a group of five boys. I think the game actually brings us closer and we get to learn more about each other that way.

"Yup," I agree, nodding my head to no one in particular. "So, where do you want to go Lou?"

"Can we get ice cream?" Louis grins, his eyes going wide open.

"We didn't even eat lunch yet Boo," I chuckle. "How about we shop for a bit, eat lunch after and then a few hours later, before we leave, we get some ice cream?"

"Fine," he sniffs, starting to walk away from me.

"Where are you going?" I exclaim as I run after him.

"To the stores,  _duh_ ," Louis grins and waits for me to catch up.

I glare at him and Louis just laughs, walking at the same pace as me. Louis' practically bouncing off the walls and I laugh, saying, "Maybe we shouldn't get any ice cream. You're already super hyper as it is and I don't think anyone would be safe if you get more hyper than this."

"You can't take it back, you already promised," Louis says in a singsong tone.

"I never promised anyth–"

His hand covers my mouth which causes me to stop talking. We both stop walking and Louis smirks, raising his eyebrows at me and waiting for me to talk even though he knows I can't. I start biting him to get his hand off but he just shrugs and says, "Nope, that's not going to work Harry. You can't get my hand off that easily."

I start to lick his hand and he laughs, practically giggling and moving his body all around – except for his  _hand_. "Stop that Harry! It t-tickles!"

"Them left me goooo!"

"I'm not going to let go, I'm not going to give up this easily. It hasn't even been a full minute yet, I have to last longer than I did last time," Louis explains.

"Soot yoursewlf."

I begin to lick his hand again and I literally go all over the palm and even between his fingers, causing Louis to laugh nonstop. As much as his body moves and he's dying of laughter; his hand still manages to remain on my mouth.

I decide that my tongue just isn't enough for him so I begin to tickle his sides. Louis squeals and giggles, pulling away and also  _running_ away from me. I take a deep breath of the fresh air before running after him, using all my speed to catch up to him.

It doesn't take long until I'm right behind him and Louis looks around to see me and squeals again, running faster than before. I let out a groan but pick up my speed as well and when I get close enough to him, I grab his shirt and pull him to stop him from moving.

Maybe I shouldn't have done that though because Louis loses his balance and tumbles onto me, causing me to fall down on the floor as well. I groan and my head hits the ground hard. Luckily that wasn't the first thing to land – it was my bum, luckily I don't need to be using my bum for pretty much anything so it's all good.

Once again, I'm on the bottom and Louis' on top of me. Louis chuckles when he realizes that it's happened again and he leans in, looking into my eyes as he whispers, "Do you think this is the position we would have if we had Larry sex?"

My eyes practically bulge out of their sockets and I can feel myself breathing heavily; making his chest lift up and down as well. He bursts out laughing and buries his head on my chest, dying of laughter once more. I feel a bit stupid because I'm so confused as to what just happened.

"It was a joke Haz, you should have seen your face though! Oh man why didn't I get your reaction on camera for everyone else to see?"

I feel embarrassed so I decide to continue with the joke to see if I can get a reaction out of  _him_. "Well personally I think that it'd be the other way around and that  _I'd_ be the dominant one and the one on top while you're just begging for it."

Louis' eyes go wide and I freeze, wondering if I went too far. My heart starts pounding super loud and almost certain that Louis can actually  _hear_ it. Louis doesn't say anything and I start to freak out even more on the inside.

"Louis?" I ask, my voice quavering.

"Hmm, I guess the only way to know is to find out," Louis says and winks.

"Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you get off me so we can continue our shopping?" I ask, hiding my smirk.

Louis turns pale and then gets off, laughing it off and holding his arms out to help me out. I reach up to grab his hand and he pulls me up, letting his biceps show.  His hands fit perfectly against mine and my heart tells me to not let go of his hands.

Once I'm finally standing up, I look into his eyes and leave my hands in his. Louis smiles at me and looks down at our hands before quickly pulling his away and looking back up at me. "Shall we continue shopping now?"

"Sure...," I mumble slowly, kind of disappointed.

-     -     -

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" Louis groans, getting bored of the mall.

I check my phone and reply, "Only one more hour."

"But we've already seen the entire mall – twice! I'm getting bored," Louis sighs.

"But we can go get ice cream now," I tell him and smile.

Louis' face immediately perks up and he begins running over in the direction of the ice cream shop we passed by earlier. I laugh and begin running after him, calling after him and telling him to wait up for me. Louis just chuckles and runs faster than before, making me run out of breath as I run faster as well to catch up with him.

Louis gets to the shop a good fifteen seconds before me and I get there after, clutching my chest and running out of breath. Louis just turns to me and smiles sheepishly before he shrugs and puts on that cute face of his. I feel myself groan as I practically melt into his adorable gaze.

He ends up getting a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough and I get vanilla. I pay for the both of us and Louis thanks me, already licking his cone. I feel myself laugh and I start to stare at him; analyzing him licking the cold goods.

We walk over to a bench and sit down on it, eating our ice cream in silence. I take my time and slowly eat it since we still have another good thirty minutes left before we should head back to meet the guys at the entrance.

"Hazza?" Louis asks in between licks of his ice cream.

"Yeah Lou?" I reply.

"Do you ever wonder if . . .," he hesitates, biting on his bottom lip and looking worried. "If one day during the vacation, the game of Truth or Dare might go too far? Like what if someone asks for a truth or a dare and then it gets really awkward between us all?"

"Then that person takes their chicken and it's over," I say and shrug, not really knowing what else to say to that question.

"But we'll still have memories of it the next day. I love Truth or Dare, it's an amazing game honestly and I love that we play it every night. But . . .  but I can't help and wonder about how the game could go terribly wrong in just a few seconds," Louis sighs.

"Well so far things have been okay," I say softly. "We're all okay Louis."

"Promise me that no dares or truths will get awkward between us okay? Honestly if they ask us to do stuff or say stuff we normally wouldn't do – and we do a  _lot_ – don't freak out and we'll just deal with it okay?" Louis suggests, his blue eyes practically pleading.

"Of course Lou," I frown, feeling a bit concerned and worried. "Nothing will come between us."

"I'm sorry again for this morning if anything was awkward," Louis mumbles, sighing softly. "I didn't really know what was happening so yeah. Sorry."

"I told you it's fine Lou," I say once more, gulping and feeling the room get hotter than before. "Seriously it's fine, let's not mention it again though because you've already said it like five times. Let's move on from that, I don't mind when that happens."

Louis nods and finishes his ice cream a few seconds later. He throws the napkin out and then jumps up, clapping his hands together and grinning down at me. I finish the last few bites of my cone before throwing out my napkin as well and getting up.

"Now what do we do?" Louis asks.

"I saw something a few hours back and I think you might like it," I grin. "Follow me."

"Is it really far? Because I'll get annoyed and then complain about it to you and make the trip even worse than it was before," Louis says in a teasing voice.

"It's not that far," I chuckle and shake my head, starting to walk in its direction.

"What is it? Just tell me, I don't want to wait until I have to see it," Louis exclaims, sounding like an excited little five year old.

"You'll find out soon enough Lou, be patient," I tell him.

"You're asking  _Louis Tomlinson_  to be patient, do you realize that?" Louis chuckles.

"Can't blame me for trying," I grin and turn at the corner. "It'll just be another minute or two before we get there."

We walk for another little bit in silence and I finally see it in the distance and grin. I speed up my walking pace a bit and Louis huffs, going faster to catch up to me as well. We get to the surprise and I turn to Louis, grinning.

"What is it?" Louis asks.

"Can't you tell? It's a photo booth," I say, in the  _duh_ voice. "You know that little thing you take pictures with and then you get to keep them? It's very well known in America."

"We're not in America at the moment silly," Louis says and bats his eyelashes, acting silly himself.

I roll my eyes but can't help but smile at the Doncaster boy. Louis grins and gets in the photo booth, disappearing in the blink of an eye. My mind doesn't register it and I just stare at the red curtain, blinking at nothing. Louis' face suddenly pops out and he looks at me. "Are you coming Haz?"

 "Yeah, sorry," I chuckle and get in with him.

I put the money in and we decide to go for a four picture one at the last minute since Louis keeps arguing that three pictures "isn't enough" and he "absolutely  _needs_ " four pictures instead of three. I sigh and go for that one because I can't say no to him.

I put my arm around Louis' shoulder for the first picture and Louis remains calm and puts his head close to mine – leaving barely an inch between us. His shoulder's against my chest and our hair are basically touching each other. We both smile with our signature smiles and the red light flashes three times before a huge flash goes off; telling us the first picture has been taken.

The second picture Louis sticks his tongue out and puts both his index fingers close to his chin on each side and closes his left eye, raising his left eyebrow higher than the other. I close my right eye and do an overdone grin and the "rock on" sign with my left hand; our hair touching for this picture as well. The flash goes off again and Louis and I both blink because it's so bright.

For the third picture, I look at Louis to see what we're going to do for it but Louis shows no emotions or sign of anything. At the last second before the flash goes off, Louis' arms wrap around me quickly and he pulls me into him as I feel soft yet rugged lips press gently against my cheek but with a hint of something else in it. . . I can't really tell though. I think about it during the photo so one eye is closed and one eye is open; my oh-so-sexy thinking face.

Louis pulls away after the flash goes off for the picture and the last picture seems like it's going too quick. Louis wraps his left arm around my shoulder and pulls me super closer again while doing the peace sign and closing his eyes while my eyes are wide open and I look so shocked and embarrassed; my cheeks super red and my eyebrows fully-raised in shock with my mouth hanging open slightly. The picture gets taken and then it's done; there's no going back or taking any of the expressions back.

"That was fun," Louis grins, getting up and waiting for the two copies to print out.

The pictures print out and they come out of a little hole close to the floor. Louis takes one and I slowly take the other, looking at Louis a bit shell-shocked about everything that all just happened so quickly. Louis looks at the photos and analyzes them before bursting out laughing.

"Hazza you should see your face in the last one!"

I look at my own copy of the picture and go down to the last picture right away. My eyes practically bulge out of their sockets and my mouth drops open – I feel like in those cartoons where it literally falls on the ground.

"I'm definitely keeping this until the end of time! These are the best pictures I've ever got taken with you and God knows how many those are within the past few years," Louis grins, still looking at the picture.

I feel my cheeks heat up again and I'm so embarrassed by the last picture. Even the third picture is okay since it was a total shock and I was fine with it since I didn't see it coming. But the last one, there's no avoiding it, you can tell that I was shocked and a bit embarrassed by it.

"Harry, your face is entirely red," Louis laughs.

I feel myself go ten shades darker than before and I growl, "I realize Lou..."

"Awe who knew little Hazza could blush so easily," Louis grins, teasing me and flaunting off his normal-coloured face.

"Little Hazza? I'm taller than you mate," I laugh, my face slowly returning back its normal colour.

"But I wasn't the one blushing," Louis winks, waving his copy of the pictures in front of me.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to kiss my cheek for the third picture?!" I exclaim, finding myself laughing.

"I thought I would make it different and be spontaneous by doing that. Plus, I kissed your cheek yesterday and you had no problem with it. What's the big deal that I kissed your cheek today," he shows the picture with a pout on his face, "for memories that will last forever?"

"Wow Lou," I joke, laughing. "Is that the cheesiest lines you've got?"

"Hmm, I could probably make it cheesier for you," Louis winks.

"Okay is it me or does this sound like dirty jokes gone wrong. Like cheese . . . dirty," I shiver just thinking about it.

"True," Louis agrees and laughs. "What time is it anyways? Shouldn't we go back to meet the rest of the guys?"

I look at the time and nod. "Yeah, don't tell the guys we ate ice cream or Niall will hit you," I chuckle, starting to walk back to the entrance.

"But why would he hit me?" Louis groans. "We're going to eat at  _Manuel's_  soon enough."

"Soon enough is just not soon enough for Niall," I laugh.

We get back to the entrance and all the three boys are there. I smile at them and say, "Hey guys. Did you get any shopping done?"

Liam raises a few bags and so does Zayn. Niall just grins sheepishly and asks, "Does food count...?"

"See he ate food already so he wouldn't have gotten mad that we ate ice cream," Louis tells me and nudges my shoulder.

"You ate ice cream  _without_ me?!" Niall exclaims, rage slowly coming into him.

Louis' smile leaves his face instantly and he gulps, looking a bit worried. "Maybe..."

"Oh you're going to die now Tommo," Niall says and starts running towards Louis.

Louis squeals and laughs, running away as fast as he can so that Niall won't catch him. Niall gets faster and smirks, getting closer to Louis. Louis turns around for a quick second before squealing again and going even faster than before.

"Now look who's chasing who," Niall smirks.

"Guys, the longer you two chase each other, the more we have to wait until we eat at  _Manuel's_ ," Liam explains to them, raising his voice so they can hear him.

Niall immediately stops and Louis quickly runs behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, using me as a shield to protect him from the blond Irish one. "I have a Hazza shield and I'm not afraid to use it if you get any closer Horan!"

"Poor Harry, he's just being used by someone," Niall laughs, coming back and putting his hands up in the I'm-innocent form.

"That's what he likes and does best," Zayn winks and smirks.

"Oooh,  _burned_ ," Louis exclaims, laughing.

"How about we talk about this during dinner?" Liam suggests. "I'm getting pretty hungry myself."

"Okay, sounds good," Louis says and lets go of my waist.

We go back to the front of the mall and get in the car to bring us over to the restaurant. It doesn't take too long to get there and soon enough we're at  _Manuel's_. The car leaves after we're all out and we walk in to the restaurant and take our usual table; Zayn, Niall and Liam on one side and Louis and I on the other.

We all look through the menus; except for Niall because he has the menu memorized into his brain already. Viktor comes out to greet us and grins. "Why hello again guys! How was your shopping for the day?"

"It was great," Louis jumps in and grins. "Harry and I didn't really shop at all but we did in fact get our pictures taken at a photo booth in the mall."

"Awesome," Viktor grins again. "And how did the pictures turn out?"

"See for yourself Vik," Louis grins and passes our waiter his copy of the photos while a spark appears in his eyes.

Viktor looks down at the pictures and smiles softly. Once he gets to the last two pictures he bursts out laughing and clutches his stomach, dropping the notepad and pen. Louis grins and I sigh, my shoulders dropping. He returns the copy to Louis and picks up the notepad and pen, his shoulders still shaking from the laughter. There's a certain look on his face though that I can't quite tell but it's not a good look – there's something behind that face.

"So what are you all having tonight?" Viktor asks, the look still remaining there.

Niall tells him his long order of multiple foods and then Liam goes for a garden salad and Zayn goes for their special chicken. Louis then says he wants a burger with fries and Viktor laughs, saying that this is an Italian restaurant but luckily they have that for him.

Viktor then turns to me and the look returns. His brown eyes look amused but also like they know a secret. His mouth is curved into a small smirk and his eyebrows are slightly raised but it looks like he knows what's going on.

I clear my throat and tell him that I'll have the fettuccini alfredo and he nods at me once with the smirk still on his face before walking away back to the kitchen. I turn to the others and ask, "Did any of you see the look Viktor had on his face by any chance?"

"No? He looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary," Liam shrugs, taking a sip of his water.

"Niall? Zayn? Did you guys notice anything?" I ask.

Both of them shake their heads and give me their apologetic faces. I sigh and turn to Louis and he has a huge grin on his face with his eyebrows raised up. I raise my own in confusion and Louis puts his hands up. "Say no more, I'll already save you the trouble of speaking. Yes Harry, I did in fact see Viktor's face as well."

"You did?" I ask and can't help but smile.

"Yeah," Louis grins. "Did it happen to be this?"

Louis leans in close to my face and tilts his chin down, batting his eyelashes and giving me a small girly-yet-flirty wave. I groan and push him away, now realizing that he's joking. Louis bursts out laughing and calms himself down in just a few seconds before saying, "Okay I'm sorry. I was joking that time. Was it this?"

Louis leans in again and bites down on his bottom lip, looking down at my own pair of lips and then slowly looking back into my eyes. I know he's joking but either way I gulp, half of me liking where this is going and the other half of me trying not to puke my guts up right now.

_Stupid manfeelings are getting back to me again..._

Louis doesn't stop and slowly leans in, shutting his eyes and puckering his lips slightly. I gulp and my heart practically beats out of my chest. Louis pulls away after a few seconds – his lips still a few inches apart – and opens his eyes, bursting out laughing when he sees my face.

"Your face Hazza oh my God! Is anybody getting this on tape? It's freaking priceless," Louis exclaims, practically dying on the table.

"No we didn't catch it on tape but I'm sure it'll happen again at some point," Zayn mumbles, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I give Zayn a glare and he grins at me and waves sheepishly before laughing to himself. Liam looks a bit concerned and says, "For a moment there it looked like you were actually going to go through with it and that you wanted it Lou..."

Louis stops laughing and looks up, freezing himself when his eyes spot Liam. Louis clears his throat and straightens himself out before replying calmly, "No it was all a joke. I like to joke Li, maybe I went a bit far but it was all just for fun."

He then turns to me and says, "Sorry Haz if I went too far."

"I-It's fine," I manage to stutter out, forcing a nervous smile onto my face. "No damage done."

Louis grins and goes back to his old self, talking to Niall about some random stuff. Liam and Zayn both give me a look but I can't even concentrate on that right now. The only thing that's going through my mind is the look Viktor had on his face and  _why_ was it there...

-     -     -

"Woo! Truth or Dare time," Zayn grins as he jumps down onto the floor into his usual spot.

"Someone's a bit too excited there," Niall snorts and sits down beside Zayn.

Zayn checks his crotch and then looks back up at Niall. "Nope, I'm good! Are  _you_?"

"You knew what I meant Zayn," Niall laughs loudly and slaps him playfully.

"No violence," Liam says but grins and sits down as well.

I sit down beside Louis and Niall takes the flashlight. We're all sitting down in the dark with just the flashlight on and in our pajamas. For tonight, we put on pajama bottoms but decided with no shirt – if the girls would see us, they would die right away probably. Hehe, One Direction – killing ovaries since 2010.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Niall asks.

"Dare," I decide, feeling bold right from the start.

"I dare you to let the person next to you text anyone from your phone," Niall says and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Fine," I say and look who's on both of my sides as I take my phone out and unlock it.

Either I pick Louis or Zayn. Hmm, Louis would probably make it worse and do something  _very_ embarrassing so I pass it to Zayn and Louis huffs, looking all cute and adorable – as usual. I laugh and Zayn smirks at me before texting rapidly.

"Sent," Zayn says a few seconds later and grins.

"What did you say and to whom?" I ask; feeling a bit scared for some strange reason.

"I sent it to Taylor Swift," Zayn grins.

"And what did you say...?" I ask slowly, nervous to hear the answer.

Zayn smirks before looking down at the text.  _"Hey Taylor, so I know people think we have a thing going on but I just wanted to tell you that I have a boyfriend – my Boo Bear, a.k.a Louis Tomlinson. We love each other very much and have gay buttsex every few months. LOL JK WHO AM I KIDDING? It's more like every night. Well I have to go now, Louis' waiting for me, I had to go get the lube ;) Bye!"_

My mouth drops open and I can only get three words out. "You. Did. Not."

"Oh but I did," Zayn chuckles and passes the phone back to me.

I read the text myself to make sure and – that little bastard! Oh boy is he going to get revenge tonight . . . I'll find a way to make him suffer a  _lot_ tonight.

"Get ready to get revenge ten times worse tonight Malik," I say with my eyes squinted at him.

"I love the part where you say it's more like every night. It's genius," Niall grins and high fives Zayn.

I turn to Niall and say, "I dislike you too right now. You're the one who gave him the dare. I'm going to embarrass  _both_ of you tonight somehow."

I take the flashlight from him and look at Liam. "Truth or dare mate?"

"Truth," he tells me.

"Did you ever think any of us were attractive at some point? Like  _really_ attractive?" I ask and raise my eyebrows.

Liam groans and looks at the ground, his ears turning bright red. I chuckle and Louis nudges him to get him to spit it out. Liam sighs once more before whispering out, "Zayn..."

"YES! Even a guy who has a  _girlfriend_ thinks I'm very attractive. No one can resist meh," Zayn grins, giving us his smolder look.

I turn to look at Niall and he's just laughing along with Louis and taunting Liam. He's not upset that Liam only said Zayn's name? Then again it is Zayn and him and Niall are quite close these days and maybe he's trying not to show jealousy anymore?

Liam quickly takes the flashlight and turns to Louis. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Louis grins.

"I dare you to call the thirteenth person on your contact list and tell them your balls are on fire and then just hang up without any explanations," Liam tells him.

" _Now_ Liam's thinking of good dares," Zayn grins and pats him on the back as a little congratulation.

Louis groans and mumbles, "Why is it always me that has to call someone and embarrass myself in front of them?"

"Because you're the best at it," Niall grins.

Louis sighs and takes out his phone, going through his contact list to find the thirteenth person. Louis groans when he finds out who it is and looks up at us with horror stuck in his eyes. "Please no, not my grandpa!"

We all burst out laughing and tell him he  _has_ to do it. Louis groans and calls the number, getting us all to hush up. Louis suddenly frowns but says happily, "Hey grandpa! How are you?"

Louis listens for a bit before saying, "I'm okay thanks, except my balls are on fire!"

He quickly hangs up and looks absolutely horrified about what he just did. Zayn gives Liam a props and I wrap my arm around Louis' shoulder to comfort him. He sighs and rests his head against my neck, whispering, "Thanks for laughing with them."

"Any time Boo," I smirk and pull away.

Louis takes the flashlight and turns to Niall. "Truth or dare mate?"

"Truth," Niall replies.

"Have you ever read any One Direction smut and if so what was the ships if there was more than one?" Louis asks and smirks.

Niall turns a deep shade of red but says, "Um I have and I've read quite a few different ships. Ziall, Niam, Larry, Lilo, Zarry..."

"Damn Niall," Louis whistles and laughs, passing the flashlight to a very embarrassed Nialler.

"Harry," Niall says, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I decide this time, not taking any chances.

"What's the one thing that you would wish for to happen tonight?" Niall asks.

"That I don't have to sleep alone...," I sigh, running a hand through my hair nervously.

Niall raises his eyebrows but passes the flashlight to me. I turn to Zayn and ask, "Truth or dare? Know that I'll get revenge on both of you so pick wisely Malik."

"Dare," Zayn grins, winking at me.

"Okay," I smirk, knowing exactly what to make them do. "I dare you and Niall to go into the closet and play  _7 Minutes in Heaven_ right now."

Zayn's grin gets wiped off his face immediately and he looks nervous. He exchanges a worried look with Niall and Niall looks just as worried. I smirk, cross my arms and say, "I told you it's at your own risk. Now go in the closet and we'll count. The quicker you go in, the sooner it'll be over with."

Zayn groans and slowly gets up while Niall just remains sitting down, looking at Zayn in shock. Zayn notices and walks over to Niall, holding out his hand. Niall groans and takes it, slowly getting up and glaring at me.

"You guys don't have to actually do anything you know," Liam quickly intervenes. "You could just talk or something."

I give Liam a glare but he doesn't catch it since his eyes are focused on little Nialler shaking. Zayn nods and gently pulls Niall into a closet and closes it. Liam starts the timer as soon as the door shuts and we all just sit there in silence, wondering what's going on in there.

"Was that really a smart idea Harry? I know you wanted revenge but isn't that a bit much?" Liam asks, somewhat giving me a lecture.

"They deserve it Li," I argue. "Plus did you see their faces? It was to die for!"

"I hope that they do the exact same thing to you and Louis," Liam huffs and checks his watch.

Louis turns to me and winks. "Hmm, they'd be able to hear us for sure babe. I wonder what we'd do in closet for seven  _entire_ minutes. Maybe get to second base, have some touching involved, grind against each other and maybe then I could even go down on my knees and–"

"Okay, stop it! Fine I'll stop talking lecturing Harry, just quit it Lou! I'm going to have nightmares tonight," Liam shudders.

Louis winks at me and I think I literally just died right here and now. I honestly think I just had a mind orgasm from what he described, coming out from those gentle pink lips and his voice. I feel my jeans tighten and I sigh; Mr. Styles has decided to visit me once more.

"Can the time go any slower?" Liam groans, continuously checking his watch.

"Want the time to go fast there Li? Any reason in particular?" I ask and hide a smirk, wondering to see if I can get anything out of Liam.

"No it's just awkward to think two of my best friends are in a closet doing God knows what," Liam sighs, looking frantically at his watch again.

"Afraid they're doing something wrong in there?" I ask and raise my eyebrows.

Liam glares at me and I smile sheepishly, giving him my innocent look. Liam doesn't buy it and just checks at his watch again. I turn to Louis and he looks confused by how Liam's reacting. He slowly turns to me and nods his head over to Liam but I just shrug, not knowing what's got Liam so weird right now.

"How many more minutes Liam?" Louis asks to break the awkward tension a few seconds later.

"Just three more minutes and then it's done," Liam says, now looking at the ground.

The three minutes seem to pass by extremely slow but that's only because Liam is tense the entire time and fidgety. Once the three minutes are over, Liam yells out loudly that it's over and Zayn and Niall slowly come out of the closet. Liam looks at them and says, "What took you guys so long to get back here?"

"Sorry, we were discussing some stuff," Zayn says and gives Niall a look.

Niall looks down at the ground and looks embarrassed and shameful. Zayn's face looks shocked and weary, leaving me to wonder exactly what the hell happened in there. I start to wonder what they could have discussed and it finally hits me; Niall told Zayn what's been bugging him all this time! They had seven minutes to discuss it and Niall told Zayn and only Zayn knows about it!

"I'm really tired so I'm just going to do one more truth or dare and then it's off to bed for me," Zayn says and picks up the flashlight, turning it to Louis.

"Lou, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Louis replies.

"I dare  _you_ to play  _7 Minutes in Heaven_ with Harry," Zayn says and slowly gets up.

Niall sees that and gets up as well. Liam looks confused and Zayn looks down at him and says, "Can you time them please and tell them when it's over? I'm going to bed and Niall said he was going to just borrow something of mine before going to bed as well."

Liam nods slowly, still confused of what's happening. Zayn and Niall both leave to Zayn's room and then Liam looks at us and then at the closet, a small smirk on his face. "Hmm, looks like karma got back to you for putting those two in the closet."

"Fine fine," I groan and make it seem like I don't care even though my heart's practically bursting out of my chest. "We'll go now so it'll be over sooner rather than later."

I get up and Louis follows me. I open the door to the closet and we both get in before Louis slowly closes the closet door. Once it's closed, it's pitch black and I have no idea where Louis is even though this is a very small closet.

"I guess this is what we deserve yeah?" Louis chuckles. "Oh well, seven minutes isn't that long right?"

"Depends if things get awkward," I say and shrug only to realize Louis can't see me shrug so it was absolutely pointless.

"Well then let's make sure things don't get awkward," Louis laughs. "Anyways what were you saying about not sleeping alone tonight?"

"Oh, well I guess I was just so used to you sleeping with me for the past few nights and I was going to ask you later but I sort of told everyone during Truth or Dare but yeah. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sleep with me again. I find it cozier that way and less lonely," I explain quickly, feeling myself get sweaty on my forehead.

"Oh I get it, thanks for explaining it to me," Louis smiles and slowly approaches my direction until I can basically feel his presence there.

Louis breathes gently and softer than usual. His face is a few mere inches away from mine and I can practically smell his peppermint breath, making my head go dizzy. Louis inhales before whispering, "Hazza?"

"Yeah?" I find myself barely manage to croak out.

"It's actually quite relaxing in here," Louis whispers right back, making me hear the smile while he speaks.

"I know," I whisper as well, my entire body shaking and my heart pounding. "It's quite nice."

Louis takes a few baby steps closer to me and I feel warm, strong arms wrap around my neck. I hear myself gulp and my hands as if on instinct go down to Louis' waist as they wrap around him and pull him a bit closer. I immediately wince and I feel lucky that Louis can't see me right now because I'm absolutely petrified and beet-red.

Louis' face is practically touching mine and I pretty much feel like I'm going to pass out any moment now. I'm still sort of wondering how I'm not passed out up to this point but I think my brain would kill me if I would let my heart miss out on this.

"Haz...," Louis mumbles.

"Hmm."

"I want to try something, don't shoot me...," Louis whispers before slowly leaning closer.

I quickly shut my eyes and wait for soft warm lips to attach to mine as my body shakes nonstop. My eyes are clenched shut and I'm shivering every few seconds. Instead of feeling lips against mine, I feel a gentle warm nose rub against mine and I feel myself relax and tense down as the corners of my mouth perk upwards.

I start to move my head gently to rub my nose back against Louis' and he lets out a sigh of relief. It's funny but I can actually tell he's smiling by hearing that sigh. It makes my smile go even wider and my grip tightens around his waist, pulling him closer than before.

Louis bumps into me and I think I feel something warm and kind of rough against my lips for barely a millisecond but it's already gone before a sneeze could even happen so I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just imagining it or something. My mind doesn't even think of it because Louis suddenly pulls his nose away from mine and my heart aches for him to come back.

"Sorry about that Haz," Louis whispers, his breath hitting just a few inches away from my mouth. "I don't know what came over me just a few moments ago..."

"Louis I didn't mind it one bit," I tell him gently, shutting my eyes as I speak because I feel like I'm in Heaven right now. "It's honestly fine; it actually felt kind of nice to be perfectly honest with you."

"Oh really?" Louis asks, smirking as he says it and making it  _clearly_ obvious in his voice.

"Yes, really," I smile softly.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we do it again then for the remainder of our time in here? That is if you honestly did like it like you told me," Louis says.

"Go right ahead Boo," I whisper, barely even making it sound like a whisper and making my voice sound raspy.

Louis shudders and slowly leans in again. It's just a few seconds before I feel the familiar heat against my nose. I sigh happily and pull him closer; letting our bodies touch against each other as our noses give each other gentle little kisses.

We take as much time as we want and none of our Eskimo kisses are rushed or sloppy. It's perfectly filled with affection and comfort. Louis plays with the bottom of my curls with his arms still wrapped around my neck and I nuzzle my nose against his neck for one quick second before reconnecting my nose to his.

I don't know how long we stay like that but it's way too short before Liam yells out that our time is up. I sigh and begin to slowly pull away but Louis brings me back, forcing our noses back together as we both breathe deeply.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Lou?"

Louis takes another deep breath and nuzzles his nose gently against mine, causing me to giggle a bit and rub mine back against his. We continue this and Louis opens his mouth to talk as we continue to give each other the Eskimo kisses.

"I'll sleep with you in your bed tonight," Louis says.

I feel a smile appear on my face and this vacation finally is starting to feel like absolute paradise.


	11. Chapter Nine

[L-O-V-E - Frank Sinatra (From Parent Trap)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iorkf-8tjP4)

 

“So is this going to be an every night thing?” Louis chuckles as he pulls off his pajama bottoms and gets in the bed.

“I don’t know,” I shrug, even though I actually do know the answer. “Do you want it to be?”

“I wouldn’t mind that, we could do it for the rest of the trip which is–”

“Seven days left, six tomorrow” I tell him, my mind forcing me to countdown the days before this amazing trip is over.

“Wow,” Louis sighs, looking shocked. “I can’t believe it’s already been seven days that we’ve been staying here. It seems like the days are going by way too quickly. We should do this once a year, it’s so nice out here and so relaxing.”

“It is,” I agree and sigh, crossing my arms and thinking about all the amazing memories that have happened since we got here.

“So are you ever going to come in the bed and cuddle with me? That is why I’m here isn’t it?” Louis chuckles and scoots father into the bed to give me more room.

“Yeah,” I laugh and take off my pajama bottoms as well. “Sorry, I’m coming.”

I walk over to the bed and get in, turning off the lamp before turning to face Louis. He smiles and puts the covers over us both, pulling me into his chest. I wrap my arms around him and Louis intertwines our legs with each other, making my heart race. He yawns and nestles his head into my neck, breathing gently against my soft skin, making me get Goosebumps all over.

“Goodnight Hazza Bear,” Louis mumbles softly, practically falling asleep.

I smile softly and press my lips against his soft brown hair. “Night Boo.”

-     -     -

I wake up to what seems to be way too early the next morning and I groan, shutting my eyes again and trying to fall back asleep in Louis’ arms. I can feel Louis breathing against my chest and I can’t help but smile. My eyes slowly open themselves and I look down to see Louis breathing softly, looking so adorable while he’s asleep.

“Morning Lou,” I whisper to the unconscious boy and gently press my lips against his forehead.

_Geez Harry, you’re such a sap now. What the hell happened? Oh right, Louis happened._

I smile softly and rest my head against Louis’, closing my eyes again and trying to fall asleep. I try for a few minutes but I just can’t seem to fall back asleep. I sigh and open my eyes, moving my head away from Louis’ so that I can look at him instead.

He looks so fragile and gentle when he’s asleep and it’s just too precious. I find myself smiling down at him and my head slowly gets closer to his. My eyes look down at those slightly parted lips and I lick my own, wishing ours could connect.

My head gets closer and I’m barely an inch away from his lips. I stop in mid-track and realize what I’m about to do and I silently groan, pulling back quickly. Stupid manmones, they keep getting the best of me and almost making me do crazy things.

I slowly pull out of Louis’ grasp and get up, needing to go talk to Niall. I put on my pajama bottoms and look at Louis one more time quickly before getting out of the room. I sigh and look down at the ground as I walk over to Niall’s room. I know Louis will probably be confused and alone when he gets up but if I stay with him I won’t be able to resist my temptations and I’ll end up doing something that I’ll regret probably.

I walk into Niall’s room and the bed is empty and made up, as if no one had slept in it last night. I frown and walk out of the room, wondering where else he could be. I go check the kitchen but he’s not in there either. I then go check the living room but he’s nowhere to be found. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

_This is just great; when I need to talk to him he’s not here. Of course. Where the hell could he – Zayn…_

I immediately run over to Zayn’s room and slowly open the door. I quietly walk into the room and notice two lumps in Zayn’s bed. I get closer and see that Zayn’s sleeping and Niall’s cuddled into his chest, both of them breathing soundly. Zayn has his arms wrapped around Niall and the blond is as close as can be to the Bradford boy.

I take a few moments to admire this moment and I decide not to bug Niall because it’s not often that he’s still asleep at this time and he’s not eating. I start to slowly walk backwards when Niall opens one eye and makes me jump. Niall grins and mouths, “You okay?”

I shake my head as a sign of ‘no, I’m not’. Niall slowly nods and turns back around to look at Zayn. I see a smile appear on Niall’s face and he slowly pulls away like I did to Louis. He gets out and nods his head to the door to show that we should get out of here before waking up Zayn.

I nod and we both walk out. We walk to the kitchen and Niall turns to me. “So what’s up Haz?”

“Well I don’t want to talk about it here because someone could wake up so can we go outside? Maybe go to the hot tub and just chill and talk about it?” I suggest, putting my hands in the pockets of my pajamas.

“Sure, just let me eat and that’ll give you time to change. Don’t worry, I eat quick,” Niall grins.

I nod and go to my room, being careful not to wake up Louis as I get my swimming trunks. I make sure Louis’ still asleep and I slowly strip out of the pajamas and boxers, putting them away and going back to my swimming trunks.

I put both my feet through to get it on and suddenly I hear something. I stop my movements and see if the sound will repeat itself but nothing happens. I try to think back on it and it sounded like a little snicker of some sort. I frown and just shrug it off, pulling my swimming trunks up.

I turn to look at Louis and suddenly there’s a smile on Louis’ face with a hint of a smirk on there. I frown and cock my head, wondering if that was there earlier. I think back and come to the conclusion that he’s just having a good dream.

I slowly get out of the room and go back to the kitchen. Niall’s not even in the kitchen anymore. I look around and hear noises behind me. I suddenly turn around and see Niall in his swimming trunks with a towel on each shoulder.

He passes me one and says, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” I nod. “Man, you really  _do_ eat quickly.”

Niall just laughs and we both walk out, going to the hot tub. No one else is in there once we get there so we set our towels down and get in the hot tub. Once we’re both cozy, Niall looks at me and gives me his go-on look.

I sigh and slowly start. “Well, Louis and I slept together in the same bed last night – jesus  _no_ Niall not like  _that_! We actually just slept – and well I woke up before him this morning. I tried to fall back asleep but I just couldn’t so I looked down at him and I had the sudden urge to kiss him since my eyes looked down at his lips. Before I knew what I was doing, I was suddenly leaning in and I was barely an inch away from Louis’ lips.

“I honestly think that I was going to go through with it and kiss him while he was unconscious Ni. Luckily I stopped and realized that what I was doing is fucked up and I stopped and slowly got out of the bed and ran to go see you but you weren’t in your room.  Turns out you were sleeping with someone else too, yeah?”

“Don’t make it about me Haz, continue on with your story,” Niall says and gives me a glare.

I smile but continue on. “Yesterday in the closet, we were giving each other Eskimo kisses and I guess my heart just wants more now. But honestly when I get too close to Louis now, I’m afraid I’m going to want to constantly kiss him and I don’t know what to do anymore. This crush is getting out of proportion…”

“This is definitely more than a crush Haz,” Niall chuckles, shaking his head. “I don’t even think you can call it a crush because it’s so much more than that. You’re in love with him Harry; I think you always have been. You two have always been the closest and even when you barely knew him, you picked him up and carried him around the stage when they gave us all a second chance.”

“Maybe I have been but it took me like two years to finally realize it,” I sigh, looking at all the bubbles in the hot tub.

“At least you figured it out now instead of when you’re thirty and it’s too late,” Niall shrugs.

I glare at him and say, “Thanks, that really helps.”

“I’m sorry Haz,” Niall sighs. “I don’t know what to say anymore. I would tell you just to go for it and go for him but you’re too nervous and afraid right now. You think it’s too early when it’s really not. You’ve known each other for over two years now so it’s not like you’re strangers anymore and you practically talk every single day.”

“I’m just afraid what will happen if he’s not gay,” I sigh and shake my head sadly.

“But what if he is and has feelings for you too? What if you’re missing out right now because he’s just as nervous as you are? You don’t know how he feels Harry unless you get up and go do something about,” Niall explains to me.

“But if he does like me too, why isn’t  _he_ telling  _me_  instead?” I pout and cross my arms.

 Niall gives me that look and I raise my eyebrows, confused. Niall snorts and says, “We both know that if someone had to tell one another; it’d be you telling him. Louis is reserved when it comes to his feelings and you tend to be more outgoing so it’s you that has to make the first move.”

“But what if I don’t want to make the first move either?” I ask, my voice going soft.

“Then you two will never be together, ever. Do you really want that?” Niall asks me.

“No…,” I groan.

“We told you yesterday we can put in more Larry dares but you didn’t want them. Would you prefer some tonight?” Niall asks me.

I look up and look into Niall’s eyes, biting down on my lip and slowly nodding. Niall grins and nods in approval. “Is there something you don’t want though for us to ask or dare?”

“Yeah, still no kissing on the lips. If it ever does happen I want it to be special and just perfect. I’m hoping if it happens, it’ll be the first kiss of many,” I blush, my entire face turning red. “But other than that, you can go ahead and ask anything or dare anything you want. Tell Liam and Zayn as well if you’d like. The more stuff, the better. Maybe it’ll even get Louis to develop feelings for me?”

“Considering he has some for you but you’re just too much in denial to admit it – hey! Don’t splash me – but okay, I’ll tell the boys. Um, do you mind doing something for me as well? If it’s okay with you?” Niall asks, suddenly looking worried.

I get concerned all of a sudden and put a hand on his shoulder. “Of course Niall, I would do anything for you – especially since you’re helping me with my problems. Mind if I ask though, does this have to do with why you’re so upset these days?”

“Yeah it’s about that…,” Niall sighs, looking depressed.

“Well go ahead and tell me what I have to do,” I smile softly.

Niall sits down beside me and whispers in my ear. My eyes suddenly go wide and I look at him, shocked. Niall bites on his bottom lip and nods, looking horrified and a bit scared. I’m lucky I don’t choke on my saliva and my mouth is still in contact with my body because it feels like it just dropped to the floor all of a sudden.

“Y-You sure you want this?” I ask, stuttering over my words.

“Yeah, I need to do this, I know it doesn’t make sense and you’re probably super confused but I’ll explain it someday soon. I’m just not ready to tell anyone either. Zayn sort of figured it out though and as shocked as he is, he’s going to try to help me and this is how he’ll help me,” Niall explains.

“So Zayn knows about what you’re asking for?” I ask.

Niall nods and turns a deep shade of red. I sigh and slowly nod my head, telling him I’ll do it. Niall turns even redder than before but grins and hugs me. I laugh and hug him back, wondering what the hell is happening with him as well.

-     -     -

Niall and I get back inside the house after we hang out a bit more in the hot tub and as soon as walk in, Liam’s all over our faces. “Where were you guys?! No note, no text, nothing. You both just disappeared and Zayn and Louis didn’t know where you guys were. We were all worried sick about you guys! What the hell were you doing?!”

_Oh you know shit goes down when Liam swears…_

“Sorry Liam, we went to the hot tub to talk about some things,” I explain, giving Niall an uneasy look.

“Oh you went to  _talk_ outside? Of course,” Liam says, acting hysteric. “Because no one talks inside anymore, that’s a definite  _no no_. Silly me! Why didn’t I realize because it’s just so  _logical_ to talk outside. It’s the new trend and I’m missing out, isn’t it?”

Niall gives me a look of horror and I decide to take the bullet. “Liam, you need to cool down a bit. You’re really angry right now and you’re saying stuff without really thinking about it. Want to talk later? Once you’ve calmed down a bit?”

Liam huffs and says, “Fine. Talk to Zayn and Louis then, they were worrying  _with_ me. Deal with them now and I’ll deal with you two later.”

Liam walks away and goes into his room, not quite slamming his door but closing it quite hard. I turn to Niall and give him a confused look. “What was that about? Since when does Liam get this angry when we leave to go do something?”

Niall shrugs and sighs. “He’s been acting a bit weird these days hasn’t he? I’ll go talk to him after but right now I think you should go talk to Louis and I’ll go talk to Zayn. I think Liam was stretching it but I bet they were confused and worried – Liam probably woke them up with that question which is not a good thing.”

“ _Zayn_  is right here,” a voice says from afar.

We both look up and Zayn walks over with a half-angry half-amused look on his face. Niall smiles sheepishly and shrugs, waving at him. Zayn snorts and rolls his eyes. “I get woken by Liam practically yelling around “ _Where are they?_ ” “ _What if they’re hurt?_ ” and I notice my bed feels empty and you were gone. I asked Liam what was going on and he told me that you two had left and didn’t leave a note and I tried to get him to chill but he just wouldn’t.”

“Sorry Zayn,” Niall mumbles. “Thanks for trying to calm him though. Unfortunately I don’t think it worked very well.”

“Well I’m no God,” Zayn chuckles. “There’s only so much I can do. He was more freaked out before but I got him to calm down a bit. Where did you guys go anyways? There are only so many places you can go around here without taking a car and actually going somewhere.”

“We went to the hot tub and talked about things,” Niall explains.

“Oh I see,” Zayn says and nods slowly, looking at me before turning back to Niall. “Did you ask him about tonight with the–”

“Yeah I did,” Niall cuts in quickly, his cheeks turning red a bit.

“Ah,” Zayn says, clearing his throat awkwardly and turning to me, his cheeks looking pinker than usual. “And so, what did you reply to that?”

“I said I would do it,” I tell him. “Niall didn’t tell me any details but it’s not my place to ask since this doesn’t involve me. I’ll do it tonight and I hope whatever it is works for you both.”

Niall and Zayn share a look of embarrassment and I can’t help but wonder what’s going on between them. I thought that Liam and Niall were closer than Zayn and Niall? But now it seems like it’s the opposite of that.

“We’ll see,” Niall says and sighs, wrapping the towel tighter around him.

“Oh and Harry?” Zayn suddenly says. “Louis is waiting for you in your room.”

I gulp and say, “Is he as bad as Liam?”

“No, he’s like in the middle of me and Liam,” Zayn grins. “You’ll be fine . . . I think.”

“That’s great,” I groan and start walking to my room. “Well wish me luck.”

They both mumble a small good luck and then go to Zayn’s room I’m guessing. I sigh and take a deep breath before I walk into my room. The blinds are lifted up and there’s light in my room with a bed actually made.

Before I can even look around for Louis, I feel a body attack mine and arms wrap around me. I look down to see Louis hugging me as tight as physically possible. It hurts a bit but I love the attention from him. I wrap my arms around Louis and hug him back, shutting my eyes and just enjoying the moment.

Louis slowly pulls away a good few seconds later and glares at me, playfully poking me in the chest, rather hard. “Where were  _you_ mister? Liam was screaming out your names and I was like “Silly, Harry’s with me” and I opened my eyes but you weren’t there. I was heartbroken, still am.”

“Sorry Lou, Niall and I went to the hot tub to talk about stuff,” I explain and give him an apologetic smile.

“What stuff…?” Louis asks and raises his eyebrows.

“It’s Niall’s stuff that I can’t say. I don’t think he’d want me to tell anyone else,” I say, leaving out the detail about my problems.

“Awe come on Haz,” Louis pouts, wrapping his arms around my neck again and giving me the pouty eyes. “You know you  _have_ to tell your best friend everything. And guess who your best friend is?”

“Santa Claus?” I guess, pretending to sound serious.

Louis slaps my shoulder and I wince, rubbing it gently as he says, “No, me silly! So you have to tell me now.”

“Well,” I sigh, wincing as I say, “let’s just say something’s going to happen to Niall tonight during our game.”

“That’s it?” Louis says flatly. “That’s all you’re going to tell me? Some friend  _you_ are.”

“The best of friends,” I grin with a cheesy smile.

“You’re going to have to make it up to me mister,” Louis tells me, using his parental voice.

“And how will I be making it up to you?” I ask, my heart slightly speeding up to know what he’s going to reply.

“By completing our Louis and Hazza cuddle time that we never actually got to,” Louis tells me. “We can do it while watching a childhood movie?”

“And which movie would this be?” I ask, raising my eyebrows and looking down at Louis.

“The most classic yet awful movie known as  _Parent Trap_  with Lindsay Lohan,” Louis replies with his toothy grin.

“And when would we watch this?” I ask.

“Right now maybe? Since Liam doesn’t really want to be with us right now and Zayn’s doing his own thing with Niall I think,” Louis explains.

“Okay well I’m just going to see Niall and then we’ll watch the movie? You can set it up since it’s  _your_ movie,” I wink and slowly pull away from his grasp.

“How do you know it’s  _my_ DVD?” Louis pouts.

“Come on Louis, let’s be realistic here,” I say and wink before walking out.

I go to Zayn’s room and knock on the door before walking in. They’re both cuddling with each other on the bed, just talking to each other. They hear me walk in and turn to me, all smiles. I give them a confused look and Zayn just grins.

“Why are you guys so close these days?” I ask curiously.

“So you just walk in and judge us for being closer than usual? That’s just great,” Zayn says and chuckles.

“Sorry but I don’t get it,” I tell them honestly.

Niall gives Zayn a look and turns back to me. “I told you I’ll tell you soon. I’m just, not read to really tell anyone yet except Zayn and plus he’s helping me. Or trying to help me anyways, we haven’t really done much yet.”

“It’s hard to change his mind,” Zayn sighs but smiles softly at Niall. “But I like a challenge. Anyways, so did you actually just come here to ask why we’re so close these days? Was that it?”

“No I wanted to ask Niall if he’s still going to talk to Liam,” I say.

“I’m going to wait a bit,” Niall replies. “Liam’s still pissed and it would be good to give him some time alone. I’m going to just chill here with Zayn until then, do you and Louis want to join us over here?”

“Nah,” I smile softly. “Louis’ waiting for me so we can see the  _Parent Trap_  while we cuddle,” I tell them.

“Hetotallylikesyou,” Zayn says in between coughs.

I glare at Zayn before waving goodbye to them and leaving. I go back to my room and Louis has everything set up and is cuddle under a blanket. The blinds are closed and it’s pitch black except for the TV screen.

I sit down beside Louis and nudge him with my arm. Louis turns to me and says, “Yes?”

“I thought we were going to cuddle? Why are you wrapped in that blanket when you have me?” I say and pout, giving him my cute look.

“Well you weren’t here now were you?” Louis smirks and opens the blanket, letting me in.

I cuddle up into him and Louis wraps the blanket around both of us. He starts the movie and the catchy song at the beginning begins to play. I grin and turn to Louis and he knows exactly what I’m going to do. He smirks and winks, thus meaning he’ll join as well.

_L is for the way you look, at me_

_O is for the only one, I see_

_V is very very, extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

Louis laughs and it makes me smile. He then takes a deep breath and decides to sing the other part with me.

_Love, is all that I can give to you_

_Love, is more than just a game for two_

_Two, in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don’t break it_

_Oh love, was made for me and you_

The rest of the song goes on but I have no idea what they’re singing anymore. I just bop my head along to the music but Louis cups my jaw to make me stop moving my head because it’s bothering him. His gentle hands continue to cup my jaw and I slowly turn my head towards him, looking into those big bright blue eyes.

“Why are you looking at me instead of the movie Harry?”

“Why are you still cupping my jaw Louis?”

“Touché,” Louis mumbles and pulls his hands away from my jaw.

I turn back to the movie and watch it, getting into the movie. The song just finishes and suddenly it goes to a catchier song where they’re at  _Camp Walden_. Louis sighs and rests his head on my shoulder, his breath tickling my neck. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tighter than before, making sure there’s no excess space between us.

We continue to watch the movie in silence as we cuddle. Usually we do tend to talk during the movie but this one is a classic and it’s also quite funny at some points. Also, it’s when Lindsay Lohan was still considered “good” and “innocent”.

“Your whole life must change when you find out you have a secret twin and it took over eleven years to find it out and you two hated each other at first,” Louis says once they realize they’re twins.

“Well this movie is unrealistic. No parent would split up their children and then both move to a different country and then  _magically_ somehow send their kids to the same camp and in the end everyone gets back together. If you broke up, you usually never get back together,” I shrug. “That’s how life is.”

“I’d like to believe that you can get back together with the same person after a break up,” Louis says thoughtfully.

“It’s  _very_ rare though. Did you ever get back with any of your ex-girlfriends?” I ask him.

“No,” Louis says and shakes his head. “But none of them were worth fighting for.”

My mind goes blank for a second but I shake it off and look back at the movie, watching as Hallie suddenly sits up and tells Annie about her genius plan to switch places and how the parents would have to meet up in the end and meet after eleven years.

As they continue to teach each other about their lives and learn the accents and everything, Louis sighs and says, “Okay I guess I can see how this can be unrealistic. But it’s still a nice movie and it would be nice if this could happen in real life; two parents getting back together by their children.”

“You know you love this movie Lou,” I tell him and smirk. “Just admit it.”

“Nooo,” Louis groans and buries his face in my neck, causing me to giggle. “It’s embarrassing to admit.”

“It’s even embarrassing to admit to me?” I ask, gently playing with his hair.

“Especially to you,” Louis groans.

I suddenly freeze and replay the sentence in my head.  _Especially to you._ What does that mean? Is it because we’re best friends or because we’re both guys or because we’re close? But if we’re close wouldn’t it be less embarrassing? Why is it  _more_ embarrassing since we’re closer? How does that even make  _sense_ first of all?

_You’re overanalyzing again Harry. You just need to chill down and not think about it. He probably didn’t mean it in the way that you would mean it. He probably just means that you two are so close that it would be weird to admit it._

I groan and sigh. It doesn’t even sound right in my  _mind_ either. It really just doesn’t make sense and I’m completely baffled. Louis just said three words and here I go questioning my entire life. I swear, sometimes I wonder if we were dating; would I still be like this or would I be more chilled out?

But then I start thinking of Louis and I kissing and cuddling and saying ‘I love you’ constantly to each other and all the fluffy stuff and then I get a weird creepy grin on my face and it’s usually Zayn who catches me like that and so now whenever he sees that he starts mocking me about it.

“Harry?” Louis’ gentle voice asks me.

I come back from all my thinking and look down at him. I gulp when I realize how close we are to each other right now. Louis’ still nestled into my neck but his head is lifted up so that he can look into my eyes. My head is down a bit so I can look at him better and our faces are barely a few inches apart. I feel my breathing become quicker and shallower.

“Yeah?” I ask, whispering it.

“You were blanking out again Haz,” Louis tells me softly.

“I’m sorry Boo,” I say and use all of my willpower to  _not_ kiss Louis on the forehead right now.

Louis frowns when he sees my reaction and tilts his head, making our chins closer to each other than before. I feel myself gulp and I shudder a bit, not being able to stop either in time. Louis feels me shudder and looks at me with questioning eyes.

“Hazza, you okay?” he asks, sounding concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine,” I tell him, flat-out lying.

“You’re lying, your nostrils flare when you lie…,” Louis mumbles, not taking his eyes off mine.

“You can tell when I’m lying?” I ask, shocked.

“Yeah, I have known that trick for quite a while so whenever you lie I can tell. It’s quite an advantage actually,” Louis grins.

“I hate you…,” I mumble, looking down at the ground.

“Lying again Haz,” Louis says in a singsong voice.

“Get off me then,” I exclaim and push him playfully away, making him fall backwards onto the bed.

Louis laughs and sits back up, coming back over and cuddling into me as he says, “No, you’re my cozy Hazza Bear.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be your cozy Hazza Bear anymore…,” I tell him and pout.

“We both know that’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told,” Louis says with a twinkle in his eyes. “You know that you can’t and wouldn’t  _want_ to get rid of me anyways. I’m here for the rest of your life babe.”

My heart races and I feel like I’m going to be sick. He honestly wants to make me vomit rainbows or something. He doesn’t even realize what he says makes me feel all mushy inside and makes me feel like a little teenage girl wanting to hold her pillow as she squeals and dances around her room. Honestly, Louis makes me feel like a teenage mangirl. Yeah, mangirl; because I act like a girl but I’m actually a man.

“What’s with you always calling me babe these days?” I ask curiously.

“Because you’re such a  _babe_ , babe,” Louis says and winks.

I snort and roll my eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

“Why don’t you believe me Haz?” Louis says and pouts, somehow making his eyes look bigger than usual.

“Stop trying to be cute,” I groan. “You’re going to make me melt with all your cuteness.”

“Fine, want me to be awkward instead?” Louis asks and smirks.

Before I can even mutter out a response, Louis pulls away and does that same look on his face and the same weird shoulder dance he did after our last concert – the one that made Zayn think he was on drugs or something. I burst out laughing and pull Louis back into my chest, resting my head on his while still chuckling a bit.

“See, look who just pulled me back,” Louis grins. “ _You love me, you need me. You keep calling out to me like a foghorn, Loooouis. Loooooouis._ ”

“Oh God,” I groan and chuckle, shaking my head. “Have you been watching more episodes of  _Friends_ with Liam before going to bed?”

“Maybe,” Louis winks. “Is that such a problem?”

“It is when you can’t pull off the Janice voice,” I say and stick my tongue out at him like a little kid.

“Psh, I make an  _incredible_ Janice voice,” Louis argues.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night Lou,” I tell him and chuckles.

“ _You_ help me sleep at night silly! Assuming we are still sleeping together every night for the rest of the vacation?” he asks.

“Yup,” I tell him and smile. “So I help you sleep at night, yeah?”

“I already told you, you’re my cuddly Hazza Bear,” Louis says and cuddles into me more.

“Well I’m glad that it’s me then,” I smile softly.

Louis looks up at me and smiles softly. We’re so close to each other’s faces again and this time I think  _fuck it_ and just go for it. I smile softly as well and gently press my lips onto his forehead, leaving it there for a few seconds. Maybe a few seconds too many but Louis doesn’t seem to say anything about it.

I use all my force to pull away from his forehead and I turn back to the movie to distract myself. I notice that Jessie just found out that Hallie is actually Annie and starts hugging her to death and crying while the dad is just like ‘da fuck’.

“Holy cow! We’re already up to here in the movie?” I ask, surprised.

“I guess that’s what we get for talking,” Louis mumbles, bummed out.

“Oh come on Louis, you could practically quote this movie can’t you? You know exactly what happened while we were talking,” I tell him.

“Maybe so but it’s still nice to actually see it,” Louis sighs.

“You’re the one who started the conversation Lou,” I chuckle.

“Be quiet! We’re missing the rest of the movie,” Louis says and turns his attention back to the movie.

I chuckle silently and remain quiet for the rest of the movie. The movie actually goes by pretty fast and soon we’re at the end where Elizabeth and Annie come back to see Hallie and Nick in their house saying they don’t want them to leave again.

The credits then start to roll and the happy music plays with all the pictures of the wedding and how Martin proposed to Jessie. After all the pictures are gone, the real credits roll out and I turn off the TV and turn back to Louis, not being to see him now because of the darkness.

“You’re not crying are you…?” I ask, hearing a few sniffles.

“No . . . I just have something I my eye,” Louis sniffles again.

“Sure,” I say and roll my eyes.

I gently lay myself down and get under the covers, getting cozy. Louis suddenly gets in the covers too and wraps himself into me. I laugh and put my arms around him, holding him close and finding myself slowly close my eyes.

“Hazza?”

“Hmm?” I mumble, practically falling asleep.

“I really like spending all this time with you, I wish we could do this more often and not just on vacation. This is quite nice and I wish it didn’t have to end in six days,” Louis sighs softly.

“Me too Lou,” I mumble softly, cuddling up to him even more as I yawn. “I wish that we can always be this close, forever…”

“We can Haz,” Louis whispers softly. “Forever and always, even after this vacation. Don’t ever think that we won’t be close.”

“You don’t get it,” I mumble, practically asleep and not really noticing what I’m saying. “I want to be closer than this.”

“We can’t be physically closer Haz,” Louis chuckles softly. “I think you don’t realize what you’re saying. You’re really tired so let’s just take a nap, yeah?”

I nod and Louis mumbles night to me and I sigh, gently mumbling before I fall asleep, “I do know what I’m saying. I want to be yours Lou . . . forever and always.”

-     -     -

_“Louis, I have something to tell you,” I say and take a deep breath._

_Louis smiles and says, “Sure! I actually have something to tell you too Haz.”_

_I feel a small smile form on my lips. “Maybe we have to tell each other the same thing.”_

_“Really? You too?” Louis grins. “That’s so awesome! Can you believe the odds of it happening at the same time?”_

_“I know it’s crazy, I didn’t know that I could feel this way but it’s such a relief knowing the same thing is happening to you too,” I smile once more._

_“Yeah,” Louis chuckles softly. “I’ve wanted this for a while now but I finally found the right person.”_

_I feel my cheeks heat up and I say, “Louis, I lo–”_

_“Harry, you’ve met Eleanor before right? Yeah you have. Anyways, Haz, this is my girlfriend,” Louis says and smiles down at her, wrapping an arm around her waist._

_Eleanor smiles softly and waves her hand. “Hi Harry, nice to see you again.”_

_“Y-You too…,” I stutter._

_Louis smiles and leans down to kiss Eleanor on the lips. She smiles and cups one side of his jaw as she kisses him back gently. A few seconds go by and they’re still kissing. I want to look away or do something about it or even yell “STOP”, but I’m stuck in my spot, horrified as I continue to watch. Louis pulls away after another few seconds and I don’t feel good._

_I feel myself having difficulty breathing and my knees go weak. Louis frowns and says, “What where you saying? Who’s your girlfriend?”_

_“Uh…”_

_I can’t even speak. My throat feels choked up and my eyes become blurry. I can barely even see what’s happening anymore but I see a very confused and concerned look on Louis’ face before everything goes blurry. He yells out, “Hazza? What’s wrong? What’s happening to you?”_

_“I . . . I…”_

_My head starts to get dizzy and I fall onto the ground, landing on my knees as my head hits the floor. I feel a pain but I ignore it, the pain from my heart hurting even more than that. Louis kneels down beside me and puts a hand on me, causing me to whimper out loud._

_“Harry what the hell is happening?” his voice is full-on scared and terrified. “This isn’t a funny joke if you’re trying to be funny. I’m scared.”_

_“She’s your g-girlf-friend…,” I mumble out, my voice sounding absolutely awful._

_“Yeah? What does that have to do with anyone Haz? You have a girlfriend too don’t you?” Louis asks, confused._

_I shake my head but stop quickly since it’s throbbing way too much and making it hurt. I groan and manage a small raspy “no” to come out of my mouth. Silence remains in the air and I feel myself getting lightheaded._

_“But then what were you talking about before? Do you have a crush on a girl and she likes you back? Is there a girl you’re secretly seeing that you can’t even tell_ me  _about? I thought we were best friends Harry, why aren’t you telling me about this girl?!” Louis’ getting angry and his anger is escalating very fast._

_“There’s no girl,” I mumble, slowly lifting my head up to look at Louis._

_He looks so confused about everything and the anger leaves him. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, looking so very confused. My eyes don’t leave his face and I continue to watch as he tries to figure out what it could be then._

_“Why can’t you just tell me what this is about then? You know that I won’t judge you about anything, we’re best friends. Oh God, did you get someone pregnant and now you’re afraid? That’s probably what it is right? Isn’t it?” Louis asks, thinking he figured it out._

_I shake my head no once more and wince from the pain. Everything’s getting louder and my body can’t stand up straight. I feel like resting my head back on the cold hardwood floor but I force myself to stay somewhat straight so I can continue looking at Louis._

_I hear sounds from behind Louis and I look over him to see Liam, Niall and Zayn all dressed in white like in the_ I Want It That Way  _music video and they’re slowly swaying to a very familiar beat._

Would  _she_ say she’s in L-O-V-E

Well if it was me then I would, I would

Would  _she_ hold you when you’re feeling low?

Baby you should know that I would, I would

_“So you’re telling me it has nothing to do with a girl right?” Louis asks, trying to get this. “Is that what you’re saying?”_

_I slowly nod and stop just after a few seconds. My stomach gets all queasy and I put a hand on it, trying to deal with all the pain. Who knew Louis getting a girlfriend would cause me this much pain? Why didn’t I tell him sooner about my feelings for him_ before  _he got a girlfriend? Why did I have to wait until now to do it when he’s already taken and probably in love with her?_

 _Oh God. He loves her. He’s_ in  _love with her. Of course._

_The pain hurts even more and I wince, looking down at the ground but managing to keep my head up somehow. Louis breathes quickly and he sounds really worried. “What the hell is it then Harry? Just tell me already! You’re really freaking me out and if you tell me I can try to see how to fix this.”_

_I find myself having a soft smile on my face through all the pain. “You can’t fix it. It’s too late, waited t-too long…”_

_“Okay fine but just tell me already,” Louis says._

_I lift up my head to look into those beautiful blue eyes. I feel comfort warm into my soul right away and I know this is probably the last time I’ll be this close to him so I take advantage of it. I cup his jaw in my hands and slowly lean closer so that we’re only a few inches apart. Louis just waits for me to say it and I take a deep breath before I open my mouth._

_“Louis there is no girl because I’m gay. I’m gay . . . for you.”_

_And suddenly, everything blacks out and I’m wrapped around darkness._

**“AHHH!”**

I jolt up and look around, my chest lifting up and down from the shock. I take in my surroundings and see Louis slowly shuffling in the bed and yawning, rubbing his eyes. He slowly sits up and looks at me, confused. “Was it you that just screamed Hazza?”

I sigh and shut my eyes, trying to calm myself down.  _It was just a dream. A really fucked up scary-ass dream…_

“Yeah sorry,” I mumble. “I had another weird dream.”

“What happened in the dream Haz?” Louis asks softly.

“Um . . . stuff. Do you have a crush on Eleanor?” I ask randomly.

Louis takes the smile off his face and remains emotionless. He cocks his head and says, “How did you figure that out . . . I didn’t tell  _anyone_ about that.”

My eyes go wide and I feel myself slowly deflating. My heart pounds in my chest and I’m not even sure how I’m still breathing right now. Louis notices my reaction and puts a hand on my shoulder, saying, “It’s a  _joke_ Haz. Calm down, she’s only my friend. I don’t see her in any other way than a friend.”

I let out a sigh and feel myself slowly calm down even though I’m shaking. Louis frowns and says, “Sorry, I’m guessing it had something to do with me and Eleanor in your dream? I didn’t know you would react that way.”

I hit his chest pretty hard and exclaim, “You’re an  _idiot_! You shouldn’t joke about things like because you don’t know what it does to people and you didn’t see what happened in the dream so you don’t know what’s going on and–”

I suddenly burst out into sobs and Louis quickly wraps me in his arms. I bury my face in his chest and just let out the tears and dry sobs. Louis gently rubs my back and it just makes me cry even more. God, I’m such a girl.

“I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to cause you any harm. I would  _never_ purposely hurt you, you know that right? You mean so fucking much to me that I’m swearing just to show you how much you mean. Honestly it’s my mom, then you and  _then_ my sisters. You mean more to me than my sisters; don’t tell them that though, you didn’t hear it from me. No but Harry honestly I love you okay? You’re my best friend for Pete’s sake!”

“Well don’t put all this on Pete…,” I find myself mumbling into his chest.

Louis chuckles and I feel it rumble against my skin, causing me to smile softly. Louis pecks the top of my head and I feel myself shudder. He rests his chin on top of my head and holds me super tight to the point where it’s almost painful but I don’t mind one bit. I hold him just as tight, glad that my dream isn’t real.

“Mind if I ask what happened to Eleanor and I in your dream? Did we die or something? Because you seem to be really freaked out about whatever happened and to be quite frank I’m quite curious to know what happened,” Louis tells me. “But if it’s too much you don’t have to tell me a single thing.”

“Well first of all, why do you keep using names? First Stan, then Pete and now poor Frank. Are all these guys on your hit list or something? Should I warn anyone whose names are that?” I ask, earning yet another smile on my face.

Louis chuckles and I feel it against the top of my head, causing me to giggle a bit. Oh yay, the mangirl feelings are back.

“You’re lucky I love you Haz, honestly. You’re such a weird one,” Louis tells me.

“But you love me,” I tell him and cuddle deeper into him to find more warmth.

“Oh do I now?” Louis jokes, laughing.

“Y-You just said that I’m lucky you love me,” I tell him.

Louis laughs and nuzzles his face into my hair, causing me to blush. I know I always say no one ever gets to touch my hair but it’s at the top of my head so it’s not messing with my actual curls and plus . . . it’s  _Louis_.

“Maybe I was lying, you can’t tell when I’m lying or not,” Louis chuckles.

“That’s not fair,” I say in a baby voice and pout. “Now you’re just being mean to me on purpose.”

“But it’s fun being mean to you. I wake up in the morning and think ‘ _Hmm, how can I bully Harry today?’_ before I plan anything else in my day,” Louis laughs.

“You know, you’re lucky that  _I_ love  _you_ ,” I tell him.

_And I mean it more than you think I do. I don’t mean it like “best friends” kind of thing; I mean it like the “boyfriend” kind of way. But you don’t know that, you just think I mean as best friends unfortunately.One day you’ll know Louis . . . one day._

“Am I really lucky? Or is more like a curse?” Louis asks, chuckling.

“It’s a blessing Boo,” I smirk.

“Mhmm,” Louis says. “So what was the dream about? You never really answered my question; you just started blaming me about saying names. So did Eleanor and I die or do something terrible?”

“Yeah…,” I mumble, thinking about the awful dream and shuddering. “Something like that…”

-     -     -

“Tonight is a longer edition of Truth or Dare since dinner at  _Manuel’s_ wasn’t as long as usual,” Niall says and grins, holding the flashlight up.

Niall turns to Zayn and smirks. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare obviously,” Zayn winks.

“I dare you to embarrass yourself in front of the fans by making a video saying we’re all gay and posting it on Twitter,” Niall grins.

“No problem,” Zayn says and takes his phone out, going on the camera part.

He presses the record button and grins. “Heeey guys! It’s Zayn Malik here and I’m going to be speaking on behalf of me and the rest of the guys. So we discovered something out today: we’re all  _gayy_! Like all of us, together – fivesome! That’s all I wanted to say really. Oops got to go now, they’re calling me now. It’s time for the sausage fest!”

Zayn grins one last time and overdoes it before stopping the recording. He puts it on Twitter and chuckles as he does so. Once he’s done, he puts the phone away and looks at our horrified faces. Zayn frowns and says, “What?”

“What the  _hell_ is a sausage fest?!” Louis exclaims.

“You know what it is,” Zayn says and looks down at his crotch. “It’s those, but multiple of them.”

We all groan and Liam throws a pillow at Zayn, causing him to laugh. Liam groans and hits him again with the pillow. “You’re so gross! Where did you even learn that?! You know what; I actually don’t even want to know…”

“Niall told me to embarrass myself so I did,” Zayn huffs and takes the flashlight. “Louis, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Louis replies.

“I dare you to receive a hickey from someone in the room. You can pick who you want it to be,” Zayn says and smirks, giving me a subtle wink.

Louis groans but looks at me and says, “Hazza?”

I gulp and my eyes widen. “You want m- _me_  to do it?”

Louis nods and his face looks a bit red. I turn to face him and look at his neck, deciding where I should put it. I sigh and choose close to his jawline but a bit under so it’s still his neck. I close the space between us and wait until he looks at me to look into his eyes. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“A dare’s a dare,” Louis says and bites down on his bottom lip. “Just do it…”

I sigh and slowly bring my face closer to his neck. His cool skin only a few centimetres away from my lips and shut my eyes quickly as my heart pounds and I lean in; letting my lips touch his neck. I freeze at the contact and even though it’s not his lips, I feel a certain spark as our lips touch. The spark causes me to pull away quickly and I stumble back.

They all look at me and I feel myself redden. “Sorry, his neck is cold…”

 _Lies._ It’s actually pretty warm. It was a nice feeling and now I regret pulling away. My lips feel numb and unsatisfied; as if they crave more of Louis’ soft neck. Zayn gives me a playful glare and says, “Well finish up! Your lips barely touched his neck and you pulled away. That’s not a hickey.”

I hide my huge grin and right now I could literally just  _kiss_ Zayn. What a beautiful man he is.

I take a deep breath and sit back up, going closer to Louis again and concentrating on doing the job and not pulling away. Louis’ skin now has Goosebumps and it causes me to shudder. My lips gently touch his and for the first few seconds I just kiss his neck to get used to the feeling and also taking in his fabulous smell.

After a few seconds, I part my mouth a bit and let my tongue slither out to touch his neck. I hear Louis gasp but he doesn’t pull away. My tongue slowly goes around the area I have to get used to it before I start to gently suck on his neck. I feel Louis shiver against me and it causes me to smile in between the job; making my lips touch other parts of his neck.

I suck a bit harder to actually get the hickey going, letting my teeth gently touch his skin as well. Louis stays still like a brick and it makes the job that much easier. My tongue continues to move around over the area and never stops anywhere specific. I suck a bit harder just to finish it off and do that for a few seconds. Louis suddenly lets out a very low and gentle moan, which causes me to stop for a second. I suck hard for one last time. I then put my tongue back in my mouth and close my lips, gently pecking his neck before slowly pulling away.

“Let’s see the finishing touch,” Zayn says.

Suddenly, Niall, Liam and Zayn all crawl over to see Louis’ neck. I manage to peak my head in as well and see a very red spot on Louis’ neck. It looks somewhat painful and I gently run a finger over it, in shock. It’s so weird knowing that  _I’m_ the one that did that to him. That mark is made because of  _me_.

I pull my finger away and Zayn continues to look at it. “Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s just a bit sensitive right now though, Harry went pretty hard close to the end,” Louis explains.

I feel my cheeks heat up but I shrug it off. Zayn grins and looks at me, “Well done Harry.”

They retake their spots and Zayn passes the flashlight over to Louis. Louis takes the flashlight and then looks at Liam. “Truth or dare Li?”

“Truth,” Liam replies.

“Okay,” Louis smirks. “I’ve done these before with my friends but it’ll be interesting to hear what you have to say. Fuck, marry and kill. I’ll give you three names and you say which one you’d screw, which you’d marry and which you’d kill. It’s not real Li, remember that.”

Liam looks absolutely horrified and miserable but nods anyways. Louis grins and says, “Fuck, marry, kill: Shia Leboeuf, Hannah Montana and Betty White.”

Liam sighs and runs a hand through his hair – which isn’t very much hair – taking his time for his answer. Louis clears his throat and Liam shuts his eyes tightly as he says, “Marry Betty White, kill Shia Leboeuf and . . . Hannah Montana.”

“What?” Zayn teases Liam. “You’d kill Shia Leboeuf? An innocent guy who’s an actor?”

“Zayn,” Liam groans and sinks down on the ground. “Don’t remind me…”

Louis passes Liam the flashlight and Liam looks at Niall. “Truth or dare mate?”

“Dare,” Niall grins.

“I dare you to call a random person and tell them you want their body,” Liam smirks and raises his eyebrows.

Niall laughs and grabs his phone, dialling a random number and puts it on speaker, giving us all a glare to not speak. We don’t say a word and wait for the person to answer. They answer on the third ring and say, “Hello?”

“Hi this is Niall Horan,” Niall chirps, smiling.

“Who is that?” this woman asks.

“I’m in the band One Direction? What Makes You Beautiful? Live While We’re Young? It doesn’t matter, anyways how are you?” Niall asks.

“I’m good . . . why are you calling?” the woman asks.

“Because I wanted to say hello,” Niall replies.

“Oh I know who you are! My granddaughter loves you guys,” she says.

“And how old is your granddaughter?” Niall asks.

“18,” she replies.

_How old is this woman…._

The others seem to have the same reaction – even Niall – but no one says anything about it. Niall clears his throat and says, “Well that’s good. Too bad I want your body and not hers.”

Niall quickly goes to hang up but we hear a few more words from her before Niall can hang up in time.

“Oh honey you don’t want this wrinkly and saggy old thing.”

It’s quiet for three seconds before Zayn’s the first one to crack. Suddenly Niall starts laughing and soon enough we’re all dying on the floor. That’s freaking priceless! Go whoever that was; they’re amazing for saying that!

“I can’t,” Zayn laughs, slowly calming down but still laughing a bit.

Niall laughs as he takes the flashlight, looking at me. “Truth or dare Harry?”

“Truth,” I reply.

“What’s the one question you  _wouldn’t_ want us to ask? And that means we can’t ever ask it to you during the game so you can tell us without us asking,” Niall explains.

“I wouldn’t want anyone to ask me who I like,” I tell them, looking at Louis as I say that.

Niall nods. “Fair enough, that makes sense.”

Niall passes me the flashlight and I turn to Zayn. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Zayn replies.

“Have you ever flirted with yourself in the mirror?” I ask.

“Duh,” Zayn says and laughs. “Who hasn’t?”

The rest of us stay quiet and Zayn stops laughing, looking at each of our faces to see if we were kidding. When Zayn realizes he’s the only one that’s ever done that, bites down on his bottom lip and looks at the ground. “Oh. Awkward.”

Zayn quickly takes the flashlight and turns to Louis. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Louis replies.

“Out of all of us, who is the most attractive to you?” Zayn asks.

Louis bites his lips and looks at all of us, his eyes suddenly landing on me. His eyes lower themselves and he eyes my entire body before bringing them back up and turning to Zayn. “I’d have to say Harry then.”

_Oh my god. Louis just checked me out. I don’t know if I should squeal because of the manfeelings or if I should be turned on from the way he was looking at me._

Zayn rolls his eyes and mutters, “Oblivious…”

He passes the flashlight to Louis and Louis turns around, looking at us before saying, “Harry, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” I tell him, thinking already who I’m going to ask and what I’m going to say.

“Have you ever thought about guys in  _that_ kind of way?” Louis asks.

My face turns red and I try to not show it. I simply slowly nod my head and say, “Yes, yes I have before…”

Louis has this unreadable expression on his face and he passes me the flashlight. I turn to Niall and hide my smirk as I say, “Truth or dare Nialler?”

Niall can tell by my eyes that I’m going to do what he asked for so he suddenly turns pale and looks down the ground, concentrating on the floor. I suddenly stop and look at him, all confused; didn’t he want me to do this and give him the dare? Maybe he changed his mind and doesn’t want to go through with it anymore.

Niall sighs and looks up right into my eyes, giving me a slight nod before he slowly says, “Dare.”

That’s the cue; he’s going for it. He told me he wanted this and there’s no backing out of it now. Niall seems all tense but only one other person notices it and I know exactly why he notices it. I put the flashlight under my chin since I had forgotten earlier and take a deep breath, looking from Niall’s eyes to the other guy who’s in on this dare as well.

 _No turning back now_ …

“Niall, I dare you to kiss Zayn . . . on the lips.”


	12. Chapter Ten

 

Louis looks completely baffled and looks from Niall, to Zayn to me; so confused. He continuously opens his mouth and then closes it, not saying anything. His face is hard to read and he just looks so helpless and confused; wanting answers.

I turn to see Liam’s reaction and his is much worse than Louis’. His eyes are practically bulging out of the sockets and he’s practically shaking with shock. His eyes don’t leave Niall’s and his face is filled with pure horror. It looks like he’s trying to open his mouth but he just can’t. He seems just too much in shock to process it all in.

Zayn continues to stare at Niall uncertainly and bites his bottom lip gently. Niall looks up from the ground and looks into Zayn’s eyes. Zayn cocks his head at Niall and gives him a look as if to say, “Are we going through with this?”

Niall looks a bit scared but he slowly nods, suddenly going on his knees and watching as Zayn slowly approaches him; on his knees as well. Zayn gets only an inch away from Niall and they just stare into each other’s eyes.

“We’re all waiting,” I say softly.

Zayn sighs and slowly leans forward, cupping one side of Niall’s jaw and shutting his eyes tightly. Niall’s practically shaking and he keeps his eyes open until Zayn’s just two centimeters away and then shuts them tightly. Zayn stays there for a few seconds before moving his head; colliding his lips against Niall’s.

Niall gasps and remains frozen. Zayn’s other hand goes down to Niall’s waist and gently squeezes his side; making Niall snap out of his trance. Niall lets go of all of his tension and gently starts to kiss Zayn back. Zayn smiles softly into the kiss and lets loose himself. He takes his time to kiss him and makes sure it’s gentle and passionate.

I quickly look at Louis and he’s looking down at the ground, his cheeks all red. He must feel awkward watching this and also must feel embarrassed. Usually I wouldn’t be watching either but it’s interesting because I wonder what’s going on between the two of them and I can’t help but think maybe, just maybe, that could be me and Louis one day.

I then quickly look at Liam and his jaw is practically to the ground. His eyes are huge and I’ve never seen his mouth hang so open before. It looks like he can’t believe what he’s seeing with his eyes and I don’t know if he notices but his entire body is shaking. His fists are clenched and his knuckles are turning white from all the tension.

I turn back to Niall and Zayn to see they really got into it while I looked away. Niall has his arms wrapped around Zayn’s waist and Zayn has his arms wrapped around Niall’s neck, playing with the little hairs at the bottom of his neck. Their bodies are now pressed against each other and Zayn’s mouth is slightly parted; there’s no tongue involved but they’re definitely exploring each part of their lips. The kiss looks heated and rough; not awkward and slow like before. There’s rawness involved in that kiss and even a small hint of passion that I don’t think either of them realize.

I hear a small whimper come out of Niall’s mouth and Zayn gently plays with Niall’s hair, slowing down the kiss and now making it gentle and sweet. Niall sighs softly and kisses back, wrapping his arms tighter around Zayn’s waist. Niall pulls Zayn close with all of his force and suddenly Zayn’s crotch rolls up against Niall’s. They both stifle a gasp in the kiss and freeze. Zayn then lets out a small moan while their lips are still in contact with each other and Niall shudders.

Zayn pulls his arms away and Niall does the same; their lips slowly pulling away from each other. Both their faces look restless and shocked; their cheeks entirely red and their lips also red and slightly inflated from all the intense kissing.

Zayn goes back to his spot and clears his throat, looking down at the ground. Niall sits down as well and he fixes his hair, his entire face now turning red. I turn to look at Louis and he looks at me, shocked and confused. I shrug and he gives me that we’re-talking-about-this-later look. I sigh and nod my head, nodding to the direction of my room. Louis nods and then looks at the flashlight that’s still on the floor.

I turn to look at Liam and his reaction is still the same. He continues to look at Niall and his face is filled with so many emotions: horror, shock, confusion, hurt, anger, a slight hint of what maybe might be jealousy…

I pick up the flashlight and pass it to Niall. Niall takes it and looks at Lou. “Truth or dare Lou?”

“Truth, I don’t know if I’m ever going to pick a dare after what just happened there,” Louis laughs nervously.

Niall turns a bit red once more but shrugs it off and turns on the flashlight, keeping his eyes on Louis. Liam suddenly clears his throat and says, “Harry, can I talk to you? Like  _right now_.”

I turn to look at Liam and man he looks so peeved. I nod and get up, Liam quickly getting up right after me. He nods to the bathroom and I follow him there, hearing Niall’s truth for Louis just as we leave.

“Would you kiss anybody in our band voluntarily? If your answer is yes, who and  _why_.”

This time  _my_ eyes practically bulge out of my head. Liam is  _so_ going to pay for taking me away while Louis’ answering that question. Apparently though, Liam feels the exact same for me.

“Why did you make them kiss?! This isn’t Degrassi,” Liam exclaims, sounding somewhat furious.

“Why would I not? It’s just a kiss, no harm was done and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Why were you freaking out when they were kissing anyways?” I ask and huff, crossing my arms.

“Because they’re two of my best friends and if they suddenly start dating and then they break up it could affect all of us and they’ll split us up into two sides and the band will never be the same. I’m just trying to be precautious and make sure nothing bad happens to us,” Liam explains.

_Mhmm, a likely story Payne…_

“It’s not because you’re jealous or something?” I ask and mentally groan to myself, Niall would kill me if he found out what I just asked him.

“Why would I be jealous? I have Danielle and  _who_ exactly would I be jealous of?” Liam asks, raising his eyebrows up curiously.

“You tell me Li,” I tell him, not giving anything else away.

“I would say ‘don’t do that again or else I’ll make  _you_ kiss Louis’ but you said you didn’t want your first kiss to be a dare so I won’t, as promised,” Liam says and smiles softly.

“But you’re freaking out over Niall and Zayn but you don’t freak out when it’s me and Louis? How are you even making any sense right now?” I exclaim, feeling a bit angry because I’m so confused without any answers being explained to me.

“Because I  _know_ that Louis and you will work it out if you end up kissing. You two are destined for each other and it’s so obvious for everyone except you two. I think Paul even has his suspicions about you two but he’s just not telling anyone,” Liam shrugs. “Zayn and Niall, that’s a different story. They were never as close as you two were and they’re suddenly close and who knows how long it’ll last? They haven’t had any connection like you and Louis have.”

“Well maybe they’re trying to have a connection,” I say and shrug, trying to get more details about Liam’s feelings about this.

“Stop trying to change the subject, we’re talking about you and Louis here, not Zayn and Niall. I’ll deal with them later–”  _What does_ that  _mean?_ “Right now I’m telling you and you and Louis and how you two are meant to be together. I still think it’s crazy because the fans might not agree with all this and might get mad and who knows about management . . . but your love for each other is strong enough to get through all of that.”

“He doesn’t even love me back Liam! Don’t get my hopes up, he’s not gay! Life just doesn’t work that way, someone that sexy just isn’t gay…,” I say softly and look down at the ground.

“ _Please –  Louis_ , the  _queen_ of sass? Even Neil Patrick Harris looks straight compared to him,” Liam says and grins. “But don’t tell him I said that. Anyways, shall we go back to the game?”

“Yeah but first,” I remember what I was supposed to do when he first pulled me away.

I hit Liam’s shoulder somewhat playfully and somewhat hard as well. Liam groans and winces, rubbing his shoulder slowly. “What the heck was that for? Why did you hit me?”

“That’s what you get for taking me away when Niall asked the most interesting question ever to Louis,” I huff, crossing my arms, still a bit angry.

“What was Niall asking?”  Liam asks.

“He was asking Louis if he would ever voluntarily kiss anyone in the band,” I sigh, feeling sad now that I don’t know what he replied.

“Well you can always just ask Niall what he replied you know,” Liam shrugs, making it seem like the simplest of answers.

“That’s a great idea Li,” I grin and turn around to start walking back to where everyone else is. “Let’s go back now! They’re probably wondering where we are and why we took so long.”

Liam nods and agrees and we walk back to the living room. I sit back down in my original spot and it’s now Zayn who has the flashlight. Louis looks worn-out but Niall and Zayn both smirk and they look like they know something.

“Hey guys, just in time for the last truth or dare of the night,” Zayn explains and nods his head in Louis’ direction. “Someone’s a bit tired and worn-out for some peculiar reason…”

Louis gives Zayn the death glare and the Bradford boy just chuckles and turns to me, “Harry, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” I tell him.

“I dare you tell us a big secret of yours,” Zayn says and smirks.

I roll my eyes and sigh. “That’s just a truth dressed up as a dare. That shouldn’t even count as a dare to be honest.”

“Well it’s my dare, so fess up Styles,” Zayn snaps with a playful look on his face.

“You know,” I say, stalling while I think of a good truth that doesn’t involve proclaiming my love to Louis, “the word ‘fess’ is French for ‘bum’. So you’re telling me to bum up? I didn’t think you were someone who was into getting mooned Zayn.”

“Stalling gets you nowhere mate,” Zayn chuckles and smirks. “Tell us now.”

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, fixing it up and looking at the floor for a second. Zayn clears his throat and I look back up; heat slowly making their way onto my cheeks. I know what I’m going to tell them, three out of four already know what it is but it’s kind of a big deal so I’m a bit nervous – especially since I’m going to be telling  _him_ ; the one I love.

“Well, a big secret of mine is . . . I’m gay…,” I admit, the last two words being mumbled.

“How is that a secret?” Zayn groans. “I already knew that!”

“Same here mate,” Niall says and chuckles.

“Me too,” Liam chirps.

“Exactly so it’s not really a secret if–”

“You’re gay?” a small, higher voice asks, almost doubting if what they heard is true.

I whip my head to face him and his blue eyes are staring deep into mine, practically creating a hole through my head. I can feel all of his raw emotions and it causes me to shiver and bite down on my bottom lip nervously.

“Yeah . . . I’m gay,” I reply softly, my eyes not leaving his.

“How long?” he says barely over a whisper.

“Around two weeks,” I shrug softly, as if the shrug will make it seem like a lesser big deal.

“How did you find out?” he asks, once again his voice sounding so small and fragile.

His eyes are clouded and I can’t read his emotions anymore. I frown but quickly shake it off and sigh, thinking of a way to explain it without telling him  _everything_. “My eyes opened up one night and since then I’ve been gay…”

“Who is it?” Louis asks; his voice cracking as he says those words.

“What?” I ask, shocked and confused.

“Obviously  _someone_ opened up your eyes, who is it?” Louis asks, his voice sounding rougher and louder than usual.

“It’s not your turn to ask truths, the game is over for tonight so I won’t tell you, any of you,” I explain, looking at the others too so that Louis understands it’s not just him.

“Why not? Why can’t I know?” Louis asks and huffs, his sassiness coming out – with a hint of anger attached to it.

“Because it’s personal,” I say.

The  _moment_ that word came out of my mouth, I instantly regretted it. I know that’s the wrong way to say it and Louis obviously got the message. He stands up with his arms crossed and shoots me daggers with his eyes. He says with an icy voice, “Fine then  _Harold_ , you want to be that way? I thought we told each other  _everything_. You know everything about me, my phobia, my dreams that involve you but you can’t tell me one simple name? Be that way, I’m going to my room, goodnight.”

He storms off and slams his door shut. I feel the sadness and pain enter me as soon as the door closes. I grip my hair and start to pull on it out of hurt, not even caring that I’m messing up my perfectly-styled hair.

I feel someone else get up and a friendly voice says. “I’ll go check on Lou and get him to calm down. Don’t worry Haz, he’ll be okay and he’s just hurt; he’s not actually angry at you. I guess this concludes our night, goodnight Niall, Zayn and Harry. Stay strong Haz.”

Liam leaves and goes to Louis’ room, gently entering and shutting the door. I slowly look up and see Zayn and Niall both staring at me with pity and sadness in their eyes. I groan and cover my eyes, feeling those stupid mantears coming.

“I’m sorry Harry…,” Niall says softly. “Maybe you should just go to bed and sleep, tomorrow’s another day.”

I let out a small sob and manage to somehow say, “But Lou-Louis sl-sleeps with me at n-night but not t-tonight…”

“Sleep with me tonight Haz,” Niall then continues. “I know I’m no Louis but it’s just for tonight. You’re obviously in no state to sleep alone.”

“Do you m-mean it…?” I ask, removing my hands from my eyes and looking at them.

Niall looks shocked and kind of worried. I guess my eyes are probably red and puffy because of the crying.  _Smooth Styles, smooth_.

Zayn looks concerned for me but annoyed and Niall notices. The blond turns to Zayn and puts an arm on his shoulder. “It’s for one night Zayn, Harry needs someone. I’m sorry Z.”

 _Z? No one ever calls him that . . . they have nicknames for each other that we don’t know about? Where is all this Ziall suddenly coming from? Last time I checked Niall liked_ Liam  _and not Zayn. Maybe he’s trying to get over Liam since he has someone already and wants to go for Zayn instead._

“I know Nially, it’s going to be lonely without you though…,” Zayn pouts, giving Niall this certain look.

Niall groans, “Not the look again…”

 _They have a certain_ look  _for each other too? How did they get so close in very few days? Did Niall really switch that fast from Liam to Zayn? Is it even_ possible  _to switch that fast?_

“You can’t blame me Nially, it was worth a shot yeah? I’ll see you tomorrow morning then, night Baby Nando’s.”

Zayn closes the space between the two of them and kisses Niall’s cheek gently while cupping one side of his jaw. His lips stay there a good five seconds before he pulls away, smile softly and then walks away to his room.

I turn to Niall to see his cheeks are red. I’m so confused but my emotions don’t show it on my face. Tonight is really confusing and also hurtful; I should have worded my sentence better and maybe then I would still sleep with my Boo Bear…

Niall turns to me and smiles softly, nodding his head in the direction of his room. I sigh and nod softly, admitting defeat for the night. It’s official: Louis’ definitely not going to be sleeping with me tonight and I just have to accept the fact.

We walk over to Niall’s room and he opens the door, letting me in. I get in and Niall follows, slowly shutting the door after him and turning on the light. I look at the unfamiliar bed and feel a bit queasy; tonight really won’t feel the same.

Niall strips down to his boxers but then puts on a pajama bottom. I start to slowly take off my day clothes as well and Niall passes me another pajama bottom. I take it and slowly put it on, my mind still thinking of all the things that happened today.

“Harry stop thinking so hard, you’re going to give yourself a headache,” Niall says and frowns, worried for me.

“I’m sorry Niall,” I sigh, rubbing my eyes because all the emotions are now making me tired. “I’m just so confused and hurt and now, tired. I just want to fall asleep as soon as I can.”

“I can take care of that,” Niall smiles softly and pulls the covers back to let us in. “Just don’t think about it too much Harry and fall asleep, this stress isn’t good for you. Everything will probably be fixed tomorrow morning; we all know you and Louis can’t stay mad at each other.”

“He was never this mad at me before…,” I say in a small voice, feeling the mantears coming back.

Niall sighs and nods his head to the bed. I sigh as well and slowly get in the bed, not feeling any better. Niall goes to turn the lights off and suddenly everything turns pitch black. I feel a body suddenly beside me and the covers cover us both. Niall looks at me and frowns. “You’re still upset aren’t you Haz?”

“I’m sorry Niall,” I sigh and groan. “It’s hard not to think about it.”

“I understand Haz, we can cuddle if you want to,” Niall suggests. “If that would help you or make you feel better, I’m all for it. I just want you to be able to sleep tonight.”

“C-Could we…?” I ask, my voice sounding so small.

Niall nods and pulls me into his arms. I immediately feel a different kind of warmth and I bury my face in his chest, sighing softly. This kind of warmth is the best-friend-comforting kind of warmth and I’m happy that I’m at least spending it with Niall instead of being alone.

“Thank you Niall…,” I mumble softly, loving the feeling of cuddling.

“No problem Haz, we’ll find a way to bring Louis back to you,” Niall says gently and smiles. “Zayn and I will come up with an idea tomorrow morning okay? You can help think of an idea or you can just sleep instead, your choice.”

“I’ll help,” I mumble sadly, “the quicker we think of an idea, the quicker we can do it and then the quicker Louis will stop being mad at me…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure something out. Right now though you just need to rest and fall asleep, don’t stress right now,” Niall says gently.

I nod and slowly cuddle up to him a bit more, slowly starting to feel tired. I let out a small yawn and manage to mumble, “Did you see Zayn was annoyed when you said you’d sleep with me tonight?”

“Was he actually?” Niall laughs a bit.

“Yeah, he looked annoyed and also a bit jealous that he couldn’t sleep with you tonight. Is there something going on between you two that I don’t know about?” I ask, looking up into Niall’s eyes.

Niall freezes and gulps, slowly looking down into my eyes. He looks a bit scared and I just get confused even more than before. Everything is so confusing: first Liam and now Zayn, when will Niall just pick one of them?

“Um no there’s nothing going on between us, at least not that I know of for now. It’s very complicated to explain Haz and I’m not ready to tell anyone just yet. I honestly still don’t know how Zayn managed to figure it out because I thought I was so good at keeping it a secret but I guess not,” Niall sighs.

“Okay I understand, just tell me when you’re ready then yeah?” I say softly.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to tell that but I will,” Niall replies, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“By the way, Niall?” I ask, remembering what I wanted to ask him earlier.

“Yeah Haz?”

“What did Louis reply when you asked him that truth about if he would kiss anybody voluntarily in the group and who would it be if yes?” I ask, shutting my eyes as tight as possible and waiting to hear the answer.

“Oh, um, he said yes he would,” Niall says in a stiff voice.

“And who did he say he would kiss?” I ask, opening my eyes again to look at him, suddenly a bit excited.

“He didn’t say who, you guys came back and he just stopped talking,” Niall says, talking really fast, something he never does.

Something’s odd about this; Niall’s voice suddenly sounds different and he’s speaking faster than usual. Also, Liam and I were gone for a very long time, it’s not like it took Louis that much to say one word and then say who it is after. Yes, something is definitely fishy around here and I’m going to find out what it is . . . some other day.

“Goodnight Niall and thanks again.”

“Goodnight Haz, don’t worry, we’ll find a way tomorrow to bring Louis back to you.”

And with that little little hope and comfort; I fall asleep, seeing nothing but darkness and hearing dead-silence all over.

-     -     -

I get waken up by hushes voices whispering to each other just a few inches away. I yawn and slowly open my eyes, blinking a bit to get used to my surroundings. I see just darkness since my head is still against Niall’s chest so I slowly turn around to see Zayn sitting down on the floor, talking to Niall behind me.

Zayn sees me and smiles. “Hey Harry, sleep well?”

I sigh and shrug, letting him know that it wasn’t that great. Zayn nods sympathetically and says, “We’re trying to think of a way to get Louis back to you. Quick question, would you be willing to strip for this plan?”

“What the hell?!” I exclaim, suddenly waking up. “What kind of plan is this?”

“I told Niall that his plan sucked but he just said it would work,” Zayn says and shakes his head slowly, giving Niall a tsk-tsk look.

“Never did we discuss a plan like that,” Niall says, sounding shocked and kind of embarrassed, causing Zayn to grin.

“Oh right, that was our plan for later tonight, just us two,” Zayn says and winks.

I turn to look at Niall and his entire face is red and he looks so shocked. I look back at Zayn to see him smirking and I get that he’s been kidding around the entire time. I surprisingly laugh a bit and Zayn looks at me, grinning and nodding to me.

“See, my plan to make him happy worked,” Zayn says, still continuously grinning.

“Yeah all you had to do was give me a heart attack,” Niall mumbles to himself.

“Oh come on Nially, you know you want the ‘D’, the Zayn Malik ‘D’,” Zayn laughs and winks at Niall.

“Lord, protect this boy in the future,” Niall mumbles, “make sure he somehow matures so his partner won’t regret dating him.”

Zayn stops laughing and looks serious. “Okay, enough jokes, let’s get down to business now and find out a plan to get Louis to forgive Harry.”

The room stays silent for a few minutes and Niall sighs softly. “The only thing that I can think of is making Louis jealous so he’ll go back to Harry.”

“Wouldn’t that make Louis even madder at Harry instead?” Zayn frowns. “That might not be a smart idea because Louis could just get worse and then it would be harder.”

“But jealousy always makes the other person want to claim them as their own so he’ll be with Harry for sure. Maybe we could do some kind of dare to get Louis jealous and if it backfires we can just say it was a joke,” Niall suggests.

“That could work I guess and we’re not really coming up with any other ideas so why not,” Zayn grins at Niall. “Great idea Niall, now all we need is the actual dare. Did you think of that part too in that little Irish head of yours?”

“No,” Niall admits sheepishly.

Zayn laughs and starts thinking aloud, “Well it has to be something that will really push his buttons to get him very jealous – hopefully jealous enough so that Louis will just stalk over to Harry and then kiss him and then we’re all just cheering and suddenly Simon pops it and says he’s called it all along and–”

“Sometimes I wonder what the hell goes through your mind Z,” Niall laughs, shaking his head and trying not to cry from all the laughter.

“But he’s onto something,” I find myself saying, thinking back on what Zayn said.

“Please tell me it’s not the Simon part because that would just be weird,” Niall says, cringing,

“No, I’m talking about the kissing part. Maybe one of you two could dare me to kiss someone else on the lips as revenge for making you two kiss and then Louis will get jealous, right? At least . . . I think,” I groan and bury my face in my hands. “I don’t know anymore. Why would he even get jealous in the first place?”

“Are you seriously asking why Louis would get jealous?” Zayn snorts and rolls his eyes. “It’s so obvious especially since yesterday.”

Niall stiffens from behind me and I say, “What happened yesterday?”

Zayn’s face suddenly turns blank and he looks behind me to Niall. Zayn shakes himself out of it and then says, “When Louis got mad that you liked a guy . . . and wouldn’t say the name. That’s why it’s obvious he would get . . . jealous?”

_Yeah like I’m going to believe that, Zayn barely sounded convinced himself. They’re hiding something from me and it has to do with Louis and last night. Maybe it’s related to when Niall was acting all weird in the end._

“Anyways, I’m thinking that Zayn or I should dare you to kiss  _Liam_ ,” Niall explains.

“Please tell me I don’t have to go through with it,” I groan, almost feeling sick.

Don’t get me wrong, I love Liam . . . as a brother. I love all of them as a brother except for Louis. Also, Liam has a  _girlfriend_ and he would never dare cheat on her for anyone. We all know Niall cheated once but Liam isn’t that kind of person. Plus I would never do that to Niall but wait . . . why would Niall suggest it if he likes Liam? Maybe he know likes Zayn instead?

I groan and rub my temples, my brain starting to hurt from all of the confusion and overthinking. Since when did everything get so confusing between all of us? Oh right, since I started to like Louis and basically conducting this train wreck just waiting to happen.”

“No of course not, he has a girlfriend,” Zayn chuckles. “We’ll just say you will and maybe we can even talk to Liam about it so he can act with it to make sure Louis really falls for it and becomes jealous pretty quickly?”

“It could just make it worse and he might be even madder at me than before you know,” I sigh softly, just wanting all of this anger and hurt to be over with already. “I don’t want that, I don’t want to make it worse than it already is.”

“We already went over this Haz,” Niall says gently and looks into my eyes, reassuring me. “He won’t, trust me this plan will work. And if not, Zayn and I will go talk to him ourselves and get what this entire problem is about and solve it for sure.”

“I’ll even go talk to Liam so you won’t have to do anything except make it seem like you do want to kiss Liam when it’s time okay,” Zayn adds, smiling softly.

“Thanks guys,” I say softly, blushing sheepishly.

Zayn and Niall smile softly, nodding their heads as if to say it’s no big deal. I yawn and think about the rest of the day; my mind suddenly going off like an alarm. “What about the rest of the day? What am I supposed to do if I see him or cross paths with him? What do I do? I’m not strong enough for this guys, I need my Boo Bear…”

“This is worse than I thought,” Zayn sighs and looks at Niall who nods in agreement. “I’m going to go talk to Liam and then come right back here after, Niall you stay with Harry and we’ll hang out with him all day and make sure that Louis is nowhere in sight so that Harry won’t want to go see him or try to fix it before the game tonight.”

Niall nods again and Zayn gets up, smiling and waving at us one more time before leaving and closing the door behind him. I turn to Niall and smirk, raising my eyebrows slowly and Niall just looks at me, confused.

“What are your eyebrows going on about Haz?” Niall asks and knits his eyebrows together.

“So you and Zayn huh? Going for the Bradford bad boy? Making the bromance Ziall official?” I smirk and tease him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, are you on drugs Haz? Did you sneak in a shot of vodka or something when I wasn’t looking?” Niall asks, pretending he has no idea what I’m talking about when secretly he does.

I roll my eyes playfully and say, “I know you know what I’m talking about Nialler. So, you like Zayn now eh?”

“No,” Niall sighs and looks at the ground. “I mean, I’m trying to but so far it’s just not working out. I think I might try to kiss him again later tonight or something – that is once you’re okay with Louis. Don’t worry; I won’t make you the awkward third wheel, I promise.”

“It’s fine with me,” I shrug nonchalantly. “I just want to know why you’re trying to like Zayn. Like why are you purposely trying to start getting feels for Zayn? You should just let the emotions come naturally even if it means taking the time.”

“I unfortunately don’t have the time for waiting considering it’s really bad who I like. They’re taken and I can’t even name all the things wrong with who I like. Not that they’re wrong, it’s just wrong that I like them and I’m ashamed of it,” Niall sighs, seeming hurt.

I pull Niall into my arms and hug him tightly. Niall just lets himself loose and doesn’t hug back, just staying in my arms. I sigh and hold him as tight as possible to let him know that I’m here for him. “Don’t worry Niall; it’ll all be fine soon. And you shouldn’t be ashamed of liking someone; it can’t be that bad, honestly.”

“But it is,” Niall groans. “You’ll understand if ever you find out.”

Zayn comes back and looks at us with an odd look on his face. He looks a bit angry and then looks at Niall, still showing the same emotions. “Liam wants to talk to you to confirm the dare for tonight because he wants to make sure I’m not just pulling a prank on him.”

Niall nods and I let go of him, letting the blond scurry out and go see Liam. Once the door is closed, Zayn still looks mad and sighs, groaning as he sits down on the bed. I turn to look at him, confused at why he’s so mad right now.

“Zayn, you okay?” I ask, feeling like I’m suddenly becoming a doctor because of all the times I’ve asked this.

“No,” Zayn groans and runs a hand through his hair, messing up the styled hair.

“Zayn, you just ruined your hair,” I gasp, wondering if he did it on purpose or without realizing.

“Who cares right now about my stupid hair,” Zayn sighs, looking down at the ground.

“Not you too,” I groan, sighing to myself. “Why is everyone so depressed these days? I thought this vacation was supposed to be for us all to reconnect and have fun, not so that we can all create problems and become depressed.”

“I was fine until a few days ago, but now everything’s changing and I literally mean  _everything_ ,” Zayn says and sighs, still looking down at the ground.

I gently place a hand on Zayn’s back and say, “What’s changing Zayn? Maybe I can help you or we can try to figure this out together.”

Zayn slowly shakes his head and doesn’t answer me. He sighs and says, “I honestly don’t know how this will work out. I was so stupid to suggest it to Niall to try to help him because I would do anything to help the little guy out but I really dug myself into a hole this time.”

“What are you talking about Zayn? You’re confusing me…,” I say, frowning and trying to figure this out.

Zayn groans and the anger comes back as he barks, “I have feelings for Niall! There! I said it!”

My hand slowly leaves his back and my eyes widen as I process the information into my brain. It takes me a few minutes to finally process it all and I gasp, realizing what this means.

 _Zayn likes Niall?! Since when?! How could I have missed this? Does Niall feel the same for him? Does Niall even_ know  _about this? Am I the only one to know out of all of us in the band? How will Niall react when he finds out? How will_ Liam  _react when he finds out about this?_

“You haven’t said anything for the past five minutes Harry…,” Zayn says in a soft voice, a voice I’ve never heard on him before. “What are you thinking? Tell me all of it and I can try to answer them. I can handle it, I swear.”

“Since when did you start liking him? Does Niall feel the same for you? Does he even know that you like him? Who else knows about this? How will Niall react once he finds out?”

“Geez that’s a lot of questions Haz,” Zayn sighs and continues looking at the ground. “I started liking him a bit before the kiss but since the kiss I knew for sure that I liked him. I don’t know if Niall feels the same but we’re trying to get him to feel the same as part of this big plan but the plan won’t work anymore. No one knows except you and of course me. I don’t know how Niall will react because this wasn’t part of the plan.”

“The plan, what is the plan?” I ask, dying to know the answer.

“The plan is for Niall to fall for me instead of who he likes right now and I’m supposed to just be there and let him fall but not fall back so that Niall can then slowly get over me and it will be less painful than who he likes right now. But I sort of fell for him so that didn’t work out,” Zayn sighs once more.

“But why is it so bad that Niall likes him? I know that he’s already dating but it’s not that bad and he’s known him for quite a while now,” I explain, trying to figure out now  _why_ it’s so bad to like him.

Zayn doesn’t reply until a minute later when he slowly shakes his head, looks up at me for the first time and chuckles. “Oh Harry, you don’t get it at all. It’s bad for so many reasons but you just really don’t see them. Anyways for the moment please don’t tell Niall about this okay? I don’t want him to find out just yet because he still likes the other person.”

I nod and right when I finish nodding, Niall comes back in and smiles, looking at both of us. Niall frowns when he notices Zayn and walks over to him and says, “Zayn, your hair! What happened? You do know it’s screwed up right?”

“Yeah I know,” Zayn sighs but smiles softly at him. “Fix it up for me Nialler?”

“You’re lucky I love you Malik,” Niall grumbles and goes behind Zayn on the bed, going on his knees and starts fixing up Zayn’s hair.

“Are you sure you guys don’t mind me staying with you? I feel like I’m intruding on something,” I say, feeling bad.

“Oh it’s no trouble at all,” Niall says and looks up at me, smiling softly.

“I don’t accept that answer,” I say and get off the bed, yawning and stretching. “I’m actually going to go take a nap in my room. See you guys later? Maybe come and wake me up when it’s time to eat?”

“But that’s in,” Zayn checks the time and looks up at me, “five hours! You’re going to sleep for five hours?”

“Why should I not?” I shrug. “It’ll avoid any awkward moments with Louis and that’s what I’m trying to do. It’s going to be hard not talking to him at all today if I’m awake so might as well fall asleep. It’s a pretty genius plan yeah? I think I’m too smart for my own self sometimes.”

“Oh yeah,” Zayn chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Totally, you’re the smartest in the band Haz.”

“Love you too Zayn,” I laugh and wink at him.

“We’ll wake you up for supper then Harry,” Niall smiles and waves with one hand. “Hope you have a good nap.”

“Haz, before you go, maybe just eat something? Because we’re already in the afternoon and you haven’t eaten anything yet. I don’t want your first meal to be your supper,” Zayn tells me.

I nod and wave one last goodbye to them before slowly shutting their door and making my way to the kitchen. I look to see if Louis’ in there and he’s not. I sigh of relief and go into the kitchen, making myself a club sandwich.

It doesn’t take me that long to make it and I put the plate on the table, pouring myself a glass of water. I set it down on the table as well and sit down, slowly eating my sandwich – as much as I’m a slow talker, I’m also a slow eater – and looking at my surroundings.

I finish half of my sandwich and I suddenly hear footsteps walking into the kitchen. I freeze and slowly look up to see Liam. I sigh once again of relief and Liam cocks his head, confused, as he walks over to me and sits down beside me.

“Hey Harry, how are you doing?” Liam asks me.

“I’m okay,” I sigh and take another bite of my sandwich. “I’ve been better, you know?”

“Well after tonight everything will hopefully go back to normal, that is if the plan works,” Liam chuckles nervously.

“Don’t worry,” I say and swallow my food. “As long as you make it seem convincing, it’ll be fine. We’re not going to kiss obviously but we just have to make it look convincing enough for Louis to become jealous. If he does become jealous…”

“Why wouldn’t he become jealous? He really likes you Haz so of course he’ll become jealous. I’d be surprised if he  _didn’t_ to be honest,” Liam chuckles.

“Well let’s hope he does,” I sigh as I finish my sandwich.

I get up and put my dishes away, turning back to Liam who’s now standing up. I smile softly at him and say, “Well I’m going to go to bed now, see you for supper Li.”

“Okay, happy napping Haz,” Liam smiles back.

“Thanks,” I laugh and go to my room.

I walk to my room only to see the door’s closed. I find that a bit odd since I didn’t even touch it since last night. I open the door to see the blind’s closed and it’s pitch black inside my room. I frown and slowly walk in, shutting the door behind me. I walk over to the bed and see that there’s a lump in it. I frown and wonder what it could be because I knew I made my bed last time.

I walk closer until I see brown hair and a very familiar face . . . frowning. Louis’ sleeping but he looks sad and hurt from something. My heart immediately melts right then and there and I take a few steps closer, crouching down to be at his height. He’s sleeping profoundly but with a huge frown on his face, something that I don’t get at all.

It causes me to frown and I gently run a hand over his hair, combing it gently. Louis’ mouth twitches for a quick second but it returns back into the frown not even a second later. I sigh and pull my hand away, wondering if I’m the cause for the frown. What if I am? What if he’s still super mad at me and that’s why he’s frowning?

_But he’s sleeping in your bed Harry, why would he be sleeping in your bed if he’s mad at you? That doesn’t make any sense and you know it. Stop beating yourself up on this, he’s probably not even that mad at you anymore because we both know that he can never really truly stay mad at you._

Either way, he’s still sleeping and I don’t want to wake him up. I gently place a hand on one side of his cheek and lean in, slowly approaching his face and gently placing my lips on his forehead. I let them linger for a good ten seconds or so and I sigh, closing my eyes as I continue to gently kiss his cheek. This feels so right and it might not be his lips but still; a forehead is better than nothing.

I know my time is up and I should let him sleep so I slowly pull away and stand up again, getting one last look at Louis. I look down at his face and I do a double-take. I look back down and see that Louis’ face is different now; he’s  _smiling_  now – the frown is gone!

I feel the corners of my mouth curl up and I can’t help but grin at the sight; Louis’ smiling because of  _me_. I kissed him on the forehead and the frown just left! I must have some kind of magical kiss hehe. I’m surprised he didn’t wake up then like in the tale Sleeping Beauty. Sleeping Louis . . . hehe, it rhymes.

I slowly walk out and gently shut the door, going back to the kitchen. Liam’s still sitting down on the chair, concentrating on something on his phone. I walk over and Liam looks up, smiling and waving at me. I smile back and walk over, asking him, “Hey, mind if I use your bed to take a nap until it’s supper time?”

“What’s the matter with your bed?” Liam laughs.

“Louis’ sleeping in it,” I shrug. “So I can’t really sleep in it right now.”

“Why would Louis be sleeping in your bed…?” Liam asks, mainly asking himself and looking confused.

“I have no clue, so do you mind if I sleep in your bed? I’ll remake it after I’m done sleeping in it,” I offer and smile.

Liam laughs and nods. “Go ahead, see you later Haz.”

I said goodbye to him as well and then go to his bedroom. I shut the door and close the blinds, slowly getting into Liam’s bed and trying to get comfy. It only takes a few seconds before I get cozy enough and slowly shut my eyes, letting the tiredness hit me.

I start to slowly fall asleep and my eyes gradually close on me. My last thoughts are about Louis – as usual – before I fall into a deep pit of darkness.

-     -     -

_“So how long have you two been dating?” the interviewer asks._

_“Almost three months now,” Louis replies happily, grabbing my hand and intertwining it with his._

_We’re sitting down on a couch, being interviewed by a TV station being broadcasted over the entire world. Louis now has one of my hands in both of his and its resting on his lap. Our legs are touching each other and we’re finally coming out on television._

_“So you boys have managed to keep it quiet for practically three months now? Why suddenly come out now and tell everyone? What made you guys decide to come out all of a sudden after keeping it a secret for so long?” the interviewer questions._

_Louis looks at me and my heart fills up with so much joy. I turn to them and reply, “When we first got together, we weren’t really ready to tell anyone just yet because it was new to us and we had no idea where we were going with it and what we were actually doing. We tried to keep it a secret from the rest of the band but they knew we were dating the_ day  _we got together. I guess we just decided to tell everyone because we think they deserve to know the truth after so long. Larry Stylinson really is real and the fans were right all along.”_

_“That’s beautiful boys,” the guy smiles. “So, we need all the juicy details. Who asked out whom? Describe the moment.”_

_“Harry asked me out, he had told us he was gay quite early on before we even started to date and I was quite angry because he wouldn’t tell me who he liked back then. Of course we didn’t stay mad at each other too long but we say two of our friends kissing as well and let’s just say it wasn’t their first time and Harry was with me at the time. He asked me what was so special about kissing the same gender and I had no clue so I couldn’t reply._

_“Anyways he continued talking about it and explained how he never kissed a guy before and he was staring at me with an intense look on his face. His eyes went down to my lips and I honestly thought I was having a minor heart attack. I couldn’t help but look down at his lips as well and Harry grinned, making his adorable dimples stand out and my knees just went weak right then and there. That had never happened to me before so I knew something was up._

_“Harry closed the space between us and before I knew it he was leaning in with his eyes shut. I was freaking out but he never actually got to kiss me. Liam – the man who’s been cockblocking since the very beginning – interrupted us and we never got to kiss. Harry laughed and told me that we would have plenty of time to kiss later . . . if I would become his boyfriend.”_

_“Of course he obviously accepted,” I chuckle and wink to the camera._

_“Beautiful just beautiful,” the interviewer exclaims. “So . . . has the Larry sex tape been released? If you know what I mean.”_

_Half the crowd laugh their heads off and the other half do wolf whistles. I feel my cheeks heat up and I turn to look at Louis and he has the same reaction as me. The interviewer laughs at us and leans in, waiting for our answer._

_Louis gives me a look that stands for “Answer this one”. I sigh and slowly run a hand through my hair before taking a big breath and saying, “No we haven’t yet. And let me repeat the word yet. We find it’s too soon but we will at some point – we just don’t know exactly when.”_

_“Well the fans look forward to it, they have ever since the bromance started,” the interview laughs. “Me on the other hand, I could do without it but that’s just my opinion. We’ll let the fans ask a few questions before we conclude this interview.”_

_Louis and I both turn to the crowd and the interviewer points at a certain girl. The girl grins and gets up, looking at both of us and asks, “When did you first fall for Louis Harry?”_

_I turn to look at Louis and he’s just waiting there with a half-smile half-smirk on his face. I smile lightly and say, “Well it was our last venue from two tours ago, the concert at Brighton. Louis thought it would be a good idea to give the crowd the biggest Larry Stylinson moments on stage yet so we really went all out and I started developing feels for him on stage. At the end of the concert, I knew that I had fallen for my best friend.”_

_The crowd awes and I feel my cheeks heating up, as usual. Louis grins and pulls me closer into his arms, hugging me tightly and rests his head in my neck. He gently pecks my neck and shivers run through my body._

_Louis slowly pulls away and smiles at the crowd once more, his eyes literally filled with sparkles. I rest my head on Louis’ shoulder and sigh softly, letting a huge smile take over half of my face. The interviewer points at another fan and she squeals and gets up._

_“What was your first intimate moment together?”_

_I look up at Louis and he smiles down at me and pecks my cheek softly before he turns back to the fan and says, “I’d say it was when we were forced to go into a closet for 7 Minutes in Heaven and I tried out an Eskimo kiss on Harry and we just ended up doing that for all of our seven minutes.”_

_“Truly adorable,” the interviewer smiles and shakes their head. “Okay, this will be the last question so it better be good. And I choose you!”_

_Another fan gets up and smiles thankfully at the interviewer. She clears her throat and turns to us, giving us a small, shy smile. I get off Louis’ shoulder and smile back at her, reassuring her that she shouldn’t be nervous. Her cheeks heat up and she looks down at the ground._

_“The boys probably have some place to be sweetheart,” the interviewer says softly, hoping to speed things up. “Have you thought of a question yet? Maybe someone in the crowd has an idea for you if you can’t think of anything?”_

_“We’re not in a rush,” Louis says and looks at the interviewer. “It’s fine if she takes her time, we really have nothing else to do after this for the entire day so it’s all good. Take your time love.”_

_The girl looks a bit nervous and I don’t blame her. She’s not as old as the normal teenage girls; she looks about ten years old. The interviewer seems to notice and says, “Well, that concludes the interview with Larry Stylinson! Thank you all so much for coming.”_

_People start to leave and the interviewer walks over to the little girl and whispers something into her ear. In just a few minutes, everyone else is gone and the interviewer walks back with the little girl. They walk over to us and the interviewer turns to her and says, “You can ask them your question now, don’t worry, they don’t bite.”_

_The girl smiles and now that I can see her up close she looks really young. She has dark brown hair that’s straight and curls down at the bottom and has side bangs parting on her right side. She has soft brown eyes and an adorable smile. I smile at her and ask, “What’s your name love?”_

_“My name is Bailee,” she replies with a soft voice._

_Louis and I both smile down at her and then Louis asks, “What did you want to ask us Bailee?”_

_“Well we know how Harry fell for Louis. But how did you fall for Harry Louis?” she says and looks at Louis._

_Louis grins and looks at me, mouthing the words ‘I love you’ before turning back to Bailee and telling her his side of the story. “Well…–”_

“HARRY!”

I sit up quickly and gasp, clutching the sheets and taking in my surroundings. It was all just a dream . . . it felt so real though…

I look over at the door to see Zayn holding himself up against the door with his arms crossed and a huge smirk on his face. He chuckles and says, “Good dream Haz?”

“Yeah and you woke me up from it,” I grumble, slowly getting out of bed.

“Well you can dream about loverboy later, it’s time for supper now. We’re eating at  _Manuel’s_ ,” Zayn says and walks out of the room, probably going to see Niall.

I sigh and get out of bed, slowly getting up and walking to the door. As I walk over to Niall and Zayn, I can’t stop thinking about that dream and wondering if that would ever end up happening to me and Louis…

-     -     -

“I call starting,” Zayn says and grins, grabbing the flashlight and turning it on.

“You’ve already started before,” Niall whines.

Zayn nudges Niall with his shoulder and smirks. “You don’t mind it because you love  _meh_.”

Niall huffs and playfully rolls his eyes, turning his attention to Zayn anyways. Zayn smirks and turns to Liam, saying, “Truth or dare mate?”

“Truth,” Liam replies.

“Have you ever tasted cum before?” Zayn asks.

My mouth drops open and so does Louis and Niall’s. Liam’s entire face turns as red as a tomato and he’s practically shaking. He opens his mouth but closes it, his teeth chattering as if he’s cold or something. He shudders and says, “Can’t some things in this friendship stay a secret?”

“That totally means yes,” Louis grins and smirks at Liam.

Liam groans and turns a shade darker than before. He slowly takes the flashlight and looks at the ground, concentrating on it as he begins to speak. “Truth or dare Zayn?”

“Truth,” Zayn grins.

“What is the strangest or most sexual dream you’ve recently had? In detail,” Liam says, slowly looking up to see Zayn’s reaction.

Zayn’s smile falters for a quick second but he then covers it up with a smirk and places two fingers on his chin, making it seem like he’s thinking of his answer. He shakes his head and chuckles, looking at all of us as he starts his story.

“So, Megan Fox is standing outside my door . . . completely naked except for one thing covering her areas. She gives me this certain look and nods her head, telling me to walk over. I walk over and I feel a breeze where I normally don’t feel anything. I look down to realize I’m completely naked except for something covering my area as well. She starts to take off what’s covering her and–”

“OKAY,” Louis interrupts and coughs, “we get it . . . moving on from that awkward moment.”

“Truth or dare Nialler?” Zayn asks.

“Truth,” Niall replies.

“Everyone’s being a chicken tonight,” I mumble, “no one’s doing any dares.”

“We’re just starting Haz,” Zayn chuckles and turns his attention back to Niall. “What’s the worst thing about being your gender?”

“Waking up in the morning . . . am I right?” Niall grins and nods down to his crotch, trying to make us get it.

We all groan and Niall laughs, taking the flashlight and turns to me. “Truth or dare  _Haz_?”

“Dare,” I reply with a goofy grin.

“I dare you to go to the front desk and ask for your waiting drugs that you ordered,” Niall says and starts dying of laughter.

“No problem,” I say and get up, starting to walk out of the room.

“Wait, I’ll come with you to make sure you actually do it,” Zayn says and runs after me.

I wait for him to catch up and we walk out of the room, going over to the lobby. We walk into the lobby and I go over to the front desk, resting my elbows on the desk. A guy who works here turns to me, smiles politely and says, “Hello Mr. Styles is there anything I can do for you?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if Carl had brought in my package. You know, filled with ‘coke’ and weed, also a bit of ecstasy. He said he would drop it off here,” I say, sounding as serious as I can be.

The man frowns and cocks his head curiously. “No, no one named ‘Carl’ has come here and we don’t accept those kinds of packages into our resort. I’m sorry Mr. Styles, is that all you wanted?”

“You’re just covering it up, I  _know_ Carl dropped them off here. I got the text to prove it, so you’re either not giving it to me because you don’t think it’s good  _or_ you’re keeping it for yourself. Either way I expect my drugs later. Don’t smoke my joints bro, not cool…,” I say and turn around, slowly beginning to walk away only after giving him a dirty look.

“THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! You bastard you! I’ll be telling my people from the hood about this,” Zayn exclaims and walks away like a bad boy.

I quickly grab Zayn’s wrist and run out of there. The moment the door closes, Zayn and I burst out laughing and we can barely stay standing. Zayn slaps his knee and continues to die of laughter. I slowly calm myself and get Zayn to calm down too. We walk back into the room and sit back down at our normal places.

“How did it go?” Niall asks.

“I’ll probably be getting strange looks from them whenever we pass by them, they basically think I’m crazy now,” I laugh, not even regretting it one bit.

I grab the flashlight and turn to Liam. “Truth or dare Li?”

“Truth,” Liam replies with the same answer.

I sigh and think about a good truth, one that will make him definitely pick dare next time because he’ll suddenly fear the truths. Yes, I am a terrible friend but I don’t regret it one bit. Tonight is a wild night and I feel some kind of rush running through my body.

“Have you ever seen porn before? And did you get off on it?” I ask.

Liam’s cheeks heat up again and he groans, probably cursing me in his mind or something – I’m pretty sure he does that at least once a day. Liam and I love each other . . . really. Can’t you tell?

“Well in desperate times . . . the site and a hand is all you got so . . . yes…,” Liam says and looks down, completely embarrassed.

Zayn and Louis start dying of laughter and Liam quickly takes the flashlight and looks at Louis. “Truth or dare Lou?”

“Truth,” Louis chirps and smiles.

“Zayn helped me with this dare so sorry if it’s a bit inappropriate,” Liam apologizes. “How many inches are you?”

Louis looks shocked and smirks. “Lee _yum_ , you naughty naughty boy. Damn Zayn, you changed this clean little puppy into a horny tiger. I’m shocked but I have to give you props, I never imagined those words coming out from  _him_. Anyways, to answer your question Li, I won’t give it out  _exactly_ but it’s more than seven. I’ll keep a bit of mystery into this.”

I honestly feel Mr. Styles  _lurch_  in my pants and I gulp, suddenly feeling super-hot. I take a deep breath and slowly calm myself down and manage to avoid what would have been a boner at a very awkward time.

Louis takes the flashlight and smirks at Zayn. “Truth or dare Zayn?”

“Dare,” Zayn says.

“I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge,” Louis smirks.

Zayn’s smile goes right off his face and he suddenly looks worried. Louis smirks and says, “Yeah that’s right. I gave you an amazing dare, a dare most people wouldn’t accept. What are you going to do about it Zayn? Give in your final chicken or take it like a man and go eat cinnamon!”

Zayn gets up and suddenly declares, “I shall go eat cinnamon for the good of the people! Bid your farewells to me later, for I must go save the world!”

Louis rolls his eyes and says, “And people think  _I’m_ the dramatic one.”

We all follow Zayn to the kitchen and he takes out a spoon and looks in the cupboards for some cinnamon. He finds some just a minute later and slowly puts the right amount on the spoon, looking at all of us with a worried look on his face.

Niall looks really worried for him and so does Liam but not as much as Niall which is a huge shock. Liam is always the one to worry most about all of us because he’s such a worry wart. But if Niall’s more worried than Liam, there are only two options: Liam doesn’t care as much as he used to or Niall cares much more than Liam, which means that, Niall–

Zayn starts choking and basically just dying on the spot. His eyes are all watery and it really seems like he’s choking to death. I wince and look around at the kitchen helplessly, wishing I could do something to help him. I feel something against my hand but I don’t pay attention to it. Zayn’s basically crying at this point but his face seems like he’s trying to handle it and look manly.

Niall looks just too worried for him so he gets a glass and fills it with fresh water, running back over and passing it to Zayn. Zayn manages to see it through all the tears and shakes his head no, meaning that he’ll lose the dare.

“I don’t care about that Zayn! I care about  _you_ and seeing you live to the next day! Not dying on the trip, please Zayn . . . if you have any feelings for me, you’ll take this water…,” Niall says, his eyes getting teary himself.

Zayn sighs and takes the water, gulping it all down and looking like an actual human again. He wipes away the tears and gets just a bite more water to wash it all down. He sighs of relief and puts the glass down, looking at the ground. Niall suddenly walks over to him and manages to slip in between Zayn and the counter, crouching down and looking up to see if Zayn’s okay.

_Am I the only one who heard Niall saying if Zayn has feelings for him? What is that all about? Maybe there really is something going on between them that we don’t know about. I wish they would just tell me what this is all about but they won’t say a single word. It sucks but they’ll just tell me when the time is right . . . if ever that time comes._

Liam clears his throat and says, “I guess this concludes tonight’s Truth or Dare. It seems to me, the more times we play, the crazier it gets. I don’t think this is good for any of us and I don’t think we should play tomorrow. We’ll have a discussion about it tomorrow in the morning when everyone’s okay.”

With that, Liam leaves and goes to his room, shutting the door. I groan and wonder if this game was ever a good idea. Personally I think it’s fine but Liam keeps making me doubt all of these things and I’m starting to rethink all of this.

_Oh shit! We didn't even get to do the dare for Louis to stop being mad at me! Now I have to wait until tomorrow when it's Truth or Dare . . . which we might not even be playing. Oh god . . . this is just great. Simply great._

So much is going on in my mind right now and I don’t even realize what’s happening around me. Suddenly, everything freezes and I realize something that I’ve managed to not figure out for the past few minutes; Louis is holding my hand…


	13. Chapter Eleven

[Say You're Just a Friend - Austin Mahone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Po3h5nObU50)

 

 

I look down slowly at our hands and I feel myself gulp. My cheeks heat up immediately and it feels like my hand suddenly gets all clammy on me. I can’t stop staring at how our hands fit perfectly into one another. Sure, my hands might be bigger but Louis’ just look like they’re  _meant_ to be in mine.

His fingers are entwined between mine and the feeling just feels so amazing. I can’t even really describe the sensation at the moment because it feels like my hand is numb from all the shock. Louis’ hand is surprisingly very warm and it warms up my cheeks even more than before. Before I can stop myself, I squeeze his hand gently.

I immediately wince and look up to see what his reaction is. Louis looks shocked and looks down at our hands before looking back up at me. He looks confused and slowly says, “H-How . . . when did we start holding hands?”

“You grabbed my hand when Zayn was practically choking over the cinnamon, I guess you were worried or something,” I shrug, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

“I, I didn’t even realize that I did that. I’m sorry, I guess it was just a reflex or something, I didn’t even notice…,” Louis says slowly, looking down at the ground.

I slowly lift his head back up by putting my index finger under his chin and he looks even more shocked than before. His deep blue eyes look into mine and I feel myself lose thought of what I was going to say. Louis cocks his head and continues to look at me.

I clear my throat and then remember what I was going to say. I look back into those beautiful eyes and say, “Louis, it’s fine, I didn’t mind at all. Do you think I would mind if I’m still holding your hand right now?”

“No…,” Louis mumbles, avoiding my eyes now.

I sigh and lean in more, making our faces only a few inches away from each other. Louis suddenly looks into my eyes and  _he_ then gulps, suddenly seeming nervous for some strange reason. I don’t know what that was all about but my heart is practically beating out of my chest right now. I feel like I’m shaking and I just want to kiss him so badly but I know that would be a terrible idea.

Instead, I don’t take my eyes off his and I ask, “Are we okay now Boo?”

“Yeah…,” Louis smiles bashfully. “You know I can’t stay mad at you for more than a few days. And I felt so alone last night when I was sleeping, I can’t really place it but it felt like something was missing, I guess I miss being your cuddle buddy.”

“Well there’s a free space in my bed if you want,” I suggest and smile softly.

Louis grins and nods, causing me to laugh gently. His smile is absolutely beautiful and I then find myself staring at his lips once he stops smiling – those beautiful, smooth, pink lips. My lips twitch and I suddenly bite down on the left side of my lip, still staring.

Suddenly my brain tells me,  _Alert! You’re going to make Louis feel really uncomfortable so stop being creepy Haz and just go back to being yourself._

I look up back into Louis’ eyes and I once again can’t tell what Louis’ emotions are anymore. His face is unreadable and that makes me a bit annoyed because I don’t like not knowing what’s going through his mind. Ever since we first became friends, I could always tell what he’s thinking but nowadays it’s hard to read his mind. It’s like he doesn’t want me to know anything anymore. Which I understand I guess because he wants to be secretive, but it just hurts.

“Louis,” I slowly whisper.

“Yeah,” Louis whispers back, his eyes still looking into mine.

“We should go to bed now probably, it’s getting late and the game is over now,” I whisper once more.

Louis nods and slowly steps away, slowly pulling his hand out of mine. My hand immediately gets the feeling back and it feels empty and cold. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, following Louis to my room. I turn to look back to see if Niall and Zayn are still there and it’s looks like they’re having a serious conversation about something.

It looks pretty serious but I see something in both their eyes that I can’t quite place. It seems like some sort of affection but the word escapes me at the moment. Zayn’s eyes leave Niall’s and they slowly look down to Niall’s lips. Zayn stares at them gently and then bites down on his own, slowly looking back up into Niall’s confused-yet-lusty eyes.

I turn back around to not intrude on anything and go into the room, slowly shutting it after and turning back to Louis. Lou strips out of his jeans and shirt and I feel myself looking down at the ground, my cheeks heating up. I take off my shirt and then my jeans, slowly looking up as I walk over to the bed. I close the blinds and then get in bed, making sure not to get too close to Louis in case he wants some space or something.

I feel something hit my head and I groan, rubbing the spot gently and looking at Louis with my what-the-hell look. Louis just grumbles, “Cuddle with me prick.”

“Ooh, what a charmer,” I chuckle.

I approach him and close the small space between us, slowly looping my arms around his waist and pulling him into me. Louis sighs softly and rests his head in the crook of my neck, breathing gently. I smile and slowly shut my eyes, letting out a small yawn. I can’t help but slowly fall asleep thinking;  _this is how it’s supposed to be…_

-     -     -

I feel something trying to pry my arms away and I immediately know that it’s Louis. I groan and pull Louis back, wishing he would stay with me a little while longer. I hear Louis chuckle and I frown, my eyes still closed.

“Haz, you have to let me go,” Louis tells me gently.

“No,” I say like a stubborn child.

“Okay fine, I’ll just piss all over  _you_ then instead of the toilet yeah?” Louis says in an amused voice.

I groan and sigh, letting him go. Louis just laughs some more and then goes to the bathroom. I slowly open my eyes and look at the time to see it’s only a bit past ten. Louis comes back a few minutes later and then gets back in bed. I smile softly to myself and wrap my arms around him once more.

Louis turns his body around and I can feel his gentle breath against my cool neck. It causes me to shiver and Louis says, “Awe, is Haz cold?”

I then shiver once more and Louis chuckles before he pressed his face into the side of my neck. I immediately freeze and open my eyes as quickly as possible. I look down to see Louis’ body pressed against mine and his face is in my neck. I bite down on my bottom lip to stop from smiling like an idiot but it doesn’t work. So now I just look like some weird sicko who’s grinning while biting down on his bottom lip.

“Mm you’re cozy Hazza,” Louis moans lightly.

If my eyes weren’t big before, they sure are now. I can feel my heart racing ten times faster than it usually does and I’m pretty sure my entire body is shaking. Why Louis hasn’t said anything about it pretty much shocks me but I decide not to question it.

“Haz you’re  _shivering_ ,” Louis exclaims, shocked and slowly pulling away.

The warmth immediately leaves once he’s off my neck and away from my body and I can’t help but feel a bit down now. I look down at the covers but Louis coughs so I look back up at him. He gives me this confused look and I shrug, not really knowing what he’s trying to get at.

“Why are you so cold?” he flat-out asks.

“I don’t know,” I shrug, even though I do know.

_Oh it’s because I have this mancrush on you and I don’t know how to deal with it so my emotions go all over the place when we’re touching or even morally that close to each other._

“Well I know how to warm you up,” Louis says with an evil smirk on his face.

“Oh god,” I groan, “should I be afraid?”

“Maybe,” Louis grins, “maybe not. I guess there’s only one way to really find out yeah?”

Louis suddenly presses his  _entire_ body against mine and I suddenly freeze. My heart basically stops for a few seconds before it begins to rapidly thump against my chest. I feel hot all over now and I’m definitely not cold anymore. Louis’ body is fully pressed against mine and since he’s not wearing a shirt; I can fully feel him against me and let me tell you it feels fucking amazing.

I rest my head in the crook of his neck for once and sigh at how warm it is. Louis suddenly shivers and I can feel him getting Goosebumps all over. I can’t help but smile and I gently nuzzle my nose into his neck, discretely inhaling his scent.

God he smells so good. I sigh and shut my eyes, just enjoying this amazing moment. Louis’ arms gently wrap around my waist and somehow pull me even closer. Since we’re now at the same height; his crotch is against mine. I make sure not to move to cause anything and I bite down on my lip, hoping that Louis will try not to move as well.

“Haz,” Louis says gently.

“Hmm,” I say, smiling as his voice rings in my ears.

“You cozy there mate?” Louis chuckles.

“Yeah,” I say and nuzzle my nose once more against his warm skin. “You’re very cozy Boo.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Louis chuckles once more. “It’s good to know that I’m at least useful for  _something_.”

“You’re useful for a lot of things Boo,” I say and yawn, the tiredness suddenly hitting me once more. “I can’t name them because it would take hours but trust me, you’re useful. That’s why I love you.”

There’s silence from Louis’ end and my eyes open quickly; suddenly realizing what I just told him. Fuck, I said I love him. That is why I shouldn’t talk when I’m tired because I’ll end up blurting out important things and then just ruining everything – like I always do.

“I love you too Haz,” Louis says gently, squeezing my hips softly. “You’re my best friend.”

I felt my heart break into a million pieces and I coughed a small sob; hoping to cover it up with that pathetic cough of mine. I sigh and shut my eyes, not wanting to think or do anything right now. I wince and force myself to try to fall asleep. I need to escape and go into dreamland right  _now_.

I guess forcing myself to sleep works because I feel tired and yawn, almost falling asleep.

 _Best friend_ , I think with a grimace on my face.  _That’s what you are and that’s all you’ll ever be Harry. Stop trying to make you and Louis happen when you know it will never end up happening. Just_ give up  _already._

And with that, I fall asleep with a hurtful frown upon my face.

-     -     -

“Harry.”

“Harry.”

“Haz.”

“Mate.”

“Get up Harry.”

“Wanker.”

“Niall! Don’t be so aggressive, he’s not going to respond to that kind of treatment. I’ve got this okay?”

“Harry, get up already.”

“Harry!”

“Yo, cunt, get up.”

“NIALL!”

“Sorry Z.”

I slowly open my eyes and groan at all the light. I sit up and rub my eyes, looking at my surroundings. I see Zayn and Niall sitting down on the bed and looking at me. I turn to where Louis was but he’s not there anymore. I frown and turn back to Zayn and Niall.

“Where did–”

“Your boyfriend go? He went to go eat lunch because it’s one in the afternoon,” Zayn replies with a smirk on his face.

My face turns a dark shade of red and I find myself stuttering, “H-He’s not my b-boyfriend.”

“Whatever Haz,” Niall says, “anyways I was wondering if I could talk to you in private later?”

“Well why don’t we just talk right now?” I ask, confused.

“We can’t because apparently Louis has something special planned for the two of you. I say it’s your first date but Zayn just smacks me so – OW!”

Niall covers his left cheek and glares at Zayn who simply smirks and shrugs. “Sorry love, you just have to be careful when you say that because you never know if Louis might be behind us and hear everything and then find out.”

“And that’s a good enough reason to slap me?” Niall cries out.

“Come on, you know I always kiss it better,” Zayn says and gives Niall his seduction look.

Niall takes his hand off his cheek and leans in, pointing at it with one finger. “Pay up then Malik.”

Zayn sighs and rolls his eyes playfully but leans in and gently pecks Niall’s cheek, pulling away and smirking at a now bashful Niall whose cheeks are super red. I smirk and raise my eyebrows at Niall who ends up groaning and shoving me away.

I laugh and look at both of them. “So are you two…?”

Zayn immediately blushes and Niall’s eyes go big and he shakes his head quickly. “No no no no NO! I mean, we….”

Zayn and Niall then look at each other and I seem to get it. “You guys don’t know yet but you’re trying to figure everything out and find out for yourselves yeah?”

Zayn nods and then looks back at me. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“Well I want to know the minute you guys decide if you’re together or not. And you have to talk to me later so I guess I’ll maybe hear news from you guys then–”

“Actually,” Niall interrupts, “it’s just me who will be talking to you.”

I frown and look at Zayn who nods, agreeing with Niall. He stops nodding and says, “I already know what it’s about and it’d be better if it was just Niall with you while he tells you.”

“And I have more to tell you but you know how you told me I could always talk to you about my . . . problem? Well I’m going to finally tell you tonight,” Niall says, looking nervous.

I can’t help but grin. “Really? I’ll know what’s been bugging you?”

Niall looks at the covers but slowly nods. Zayn suddenly hugs him and whispers in his ear. I can’t hear everything he says but I understand him say “it’s okay Nially” out of all the things he says. Niall sighs and takes a deep breath before he slowly nods.

Zayn looks up and gives me a sympathetic look. “Sorry, it’s just hard for him to tell people. It wasn’t easy when he told me so it will probably be the same for you.”

“You don’t have to tell me Niall, seriously,” I say softly, feeling bad for the little Irish guy.

“No I have to,” Niall says, feeling more confident. “I have to tell you at some point and you probably have an idea of what it’s about.”

“Anyways,” Zayn says. “Niall will talk to you later then yeah? Louis’ going to be asking for you soon and we don’t want him to get jealous of you hanging out with us. You should probably get dressed, plus, Niall and I are hanging out today too.”

“Then who is Liam hanging out with?” I ask.

Niall pales and Zayn says, “Who do you think?”

_Oh, Danielle – his girlfriend, right. You shouldn’t have mentioned that, you know how Niall acts when Liam’s girlfriend is mentioned. Then again I thought Niall was getting over him but I guess he’s not quite over him just yet._

“Oh okay,” I shrug, “see you guys for dinner then?”

“Actually apparently we’re all eating dinner on our own time and whenever we want,” Zayn explains and shrugs. “We’ll all meet up back here for Truth or Dare at ten.”

“Okay, see you then,” I say.

They both nod and then leave my room, leaving me alone. I get up and change into a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I fix myself up and brush my teeth, wincing and feeling bad for Niall and Zayn who talked to me while I still had morning breath.

I then walk to the kitchen and see Louis sitting down at the table, eating salad. He grins when he sees me and waves at me madly as if we’re far away from each other and trying to get each other’s attention. I chuckle and wave back before going to make myself a sandwich.

“So did Zayn and Niall tell you everything that’s happening today?” Louis asks in between bites of his salad.

“If you mean us doing something for the day which includes supper since everyone’s eating at their own time and then all meeting up at ten to play Truth or Dare then yes, they told me everything that’s happening,” I chuckle.

“Yeah that’s basically it,” Louis laughs as well. “I have something planned for us today, I went down to the service desk earlier this morning and asked what would be fun around here and they suggested something.”

“And that something is?” I ask, turning to look at him.

Louis smirks and pretends to seal his lips and lock it with a key. I give him my beady eyes and say, “Don’t you dare make me unlock those lips Louis.”

Louis just shrugs and gives me that come-at-me-bro look. I roll my eyes playfully and finish my sandwich before sitting down beside him. I take a bite out of my sandwich and swallow before I ask, “So why did you leave this morning without waking me up?”

Louis just shrugs and doesn’t speak. I groan and lightly shove him but he still doesn’t dare say a word. I look at him and say, “Don’t you dare make me tickle you. You know very well that if I have to, I  _will_  do it. And once I start, I don’t stop – even if you beg, even if you plead, even if you say you’ll do anything and you speak; I still won’t stop. So you might want to smarten up Tomlinson.”

Louis sighs and utters out two words. “You’re mean.”

I chuckle and take another bite out of my sandwich. “Love you too Lou.”

“Man you sure do love me today,” Louis wrinkles his nose and acts all cute. “What did I do to deserve all this new profound love from the sexy man that’s name is Harold?”

“Oh god,” I groan, not even realizing he called me sexy and blushing at my full name. “Please don’t call me Harold.”

I hate when the boys call me that because when you think Harold, you automatically think of a bald 81 year old man with his pants super high with pocket protectors in the pocket of his shirt with huge glasses always talking about how easy it was back in his day.

“Watcha going to do about it,  _Harold_ ,” Louis says and smirks, sounding all white trash with his “watcha”.

I give him that don’t-start-with-me look and Louis automatically stops and goes back to happily eating his salad. I roll my eyes and bite down on my bottom lip, forcing down a smile. Louis sometimes is too adorable to even exist.

“Would you prefer Harold or Edward?” Louis suddenly asks me.

“Why would you even consider calling me my middle name,” I groan once more, biting down pretty hard in my sandwich.

“So Harold it is then?”

“I think,” I say, finishing the last bite of my sandwich, “that someone will be sleeping in their room tonight, all alone and cold without a buddy with them and they might even sleep alone every night after tonight.”

“Okay okay I’m done, I take it all back,” Louis exclaims and puts his hands up.

I smirk and bump my shoulder against Louis’ to show that I’m teasing him. Louis just huffs and finishes his meal before he gets up and puts his dishes in the dishwasher. I then do the same but Louis takes the plates from me, making our fingers touch. I jump from the shock and Louis seems to react to it as well and the plate drops; breaking it.

I look down at the plate in shock and then look up at Louis’ face. He has the same expression on his face as me and looks horrified. He then looks up at me and exclaims, “Why did you jump?!”

“I– Why did  _you_ jump?” I shoot right back.

“I jumped because you jumped!”

“I’m sorry I just wasn’t expecting you to take the plate from me,” I blurt out.

“I was just trying to help you; I don’t know why taking a plate is such a big deal,” Louis says and shrugs.

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting it. I guess I wasn’t really focusing so it shocked me when the plate was taken away from me,” I explain and shrug sheepishly.

 _Lies, it’s all lies._ Obviously I freaked out because our fingers touched each other and I got this electric shock feeling that just pounced on my body. I was shocked and jumped from the contact because it was electrifying but I can’t very well explain that to him now can I?

“Well what about the plate now?” Louis asks.

We both look down and see the plate shattered into a few pieces. There aren’t that many but they’re very pointy and you never know if little pieces are hiding somewhere. Louis crouches down to pick them up but I stop him and grab his hand, pulling him up.

Louis looks confused and I shake my head quickly. “No, you’re not touching that, you can hurt yourself! I’ll call the front desk and tell them what happened about the plate and they’ll pick it up. It’s their job so they have to do it.”

“It’s seriously no big deal Haz, I’ve done these thousands of times thanks to all of my sisters,” Louis says and shrugs as if it’s no big deal.

But the thing is – it  _is_ a big deal because I don’t want my Boo to get hurt. I know he’s not  _my_ Boo but I act as if he is and that’s not a good thing. I’m too protective of him and he will probably get annoyed of me soon.

“Please don’t Louis, I don’t even want there to be a  _chance_ of you getting hurt,” I say and look into his eyes, showing my needy and vulnerable side.

“But Haz I swear I can do this,” Louis says.

I just continue to stare at him with worry and bite down on my bottom lip. My eyebrows frown a bit and I just look so upset and I feel like it might look like a little kid who really wants a cookie but his mom won’t let him have it.

Louis groans and sighs, walking away from the incident. “Fine! You get your way; I don’t see how it is that big of a deal but oh well. Just, stop that face will you? It’s killing me.”

I grin and then run over to him, attacking his back. Louis luckily saw it coming somehow and catches me, hooking his arms under my legs to support me. I gently wrap my arms around his neck and grin. “Thanks Boo, I love you, you know that right?”

“Yes I do,” Louis chuckles. “It’s only the third time you said since we woke up this morning.”

“It’s because it’s true,” I grin and start playing with his hair, loving how soft it feels. “You’re my best friend so it’s only natural to love you yeah?”

Louis suddenly stops short and I stop playing with his hair, looking around to see if there’s anything stopping him. There’s nothing in his way and I frown, saying, “You okay? Am I too heavy for you or something?”

“No, you weigh nothing,” Louis says.

“Well then, why did you stop?” I ask curiously.

Louis hesitates but then says, “I – um, I thought my phone was buzzing and I thought I was getting a call but I couldn’t tell. Turns out it was just a text, it’s all good. Let’s carry on.”

Once Louis reaches his room, he sets me down and turns to me. “I’m just going to get something from my room k Haz?”

I nod and smile softly. “Meet you at the door mate.”

Louis nods and goes into his room. I turn and walk to my room, going inside and grab the phone, calling the front desk about the plate. Luckily they’re very nice about it and say they’ll have someone over as soon as possible.

I set the phone back down and then notice something on the bedside table. I look at it closer to see it’s a cell phone. I squint and grab it, looking at it; it’s definitely not my cell phone. It takes me a few more seconds before I gasp and realize it’s  _Louis_ ’!

 _So he was lying about his phone buzzing . . . but why? Why did he stop in the first place anyways and what was so important to keep that he had to_ lie  _from it?_

-     -     -

“Man how far is this place?” I can’t help but ask, feeling as if it’s been hours since we’ve gotten out of this car.

“Haz it’s only four,” Louis chuckles. “Chill mate.”

I huff and look outside the window. Louis borrowed a car because he said it wouldn’t be a good idea to ride a limo to go there and then people who wonder if there are celebrities in there so it was a definite no-no.

I’m so curious to know what Louis’ plan is but he literally won’t tell me anything. I’ve tried begging, I’ve tried pleading, I’ve tried bribing – I’ve tried everything in the book but he  _still_ won’t tell me anything and it’s making me very anxious.

“Can you at least tell me the schedule? How long we’re staying there and everything?” I ask, deciding to give up on finding out  _where_ it is.

“I guess I can take pity on you for that,” Louis chuckles, looking at the road. “We’re going to have an hour to just browse around and then I got reservations at a nice restaurant. It’s not that much but it’ll still be fun.”

“No Lou it sounds amazing,” I say, seriously grateful. “Thank you, you seriously didn’t have to plan anything, we could have just chilled out at the resort and watched a movie or something. I feel bad because I didn’t help you with this.”

“Seriously Haz it was nothing,” Louis says and smiles, driving into a parking lot.

I look around but all I can see is the parking lot with a bunch of cars. I sigh and bite down on my bottom lip; trying to contain all the excitement. I don’t even remember the last time I got a surprise so I’m really excited for this.

Louis parks and then gets out of the car, locking it after I get out as well. He walks straight ahead and I simply follow him, still not knowing what’s really happening here. In the far distance, I see what looks like a mini outdoor bar.

We walk over to it and Louis sits down on one of the barstools, gesturing for me to sit down as well. I take a seat and suddenly a guy turns around and grins. “Hey man, you guys want a drink?”

“Yeah, two coconut waters please,” Louis says and smiles.

The guy nods and takes out two coconuts, peeling the top off with a knife and then cutting a very small hole at the top of the coconut for both, adding a straw in each coconut. He then passes it to us and Louis hands him money, telling him to keep the change.

The guy nods and smiles, going to his storage to get more coconuts. I look at Louis and grab my coconut, smiling softly and saying, “Thanks Lou.”

“No problem Haz,” Louis chirps and takes his coconut as well.

Louis tastes it and I go ahead and taste it too. It tastes quite diluted and it’s quite strong. At first Louis and I both wrinkle our noses but after rather a few sips, we get used to it and start to like it. The water is very strong since it’s coconut but it doesn’t taste that bad.

Louis looks at the time while sipping his drink and then looks up at me. “We have twenty more minutes before we have to go to the restaurant.”

“Is it far from here?” I ask and cock my head.

“Nah it’s not that far, just a few minutes’ drive from here,” Louis explains.

“I still can’t believe you organized this without me knowing…,” I say and shake my head slowly.

“It’s really not that big of a deal, I just thought we could have some fun just the two of us and do something we all haven’t done yet,” he smiles.

“Well Zayn and Niall had their own thing going on today, I didn’t even bother asking them what they’re doing,” I chuckle.

“Yeah about that,” Louis says and puts his drink down, looking at me seriously. “Is there something going on between the two of them? Because I didn’t want to say anything in front of them but that kiss was pretty intense, don’t you think? That wasn’t just a simple peck, that was like practically a full-on snog, without the tongue though.”

“I honestly don’t know if there’s something going on between them,” I tell him the truth; I really  _don’t_ know what’s going on. “I think there might be something but I don’t really know. I know that Niall’s having issues right now so it would be hard for him to like Zayn back at the moment but I’m pretty sure Zayn has feelings for Nialler.”

“And I’m assuming Niall doesn’t know about Zayn’s feelings for him yeah?” Louis asks.

“Bingo,” I reply.

“Who knew,” Louis chuckles. “Ziall.”

“I still say Larry beats all,” I say, trying not to blush

Louis looks up at me, shocked. The corners of his mouth perk up and he grins, winking at me as he picks his drink up again. I take one last big sip out of mine and put the now empty coconut down. Louis notices I’m done and laughs, sipping his as fast as he can.

“Shall we go to the restaurant now?” Louis smiles and puts his drink down.

“Definitely,” I smile right back.

-     -     -

“This was amazing, thanks again Lou,” I say softly.

“No problem,” Louis shrugs but his cheeks turn the slightest bit red.

I bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from grinning. The waiter comes back and Louis asks for the check. The waiter nods and then says he’ll be right back before he leaves. Louis then turns to me and smiles.

“Today was really fun,” I say.

“And it’s not over yet,” Louis grins.

“Wait what do you mean?” I frown, confused. “I thought you said it was just that? You didn’t mention anything after the supper?”

“Well I didn’t want to spoil  _everything_. I still have one more thing planned, it’s a beautiful night and I plan on taking advantage of it,” Louis smirks.

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?” I chuckle.

“Yup, that’s me,” he laughs.

The waiter comes back with the bill and Louis pays it, thanking the man for the service. We then get up and leave, going to the car. I get in and Louis puts on his seatbelt, suddenly driving away to who knows where at this point.

“How far is this one?” I can’t help but ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

“This one isn’t that far actually,” Louis chuckles. “It’ll just a few more minutes, maximum.”

Just like Louis said, a few more minutes later and we’re parking. I get out of the car and Louis does the same, already locking it as he begins to walk once more. I chuckle at the thought that this seems so familiar. Louis turns back to look at me and I jog to catch up to him.

I look at my surroundings but all I see is sand. Louis and I continue to walk until I see what seems to be a pier in the far distance. We walk towards it and my guess is right; it is a pier.

We start walking on it and I look at the water and how the moon’s reflecting on it. I smile and look up to see we’re almost at the edge of the pier. We continue walking until we get to the edge. I look at Louis and he sits down on the edge. I sit down beside him and roll up my jeans and place my feet in the water, letting the cool water refresh me.

Louis does the same thing as me and rests his hands back, looking at me. I look back at him and smile softly, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. Louis stares into my eyes as well and we just continue to stare at each other. Most people might find this awkward but I don’t find it awkward in the least.

“This is nice,” I whisper softly.

“Yeah it is, the view is gorgeous,” Louis says, not taking his eyes off me.

I don’t know what he means by that but either way I blush as if it was a compliment towards me. Louis grins and then scoots a bit closer to me, still staring into my eyes. I continue staring into his as well and even if I would move my eyes, I don’t think I’d be able to. I feel stuck in the moment and I don’t mind it one bit. We’re so close to each other and it just feels so right.

“Harry,” Louis gently whispers.

“Yeah?”

“I wish we could have more moments like these, this is so peaceful and I’ve never had many moments like this before with you. Um, this might even sound awkward but you have gorgeous eyes Haz…,” Louis whispers and blushes, still not taking his eyes off of me.

“It’s not awkward at all and Louis you’re the one who has the beautiful eyes. I wish we could have more moments like this as well, this feels really familiar and cozy, if that makes sense,” I whisper and frown, wondering if I just screwed it all up.

Louis laughs softly and runs a hand over my left cheek. “It makes sense Haz, I got what you meant, don’t worry.”

“How long do we have until we have to go back to play Truth or Dare with the guys again?” I ask, hoping he’ll say  _hours_ from now even though I know that’s impossible.

“Thirty minutes,” Louis sighs.

“That stinks,” I sigh, breaking the eye contact and looking down at the water, gently moving my feet in the cold water.

“Harry…”

I look up at him and Louis says, “Can you believe the vacation ends in three days? It seems like we just started, I can’t believe we’re actually leaving soon…”

“I know,” I sigh, feeling like this is my second home and I never want to leave it. “But we have so much stuff back home, this was like our mini getaway but the fans are waiting for us and management and all the interviews and concerts and–”

“Shh,” Louis says, putting his index finger over my lips to stop me. “Don’t think of that just yet, let’s wait until we’re actually back and worry about all those things yeah? Let’s just have fun and enjoy the time we have left together.”

“Only three more games of Truth or Dare,” I realize out loud and gasp, shocked.

“That’s it?” Louis frowns.

“Yup, well we’ve played practically every night since we got here so,” I shrug, “it has been a lot of times we’ve played.”

“Yeah but it’s such a fun game, other than when things get awkward. But it’s just so much fun and I’m only starting to learn about this game,” Louis pouts, looking all cute, as usual.

“I know Boo, I know,” I sigh, looking into his blue eyes.

“Want to know my favourite dare?” Louis asks, breathing lightly.

“What?” I ask, holding in my breath.

“Prank calling my grandpa,” Louis winks.

I guess I must seem shocked because Louis bursts out laughing. He clutches his stomach and almost falls into the water. I grab his arm and hold onto him tight to make sure he doesn’t fall in. Louis starts to slowly calm down and then looks back at me. “I’m kidding; my favourite dare was the closet one.”

I hold in my breath again and my mind thinks back of the closet dare, how we shared so many Eskimo kisses that night and once again, that moment just felt so right. Honestly, that’s my favourite moment from the entire trip here – but shh, Louis doesn’t have to know that.

“That was pretty nice,” I smile sheepishly, “I kind of miss that…”

“Well it’s not too late you know, we could pick up from where we left off if you want,” Louis suggests slowly.

“Really?” I ask, trying to contain my excitement.

Louis nods his head quickly. “Sure, if you want that is.”

“Yeah I’d love – that would be nice,” I say, trying not to sound too eager.

Louis smiles a bit and scoots closer to me. I do the same and suddenly we’re only a few inches apart. Louis slowly leans closer and closes his eyes, letting out a small breath. I feel my eyes close on me and I can feel his warmth only an inch away from me. I feel like opening my eyes but I don’t even dare to.

I suddenly feel something soft and warm against my nose and I can’t help but grin. The familiar feeling comes back and I just suddenly can’t stop smiling. The warm soft object moves against my nose, waiting for me to respond. I bite down on my bottom lip but continue to grin as I gently nuzzle my nose back against his.

I feel Louis’ arms snaked around my waist and I gulp. My arms have a mind of their own and they slither around Louis’ neck, pulling him closer to me. That causes Louis to bump against my nose and we both giggle like little teenage girls.

I can practically feel Louis’ lips from here and my heart starts pounding like crazy. I’m surprised I’m so calm right now and that I’m not freaking out. I miss the movement of our noses combining against one another so I begin to move my nose against him again.

I can feel Louis smile as well and he begins to rub back. I know it’s nothing like kissing but the feeling is incredible. It’s so gentle and sweet and oh-so very passionate. I can tell Louis’ putting his feelings into this and I’m doing the same.

Louis does a circular rhythm and I do a counter clockwise one so that our noses touch more. His nose is so round and small and adorable. And yes, I am talking about a nose but it’s  _Louis’_ nose so that makes it okay.

Louis slowly pulls away and looks into my eyes, searching for something that I can’t seem to figure out. Either way I smile softly at him and Louis smiles, eyeing my nose once again. I smirk and wrinkle my nose like a little rabbit. Louis chuckles and pecks my nose, making my heart fully stop.

_His lips, they just touched my nose, my nose, which is so close to my lips. Louis’ lips were so close to my lips. Holy manballs._

“I know, my nose is so kissable,” I say and wink.

“Cocky, but true,” Louis says and chuckles.

“Aw Lou,” I say and grin. “You have a kissable nose too.”

“Prove it,” Louis challenges and raises his eyebrows, smirking.

“Fine then,” I sniff. “I  _will_.”

I eye his nose before I close my eyes and gently press my lips against his cute little button nose. I leave my lips there longer than Louis did but I quickly detach them not even a second after realizing that. I look at Louis with a worried look on my face but Louis’ eyes are still closed.

He has this look on his face that I can’t quite place but I know for sure that it’s a good look. He looks somewhat happy but his face just looked like he felt at home. I can’t really describe it but I could feel what the look meant deep inside of me.

Louis slowly opens his eyes and smiles sheepishly, looking into mine. His eyes quickly leave mine and he looks down at the time, causing me to silently groan and shut my eyes, not wanting to hear or see what Louis has to say next because I already know what he’ll say.

“We should head back…”

_Yup, exactly what I thought._

“Yeah,” I sigh, not wanting to leave but removing my arms from him and getting up.

Louis gets up as well and we walk back to the car. The drive back home is pretty silent and neither of us talks. I can’t help but subtly sneak peeks at Louis but he’s just concentrating on the road since it’s dark. I sigh and look back out the window, wondering how long it’ll take to get back home.

Luckily it doesn’t take too long and Louis parks, getting out. I get out as well and we start walking to the resort. Just before we get to the door, Louis stops me and I turn to him, looking confused. Louis smiles softly and says, “Today was really fun and I’m glad I got to spend the day with you.”

“Me too Lou, it was awesome,” I say softly.

Louis walks closer to me and closes the space between us. I look down at him and gulp, eyeing his eyes curiously. Louis looks at my lips and then looks back up at my eyes. I resist to not bite down on my bottom lip and I find my eyes slowly looking down to his lips but they quickly shoot back up because I’m too scared and I don’t want to make Louis feel uncomfortable.

Louis looks at my lips once more and he slowly leans in. I hold my breath and my eyes go big. Louis shuts his eyes and continues leaning in. I feel my heart go crazy and I shut my eyes, not moving because I literally just  _can’t_. My whole body is frozen and the only thing I can move is my eyes and I already closed them.

I can feel Louis’ breath against mine and I feel warmth against my lips when–

“Guys come on; we’re waiting for you to start Truth or Dare!”

A door shuts and I open my eyes, not seeing who it was but obviously knowing by the sound of their voice: Liam, fucking cockblock that one is.

Louis pulls away and sighs, glaring at the door. He doesn’t even give me a second glance and just walks in, not even saying a single word. The door closes once more and my knees cave in, causing me to fall to the floor.

I groan and sigh, slowly getting back up. I almost fucking kissed him, if it wasn’t for Liam, Louis and I would have kissed. Was it just a spur of the moment or does it mean something or did he not even realize what was happening?

What if that was the only time Louis will ever want to kiss me and I missed my chance?

-     -     -

“Truth or dare Zayn?” Liam asks, holding the flashlight up.

We’re in the same spot as usual with the same seating arrangements. The lights are turned off just like always and I can’t help but smile: everything just seems so right about this. It’s kind of become like our ritual and I just love it. It’s so nice to play a friendly game with my friends.

“Truth,” Zayn replies.

“What was the last lie you told?” Liam asks.

“I’ll call you back mom,” Zayn admits with a sheepish grin on his face.

Liam immediately nudges him and Niall starts laughing, high-fiving Zayn. Liam looks ashamed of Zayn and Zayn just laughs along with Niall. He takes the flashlight from Liam and lifts it up, looking at Louis and smirking. “Truth or dare Lou?”

“Dare,” Louis replies.

“Sweet talk to the wall,” Zayn dares him and raises his eyebrows, smirking.

“Do I have to get up and go?” Louis groans.

Zayn nods and Louis huffs; getting up once more. He walks over to the wall and looks back at us, giving Zayn a glare. Zayn just smirks and waves, nodding to the wall to get Louis to do the dare. Louis sighs and turns around, looking at the wall.

“Hey babe, do you come around here often? You’re looking very beautiful, as always. I think my eyes are broken; I just can’t seem to take my eyes off of you.  So I was wondering if you’re free tomorrow babe, a dynamite gal like you shouldn’t be but a hopeless guy like me hopes you are. Anyways here’s my number babe, call me sometime.”

Louis winks at the wall and then walks back over and sits back down. Niall’s the first one to burst out laughing. Zayn quickly follows and I then start to laugh as well. Liam tries not to laugh but he finally cracks and laughs along with us. Louis just glares and crosses his arms, huffing at us and pouting; telling us to stop making fun of him.

“Do you not realize how funny that was?” Niall asks, wiping away the  _tears_ of laughter.

“It was a dare,” Louis says firmly, “I had to do it. Maybe I did go a bit overboard but I’m Louis; that’s what I do.”

Niall begins to laugh all over again and Louis quickly takes the flashlight, looking angry but reveals a soft smile on his face. He puts the flashlight under his chin and turns to Niall. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Niall chirps, finally stopping the laughter.

Louis curses and says, “When you pick a dare the next time I ask, watch out Horan. I’ll get you back for all that laughter.”

“Yeah yeah Tomlinson,” Niall laughs and rolls his eyes playfully. “Give me a truth already yeah?”

“Do you have a secret we don’t know about?” Louis asks.

Niall’s face immediately turns red and he opens his mouth but then closes it, looking down at the ground. Louis suddenly leans forward and waits for Niall’s answer. Zayn and I already know what the secret is – Zayn knowing more than me – so the both of us don’t really freak out. Liam seems interested but he’s as leaned forward like Louis is.

“Yeah, I do…,” Niall says in a soft voice, slowly looking up.

Louis’ mouth drops open so Niall quickly takes the flashlight and turns to me. “Harry, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” I reply quickly, trying to let poor Nialler off the hook.

“Call your mom and ask if she believes in aliens,” Niall says.

“Sure,” I grin and take out my phone, still putting in my glorious password – I really am immature… – and dialing my mom’s number.

I put it on speaker and glare at all of them, mentally telling them to not laugh or speak. I especially glare at Niall because he’s known for randomly bursting into laughter. Niall nods and zips his lips, smiling softly at me.

“Hello?”

“Hi mum,” I smile, “what’s up?”

“Harry! My baby, I’m good, how are you?” she replies.

Hearing her makes my heart ache a bit. I haven’t seen her in such a long time and I really do miss her. I even miss Robin and of course Gemma. I miss my mom the most though, last time I saw was way too long ago.

“I’m good, but recently I got into something and I’m a firm believer of it now,” I tell her.

“Please tell me it’s not drugs,” my mum says in a hushed tone.

“NO! Of course not,” I exclaim, shocked she’d even  _suggest_ that.

I guess all parents do that though, I shouldn’t be that shocked. Mum laughs and says, “Sorry Harry, so what do you firmly believe in now?”

“Well actually, I have a question to ask  _you_ first,” I reply, looking at all the guys with a huge smirk on my face.

“Shoot.”

“Do you believe in aliens?”

“W-What…,” mum says, trying to process what I just asked.

“Do you, believe, in aliens?” I repeat.

“Um I–”

“Sorry mum got to go. The mother ship is calling me. I’ll call you later, bye,” I say and quickly hang up.

I put my phone away and Niall just starts dying once more. I chuckle a bit and grab the flashlight, wondering how my poor mum must feel right now. It’s not the first time though that I call her and ask her weird things because of Truth or Dare so I just hope that she’ll know that it’s fake and that I don’t actually believe in aliens. Obviously aliens aren’t real.

“Liam, truth or dare?” I ask.

“Dare,” Liam says.

I raise my eyebrows and suddenly, Niall, Zayn and Louis look at him with the same expression on their face as me. Liam looks around and his cheeks flush. “What…”

“You’re Liam Payne and you pick  _dare_ for your first round?” I ask, the words sounding unfamiliar on my tongue.

Liam nods quickly and looks at me with that little puppy worried look on his face. I then sigh and think, trying to think of an amazing dare. I smirk when I find a really stupid one for Liam,  _that’s what he gets for asking for dare._

“You can’t do this one right away but the next time that you have to go to the bathroom, you must ask for permission to go to the bathroom,” I tell him with the smirk remaining on my face.

The colour in Liam’s face drains and he looks embarrassed all of a sudden. I raise my eyebrows and smirk. “Are you rejecting the dare and using your  _only_ chicken?”

“No,” he sighs, taking the flashlight from me. “I’ll do it when I have to go the bathroom. Anyways, Niall, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Niall says.

“I dare you to use a seductive to tell us your turn-offs,” Liam says and grins.

Niall laughs and nods. “Sure thing, do I have to look at anyone specific?”

“Yeah, you have to look at Zayn,” Liam replies.

Niall turns to look at Zayn and puts his head down, biting down on his bottom lip and makes sure to keep his eyes on Zayn. He clears his throat and winks before he starts saying in a raspy, somewhat deeper voice, “I hate Birkenstock sandals, I hate Disney films and granny sweaters make me want to barf.”

Zayn raises his eyebrows and smirks. “That’s great Nialler, I’ll make sure to never wear those clothes and never watch those movies with you. That was a great seductive look and voice by the way.”

“Thank you,” Niall winks and takes the flashlight. “I really do try.”

He turns to Louis and asks, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Louis replies.

“Have you ever peed in a pool?” Niall asks.

“What kind of question is that?” Louis says in a sassy voice and rolls his eyes. “Of course I have! Who hasn’t?”

Liam raises his hand and Louis just shoos it away. “You were a perfect kid; of course you didn’t pee in a pool. I bet all the others have.”

 We all chorus some sort of way saying “yes” and Liam just looks at all of us, shocked that we’ve done such a horrible thing. I chuckle and pass the flashlight to Lou. He smiles gratefully and looks at me, “Since you passed it to me Haz, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” I say again, wanting to do a crazy one.

“I dare you to play one entire round in your underwear,” Louis says and smirks.

“Oh you know I will,” I say and wink.

I then take off my shirt and pants, just remaining in my boxers. Niall and Zayn laugh but Liam just shakes his head and turns to Louis. “You just wasted a dare, you know you don’t even have to dare him for that, all you have to do is  _ask_ and he’ll most likely do it.”

“Oh well,” Louis shrugs and laughs, passing the flashlight to me.

I gratefully take it and turn to Zayn with a smirk on my face. “Truth or dare mate?”

“Dare,” Zayn replies.

“I dare you to give a piggyback ride to another player around the entire resort, like inside of this resort I mean,” I say, deciding not to give too many extreme dares just yet.

Zayn rolls his eyes and stands up. “That’s so easy, that’s not even considered a real challenge. With my amazing strength, it’ll be so easy. Do I pick who to give a piggyback to or do you have to pick it instead since it’s your dare?”

“You can pick since it’s such an ‘easy’ dare,” I chuckle.

Zayn grins and looks down at Niall. “Get up Nially, it’s your lucky day, you get a piggyback ride.”

Niall grins and gets up, immediately jumping on Zayn’s back. Zayn chuckles and grabs onto him, holding him tight and then starts walking around. As they walk away, I can still hear Niall laughing through the hallways and I grin. They really would make a cute couple. And then there’d still be two guys who aren’t homosexuals in the band, because unfortunately, Louis isn’t.

The kiss earlier was probably just a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing unfortunately. I already missed my chance and it will never happen again. It’s sad but I just have to accept the fact that Louis isn’t gay and he doesn’t like me that way.

Zayn suddenly comes back and sets Niall done gently. Niall grins and hugs Zayn quickly. “Thanks Zaynie-kins! I love you!”

“Love you too Ni,” Zayn chuckles and sits back down after hugging him back.

He then takes the flashlight and looks at Liam. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Liam replies.

“Now that sounds more like the Liam we know and somewhat love,” I chirp and grin.

Liam sticks his tongue out at me and turns back to Zayn. Zayn grins and says, “If you could change your  _size_ , would you?”

“You mean size as in my height? No, I like how tall I am right now, it’s just the perfect height so I’m good,” Liam says and smiles.

Zayn’s smile instantly leaves his face and he facepalms himself. Niall begins to laugh again and Liam looks at both of them, confused. I sigh and decide to explain for him, “He didn’t mean your height; he meant your size down  _there_ …”

“Oh,” is all Liam says as he looks down at the ground.

I grab the flashlight and pass it to Liam. He smiles gratefully at me and looks at me. “Truth or dare Harry?”

“Dare,” I reply, putting my shirt and pants back on.

“I dare you to brush someone else’s teeth,” Liam grins.

I shake my head and can’t help but laugh a little bit; how did Liam even come up with a dare like that. “You are definitely a weird one Payne. I don’t even want to know how you came up with that dare. Anyways, are you picking whose teeth I have to brush as well?”

“Nah,” Liam chuckles and shakes his head. “You get to decide on that yourself mate.”

“Okay well at least I get that,” I grin and look at the three boys who are all suddenly looking scared and worried about who I’ll pick. “I think I’ll choose . . . Niall.”

Niall groans and gets up but instead of giving  _me_  a dirty look; he glares at Liam! Liam just grins sheepishly and Niall smiles back before turning to me. “So I’m assuming we’re doing this in the bathroom yeah?”

“Yeah,” I nod, “we’re using your toothbrush for this though, I don’t want to use my toothbrush on someone else other than myself. No offense Ni.”

“It’s fine,” Niall laughs, “I understand.”

He goes to his room and comes back with a toothbrush and some toothpaste in his hands. He then enters the bathroom and I follow him. I watch Niall set everything up by putting on the toothpaste and what not. When he’s done, he passes it to me and I just shake my head once more, wrinkling my nose at the same time. “This is definitely the weirdest dare I’ve ever had to do.”

“Same Haz,” Niall agrees, “let’s just get it over with yeah?”

I nod and Niall grins as wide as he can. I lift up the toothbrush and start brushing his teeth slowly and awkwardly – never having brushed anyone’s teeth other than my own. I slowly somehow get used to brushing someone else’s teeth and so I go a bit faster but make sure to stay gentle because I don’t want to hurt his teeth.

At the last few seconds when I’m almost done, Niall begins to randomly start laughing so the toothpaste foam in his mouth starts dribbling all over his chin. I then begin to laugh as well and quickly take the toothbrush out. Niall spits in the sink and cleans himself up. I then rinse his toothbrush and put it down on the counter for now. Niall looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

“Weirdest dare ever…”

 “Definitely.”

We walk back to the circle and Liam says, “What took you guys so long?”

“I’m sorry, it’s very awkward brushing someone else’s teeth,” I shrug and take the flashlight away from Liam, turning to Louis. “Truth or dare Lou?”

“Truth,” Louis replies.

“Who in the room do you trust the most?” I ask.

“You Haz,” Louis says and smiles softly.

“Awe, thank you Boo,” I give him a toothy grin and pass him the flashlight.

Louis winks at me and then looks at Niall. I’m happy he looks at Niall because my cheeks heat up almost instantly and I look down at the ground, grinning even bigger than before. Niall picks dare and I look up to see what Louis’ going to say.

“Name all of the seven dwarves in thirty seconds and if you don’t manage to name them, we get to write them all over your arms,” Niall grins and raises his eyebrows up and down.

“Oh god, this is going to be hard,” Louis sighs.

“Revenge,” Niall grins and laughs evilly.

“Revenge for what?!” Louis exclaims.

“I don’t know,” Niall shrugs.

Louis glares at Niall and Niall just grins. “Okay you have thirty seconds starting NOW!”

“Um um, Grumpy…..”

He takes quite a bit of time and I can see Niall counting as Louis continues to take his precious time about it. Liam makes a “sleeping” move with his hands and Louis exclaims, “Sleepy!”

“20…21…”

“Dopey,” Louis says, looking nervous. “Um, uh….”

“27…28…29…30, time’s up!”

Louis groans and sighs, looking so cute. “It’s harder than it looks and it’s especially hard with all the pressure…”

“I’ll go get the sharpie,” Niall exclaims and gets up, running to his room.

Niall comes back in less than a few minutes with a huge black sharpie. He grins and writes them “Bashful” on one arm, making it very big and not giving enough space for another name to be on there. He then passes it to Zayn and he writes “Doc” on the other arm and makes it big but there’s still enough room for a bit more.

Zayn then passes it to Liam and he writes “Sneezy” in regular writing. It still takes up all the room the only arm left and then passes the sharpie to me with a sheepish small grin on his face. I roll my eyes and sigh, eyeing where else I can write it.

“I can write it on your neck if you want?” I suggest and look at Louis.

“But that’s very visible and a hard place to wash it off,” Louis pouts. “Can’t you just write it on my shoulder?”

“Sure,” I shrug, not really caring where I write it.

Louis then grins and pulls down one side of his shirt, giving his signal by nodding his head at me. I approach him and lean in, looking at his exposed tan shoulder. I bite down on my bottom lip and I get chills all over my body. His skin is the nicest shade ever and he just looks so fit that it’s too crazy to believe.

I take a deep breath and then write on top corner of his shoulder, “Happy”. I write it in my neatest handwriting and put the cap back on, looking at my fine piece of art. I notice that it’s still wet and so it will ruin Louis’ shirt if he puts it back over so I act on impulse and I begin to gently blow on his shoulder, helping it dry.

I can feel Louis stiffen and I bite down on my bottom lip and continue to blow gently, forcing my eyes to stay down looking at his shoulder and not look up into those gorgeous blue eyes. After a few more seconds, I stop blowing and pull away, going back to my original spot.

“Yup it’s dry now,” I say quickly, handing the sharpie back to Liam randomly.

Liam just gives me a weird look and sets the sharpie down behind him. My eyes give in and I look up to see Louis looking shocked. At least for once I can finally read the emotion on his face…

Niall notices Louis’ not moving so he passes the flashlight and puts it in Lou’s hands. He suddenly snaps out of it and looks at Zayn. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Zayn grins proudly.

“I dare you to throw your shoes out the window,” Louis replies and suddenly smirks.

Zayn looks confused but shakes his head and laughs, getting up anyways. He goes to the front door and gets the shoes, walking back into the room and going to the window, opening it up. He looks back at us with a goofy face before he shuts his eyes, turns back to the window and suddenly throws his shoes out of the window.

“OW! What the f–”

Zayn quickly opens his eyes and looks out the window. I can’t see his reaction since all we can see is his behind. I look at the others and they all look just as curious and confused as me. Zayn suddenly gasps and his body is shaking.

“I’M SORRY VIKTOR!”

It’s awful to think about it really but I suddenly just  _burst out_ laughing. Niall quickly joins me and surprisingly Liam and Louis both join at the same time. Zayn continues to look out and I just laugh harder, imaging how Zayn must feel right now.

_Smooth Malik, very smooth._

Zayn shuts the window and slowly starts to walk over. His face is completely red and he looks so ashamed of himself. That just causes us to laugh even more than before. Zayn groans and sits back down, covering his face with his hands; so embarrassed.

Niall chuckles lightly and pulls Zayn into a hug, hugging him tightly. Zayn just groans once more and buries his face into Niall’s neck. Niall chuckles softly once more and then stops laughing completely, gently rubbing on Zayn’s back.

We slowly calm down too and Zayn pulls away, his face still a bit red. He shrugs it off and takes the flashlight, looking at Liam. “Truth or dare Li?”

“Truth,” Liam replies.

“If you had to hook up with someone who’s playing the game right now, who would it be?” Zayn asks and looks at Liam.

“Niall,” Liam says almost instantly.

Zayn’s jaw clenches and he looks  _pissed_. Niall just looks shocked and confused, looking almost  _miserable_ as well for some strange reason. He looks at Zayn but Zayn just continues to glare at Liam. Luckily, when Liam goes to grab the flashlight and looks up at Zayn, he hides his emotions and doesn’t seem to look angry on the outside.

Liam looks at Niall and smiles softly. “Truth or dare Ni?”

“Truth,” Niall replies and surprisingly manages to hide his emotions just like Zayn did.

“What’s on your mind right now?” Liam asks.

“A certain person…,” Niall says, subtly eyeing Zayn.

Zayn catches the glances and smiles to himself, looking down at the ground and trying not to look too happy. Liam just looks a bit surprised and kind of confused but decides not to bother and simply passes the flashlight to Niall. Niall grins and looks at Louis.

“Truth or dare Lou?”

“Dare,” Louis replies.

“I dare you to switch an article of clothing with someone,” Liam says.

“Okay, do you pick?” Louis asks.

“No you get to pick who but I get to pick what you two have to change,” Liam smirks.

“Okay I pick Hazza,” Louis smiles at me.

“You two have to exchange trousers,” Liam says with a devious smile on his face.

“Liam Payne,” Louis says, shocked. “Who  _are_ you?”

“I taught him everything he knows,” Zayn says and sniffs, pretending to dab his eyes.

Louis looks at me and bites down on his bottom lip nervously. I slowly get up and Louis does too, walking over to the bathroom. I follow him and we both walk in, closing the door after. Louis then turns to me and says, “Are you okay with this…?”

“Yeah,” I nod, my voice sounding out of breath. “Are you?”

“Yeah, I mean, if you are – which you are so…”

“Okay so erm, how will this work?” I ask, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit.

“Um, we’ll both turn around and throw the underwear in each other’s direction?” Louis suggests.

I nod and we both turn around, promising each other not to look. I can’t help but blush, causing my entire face to turn red. I quickly get out of my pants and take off my trousers, throwing them behind me and not looking at anything.

A few seconds later I then see a pair of dark blue boxers go right through my legs. I pick them up and slowly put them on, my face basically burning up by this point. I put them up all the way and they feel warm. That just causes me to blush even more and I grin as I put my pants back on.

I don’t know why, this probably  _should_ feel weird because we’re exchanging trousers but it really doesn’t feel weird at all. Then again I imagine worst stuff in my head so I guess this just doesn’t seem like a big deal to me.

I slowly turn around – giving Louis more time to get back in his pants if he hasn’t already – and see that Louis’ all dressed as well. Louis smiles softly at me and then opens the door, holding it open for me. I walk through and grin at him before going to sit back down.

Louis sits down and grabs the flashlight, looking at me and winking. “Truth or dare babe?”

I hid my blush and reply, “Truth.”

“What’s the lamest song you know every word to?” Louis asks and raises his eyebrows, leaning forward in curiosity.

I think for a few moments about all the songs I know by heart before I reply sheepishly, “Cotton Eyed Joe….”

“The dance song for kids?!” Zayn exclaims and starts laughing.

I glare at him before taking the flashlight and saying, “ _Zayn_ , truth or dare darling?”

“Dare,” Zayn replies with a smirk.

“Oh you’re just  _looking_ for trouble Malik,” I smirk. “I dare you to begin every single sentence with ‘your mum says’ until we’re done the game.”

“Are you freaking serious?” Zayn groans and sighs.

“Yup,” I grin, “starting now. Have fun Zayn.”

Zayn glares at me this time and takes the flashlight, turning to Niall. “Your mum says truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Niall replies and tries not to laugh at what Zayn says.

“Your mum says, what are the top three places you want to have sex?” Zayn asks.

Niall laughs and shakes his head. “Oh god that’s so awkward Z. Um, I’d have to say: in a sauna, in a shower and on the Buzz Lightyear ride at Disney World.”

Liam gasps and covers his hands over his mouth. “You  _wouldn’t_!”

“Oh but I would,” Niall grins.

“In Disney World?! And to make it even worse, on a  _Toy Story_ ride?!” Liam exclaims, pretty much freaking out.

Niall just laughs and takes the flashlight. “Liam, truth or dare?”

“I’m definitely picking dare after that truth,” Liam mumbles.

“Okay, your call. I dare you to walk around the house screaming ‘I like gay people’,” Niall continues to grin.

“You’re weird,” Liam says and gets up, stretching his legs.

“Says the one who dared Harry to brush my teeth,” Niall replies.

Liam just grins and runs around the house screaming at the top of his lungs, “I  _LOVE_ GAY PEOPLE!”

“Your mum says ooh, saying ‘love’ instead of ‘like’, the kid has an edge to him,” Zayn laughs. “I like it.”

Liam comes back and sits down, taking the flashlight and turning to Zayn. “Truth or dare Zayn?”

“Your mum says dare,” Zayn says, trying not to laugh at what he has to say because he’s finally embracing its true potential.

“I dare the person on the left to give the daree a wedgie,” Liam smirks.

“Your mum says this is going to be painful,” Zayn sighs. “I just know it.”

Zayn looks on his left to see Niall grinning at him. He sighs and gives Niall the lay-it-on-me look. Niall just nods and grabs his boxers, pulling them up as high and fast as he can in one quick motion. Zayn groans and goes to grab his crotch over his jeans, his expression showing he’s in serious pain.

Niall feels bad for Zayn and wants to help but he can’t really unpickify – yes, I just made up that word – it for him because would be so very awkward. Zayn gets over the pain – somewhat – and unpicks it while wincing the entire time.

Zayn then glares at Liam once he feels better and says, “Your mum says you’re going to pay for that Payne…”

Liam just grins and winks before passing him the flashlight. Zayn takes it and turns to me.  “Your mum says, Louis, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Louis replies.

“Your mum says what was the most awkward place you realized you had to pee?” Zayn asks.

“Okay Zayn you can stop saying it,” I say, getting annoyed of it. “It’s too much now.”

“Thank fuck,” Zayn says and sighs of relief, not even caring that he just swore.

“It was during my first kiss right outside of her house…,” Louis admits sheepishly while blushing a bit. “I had to interrupt the kiss and ask if I could come inside to use her bathroom, it was that bad. Let’s just say that was our  _only_ date.”

Louis takes the flashlight and turns to Niall. “Truth or dare mate?”

“Truth,” Niall chirps.

“Describe the sexiest clothes you’ve ever worn,” Louis says.

“My birthday suit,” Niall replies and winks.

Louis just rolls his eyes while Zayn high-fives Niall. Niall takes the flashlight and turns to me. “Truth or dare Harry?”

“Truth,” I reply, too lazy to get up at the moment for a dare.

“When have you broken your mother’s heart?” Niall asks.

“I was like five I think,” I start and scratch my head, trying to remember the story my mum told me when I was around ten years old. “I wanted to eat the last cookie so badly and my mom asked if I preferred the cookie over her and I said the cookie and ran over to it and hugged it, kissing it and telling it I love it…”

“And I thought  _I_ was a weird child,” Louis laughs.

I shrug sheepishly and turn to Liam. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Liam replies.

“I dare you to sing the theme song of any TV show,” I say.

Liam’s eyes light up and he bites down on his bottom lip to keep a grin from appearing on his ecstatic face. He clears his throat before he begins to sing.

                 _He’s a semiaquatic, egg laying mammal of action_  
                He’s a flurry little flat foot, who’s never flinched from afraid  
                He’s got more than just mad skills  
                He’s got a beaver tail and a bill  
                And the women swoon whenever they hear him say  
                GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
                He’s Perry, Perry the platypus  
                Perry  
                Agent P

“I don’t know if I should be horrified you know that or if I should laugh,” Zayn chuckles.

“As funny and weird as that was, that’s  _not_ the theme song for Phineas and Ferb but we’ll count it anyways,” Louis says, takes the flashlight from me and passes the flashlight to Liam.

Liam takes it and looks at Niall, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Niall replies.

“Have you ever liked two people at the same time?” Liam asks.

Niall flinches and his face blanks out. He becomes paler by the second and he just remains frozen in that spot with that emotionless expression sporting on his face. Liam cocks his head and looks at Niall, suddenly worried for him.

Zayn snaps a finger in front of him and Niall snaps out of it. His cheeks turn a bit red and he slowly nods while looking down at the ground.

“Who?” Liam asks.

“That’s a different question and I refuse to answer it no matter what,” Niall says quickly and takes the flashlight. “I will pick dare from now on if anyone even  _thinks_ about asking it, please just don’t. I’ve never been so serious about something in my life so please don’t…”

We all remain quiet and Niall just sighs miserably, looking at Zayn. “Truth or dare Zaynie?”

“Dare,” Zayn smiles softly, gently rubbing his knee for support.

Niall smiles back and then says, “I dare you to make a rap about the person on your right.”

Zayn looks over to see it’s Louis and groans. He turns back to Niall and asks, “Can’t I have a minute to prepare?”

Niall nods and Zayn suddenly tells us to be quiet and shuts his eyes, concentrating and thinking. He takes the entire minute and then opens his eyes, taking a big breath and letting out a small groan before he begins his rap.

                 **Waddup yo, it’s Zayn M**  
                I’m here to rap about Louis Tomlinson  
                This lad right here is from Doncaster  
                His room however, is quite a disaster  
                He’s twenty years of age   
                Yet when we tell him he starts to rage  
                The man’s got a fine ass  
                Yet it comes with so much sass  
                He’s a handsome one  
                Now my rap is almost done  
                Louis Tomlinson is such a motherfuckin’ G  
                That when he had his first kiss, he had to stop to pee  
                WORD

Louis blushes and hides his face, feeling so embarrassed and probably ashamed. I, however, begin to clap because that rap wasn’t that bad for only a minute’s worth or preparation. Niall and Liam also clap and cheer him on. Zayn just grins and bows down, smirking.

He takes the flashlight and turns to Niall. “Truth or dare Ni?”

“Truth,” Niall replies.

“What’s your strangest obsession?” Zayn asks.

“Idolizing a thirty-seven year-old Canadian…,” Niall says and blushes, looking down at the ground.

“Michael Bublé yeah?” Liam grins.

“Maybe,” Niall blushes and quickly takes the flashlight away from Zayn.

Niall turns to me and says, “Harry, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” I reply.

“Last time you had sex, with who and rate them from 1-10,” Niall winks.

“It’d have to be Taylor–”

“Launtner? I can see why, I wouldn’t mind screwing him too,” Zayn interrupts and winks.

See Zayn’s never been a fan of Taylor Swift. Whenever he would see her back when she and I were erm, friends, he would start singing ‘ _I Knew You Were Trouble’_ and would constantly make fun of her behind her back and all that kind of mean stuff.

He told me right from the beginning he had suspicions about her and I didn’t really seem to listen to him. I kind of wish I had though because, it wasn’t great memories and now soon enough there will probably be a song about me. Zayn keeps teasing me and singing what he thinks she’ll end up putting in the song:  _You curly piece of shit, I don’t miss you one bit, I knew you were gay and that’s why we split._

I just hope it’s not that because first of all, that’s really bad and second of all, no one is supposed to know I’m gay. It’s still weird to accept it and my mom doesn’t even really know but I have a feeling she’s always been suspicious about it.

“Sure, Launtner, whatever,” I shrug, knowing not to correct Zayn when it comes to her. “It was like a six, maybe a seven, that’s it though.”

Niall passes the flashlight to me and I look at Liam, smirking. “Truth or dare Li?”

“Dare,” Liam replies, seeming a bit concerned.

“I dare you to prank call your mum,” I smirk.

“Not my mum,” Liam exclaims, suddenly frowning.

“You  _can_ use your chicken, but just note we still have three more nights of Truth or Dare so just choose wisely Li,” Zayn grins.

“I don’t know,” Liam sighs and runs a hand through his hair, looking uncertain.

“You don’t have to do it Liam,” I say softly.

“I just . . . I don’t know what I’d say to her. I’m not that creative and it’s my mum, I love her to bits and I just don’t feel comfortable doing that to her. Plus I haven’t talked to her in quite a while so if I call her I’ll probably just say I love her and get into a long conversation with her,” Liam explains sheepishly, his cheeks reddening a bit.

“Then take your chicken, it’s okay,” I say and pass him the flashlight.

“Sorry lads…,” Liam mumbles and takes the flashlight, looking at Louis. “Truth or dare Lou?”

“Dare,” Louis grins.

“I dare you to pretend you’re Tarzan,” Liam says and smiles.

“Of course you’d pick something involving Disney,” Louis shakes his head and chuckles.

Louis strips down to his boxers – well,  _my_ boxers – and then gets up, puffing out his chest and making fists with his hands. He then starts pounding the fists against his chest and makes out a weird gorilla sound. I bite down on my tongue to try not to laugh.

Louis stops after a few seconds and gets back in his clothes with a sheepish grin on his face. He takes the flashlight and turns to Zayn, “Truth or dare Zayn?”

“Truth,” Zayn replies.

“Confess three things that nobody knows about you,” Louis says and keeps his eyes on Zayn, waiting for his answer.

“My favourite dare was the closet dare, I once tried on a dress just to see how it would look on me and . . . I like to watch gay porn when I’m horny…”

My mouth drops open and it seems to be the same for Louis and Liam. Niall looks shocked but he looks like he wants to laugh more than anything. Zayn quickly looks down at the ground and quickly grabs the flashlight out of Louis’ hands.

“Truth or dare Harry?”

“Truth,” I reply, hoping to get something embarrassing too so that Zayn won’t feel alone.

Zayn’s eyes meet mine for the first time since he admitted the three things and his cheeks are red. He lets out a small smile and says, “In what way have you grown up too quickly?”

“Down there,” I grin and look down at my crotch quickly. “It would have to be definitely down there, Mr. Styles is huge nowadays.”

“Mr. Styles…?” Louis says, his voice dripping with that  _really_ voice. “Seriously?”

“Yup,” I grin and nudge him with my shoulder. “Maybe Mr. Tomlinson is jealous because he doesn’t compare to Mr. Styles.”

Louis’ sass comes out and his head does that oh-no-you-did _n’t­_  thing. “Oh you did  _not_ , actually Mr.–”

“Okay how about we don’t get into this?” Liam says and forces a smile, hoping to resolve our little conflict.

Obviously the two of us are both just joking but it gets me to thinking how big  _is_ his –  _no, don’t think of that Harry, you don’t want to get a freaking boner in the middle of Truth or Dare. Just think about ostriches. There you go; ostriches it is._

I simply take the flashlight from Zayn and turn to Niall. “Truth or dare mate?”

“Obviously dare,” Niall beams.

“Okay then, I dare you to jump into the pool outside in your sexiest clothes ever,” I smirk and wink.

Niall gives me the finger but sighs and gets up anyways. He gets a towel and then goes out the door, walking to the pool. I look out the window and we can see Niall from here. He gets out of all his clothes and takes a few steps back. He then takes a deep breath before he runs to the edge and does a huge cannonball into the pool.

He quickly emerges from the water and wraps a towel around him, drying himself off thoroughly yet quickly and then puts his pants back on. He then comes back into the resort and sits down beside us, still drying his hair with the towel shirtless.

I notice Zayn staring at Niall’s chest and he licks his lips. I shut my eyes and grin, trying so hard not to laugh right now. Niall puts the towel aside after and puts his shirt back on, looking at me and then taking the flashlight. “Truth or dare Louis?”

“Dare,” Louis says.

“I dare you to put a blindfold on and slow dance with a player that we pick and you have to see if you can guess who it is  _without touching their hair_ ,” Niall says.

“Awe but now I won’t be able to tell who it is as quick,” Louis pouts.

“Exactly,” Niall laughs.

Niall gets up and gets a scarf, wrapping around Louis’ head and covering his eyes. Niall then brings him to the centre of the circle and walks over to me, motioning me to slow dance with Louis. I feel my cheeks heat up and I slowly get up, walking over to Louis.

I slowly put my arms around his neck and Louis manages to put his hands on my waist. He seems very edgy and doesn’t want to get to close. I let out a small breath of laughter and smile down at him. Honestly, I find it adorable how we have a height difference between the two of us. I don’t know why but I just really like it that way.

We slowly start moving and I let myself loose, letting out another small breath. I just get used to it and I don’t even think or see anybody else except me and Louis. If only he wasn’t blindfolded and then I could see his beautiful blue eyes while we slow dance.

But, a dare is a dare. Louis suddenly wraps his arms completely around my waist and pulls me closer. I gasp a bit in surprise and wrap my arms a bit tighter around Louis as well. I feel him rest his head on my shoulder and I grin. He smiles and then whispers onto my skin, “Hello Haz.”

I stop slow dancing from the shock and Louis pulls his arms away, taking off his blindfold and smiling up at me. “I knew it was you.”

“H-How?” I sputter.

“I dunno,” Louis shrugs, “I could just tell.”

I nod slowly and take my arms off of Louis’ neck. We both sit back down and Louis takes the flashlight, looking at Liam. “Truth or dare Liam?”

“Truth,” he replies.

“What TV show are you most embarrassed about watching?” Louis asks.

“Um I’d have to think about that one,” Liam says. “Give me a minute to think.”

“What?” Zayn asks, shocked. “It’s not Phineas and Ferb?”

“No,” Liam exclaims quickly and grins. “I love that show! I’m not embarrassed at all. I guess I’d have to say Arthur…”

“The cartoon show about an aardvark?” Zayn asks flatly.

“Yeah,” Liam blushes.

Zayn laughs and Liam takes the flashlight, jokingly glaring at Zayn before he turns to me. “Truth or dare Harry?”

“Dare,” I smile.

“I dare you to give a 2-4 minute lecture titled ‘Flirting for the modern teenager’, you must also give examples and demonstrations,” Liam smirks.

“Are you giving me a dare or an assignment?” I groan.

“Use your chicken if you must Styles,” Liam raises his eyebrows. “But I expect more the  _king_ of dares…”

“Yeah yeah,” I groan, “up yours too Li.”

Liam just laughs and says, “Starting, now!”

I quickly get up and start to speak my ass off.

“Flirting for the modern teenager, flirting is harder than you expect and it’s not that easy to do. You have to seem interested but not go over the top. You have to give them a certain look but don’t give any creepy looks. Example, the dude in Pitch Perfect who asked if Fat Amy wanted to kiss him, he had a good flirting technique but then got shut down by Fat Amy. A demonstration would be–”

I sit back down and look at Louis, winking and saying, “Hey stud, come around here often?”

Louis giggles like a little teenage girl and I smirk, putting my hands behind my head. “And that’s how it’s done folks. I hope you didn’t miss that because I will  _not_ repeat that ever again in my entire life.”

“Not bad Haz,” Liam says and then passes the flashlight to me.

I look at Zayn and say, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Zayn replies.

“What is the stupidest thing you’ve done on your own freewill?” I ask.

“Probably drinking two energy drinks in a row, I thought I was going to die,” Zayn chuckles.

Zayn then takes the flashlight and looks at Louis, “Lou, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Louis exclaims, grinning.

“I dare you to go into the bathroom and make a shirt out of toilet paper that you have to wear for an entire round,” Zayn grins.

Louis sighs but gets up and goes to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. He comes out just two minutes later with a huge mess all over his chest. It looks nothing like a shirt but I have to give him credit for trying at least. It looks really uncomfortable but Louis sits down and takes the flashlight nonetheless. He turns to Niall and says, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Niall grins.

“I dare you to wear a paper bag over your head that says ‘My mother is ashamed of me’,” Louis grins. “It’s not good to stay in those so Harry will just take a picture of it and then you can take it right off since you can’t breathe in those.”

Niall grimaces and nods; getting up to get a paper bag. He then writes it down on the brown paper bag with a sharpie and puts it over his head, turning to my direction. I quickly unlock my phone, take a picture and then say, “I got it, you can take it off now.”

Niall takes it off and sighs of relief, smiling and grabbing the flashlight. He looks at Liam and smirks, asking, “Liam, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Liam says.

“What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve done?” Niall asks.

“Probably peeing while sitting down on my dad’s lap,” Liam blushes.

“That’s normal though,” Louis argues.

“Not when you’re nine…”

Louis starts dying of laughter and Liam just huffs, taking the flashlight away from Niall and turning to Louis. “ _Louis_ , truth or dare?”

“I’ll pick truth,” Louis says, calming down.

“What’s your idea of a perfect date?” Liam asks.

I suddenly lean in closer and turn to Louis, curious to hear what he has to say about this one. Not that it matters though because he’s not actually gay but still, it’d be nice to know for future reference and maybe I could still ask him for a “friendly” date . . . if there is such a thing.

“I guess probably the stereotypical carnival date and then just laying down on the grass, looking up at the stars at having late night confessions on the grass. Watching the sun set and all that girly stuff that everyone appreciates.”

Louis snaps out of his dreamy trance and then takes the flashlight, turning to me. “Truth or dare Hazza?”

“Dare,” I say and wiggle my eyebrows.

Louis laughs and says, “I dare you to eat a piece of food off someone’s tongue.”

“Seriously?” I groan. “Can’t we move past those childish dares for like 6th graders?”

“It’s not that bad, it’s not like it’ll be whip cream,” Louis chuckles. “Here, I’ll even make it a grape.”

“I’m making it be  _you_  that I have to eat it off,” I smirk and grin.

Louis groans but laughs and shakes his head, grinning. He then looks at Liam and nods his head to the kitchen. Liam grimaces and says, “I’m not getting the grape, I’m too lazy to get up.”

Zayn rolls his eyes playfully and gets up, going to the kitchen to get a grape. He then comes back just a few seconds later with a grape in his hand. He sits back down and turns to Louis, motioning for him to open his mouth. Louis sighs and opens his mouth, letting his tongue stick out. Liam places it down on the middle of his tongue and then looks at me.

I turn to Louis and sigh, biting down on my bottom lip before I approach and slowly open my mouth. I eye the grape and my mouth almost hovers over it, trying to think of the best way to do this. I decide to use my teeth and I pick it up with my teeth, quickly pulling away after and chewing on the yummy juicy grape.

I guess I wasn’t quick enough because I can feel wetness on my lips. I bite down on my bottom lip and slowly lick my lips, turning to see Louis’ face flushed. I blush a bit but shrug it off and take the flashlight, turning it to Niall, “Truth or dare Niall?”

“Truth,” Niall says.

“Have you ever gone a full day without wearing underwear? If so; when and why?” I ask.

“The day of auditions at X Factor,” Niall admits sheepishly, looking down at the ground as his cheeks turn bright red. “I was so nervous that I just kind of forgot to put them on and by the time I realized I was already there…”

Zayn nudges him with his shoulder and chuckles. Niall just groans as his cheeks turn redder and he yanks the flashlight, turning to Zayn. “Truth or dare  _Zayn_?”

“Good ol’ truth,” Zayn grins.

“If you had to be Krazy-glued to any celebrity, who would it be?” Niall asks.

“Definitely Tiffany Thiessen but back when she was a teenager in Saved By The Bell, not now because she’s old and unlike Harreh, I don’t swing that way,” Zayn says and grins at me, winking. “So definitely her, but I’d only pick her if she’s as hot as she looked back in the TV show.”

“Pig,” Niall coughed.

Zayn just laughs and cuddles with Niall for a second before grabbing the flashlight and looking at Liam. “Truth or dare Li?”

“Dare,” Liam says.

“I dare you to go get yourself the ketchup bottle and squeeze a huge handful into your mouth from the container and then eat it,” Zayn grins.

Liam looks like he might be sick but sighs and gets up, going to get the ketchup bottle anyways. He comes back a few seconds later and gives us all a miserable look before he opens the cap and puts it up in the position, opening his mouth.

He takes a deep breath and then squirts the ketchup into his mouth, shutting his eyes tight. A few seconds later he stops it and closes his mouth, forcing himself to swallow it all. He groans and starts coughing, going to the kitchen to put the ketchup back and gets some water while he’s at it, the coughing slowly dying down.

He then comes back and grabs the flashlight, glaring at Zayn. “That was  _disgusting_.”

“A dare’s a dare,” Zayn shrugs and smirks.

Liam turns to me and says, “Truth or dare Harry?”

“Truth,” I reply.

“Have you ever lied to someone special?” Liam asks.

I suddenly freeze and look at the ground, my mind instantly going back to that morning when I lied to Louis about . . . you know. I really shouldn’t have lied but I was just so scared and Louis would have hated me and I can’t have Boo hate me . . . I just I  _can’t_.

“Yes…,” I say with a low voice, clearing my throat and slowly looking up. “Yes I have and I’m not proud of it…”

I take the flashlight and turn to Louis, how ironic… “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Louis exclaims and grins.

“I dare you to put lipstick on someone else’s lips without using your hands,” I smirk.

“Guess who I’m picking Haz,” Louis says in a sing-song voice.

“Um, Santa Claus?” I ask sheepishly.

“No, it’s  _you_ , you lucky sun of a gun you,” Louis says and slings an arm around me.

I groan but can’t help but laugh a bit. Liam frowns and says, “I’m guessing you guys plan on using some of Danielle’s don’t you?”

“Well unless  _you_ have some Liam,” I smirk, “I don’t see where else we’d get some.”

Liam sighs and gets up, mumbling as he trudges to his room, “I’ll go get it…”

He comes back just a few seconds later and passes it to Louis. Louis grins and pulls his am away, opening the cap and putting the end in between his teeth, turning towards me. I groan and sigh, watching Louis wiggle his eyebrows as he approaches me. I keep my lips shut and just stand there, waiting for it to be over and done with.

Lou applies the lipstick and I can’t help but look at him, eyeing his every move.  _Boy that doesn’t sound creepy…_

Louis finishes it up and then pulls away, closing the lipstick and passing it back to an annoyed Liam who gets up and goes to put it away. I feel something weird on my lips and I wrinkle my nose, not liking this feeling on my lips. Louis just laughs and says, “You look hot Haz.”

My heart speeds up a bit and I fight the urge to blush. I thank him and then pass him the flashlight. Louis grins and turns to Zayn. “Truth or dare Zayn?”

“Dare,” Zayn grins.

“I dare you to get up and go in the middle of the circle and start singing the ‘I’m A Little Teapot’ song with the gestures,” Liam snickers.

“Fine,” Zayn huffs and gets up, going into the middle of the circle.

Zayn really over exaggerates it all and we all die of laughter. He has the goofiest grin on his face as he continues and he really goes all out with everything. For the flip me over part, he does his amazing backflip and then finishes the song, sitting back down. We all clap for him and Zayn just grins, accepting all the applause and flipping his non-existent hair back like all the girl celebrities do.

Zayn then takes the flashlight and turns to Louis. “Truth or dare Lou?”

“Truth,” Louis says and smiles.

“Who will be the next person you kiss?” Zayn asks, subtly looking at me and smirking before looking back at Louis.

Louis then freezes and he blanks out. He seems to look suddenly paler than before and he quickly shakes his head, making us all confused. He continues to look at the ground and opens his mouth but then closes it. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath before he utters a single word out barely above a whisper, “Chicken.”

Zayn raises his eyebrows but passes the flashlight to him, thus causing Louis to open his eyes and act like himself once more. I quickly turn to look at Zayn but he looks just as confused as I do. My heart begins to accelerate and my mind goes into overthinking mode. I start to manpanick inside – a very  _macho_ way of panicking – and I bite down on my bottom lip, trying to keep it all in.

Louis turns to Niall and I try to focus on that inside. “Niall, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Niall replies.

“I dare you to call one phone number from the phone in this resort and then call another one from your phone and put them on speaker up against each other to see what they’ll say to one another,” Louis grins.

Niall bursts out laughing and gets up, going to go get the phone. He comes back and sits down, still laughing like a maniac. He takes his phone out as well and starts dialing numbers on both phones. He then puts them on speaker phone and holds them up against each other.

“Pizza Pizza, how can I help you?”

“Good evening and thank you for calling Aren’t We Naughty.com, may I help you with anything?”

“Excuse me?!”

“Pizza Pizza? Is this some kind of joke or something?”

“Who is this?”

“This is Aren’t We Naugthy.com…”

“Why did you call this number?”

“I didn’t! Why did  _you_ call  _this_  number?”

“I didn’t! But um, while we’re on the phone . . . how much are your erm,  _toys_ for girls? The vibrating ones…”

“Ooh, actually we’re having a special on all ones with–”

Niall hangs up both phones and starts  _dying_ of laughter. He drops the phones and starts rolling around, not even controlling himself at all. I then begin to laugh too but Louis frowns and hits Niall which just causes him to laugh even harder. Louis hits him again and Niall sits up, going back to his spot and looking at Louis. “What?”

“I wanted to hear what the specials are,” Louis pouts and crosses his arms, looking once again,  _adorable_.

“I’m sorry Lou,” Niall says, still trying to catch his breath. “I just  _knew_ I was going to start laughing so I had to hang up the phone.”

“Niall?” Zayn says.

“Yeah?” Niall says, finally catching his breath back.

“The big question is . . . how do you know the phone number to Aren’t We Naughty.com?”

Niall’s face suddenly turns super red and he says quickly, “I didn’t ask for a truth, moving on now, Liam, truth or dare?”

“Um,  dare,” Liam replies quickly, shocked at Niall’s reaction.

Niall grabs the flashlight and turns to Liam. “I dare you to call someone random and ask if they want to hear a bedtime story, if they say yes, tell them one.”

Liam sighs and grabs the phone, dialing a random number. He then puts it on speaker and waits for someone to answer. The phone rings three times before a deep voice says, “Hello?”

“Hi, would you like to hear a bedtime story?” Liam asks in a sweet, soft voice.

The line is quiet for a moment before the deep voice then says, “What the fuck is this? Am I being punked?”

“No you’re not sir, so is that a yes?” Liam asks.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” the voice booms, sounding angry.

“I just, sorry I’m L–”

“I don’t care who you are. Pesky teenagers.”

 _Click_. Liam blinks and then stares at phone as the buzzing sound goes off. He then turns off the phone and I can tell he’s trying not to laugh and trying not to look hurt too. I gently pat his shoulder and he smiles at me appreciatively before going back to his happy mood.

He grabs the flashlight and says, “This will be the last one for the night. We’ve been playing for  _hours_ guys; it’s really early in the morning.” He then turns to Zayn and says, “Truth or dare mate?”

“Truth,” Zayn chirps.

“If your dream person came up to you and burped, what would your reaction be?” Liam asks.

Zayn remains quiet and looks at the ground, smiling softly. He slowly looks up and stares at a wall, smiling as he says, “I wouldn’t react to it because I’m used to it by now, he does it all the time.”

 _Oh my god . . . he did_ NOT  _just do that in front of everyone._

“Okay well goodnight people nice talking to you for a while, Harry,” Niall says and glares at me, motioning to the outside. “NOW!”

I nod quickly and turn to Louis, giving him that look that says ‘I’ll be with you in a minute’. Louis nods and gets up, going to my bedroom. Zayn just continues to smile at the wall but then slowly gets up and goes to his room, still in his happy dreamy trance.

Liam just looks so confused but manages to get up and slowly walk to his room. Niall grabs my arm and  _yanks_  me up, suddenly dragging me outside and slamming the door shut. I look at him, shocked of everything that just happened.

Niall’s cheeks are super red and it looks like he can’t breathe. I frown and ask, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I just I,  _shit_ , Harry Zayn was talking about  _me_  back there! He fucking likes me. Crap. I – shit,” Niall continues to swear, pacing as he does so.

“It’s kind of obvious Zayn likes you,” I snort and roll my eyes. “He was just confirming what the truth was already.”

“Crap, Harry I think I like him. Fuck. I like Zayn fucking Malik. Shit! God damn shower of cunts!”

I quickly put my hand over his mouth and look at him with bewilderment in my eyes. “Stop swearing already! I know you’re Irish but holy cow man, calm your dick.”

_You see, instead of calm your tits, calm your dick? I know, I’m so clever in such a perverted way, that’s why the bitches love me._

_….damn, Zayn’s rubbing off on me isn’t he?_

Niall nods and I take my hand off, still a bit confused. “Why is it so bad that you like Zayn?”

“Because I shouldn’t be gay, seriously do you know how mad management will be? But I guess this is better than who I liked before,” Niall shrugs.

“I never understood why it’s so bad for you to like Liam,” I say, still so confused about it all. “I mean I know he has a girlfriend and everything but still, Liam’s a handsome man, I don’t see why you shouldn’t like him otherwise.”

Niall begins to laugh and clutches his stomach, laughing so hard. I just stand there in awe with slight curiosity itching at my brain. Niall stands up straight and wipes a tear, looking at me and then stopping when he sees I’m confused. “Crap, wait – you’re serious?”

I nod, still so confused. Niall’s eyes turn darker and his smile drops immediately. He looks so serious and creepy right now that it’s actually kind of freaking me out. Niall steps closer to me and looks straight into my eyes, suddenly saying in a low voice, “Harry, it was never Liam. I liked Danielle…”

 


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lellsy knows and approved me using some of her content from Room 317 at the end of the chapter.

“You – you  _what_?!” I exclaim, practically screaming.

Niall’s face turns pale and he looks down at the ground, shuffling his feet nervously. He gulps and sighs, slowly looking back up at me and nodding with fear flashing in his eyes. My mouth drops open and I don’t seem to register anything at the moment.

 _This whole time, Niall liked_ Danielle _?! It was never Liam?!_

“I, I thought it was Liam this entire time…,” I admit sheepishly, looking down at the ground.

Niall snorts, “I  _wish_ it would have been Liam. But no, it was his fucking  _girlfriend_. I don’t know how Zayn found out but he did and confessed to me in the closet. I was shaking and I was so fucking scared Haz, I thought he was going to go to tell Liam right away because they’re best friends. I was against the corner of the wall and shaking, I thought my life was going to end.

“Zayn seemed so confused and told me that there had to be a way that we could fix this. I was so shocked and I asked if he was going to tell Liam and Zayn’s eyes filled with pity and he hugged me. I ended up crying on his shoulder and he told me he’ll find a way to fix this. Later that night he told me what his plan was…”

“So now . . . you like him?” I ask, trying to catch up here.

“Yes.”

“And, you  _don’t_ like Danielle anymore?” I ask and raise my eyebrows.

“The feelings are practically all gone.”

“But you like Zayn now? Like in the more-than-a-friend kind of sense?” I ask once more just to clear everything up.

“Yeah…”

“So do you plan on telling the poor guy any time soon or are you just going to hide it and hope for something to come out of it when you’re not doing anything to help the cause?” I ask, trying to give him a hint.

“No I can’t tell him,” Niall exclaims. “I’m supposed to get over it slowly but that way I’m already over Danielle. That was the deal right from the very beginning – if I try to do something about it I’ll just end up screwing it all up. Plus that would be too many gay guys for management. Do you know how much they would flip their shit?”

“Well tough cookies for them,” I say and frown. “They can’t stop us from being ourselves. If you and Zayn want to be together – go ahead! If I love Louis and pine after him like a mangirl – I’ll do it! They can’t stop us from falling for someone.”

“Mangirl…,” Niall says and looks at me weirdly. “Mate, what the  _fuck_ is a mangirl?”

“Jesus Nialler,” I laugh. “Calm down the swearing and it’s a fangirl but for a man like myself. I thought it was very clever…”

“Whatever you say Haz,” Niall says and laughs.

“You’re just mean,” I say and pout.

“But you still love me so it’s all good,” Niall says and smirks. “Speaking of love – shouldn’t you get back inside to go cuddle with your Boo Bear?”

“And shouldn’t  _you_ get back inside to be with  _Z_?” I say and smirk right back at him.

Niall blushes but sighs and nods. “Yeah, I guess we’re done our conversation anyways. So now you know why it was such a big deal of who I liked and why I had so much trouble telling you. I wanted to tell you but it was just very hard for me.”

“Niall it’s fine seriously,” I say and shrug, smiling softly. “Let’s head back inside now, yeah?”

Niall nods and I follow him back inside, getting ready to be faced by the man who’s always super curious and who has an amazing ass – Louis Tomlinson.

-     -     -

“Harry?” Louis says and looks up at me.

“Yeah Lou?” I say and look down into his eyes.

Louis cuddles more into me and I wrap my arms around him tighter. We’re already in bed in just our boxers. Liam had already gone to bed and it was just Louis and Zayn that were waiting for us. Niall and Zayn went to Zayn’s room and Louis came to mine.

“So Zayn really does like Niall, yeah?” Louis asks and chuckles. “He basically just admitted it in front of all of us.”

“I guess so,” I say and sigh, thinking back on what Niall said.

“Think they’re going to date?” Louis then asks.

“I honestly have no idea Lou,” I sigh and look into Louis’ eyes. “There are still a few kinks that they need to sort out before anything can really happen. It’s very complicated for them at the moment.”

“Well I hope whatever happens between them, it makes them happy,” Louis says and yawns, getting tired.

I smile and gently run a hand over Louis’ hair. “Me too Lou, me too.”

“Man if anything does happen; that makes three gay guys in the band, what do you think management will say about that?” Louis says and looks at me, frowning a bit.

My breath catches and I look down at the covers. I sigh and continue to stare, soaking in what Louis said.  _That makes_ three  _gay guys in the band. Just_ three _._

Not a fourth one; Louis isn’t gay – just three. I knew it all along; Louis isn’t gay and he doesn’t like me like that. That almost-kiss was probably just a misunderstanding and Louis didn’t mean to make it look like he was going to kiss me. It’s a good thing we didn’t go through it then because it probably would have ruined Louis and I’s friendship.

“Who knows what management would say…,” I slowly say and continue to look at the covers, not wanting to look into Louis’ eyes in case that I might do something crazy.

“They’d probably flip out and try to separate them or get fake girlfriends or something,” Louis says and chuckles, shaking his head slowly. “That’s our management, it sucks but it’s the truth unfortunately and there’s nothing we can do about it.”

My stomach gets queasy and I feel lightheaded all of a sudden. I know that my reactions towards this pretty much suck but it just sucks knowing the guy you like doesn’t like you back. Actually, he doesn’t even like  _men_  at all; he likes women.

_Life just sucks._

“Mhmm,” I mumble, shutting my eyes and trying not to crack right there on the spot.

Louis says something else but it doesn’t register in my brain and the pain goes away as I slowly fall asleep and forget about everything; just falling in blackness.

-     -     -

I slowly wake up but keep my eyes closed, yawning and turning around. Something feels different; the bed feels emptier than it usually does. I open my eyes to see the space beside me is completely empty. I bite down on my bottom lip and sigh, sitting up and rubbing my eyes to make sure I’m actually seeing correctly.

I actually wake up and Louis is in fact not there anymore. I get out of bed and go to the kitchen to see Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn all sitting down around the table and eating breakfast. I grab a bowl of cereal and sit down beside them, eating some cheerios.

The boys look at me and smile. I raise my eyebrows and ask, “What’s with the creepy smiles guys?”

“We’re going on a boat to go to Saona Island; it’s only a few hours away from here and we’ll be back by night so we can still play Truth or Dare tonight,” Liam explains and smiles.

“Wait we’re going to an island?” I exclaim and grin.

“Duh,” Zayn says and rolls his eyes. “Weren’t you just listening to what Liam was saying? You know it’s very rude not to listen when someone is talking.”

I roll my eyes and Zayn laughs, lightly punching my shoulder. “Just kidding mate, you know I love you.”

“Love you too Zayn,” I chuckle.

“So we’re leaving in just an hour so you might want to go change and get everything ready since we will be there for the rest of the day. You know what to pack right? I don’t need to make you a list like I did for Niall?” Liam asks.

“You actually made a list for Niall?” I laugh, not believing it.

“Well all he had in his bag was food, not even a bathing suit,” Liam exclaims and laughs, looking at Niall. “So I made him a list and he has everything he needs now.”

“I think I’ll be good but thanks Li,” I laugh and look at Niall who doesn’t even look ashamed of his packing ways.

Liam nods and gets up, looking at his watch and then looking back at us. “Anyways I’m going to make sure I have everything for today, I’ll see you guys in an hour?”

We nod and Liam waves before going to his room. He comes back just a minute later and bites on his bottom lip before saying, “Also, Danielle’s coming with us on the boat and I’ll probably be hanging out with her the entire day. Is that okay guys…? Because we only have like two more days before we’re leaving the next morning.”

“Dude, it’s fine,” Zayn says and laughs, “spend all the time you want with her. You can even spend the night with her as well; we’ll just be acting like idiots while playing Truth or Dare so you won’t be missing anything important.”

“Actually, now that you mention it…,” Liam bites his lip and looks down at the ground for a quick second. “Would it be okay if I do a Twitcam and then spend the night with Danielle? I’ll be missing the Truth or Dare tonight but there are still two more nights after this one so would that be okay?”

Zayn nods and Niall says, “We already told you that it’s fine Liam, go ahead. Just, keep the noise down tonight okay?”

Liam’s face turns red and he mumbles something gibberish before heading back to his room. Once Liam is gone, Zayn turns to Niall and smiles, rubbing his back gently. “You did that very well Niall, I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Z, it’s all thanks to you that I managed to do that,” Niall says and smiles.

Zayn grins and hugs Niall. Niall hugs him back and rests his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn continues to hug Niall and they stay like that for longer than just a simple hug. Louis looks at me, confused and I just shrug and give him a sheepish smile.

Louis shrugs and looks back at them. I turn to look back as well and see that they’re still hugging. I bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from smiling; it’s really sad because they both like each other but they’re not really doing anything about it.

Niall slowly pulls away and smiles softly. Zayn smiles back and they just stare into each other’s eyes. I look at Louis and I can tell that he feels as uncomfortable as I do. I slowly get up and grab Louis, slowly pulling him into my room without making a sound. I then go to shut the door but take another peek at Zayn and Niall. They’ve both moved closer to each other and Zayn’s staring down at Niall’s lips. Niall bites down on his bottom lip and slowly leans in.

I quickly shut the door and make sure to be quiet when I do to not disturb anything; if they kiss or not – it’s up to them and it’s their privacy. I turn back to Louis and he’s sitting down on my bed. He raises his eyebrows and I say, “I didn’t want to disturb anything.”

“And what exactly would we be disturbing?” Louis asks.

I shrug and slowly open the door, motioning for him to come and look. He comes over and looks at Niall and Zayn. The curiosity gets the best of me and I look out to see exactly what I thought I would: Zayn’s arms are wrapped around Niall’s waist and Niall has his hands in Zayn’s hair, both of them kissing each other deeply and not even noticing anything around them; too into each other.

Louis pulls away and nods before slowly closing the door. He sits back down on the bed and I go through my clothes to pick some swim trunks and pack for the day. Louis lies down on my bed and says, “So should we add a lot of Ziall dares tonight?”

“If you want,” I shrug and smile. “We are only four tonight anyways so I don’t see what the big deal would be. Plus I don’t think they’d mind if we would do that.”

“Exactly,” Louis smirks. “So I think we should go for it. Obviously we’ll keep it PG13 but yeah, we should come up with some dares while we’re on the island today. Speaking of the island, I think Zayn and Niall are going to go together and Liam’s obviously going to be with Danielle so it leaves just me and you once again.”

“Do you mind that it turned out like that?” I say and look up, worried.

“No not at all,” Louis says quickly and shakes his head. “I don’t mind spending time with my Hazza Bear; I like spending time with you.”

“I like spending time with you too Lou,” I say and hope that he can’t hear my heart that’s practically beating out of my chest.

I pick my outfit and turn away from him before getting out of my boxers and putting on my swim trunks. I then put on a gray shirt and turn back to Louis who’s still chilling on my bed. I laugh and sit down beside him, setting my bag down on the floor. Louis groans and pats the bed, motioning for me to lie down beside him.

I laugh and lay down beside him. He turns around and looks at me, smiling softly. I do a small little wave and that causes him to laugh. I smile softly and just take in everything that’s Louis. It sounds pretty creepy but I like having these close moments and I never really get to fully take in Louis’ appearance.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis asks, slightly cocking his head to the side.

“Erm, nothing,” I say but continue to take in his looks. “I’m just, staring at a handsome man. Is that such a bad thing?”

I’d always tell Louis he’s handsome so it’s not like I’m implying anything so that Louis will find out that I like him. Obviously I wouldn’t have said that if I never say it because then Louis would obviously know that something is up and he would probably figure everything out and then I’d have to run away and join the circus.

“No, I just…,” Louis says in a soft voice, sounding distracted. “I’ve never seen you stare so intently before. Is there something on my face?”

“No, your face is perfect…,” I whisper without thinking.

Louis looks shocked and I instantly close my eyes and silently groan to myself.  _Way to screw it up Haz, you always find a way to somehow do. His face is_ perfect _? Can you sound any cheesier?_

“Haz…”

I slowly open my eyes and see Louis’ face is closer to mine than before. Our heads are at the same level and he looks deeply into my eyes. He gives me a small smile before he slowly looks down at my lips. I suddenly freeze in place and my lips slowly fall apart. Louis continues to look at my lips and he slowly leans in.

I hold my breath and shut my eyes, slightly turning my head a bit and leaning in. I can feel Louis’ just an inch away from my lips and I shiver. Louis parts his lips and I can practically feel him since he’s only like a few centimetres away now. He takes a small breath and peppermint immediately hits my nose. I shiver once more and Louis says softly, “Haz, I–”

“Guys come on,” Liam calls out and opens the door. “We have to go now!”

I hear footsteps walking away and I can’t help but groan. Sometimes I really just despise Liam because he’s always interrupting us. Liam’s the biggest poo of the poos.

“One day I’m just going to walk in on Liam having sex with Danielle and see how  _he_ feels about getting interrupted,” I mumble, feeling a bit angry.

Louis sighs and pulls away, getting off the bed and walking out of the room. I just watch him leave before I throw a pillow at the wall and push my face into the slips; letting my scream drown out in the sheets.

Suddenly, my mind flashes to Liam, Zayn and Niall all in the sailor suits from the “Kiss You” music video and a familiar beat starts up. They start to do some random dances to the beat of the song. I don’t recognize it right away and it’s all instrumental until the chorus comes up. I groan once I realize what song it is and of course it fits my situation at the moment – same thing for the “I Would” one. I just try to block it out but it gets louder.

 _Is your heart taken?_  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I’m so sorry I’m so confused just tell me, am I out of time?

 _Is your heart breaking?_  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can’t believe I let you walk away when;

 _When I should have kissed you_  
I should I should oh I should have kissed you  
I should I should oh I should have kissed you  
I should I should oh I should have kissed you  
I should I should oh I should have kissed you

The song stops after the chorus and I just sigh, still screaming my lungs off. My brain really does know how to make me feel worse about myself. Like I needed that song to play in my head and now it will probably get stuck in my head for the rest of the day.

After I’m done screaming, I get up and sigh, fixing my hair that got somewhat ruined because of the sheets. I then grab my bag and go outside to see the four are waiting for me. Liam huffs and pokes my chest. “What took you so long?”

“Mhmm,” I say and just give him the evil eye.

Liam looks all confused and has that puppy look on him. I groan and sigh, putting my bag down before hugging him because he’s just too adorable. Liam seems confused but happily accepts the hug and hugs me back. He then pulls away and nods to the door. “We should get going; Danielle’s going to meet us on the boat.”

“Then let’s go,  _vamonos_ ,” Zayn says and grins.

“Leave that to Dora mate,” Niall says and laughs. “You can’t pull it off.”

Zayn pouts but Niall does something that causes him to laugh. They both go outside and Louis quickly follows them. I sigh and look at Louis and I then follow after Liam. We get inside the limo and Liam tells the driver the address.

It doesn’t take that long to get there but the car ride is pretty quiet. Louis; sitting on the far edge and then it’s Niall and Zayn – they’re the ones who do the only talking in the car – and then it’s Liam who’s not saying a word because he’s texting Danielle and then there’s me. Louis and I are so far apart and I don’t like that. We usually always sit beside each other but I guess things got awkward because Liam interrupted us. I’m still mad at him for that.

When we get off, Liam practically runs to the boat and gives his ticket before running on and hugging the life out of Danielle. She doesn’t seem to mind though; she laughs and hugs him back, gently pecking his cheek. I turn to look at Niall and he seems to be fine. He stares at Zayn and I don’t see his left hand. Zayn’s right hand seems to be hidden too and I hide a smirk, knowing probably where those hands are.

Louis comes out of the limo and he looks at me. I look back and he gives me a soft smile. Instantly, I know that Louis and I are okay and we’re leaving the past behind us. We can never really stay mad at each other because it’s just too hard not to talk to each other. Louis and I tried once to see how long we could try to not talk to each other; it only lasted three hours.

I smile back at Louis and that causes both of us to laugh. We all walk onto the boat and see Danielle resting her head on Liam’s shoulder as his arms are wrapped around her waist. I quickly sneak a peek at Niall and he seems to be fine and doesn’t seem to be bothered at all. I sigh of relief and look back at Liam.

“So I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning?” Liam says and smiles softly.

“Not if I see you first,” Zayn says and does one of his many creepy faces.

Liam chuckles and nods; walking to the front of the boat with Danielle. Zayn and Niall turn to us – both of them still holding each other’s hands – and Zayn says, “I guess it’s just us four tonight for supper. Is everyone okay with  _Manuel’s_?”

“Duh,” Louis says and laughs. “I don’t think Viktor will be that fond of you though Z.”

Zayn blushes and nods sadly, looking down at the ground. “Maybe I’ll get him some chocolates today on the island to say sorry for hitting him? I’ll figure something out.”

“About that, you two are doing your own thing during the island right?” I ask.

Zayn nods and Niall says, “Is that okay? Because we’ll be hanging out during dinner and then after for Truth or Dare so we’ll be spending a lot of time together and that’s not even including if we  _would_ spend time together on the island and–”

“You talk too much sometimes Nially,” Zayn laughs as he puts his hand over Niall’s mouth.

Niall blushes but shuts up. I laugh and reply, “Yeah it’s fine, and we’ll see each other at  _Manuel’s_ at seven if that’s alright? Clearly you guys would like to spend some alone time together.”

“Could say the same thing about you Styles,” Zayn says and smirks.

Louis looks at me oddly and I give Zayn a quick eye glare and stop before Louis can notice. Zayn laughs and pulls Niall away to another part on the ship – making it evident that they’re holding hands. Louis notices it as the two walk away and he turns to me quickly and exclaims, “Are they dating?!”

“No,” I reply and shake my head, “not yet anyways. Maybe in the future – who knows?”

“I hope if ever they do end up dating, that they’d tell us and not try to keep it a secret,” Louis says.

“I doubt they’d keep that from us if it were to happen,” I argue, “Zayn and Niall aren’t really those kinds of people. But if it was  _us_ , I think we’d keep it from the rest of the lads.”

 _You did_ not  _just say that out loud to Louis. You blew it, you really blew it Haz. Now the boy’s going to be running for the hills – or in this case, jump off the boat and start swimming to shore to get away from you creepy weirdo._

“Why do you think we’d keep it a secret?” Louis asks, looking amused.

I open my mouth but then quickly close it. I then freeze and realize he’s not freaked out at all – just curious and intrigued as to  _why_ we’d keep it a secret. I suddenly feel relieved and I then say, “Because they’d probably just freak out because Larry has been a bromance for so long and they would make it into a big deal.”

“Hmm, good point,” Louis mumbles, thinking about it. “But we’ll never know unless that would happen.”

_Which means: we will never know…_

-     -     -

“So, what should we do now Curly?” Louis asks, taking in his surroundings.

We just got off the boat and everyone was looking around but Louis and I are just standing on the outer edge of the island. I don’t really know what there is to do on this island but I plan on finding out. There has to be a way to pass the time on here and if this is a tourist island – there must be some sort of attractions somewhere on here.

“Well how about we explore the island and see if there’s anything we could do around here,” I reply and look at him.

He smiles and grins. He then imitates the snowman from Phineas and Ferb and says, “Follow meeee!”

I laugh and roll my eyes. “How many episodes has Liam forced you to watch with him?”

“Not that many,” Louis says in a sheepish voice as his cheeks turn red. “It was a Christmas special and I had nothing better to do with my time so I decided to watch it with Liam. Liam even said he’d make popcorn if I watch it with him…”

“Whatever you say Lou,” I laugh and smirk.

We walk around the island and just look around. There are a lot of people around but the further they go in, there aren’t as many people. It seems like we’ve been walking for a while but we continuously have conversations with each other so it doesn’t seem like it’s been that long. I see something up ahead in the distance and I squint, trying to see what it is.

As we get closer, I realize that it’s a merry-go-round. Louis seems to notice it too and his eyes grow  _wide_ and he looks like the happiest person on earth. He then turns to me and begins to be all jumpy and asks in an excited voice, “Can we go on? Can we go on? Can we go on?”

“Seriously Lou?” I ask and chuckle. “Do you really want to go on a kiddy ride?”

“It is not a kiddy ride,” Louis huffs and crosses his arms, looking adorable. “Adults go on it  _all_ the time.”

“Yeah, with their kids,” I snicker.

“Haroooold,” Louis whines, giving me a pleading look.

“Fine,” I sigh, letting a smile appear on my face. “If anybody’s even running it, we will go on it. It seems to be deserted though.”

“I’ll conduct it myself if I have to,” Louis chirps and smiles.

I laugh and roll my eyes, walking closer to the merry-go-round. I see someone standing beside all the controls and he smiles at us. “Welcome! Usually no one comes here so early because they’re exploring everything else. Would you two gentlemen like to ride the merry-go-round?”

“Yes! Of course,” Louis exclaims and grins.

The guy laughs and then looks at me. “And how about you? Will you be riding the merry-go-round as well?”

“Sure,” I shrug.

The man nods and smiles before motioning for us to pick any horse on there. There was one with a carriage instead of horses and Louis goes to that one instead. I walk over and raise my eyebrows, “I thought the whole reason was for you to ride a horse?”

“Well I want to ride this one too,” Louis admits sheepishly.

“You could ride both – one for the first round and then when it’s over, since it’s not busy, you can ride it on the other one for another round,” the man suggests and smiles at us.

“That would be fantastic,” Louis grins. “Thanks!”

He then leaves the carriage and goes to a horse. I shake my head and laugh, going to a horse that’s on the other side. Louis can still see me and he turns around and wiggles his eyebrows. I burst out laughing and the man pushes the button to make the ride start up.

Louis grins and starts to look around, holding onto the pole that’s attached to the horse. I just casually chill on my horse and enjoy the peace and relaxation – other than Louis going “wheeeeeeeee” in the background.

I’m actually pretty surprised that no one else is here yet. Sure, it’s nice for us because that way we don’t have to wait and it’s secluded and everything but still, it’s shocking no one has reached this yet. But honestly, this isn’t the shocking part.

The shocking part was that no one really recognized us in the boat. If they did, they didn’t say anything about it – most people didn’t even give us a second look. It’s also because there weren’t any teenagers on the boat so no one knew who we were. It kind of felt really nice – I haven’t felt that feeling in a while.

The ride suddenly stops and I open my eyes quickly – not realizing that the time went by so fast. Louis quickly jumps off the horse and then goes to the carriage one. He then whines my name and pats the empty spot beside him. I laugh and get off the horse as well, walking over and sitting beside Louis.

The man starts the ride up again and Louis grins like a little kid. I laugh and look at him, thinking he’s the cutest thing on earth. My left arm suddenly gets numb and I stretch it out, resting it on the top of the carriage. Louis notices and looks at it before looking at me with a smirk on his face.

“Trying to pull a move on me Haz?” Louis says in a cocky voice.

My eyes grow wide with fear. “What?! I – no it’s not, no–”

“You think just because we’re on a carriage and it’s just the two of us and it’s romantic and because Emily and Jef did it on The Bachelorette – we’re going to do it. Well I’m sorry Harold but I don’t do clichéd stuff. I like to stand out.”

I should be focusing on what he said during the entire sentence but all I manage to remember is The Bachelorette part. I bite down on my bottom lip to keep myself from smiling as I say, “You watch The Bachelorette…?”

Louis’ mouth opens and then closes. He seems to be frozen and doesn’t say a single word. I let out a smirk and raise my eyebrows, still looking at him. He looks nervous and then he says really quickly, “Lottie would make me watch it with her!”

“Okay Lou,” I say and chuckle, rolling my eyes playfully. “Whatever you say…”

-     -     -

“I’m going first this time,” Niall exclaims and takes the flashlight from Zayn, grinning.

He turns it on and the lights are already off. Niall smirks and looks at all of us before turning to me and saying, “Haz, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” I reply, thinking I’ll start with something easy.

“When was the last time you did something that you shouldn’t have done?” Niall asks.

_…or maybe I won’t start with something easy._

“Erm,” I reply and blush, looking down at the ground. “Four days ago… Don’t even bother asking me what I did because I will  _not_ reply.”

It’s silent for a few moments so I just take the flashlight and look at Zayn, “Truth or dare mate?”

“Dare,” Zayn grins and rests his arms behind his head, probably thinking he’s chill with anything. “I’m down for anything.”

“Okay  _bad boy_ ,” I say and smirk. “I dare you to randomly pop into Liam’s Twitcam tonight and say, “I secretly wear lingerie.” Are you still “down for anything” now?”

Zayn just glares at me and says, “Yes I still am and I  _will_ do it . . . once Liam gets back. But for waiting…”

He takes the flashlight and turns to Louis. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Louis replies.

“I dare you to tweet the worst pickup line ever to a  _male_ celebrity,” Zayn says and winks.

Louis just rolls his eyes playfully and opens his phone and starts typing right away. It takes a few seconds but Louis finishes it up and then puts his phone away, smirking. He then says, “Check your Twitter,  _Zayn_.”

Zayn takes his phone out and goes to Twitter before he starts laughing like a madman. Niall takes it from him and starts laughing just as crazy as Zayn. I manage to then take the phone from him and read the tweet.

**Louis Tomlinson** _@Louis_Tomlinson_

@zaynmalik Kiss me if I’m wrong, but isn’t your name Gertrude? ;)

“That is a pretty bad pickup line,” I laugh, handing the phone back over to Zayn.

I’m not mad about the flirty tweet because I know that Zayn doesn’t like Louis like that. And after seeing Niall and Zayn kiss this morning, I  _know_ that it’s all just for laughs and to have fun. Speaking of that, we still have to add all the Ziall dares tonight.

Louis grabs the flashlight and looks at Niall. “Truth or dare Ni?”

“Truth,” Niall says and smiles.

“What’s the craziest thing you did for a fan?” Louis asks.

“I once gave a fan some of my food,” Niall says.

Zayn, Louis and I all gasp and Niall gives us a sheepish smile with a shrug. He then grabs the flashlight and looks at Zayn. “Truth or dare Z?”

“Truth,” Zayn replies.

“What’s the best ship in the entire world?” Niall asks.

“The Titanic,” Zayn says and grins.

Niall shakes his head and laughs. “I mean a couple you ship romantically silly. So, who is it?”

“Well…,” Zayn says and looks at the ground, biting down on his lip. “It’s kind of a funny story, you see my little sister makes me watch this show with her and–”

“Just get on with it Zayn,” Louis exclaims and smirks, raising his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Auslly…” Zayn says, still looking down at the ground.

“And Auslly stands for…?” I ask, curious.

“Austin and Ally from the show Austin & Ally…”

Louis and I burst out laughing and Zayn actually  _blushes_. That just causes us to laugh even more and Niall rubs Zayn’s back gently and says, “I watch the show too sometimes when I’m bored or what not. It’s not that bad of a show  _and_ the two main characters  _would_ make a great couple. Stop laughing at my Z.”

“ _Your_ Z?” I say and raise my eyebrows, the laughter dying down.

Niall blushes and looks down at the ground, taking his hand away from Zayn’s back. Zayn blushes once more and picks up the flashlight, shrugging it off. He turns to me and says, “Truth or dare Harry?”

“Truth,” I reply.

Zayn raises his eyebrows but thinks for a few moments and then says, “What scares you the most and why?”

I suddenly gulp and stare at Zayn as I say my sentence, not wanting to look at Louis while saying it. “What scares me the most is that I abuse my time on this trip, meaning I’ll never get to have this opportunity again.”

Louis seems to look confused but Zayn and Niall get exactly what I mean. I meant that I should tell Louis I like him because this really is the perfect place to tell him but I’m still so scared of his reaction. I want to tell him – I  _need_ to tell him – but it’s hard…

Either way, I pick up the flashlight and look at Louis. “Truth or dare Lou?”

“Truth,” Louis says, still looking confused.

“When was the last time you cried and why?” I ask.

“When we watched Titanic…,” Louis says and blushes.

I give him a reassuring smile, telling him it’s okay but it’s then Zayn and Niall who start dying of laughter. Louis and I both just glare at them and they stop laughing after a good minute. Louis just sighs and rolls his eyes playfully before taking the flashlight. “Zayn, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Zayn says.

“I dare you to tease Niall about food, you have to eat three cupcakes in front of him,” Louis says.

Niall’s eyes go wide and he then glares at Louis. “Bastard.”

Zayn looks unsure and bites on his bottom lip, looking from Niall to Louis. Louis simply raises his eyebrows and says, “Are you going to do it? Or are you going to use your chicken?”

“Nah I’ll do it,” Zayn says and gets up.

Niall suddenly gasps and looks betrayed. Zayn just sighs and goes to the kitchen, getting three cupcakes. He comes back with a plate and sets the plate down in front of him. He peels off the wrap around it and starts eating it, looking uncomfortable and looking at the ground.

“No, you have to  _look_ at him,” Louis argues.

Zayn groans and says while still eating, “Dat’s joost horhure.”

Louis shrugs and says, “If you don’t want to do the dare…”

Zayn groans once more and looks at Niall while eating the rest of the first cupcake. Niall’s eyes are on the two other cupcakes and it looks like he’s almost drooling. He then stutters, “T-There are more cupcakes right? Like I can eat one after this?”

“Nope,” Louis says with a devilish smile resting on his face. “Those were the last three.”

“Why do you hate me Tomlinson?” Niall cries out. “Why must you have forsaken me? Betray me with my love of food!”

Zayn’s halfway into eating the other cupcake and Niall looks pretty sad. He finishes the cupcake and goes to grab for the other one. Niall’s eyes get watery and he seems like he wants to just stop the horror from continuing.

Louis seems to notice it and he sighs before saying, “Fiiine! Zayn, you can let Niall have the last cupcake.”

Niall suddenly grins and gets up, jumping on top of Louis and hugging him to death, continuously saying “thank you”. Louis tries to push him off but Niall just continues to hug him. I laugh and look at Zayn. I then freeze when I see his reaction.

Zayn has this look of pure adoration and love while he looks at Niall. It seems like he likes Niall as much as I love Louis. I never knew Zayn felt that way for Niall, like I knew but I didn’t think he liked him  _that_ much. I wonder if he told Niall?

Niall gets up and takes the cupcake, eating it quickly and not looking graceful at all. Louis sits back up and rearranges his hair and shirt. He passes the flashlight to Zayn and Zayn looks at me, smirking.

Louis suddenly gets up and says, “I’m going to go to the loo. Continue on though.”

“You’re going to go inside yourself?” Niall asks and laughs.

Louis glares at him and says, “You know what I mean.  I’ll be back.”

He goes to his room and then goes to the bathroom. Zayn turns to me and asks, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” I reply.

“I dare you to sing a song that describes how you feel right now about Louis,” Zayn smirks.

My cheeks heat up but I sigh and take a deep breath before I start singing.

 _I wanna be your everything_  
I wanna be the one you need  
So tell me where you been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight

 _Hey baby you_  
You got what I need  
But you say you’re just a friend  
Yeah you say you’re just a friend

 _Hey baby you_  
You got what I need  
But you say you’re just a friend  
Yeah you say you’re just a friend

Louis comes back and sits down. He looks at me and asks, “What were you singing Haz?”

“Say You’re Just a Friend,” I mumble, trying not to freak out and wonder how much he heard. “It’s a good song.”

I quickly take the flashlight and look at Niall, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Niall replies.

“I dare you to call up Viktor and tell him you’re in love with him,” I say and smirk.

Niall simply shrugs and grabs his phone. He Googles the restaurant’s number and then dials it, putting it on speaker phone. The phone rings twice before a man answers, “ _Manuel’s_ restaurant, how may I help you?”

“Hi, I was wondering if I could speak to Viktor?” Niall asks.

“Sure,” the man says and the phone makes a shuffling sound.

“Hello?” a voice says.

“Hi Viktor, it’s Niall,” Niall says.

“Let me guess; you want to order food and have it delivered?” Viktor asks and chuckles.

“We can do that?!” Niall exclaims. “Why am I only learning this now?”

“Well then, what’s up Niall?” he asks.

“Oh nothing, just you know, I’m in love with you…”

I cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing and I notice Zayn does the same thing. There’s silence on the other end for a few seconds before he says, “You’re playing Truth or Dare aren’t you?”

“I – this parachute is a knapsack,” Niall says and randomly hangs up.

“Really? A Chandler quote?” I say, giving him that  _seriously_ look.

Niall shrugs sheepishly and looks at Louis. “Truth or dare mate?”

“Truth,” Louis says.

“Do you think there will be a couple in this band?” Niall asks.

My eyes go wide and I don’t want to hear his answer. Oh god, please don’t let this ruin everything.

“Yeah, you and Zayn,” Louis chirps and grins.

Niall’s smile disappears and Zayn freezes. Louis just shrugs and takes the flashlight. “Truth or dare Zayn?”

“Um, truth?” Zayn says, not sounding so sure of himself.

“Is there a thing going on between you and Niall?” Louis asks.

Niall then blushes and Zayn tries to hide that smile that begging to come on his face. He looks at Louis and says, “Yeah . . . we kind of do. We’re not dating or anything but we’re trying to figure out what this  _thing_ is.”

“Friends with benefits is it?” Louis says with the biggest smirk possible.

Niall’s mouth drops open and Zayn turns beet red. Oh boy is Louis going to get it. Zayn quickly takes the flashlight and says, “Truth or dare Lou?”

“Dare,” Louis replies.

“I dare you to read a sexual Larry story, out loud,” Zayn smirks.

Louis pales and I seem to can’t breathe.

_Oh my god, this is what’s going to kill me. I just know it. I won’t even live to see the end of this trip. Holy crap, Zayn wants to kill me! I’m going to die. Crap._

“I – I, chicken,” Louis says quickly.

“Didn’t you already  _use_ your chicken?” Zayn asks and smirks.

Louis’ face turns even whiter than before and he takes out his phone. Niall then exclaims, “Ooh! Read the smut scene from Room 317!”

“What the hell is Room 317?” Zayn asks.

“It’s a fanfiction,” Niall explains. “It’s really sad, I won’t give anything away but yeah, it’s kind of a bummer for me in the end. Anyways there’s a sex scene in there – their first time! Read it Lou.”

Louis looks it up and it seems like he’s shaking. “It’s pretty long…”

“Read it all,” Zayn says, and smirks, finally getting his payback.

Louis takes a deep breath and begins to read with a shaky voice.

_“Louis?”_

_“Mhmm?” Louis lay down and nuzzled into the hollow of Harry’s throat._

_“I’m uh…” Harry hesitated, “not… uh… really sure where to go from here.”_

Oh crap. My god let’s hope the author doesn’t go into detail…

_Louis smiled against Harry’s warm skin and shifted up so he was looking down into Harry’s eyes, “I’m not either,” he admitted, “but I’m sure we can figure something out.” He kissed Harry again, sucking on his plump lower lip and making the younger man groan in pleasure. “Can I touch you?” He whispered and Harry nodded, kissing him again. Without breaking the kiss, Louis reached down and tentatively palmed the bulge in Harry’s boxers. Harry moaned and pushed up into his hand. Louis could feel the outline of Harry’s erection and going on instinct, he slid his fingers up it. Harry jerked. Feeling bolder, Louis slipped his hand inside and took Harry’s dick in his hand. It was hot, hard and silky smooth – not unlike what his own felt like. Uncertainly, Louis slowly jerked upwards and Harry keened lowly, burrowing his head in Louis’s neck. Then he was wriggling and Louis leaned back to see Harry blindly searching for something on the bed with his hand. He was about to ask what he was looking for when Harry suddenly brought his hand up and murmured, “here.”_

_Frowning, Louis removed his hand from Harry’s boxers and took the small object Harry was holding out to him. It was a small packet and Louis smirked when he realised what it was, “well, well, well,” he chuckled, “aren’t you the little boy scout. Any reason it’s strawberry flavour?”_

_Harry blushed hotly, “It was all Liam had left in his stash!”_

Liam wait what?! Why would he need lube? Doesn’t he have a girlfriend? Unless they’re trying some freaky things…

Ew, I think I just scarred myself there. I look up to see Louis has stopped talking. Zayn looks up and says, “Aren’t you going to continue Louis? They haven’t even done anything yet.”

Louis nods miserable and then continues.

_Louis squeezed his eyes shut trying desperately not to think about Liam and Niall doing anything that required flavoured lube. “A thief too! You’re a man after my own heart Harry Styles.”_

Woah wait – Liam and  _Niall_?! Liam’s  _gay_  in this story?! Holy crap. That’s it; I’ve seen everything in my life. There are no surprises at all waiting for me after this.

Niall looks kind of worried and looks at Zayn. Zayn looks mad and his fists are clenched. Maybe Niall should have picked a different story…  Nonetheless, Louis continues the story.

_Harry smiled softly and reached up to finger Louis’s fringe, “I hoped I already had your heart.”_

_Okay, Louis may be a guy but something as sweet as that was more than enough to make him melt like the proverbial chocolate in the sun._

_“Of course you do,” he replied instantly, taking the hand that was playing with his hair and kissing the fingers, “as far as I’m concerned everything that I have and am belongs to you.”_

_Harry’s lips wobbled for a moment but then he licked them and smiled, “okay, enough of the sap Mr Tomlinson. Make me feel good and, if you do a decent job, I’ll make you feel good too.”_

Oh my crap. Shit. Can the earth just swallow me whole right now? Seriously, I’ll do anything to make this stop.

Don’t get me wrong – I’m  _very_ interested to know what’s going to happen but I’m just worried for Louis’ sake. He doesn’t seem to be holding up so good. He keeps stuttering and his voice sounds more different than usual.

_“Yes sir!” Louis grinned back in reply and set about ripping open the lube and coating his fingers with the cool liquid._

_Harry yelped as Louis slipped his hand under his boxers again and took him in a firm grip, “You could have warmed it first, arsehole.”_

_“Oops,” said Louis, with an apologetic grin, “I’m sure I’ll remember next time.”_

_He started to jerk Harry off, delighting in every sigh, moan, arch and toe curl. He wasn’t prepared for Harry’s hand slipping into his boxers though and nearly embarrassed himself when the warm clench of Harry’s fingers settled around his aching dick. “Harry,” he whined, closing his eyes in pleasure. It was everything Harry predicted; messy and over far too quick._

Funny… that sounds like something I would do if it were to happen. He’d probably just stroke me and bam – I’d already release my liquids. It’s sad but it’s the damn truth.

_Within minutes Louis was shaking on the edge and Harry’s moans were almost rolling into one. Louis tried not to think ‘oh my god I’m sharing hand-jobs with Harry and am about to come over his hand’ but he couldn’t. It was too amazing. And to think he potentially had a lifetime ahead of him of getting jerked off by Harry. It was just bloody exciting and hot._

_Harry tensed underneath him, whining, “Louis,” as a warning and Louis felt Harry’s dick jerk in his palm and then something hot and sticky pulse over his hand. Wow, he thought incredulously, he’d just made Harry come. That was… that was… there were no words to describe how incredible it was. He had done that, he had made Harry that hot… and that was Harry’s… yeah, he should probably be concentrating on his own orgasm, which… He felt Harry press his thumb into the top and that was that. Louis’s hips jerked violently and he came in messy spasms inside his boxers and all over Harry’s hand._

“Zayn I’m so going to kill you in your sleep,” Louis growls, continuing to read the story after.

_Harry and Louis lay entwined together, sweaty and panting, on Louis’s bed – their hearts thudding wildly as they came down from their highs. Louis groaned happily, sliding his legs against Harry’s as he leaned up to kiss him again. Harry moaned into it, threading his fingers into Louis’s hair and pulling him down closer._

_“We’re doing that again in five minutes,” he warned, chuckling against Louis lips. Louis smirked and took Harry’s hands from his hair, pinning them down onto the mattress either side of his friend’s head. Harry’s eyes darkened at the possessive move._

_“Why wait five minutes?” Louis purred, nosing at Harry’s throat. Then he started to kiss down Harry’s chest again, pausing to dip his tongue into Harry’s belly button. Harry groaned in pleasure and shifted his hips._

Man in this, Louis is  _very_ eager. Holy crap, please tell me that I’m not swelling where I think I am…

Oh god, I am. Oh my god everyone’s going to notice. Louis’ going to think I’m a freaking freak and oh god I have to hide it. I pull my legs up slowly and I don’t make a sound so no one notices. I let out a silent sigh of relief and I continue to listen to Louis.

_“Louis,” he chuckled, reaching down to tug on his friend’s shoulders, “don’t you think we should clean up first?” Louis considered it for a moment. They were covered in things that should probably be washed off being more play commenced… He sat up and pouted, making Harry chuckle again. Slowly, Harry sat up too, wrapping a hand around the back of Louis’s neck, “It doesn’t have to be major clean up,” he soothed, nuzzling into Louis’s cheek, “just a quick wipe-down or…” he bit Louis’s ear gently, “we could have a shower… together.”_

Oh god not a shower together. Damn this story is giving me thoughts I should  _not_ be thinking about right now. I’m such a pervert.

_A hundred hot images played through Louis’s mind at that and he couldn’t get off the bed quick enough, tugging Harry along with him. Harry just managed to grab the lube before Louis hauled him towards the bathroom._

Wow, who would have thought Louis’ the dominant one in the fan fictions? I thought it was always the opposite because he has a big ass that’s begging to be fucke– okay . . . um, yeah.

_Twenty-five minutes later, Louis was brushing his teeth hard over the sink, “Ugh,” he groaned, after spitting out a frothy mouthful, “I really don’t know how Liam and Niall do it.”_

Zayn seems to be still angry and I notice that Niall holds his hand. That seems to calm Zayn down a bit and Louis looks just as freaked out as I do. I hope it’s the Liam and Niall thing freaking him out and not the story.

Who are you kidding Haz? Of course it’s the story. He’s not fucking gay! Get over it!

_Harry chuckled throatily as he came up behind the smaller man, wrapping his arms around Louis’s naked chest and resting his chin playfully on his shoulder. “Well,” he said, “they only had strawberry left in their stash, maybe they left it to last because they knew it tasted awful. We can try some other flavours if you like.”_

Niall and Liam have a stash. They. Have. A. Fucking. Stash. My god I do  _not_ need these images in my head.

_Louis paused his brushing and arched an eyebrow at Harry in the mirror, “really?”_

_“Mmmhmm,” Harry mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the freshly washed skin, “I saw a 24-hr Sainsbury’s down the road. How about we try and get another room – one to ourselves and have some fun trying stuff out? We have a lot of lost time to make up for after all.”_

_“I like how you think Batman,” Louis rinsed his mouth out and turned in Harry’s arms, kissing him soundly, “Hmm…” he said, pulling back, “we should probably get you a toothbrush too. That lube really is awful.”_

_“I agree,” said Harry, pulling a face as he ran his tongue over his teeth, “come on, let’s get dressed.”_

“Do I have to keep reading?” Louis groans; his face still as pale as ever.

“Yes,” Zayn replies, torturing Louis – and me.

Louis skips a few parts – I guess it doesn’t have any smut so he doesn’t bother to read it?

_Harry arched an eyebrow at him and then smirked, “get naked Tomlinson.” And Louis chose that moment to get shy. Harry found it adorable for about two minutes until he got impatient and stopped Louis’s painfully slow unbuttoning by yanking the shirt over his head, definitely busting some buttons._

_The “warming” lube was a roaring success Harry decided about fifteen minutes later as Louis arched before him, groaning loudly as he gripped the headboard. Who knew hand jobs could be so much fun to give as well as receive? Then again, it was Louis he was doing this with and Harry couldn’t help being amazed by the fact that it was him making Louis feel so good. As it was, Louis looked like Harry’s definition of pure sex – all lithe, sweaty, toned, with miles of golden skin and writhing limbs._

Oh my god…  _warming_ lube? I don’t even want to think of that.

_“Harry…” Louis gasped, “oh god… oh god… mmm… mmm…”_

Oh my – fuck. Crap, the swelling is just getting worse.  I can’t even imagine how awkward this must be for Louis. His voice is pretty much shaking with every word and he looks like he’s going to pass out any minute.

_“Tell me what it feels like,” Harry rumbled, liking the warm feeling against his palm and wondering what it must feel like on Louis’s dick._

Oh god please don’t tell “me” what it feels like. Please don’t.

_Louis’s head tipped back even further, panting for breath, “so… so… good… so warm… tingles… oh fuck… don’t stop…”_

…there are no words. I can’t even react anymore. I don’t even dare look up at Louis. He stopped speaking for a few seconds but then starts up again. I don’t want to see anybody’s reactions so I just stare at the floor.

_Harry smirked and, without stopping the movement of his hand, slithered up Louis’s body–_

“Harry?” Niall asks and interrupts. “Isn’t your phone hurting you in that position?”

I look down to see my legs have come down sometime during the story and I check for my phone before Niall says, “Oh… um that’s not your phone. I am so sorry, um moving on to the story.”

Louis notices my boner and looks at me in the eyes with an unreadable expression for one second before getting up.

“I can’t, I’m sorry,” he says quickly in a very high-pitched voice before running to his room and  _slamming_ the door.

I hear a little click and I know that means he locked it. And his bathroom isn’t connected to anyone’s so no one can get in – crap. He’s never going to want to sleep with me – and I mean  _sleep_ – ever again. I ruined everything.

_I knew you would someday fuck it up Harry. I’m surprised you managed this long without screwing it up._

“I am so sorry Harry I just I thought it was your phone and–” Niall can’t continue his sentence. There are tears in his eyes and he seems so hurt from what happened. My heart immediately aches and I go over to him and hug him gently.

Niall clings onto me and I gently stroke his hair. I feel some tears on my shirt and I look down at him and say in a soft voice, “Niall it’s fine, it was an honest mistake. I’m not mad at you Ni. I’ll deal with Louis tomorrow morning or something. But don’t worry, I want you and Zayn to go to bed and not worry about this at all okay? Just have fun spending your time together. That’s all I want.”

Niall nods and he slowly looks up at me. I smile softly and Niall pecks my cheek gently, mumbling a frightened “thank you”. I nod and pull away. I look up at Zayn and he has that same look on his face as he did earlier. Niall looks at him and Zayn opens his arms, in which Niall immediately cuddles into.

Zayn looks down at him and gently pecks his lips. Niall giggles softly and pecks back, gently cupping Zayn’s cheek. I smile softly and say, “You guys are really cute together.”

They pull away from each other’s lips and look at me. Zayn smiles and says, “You know, one day it’s going to be you and Louis doing what we’re doing right now and we’ll be the ones saying you’re too cute.”

I smile sadly and shake my head. “I’m afraid not,” I whisper sadly. “I think this is it. Louis and I promised each other we wouldn’t make anything awkward between us during Truth or Dare  _no matter what_. But it happened anyways. It’s done. I just hope Louis can somehow still be my friend after this.”

“Haz don’t think that way,” Zayn groans. “You and Lou are destined to be together. Everybody knows it; you’re just too perfect for each other. Please don’t lose hope.”

“I’m sorry Zayn, I’ve lost hope ever since I found out I liked him,” I say and sigh.

I smile softly at them. “Have a nice night guys.”

I then go to my room and shut the door, locking it as well because I don’t want to talk to anyone. I strip down to just my boxers and lay on my bed, getting under the covers and turning off my lamp. I sigh and grab my phone, thinking about maybe texting Louis or something.

I then groan and scream into my pillow a bit. This night fucking sucks.  _And_ , I still have a boner.

_Wait a second…_

There’s more to the story right? Louis just stopped but they weren’t actually  _done_ …

Might as well continue reading it and get rid of this boner.


	15. Liam's Second Twitcam

 

When I get home, the boys aren’t sitting down in the dark playing Truth or Dare. I wonder what happened and can’t help but wonder if they got tired and finished early. I hope that’s the case anyways; I’d much rather it be that than someone getting hurt – like I keep telling Harry.

I shrug it all out of my mind and go on Twitcam on my laptop. I send out a tweet and then start it all up, smiling to test it out. Once it’s all up and running I smile at the camera and the numbers start going up immediately. I wave at the camera and say, “Hey guys! I can’t stay on long tonight because Danielle’s coming over later.”

 **aasann711:** How are things between you and Danielle? Are wedding bells soon?

My cheeks turn red and a smile appears on my face as I think about my lovely Danielle. I bite down on my bottom lip and say, “Things between Danielle and I are good. She’s here with me on the trip and we’ve been hanging out together a lot these past few days. I’m not so sure about wedding bells though. I haven’t even reached my early 20’s yet but it’s definitely a possibility in the future.”

 **Harryscat69:** Liam how’re you feeling? The lads too?

“I’m feeling great! Things have been a bit confusing but I think everything is finally working out for everyone. The lads are good too, we sometimes part our ways but we always make time for each other at night to hang out and also, we usually eat supper together at this amazing restaurant,” I smile.

 **Anonymous:** What are your thoughts on Louis and Harry?

I frown a bit, kind of confused and surprised by the question. Then again, there are a lot of questions about those two. It’s been that way since the beginning and they really do anything to prevent or lower the questions down. It’s great that they’re best friends but sometimes they just make it look like there might be  _more_ behind the friendship…

“My thoughts are that they’re very close friends and they cuddle together – never letting things get awkward between them. Their friendship is very strong and they tell each other everything,” I explain to the fans and smile, thinking of the gay couple.

 _Whoops!_ Let that one slip… No one heard that – no one. Hehe.

 **GracePloves1D:** Have you ever liked a guy before?

I blink in surprise at the question. I open my mouth but then close it; thinking about my answer in depth and still trying to get over my shock. I think my answer through and I then say, “No I have not. I’ve thought that some guys look handsome but Dani says the same about girls so it’s not that big of a deal. Sorry Grace!”

 **MissCaylen:** Do you watch Youtubers, Liam?

“Sometimes,” I reply and shrug. “I randomly go on YouTube and see what’s popular at the moment. So yeah, to answer your question, I guess I do.”

 **1DAttraction:** What is your best memory with the guys?

I smile and think about all the memories I’ve had with the lads. There are so many memories that it’s hard to just pick one. As cheesy as it sounds; every moment with this is my best one. They all count as something special inside my heart. I’m pretty sure that the vacation is becoming my favourite memory with the lads.

“I have so many,” I admit sheepishly, answering the question. “But probably one of my favourites that really mean a lot to me, are all of the video diaries.”

 **MashaTommo:** What measures would you go to; to get the one you loved to love you back?

“Well I already have Danielle so it doesn’t apply but I don’t believe in chasing after people. If you love them, let them go and if they were rightfully yours, they will come back to you,” I explain, probably sounding like a cheesy weirdo.

 **thelarryshipofdreams:** If you could choose one other band member to feed you who would it be?

“Well definitely  _not_ Niall, because he’d probably just eat the food instead of feeding it to me,” I laugh, thinking about my adorable little Irish friend. “I’d probably go with Harry because he wouldn’t joke about it like someone –  _Louis ­_ – would and he also wouldn’t think that I need him like someone –  _Zayn_ – would.”

 **KeepCalmAndRead1D:** What would you do if you found out someone in the band was gay?

Oh . . . now that’s awkward. I do know someone that’s gay in the band; Harry. He loves Louis and told us all that he’s gay during a round of Truth or Dare. Personally, I believe that Louis is gay as well and has feelings for Harry but I can’t really be sure.

“I wouldn’t really act any different than I would have before I knew. I’d probably just ask if they like someone and see what I could do to help and tell them I’m there for them if ever they want to talk and that’s about it,” I say, trying not to give any information out.

 **GracePloves1D:** What would you suggest for an aspiring singer?

“I’d suggest,” I start off, thinking about ways to help, “just don’t give up and keep singing. Maybe make covers on YouTube like Louis did and try to sing at shows that occur at your school? Just make sure the passion is still there whenever you sing and you’re good.”

 **FizzyDee:** If you were made of chocolate, would you eat yourself?

“Now see,” I argue, “that’s a tough – but very interesting – question. Would it hurt if I would eat myself? Would whatever I ate grow back after? But I’d probably be really worried if I was suddenly made out of chocolate…”

 **aasann711:** Liam, what has been the best moment of your trip so far?

“Every part of it,” I grin. “I can’t really pick one moment that stands out for me. Every day has been magical and I appreciate this bonding time with my mates. Every day we do something new and exciting. I’m actually going to really miss this place, it’s so nice out here and it’s pretty relaxing.”

 **Anonymous:** Do you like Zayn as a friend?

I frown and say, “Of course I do, why wouldn’t I? He’s one of my best mates and I love him. Ohh, I get what you mean now. Yeah, he’s just a mate, there’s nothing going on between the two of us. I have a very lovely girlfriend and I don’t think Zayn would go for me.”

 **MashaTommo:** Have you ever questioned your sexuality, if so, was it because you met a certain boy?

“Everyone questions their sexuality at some point in their life. I don’t think there was a specific bloke, I just thought about it in general and I knew that girls interested me more,” I say and smile encouragingly.

 **MissCaylen:** Do you think Larry is real, Liam?

“I think it might be real in some ways and it might not be in others,” I say, trying to be discreet and not give too much away to lead fans on or disappoint them. “Like there are qualities that could make it work but the chances of it happening aren’t very high, especially with management.”

 **1DAttraction:** If you could have one wish, what would it be?

This question really makes me think. Is there anything else that I would want other than everything I already have? I have everything I could have possibly wanted and more! “I guess I would have to say health, love and happiness for my friends and family.”

 **Unknown:** Are the 10 inches rumor true?

My eyes go wide and I begin to stutter. Who even came up with that rumour?! No one but Danielle and Zayn saw that! It’s not what it sounds like . . . he kind of walked in on me when Danielle had been gone for a long time and I had a very long day and – moving on…

“Um,” I blush, my face turning super red, “n-no it’s not true. S-Sorry to disappoint…”

 **KeepCalmAndRead1D:** Do you ship Larry?

“I’m pleased to say that I do,” I smile. “They would make a great couple and I believe that you fans would be there to support them and help them with the haters because there are haters for everything in life. But, you know who would make an even better couple?”

“ZIAM!”

Another voice exclaims that and Zayn suddenly pops up from under my bed. I suddenly shriek like a little girl and Zayn starts dying of laughter. I glare at him and Zayn just continues on laughing, slapping his hand on his knee and has issues breathing because he’s laughing too much. He slowly calms down and then stops completely.

I look at him in bewilderment and Zayn just winks at me before looking at the camera. He grins and then says, “I secretly wear lingerie.”

He suddenly leaves after finishing his sentence, running away like a madman and slamming the door. I bring my attention back to the questions and people are freaking out. I shake my head and chuckle; Zayn  _would_ do something like that.

 **larry_stylinson23:** If you could be on any TV show, even an animated one, what would it be?

“Probably my animated version of me on Adventurous Adventures and bring it on Phineas and Ferb,” I grin sheepishly, not even embarrassed to admit it. “Maybe I could be their friend and help them with all their projects?”

 **GracePloves1D:** Would you ever date one of the guys?

I’ve thought about this unfortunately… I was bored one night and my wandered away and once I realized, I already imagined myself with two of the lads so I just finished with the other two and forced myself to fall asleep.

“Well right now I’m dating Danielle but I will tell you the thought has already popped up in my mind before.”

 **xXnewnameXx:** What’s your biggest kink ;)

WOAH! What happened to these Twitcams staying PG?! Well, Zayn kind of ruined it anyways with his confession of wearing lingerie. I still can’t believe he actually did that. The fans will  _never_ live this down, ever.

And no way am I going to answer this question. Some things should stay secretive hehe.

“I don’t feel comfortable revealing that,” I say, a blush managing to escape and appear on my cheeks.

 **thelarryshipofdreams:** How is Danielle lately?

“Danielle’s good,” I smile, kind of wishing that she was here right now. “She’s staying over for the night.”

 **Sophiaa1D:** Liam’s going to rock her! Rock her! Rock her, yeah ;)

“Very clever…,” I mumble, my cheeks turning red.

 **ChosenAndForgotten:** Do you ever get tired of the fame?

“Sometimes,” I sigh. “But these past few days have really helped me calm down and just chill out. I believe once we get back, I’ll be more patient with the paparazzi and all that so that’s always a good thing.”

 **LiamNeverChange:** Is Niam real? How about Larry?

“I’m sorry to say that Niam isn’t real anymore,” I smile softly. “I think Ziall is the second highest ship in the band now. Sorry, Niam and Ziam fans! And as for Larry, yes they just might be. Maybe. No one can tell the future so, who knows?”

 **xXnewnameXx:** What’s your second biggest kink? Hahah ;D

“I don’t feel comfortable answering that either,” I reply, my face as red as it can get.

_Man, this girl really wants to know some personal stuff…_

**larry_stylinson23:** Hey Liam!! :) um what can you tell us about Larry?

“I’ve already told you guys everything I can about them; there’s nothing else to say,” I laugh. “Sorry! I think I might have even revealed too much to be quite honest.”

 **KeepCalmAndRead1D:** When are you coming back? We don’t know where you are! We miss you guys!

I smile softly and sigh; I miss them too. Sure, this place is nice and it doesn’t feel like real life. But that’s the thing; it seems too good to be true. I miss the crazy, hectic life of One Direction. I’m glad it’s just two weeks and not three.

“We’re coming back in three days,” I tell them and smile again. “We miss you all too! Can’t wait to see you all again!”

 **Leycianna:** Hey Liam! How’s the break? Can you get Niall again? Maybe for a longer time? xxLiz

“I guess you guys want him more than me,” I joke and laugh. “I’m pretty sure he’s with Zayn right now and I don’t like disturbing people. I’m almost  _certain_ that Harry and Louis are together as we speak. Sorry Leycianna! I promise next time I’ll get at least one of them for sure!”

 **MashaTommo:** What is your biggest secret that concerts the other boys?

“I don’t think I have a secret,” I say and think hard, trying to see if I might have forgotten a secret. “I don’t tend to keep secrets. I’m an open book; you guys pretty much know everything.”

 **1DAttraction:** What was it about Danielle that made you fall for her?

“Absolutely everything,” I say and smile, thinking about the day we met. “I was so flustered around her but we somehow managed to talk during X Factor and then we exchanged phone numbers and we would always talk. She’s actually my first girlfriend…”

I blush and continue to think about her; wanting to see her so badly. I know I just saw her today but I still miss her and we only have a few more days all together before we go back to the real world and back to the constant when-will-I-see-her-again thoughts.

 **beambabe:** Are u going to grow back your hair?

“Well hair always grows back,” I laugh and do a silly face. “But will I keep it growing or shave it? I actually don’t know myself. I kind of like how light it is right now, it’s so much less of a hassle in the shower  _and_ I don’t have to worry about taking care of my hair to make it look nice; it’s just there.”

 **OneDirection_xxoo:** What are the other boys doing right now???

“Well Louis and Harry are probably doing God knows what,” I laugh. “Nah, they’re probably sleeping and cuddling up to each other and all that fluffy stuff. You didn’t hear this from me but; they’ve been sleeping in the same bed these past few days. And as for Zayn and Niall? They’re probably just cuddled up into a blanket and talking about random stuff.”

 **Harryscat69:** Are any of the boys going to make an appearance like Niall did last time?

“I’d have to say probably not, sorry love! But Zayn came on and told you guys his “secret” so that’s probably all you’ll see. Sorry guys, they’re all too busy being bromantic,” I say and crack up at my joke – romantic but  _bro_ mantic.

 **LiamNeverChange:** LIAM CAN YOU TAKE OF YOUR SHIRT?

My cheeks heat up and I feel all flustered. “Um, I’m not sure if I should do that. Sorry, er, next question!”

 **Kuzifeellikeit:** Will you please go ask Dani to marry you right now??

I bite down on my lip to stop this weird grin from coming on my face but it shows up anyways. I then smile as wide as I can and I feel like a giddy high school teenager. I run a hand through my hair and then say, “Maybe not  _right_ now but in the future . . . who knows?”

 **mbowen:** did you (Liam) ever have a crush on Niall?

I frown and raise my eyebrows, super confused. I cock my head to the side and reread the question again. “No I haven’t . . . where did you get that idea? Niall’s like my little brother – I could never have a crush on him! Danielle admitted to me that she had a crush on him at the very beginning before we started talking and dating though. I’ve never told him that though…”

 **One_direction_5424:** have you ever had a wet dream about one of your band mates?

Let me die of embarrassment.

“That’s very naughty of you to ask! I hope no one else saw that! And to answer your question: no,” I say, my mind basically petrified.

 **GlassGirlxx:** Do you believe in unicorns? Where do they live? WILL YOU HELP ME CATCH ONE?!?

“If you find one, just call me up and I’ll help catch it with you,” I say and grin. “On one condition: we have to name it Bob.”

 **lzzyboo:** Hi Liam love you....do you have feelings for Niall?

“Why do people keep asking if I have feelings for Niall?” I ask and frown, super confused. “Did I do something recently to make you fans believe that I did? I’m sorry if that’s the case, Niall and I are just friends. I think he’s closer to Zayn anyways.”

 **niallandlouistie:** what would you do if i were to go in your house and steal all of the toy story stuff you have that nobody knew about? hm... bit too late to ask that... so how are you going to get them back? haha jk but do you have secret toy story junk?

I read the sentences and for the first few seconds I actually believed it. I gasped out loud and my mind instantly brought me back to all my Toy Story toys from when I was a kid. I’m a very gullible person . . . don’t judge me!

“I might… It’s not junk though! They’re memories,” I exclaim, defending my childhood possessions.

 **mayatalcaylen:** LIAM I KNOW LARRY IS REAL! IF IT'S REAL DO A MONKY FACE!

I read the sentence and then sit there with a straight face for a good minute. I feel like doing a monkey face so badly but I know I can’t because I don’t want to lead the fans on. I know they want me to do the monkey face and I want to as well, but I just can’t.

 **Jas_Stypayhorlikson:** Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you hadn't auditioned for the X-factor again in 2010?

I shake my head quickly and my heartbeat speeds up. “I don’t want to imagine that because I don’t know where I’d be in my life without those four lads. They’re my life, I love them to death. It’s funny to think that once we were all strangers and it was so unfamiliar but now I can’t imagine living more than a few days without them.”

 **Hazza_Bear_Love:** Have you ever wanted to date one of the boys???? *Cough* Niall *Cough*

“No I haven’t,” I chuckle, loving the way she phrased that sentence. “I’m sorry love and I haven’t wanted to date Niall either.”

 **Directioner822:** Have you ever read the fanfic 'Room 317' if not have you ever read a bromace fanfiction? (;

“What’s Room 317?” I ask, confused. “I’ve never heard of it. Is it something about like a haunting room or something? And I haven’t read any bromance fan fictions. No wait, I read one  _– Walking on a Dream_  on Tumblr. It was a Ziall one and it was so sad. I actually had tears in my eyes at the end, it was ridiculous!”

 **OneDirection_xxoo:** Will Niall be appearing on this twitcam like the last one? Or is he too busy with Zayn? ;)

“I’m sorry but he won’t be appearing, for the exact reason you mentioned. He’s too busy with “Z”. They have their own nicknames for each other:  _Z_ and  _Nially_. It’s kind of cute but also a bit annoying, if you know what I mean?” I say and smile.

 **in_L_O_V_E:** If Danielle stuck a spoon down your shirt while you were kissing her, what would you do?

“I’d stop kissing her right away and beg for her to take the spoon out…,” I admit sheepishly, my cheeks turning super red. “To be honest, I’d probably be afraid of her for a week or two… It sounds stupid but spoons are very scary!”

 **bu12r63:** Can you rap a song about Danielle?

“Oh boy,” I sigh, running a hand through my short hair. “That’s going to be hard but . . . sure. I can never let you fans down. Give me a second though okay? I have to think about this one.  _Rap_ a song . . . that’s going to be hard…”

 _Danielle Peazer is my girlfriend_  
And our relationship is never gonna end  
We bought a dog together, his name is Loki  
Maybe I’ll teach him how to do the hokey pokey  
Danielle’s a dancer  
I hope she’ll never get cancer  
This rap is pathetic  
It’s quite obvious I’m not poetic  
To conclude up this fail rap  
I’ll say stuff that involve a lot of sap  
I love Danielle with all of my heart  
And I hope that we’ll never be apart  
WHAT

…Zayn’s rap was better.


	16. Chapter Thirteen

I wake up feeling exhausted and I have no idea why. I groan and shut my eyes once more, wanting to fall back asleep and never wake up. Unfortunately for me, my body won’t let me sleep anymore. I sigh and sit up, wanting to go back to sleep but not feeling tired anymore.

It seems as if my body’s trying to force me to get out of my room. My body simply wants to move and get out but I really don’t feel like getting up. After a few more minutes, I just get annoyed so I get up and walk to the door, opening it and hitting it.

I automatically stop opening the door and manage to slide out through the crack. I look down to see what I hit and I gasp – it’s Louis! Wait . . . why is Louis on the floor?

I crouch down and see that he’s sleeping on the ground, his feet curled up to his side. He’s also holding something in both his hands and holding it to his chest protectively; as if he’s holding on for dear life. I cock my head and lean closer, seeing what it is. Once I realize what he’s holding, my cheeks turn red and I can’t help but smile.

See, Louis and I got each other “his” and “hers” matching blankets back in 2010. He got the blue one and I got the pink one. I’ve never seen him sleep with it before… I suddenly find Louis even cuter than before and I thought that wasn’t even possible.

I gently scoop Louis up and bring him into my room, slowly shutting the door behind me with my foot. I lay Louis down on my bed and put him under my covers. I then get in myself and put the covers over us. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into me. I immediately feel his warmth and I smile, pecking the top of his head and yawning, finally feeling sleepy once more.

_Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to take a nap…_

I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep with Louis in my arms, so happy knowing that my Boo Bear is back with me.

-     -     -

I wake up and yawn, rubbing my eyes and adjusting to the light. I look down and see Louis rubbing his eyes as well and then looking up at me. He looks at me curiously and then looks around, confused about something. He turns back to me and says, “How did I get in here?”

“Well I woke up and you were sleeping right outside of my room and it looked awfully uncomfortable so I decided to bring you inside my room and let you sleep on my bed,” I explain and shrug, hoping he’s still not freaked out from yesterday.

“Oh,” is all Louis says, looking adorable.

“So...,” I begin. “Why were you outside my door, sleeping?”

Louis sighs and looks away from me. “I was hoping you wouldn’t ask that…”

“Well?” I ask, curious.

“I just,” Louis sighs, scooting away from me a bit. “I didn’t know how to react last night and it was too much and the dare threw me off and I just wasn’t ready or prepared for any of that. I reacted badly and when Niall said it wasn’t your phone and I realized that it was what I was reading that was doing that to you, I just bolted. I couldn’t handle it…

“Lou, it’s okay,” I say gently, trying to look at him in the eyes but he’s still not looking at me. “It wasn’t–”

“No it’s not okay,” Louis interrupts, looking miserable. “I shouldn’t have bolted like that. After, I tried falling asleep but it was past midnight and I still couldn’t fall asleep. I tried so many different things to help me fall asleep but nothing was working. After a few more minutes, I went over to your room and went to open the door but it was locked.

“I will admit I was kind of hurt but I’m being a hypocrite because I locked the door on you as well. Anyways I just needed to be with you but you were pretty clever. I went through Zayn’s room to get to the bathroom but you had locked that too. So I went back outside and there was nothing else I could do so I just laid down and eventually fell asleep.”

“Louis that’s awful,” I exclaim, feeling bad for him. “You could have knocked!”

“I didn’t want to disturb you…,” Louis squeaks, his cheeks turning pink.

“You could have woken me up, I wouldn’t have minded,” I say softly. “Next time just knock okay?”

Louis’ eyes immediately looked at me and they were filled with horror. “Next time?!”

I instantly wished that I had worded it differently. I wrap my arms back around Louis and pull him close, looking down at him and looking right into his eyes. I gently push a strand of hair out of his eyes and say softly, “There won’t be a next time, I didn’t mean in that way. Louis I really like it when we sleep together, you’re super comfy. Can we sleep together again tonight…?”

“Yeah,” Louis says softly, his eyes searching mine for something that I can’t quite tell. “Of course, I’d love to.”

I smile softly and peck his forehead. I immediately freeze and pull away. I’ve only ever really pecked his forehead when he was sleeping or when he asked for it or something. I never pecked it randomly so now he’s probably curious.

_Way to go Haz. He probably thinks you’re a freak and is going to take back what he said. He’ll find a new best friend in the band and it won’t be you anymore. You’ll just be a loner and cry yourself to sleep every night because you ruined everything._

Sometimes my thoughts are a bit too harsh and intense. They tend to overmanatize my brain – overmanatize instead of overdramatize because guys shouldn’t be causing drama – and make me think of the worst possible conclusions.

“Do it again…,” Louis whispers gently, his eyes closed.

I bite down on my lip and say, “What do you mean?”

“What you did . . . do it again,” Louis says, his voice practically trembling, eyes still closed.

I feel my heartbeat speed up but I lean in gently and press my lips against his forehead once more. I leave my lips resting against his warm forehead for a few seconds and I just love this moment. I wish that I could kiss him all the time, any time and every time I feel like it. Unfortunately, life hates me and that’s not the case. We’re just “best friends”.  _Really_ close best friends.

I slowly pull away and Louis’ eyes are still shut. His lips are slowly parting themselves and I look down at them, biting down on my own bottom lip and forcing myself not to kiss him right here and now. Louis shivers and he whispers out, “Haz…”

“Yeah Boo?” I say gently.

“C-Can you do the same . . . to my cheek?” Louis says and bites down on his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Sure…,” I say, trying to not sound too excited.

In reality though, I have the biggest smile on my face. I lean down even more and gently peck his cheek, my lips lingering for a bit too long. I slowly pull away and Louis then points at his other cheek. I chuckle gently and then peck that cheek too, taking my time.

Louis then opens his eyes and looks up at me. He bites down on his bottom lip and points to the left corner of his mouth. My heart stops for a second and I slowly lean in, gently pecking the corner of his mouth. I feel Louis shaking and I slowly pull away, looking back into his eyes. Louis then points to the other corner of his mouth and I smile softly, leaning in and pecking it as well; taking a bit more time during this kiss than the last one.

I pull away and Louis eyes me and then looks at my lips. This time  _he’s_ the one leaning in and not me. I shut my eyes and turn my head a bit, slowly leaning in as well. I think I feel something brush against my lips but it pulls away not even a second later when someone exclaims, “MORNING BOYS! IT’S OUR BEFORE LAST DAY HERE. NO TIME TO WASTE!”

I look to see who it is at the door and I groan.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU PAYNE!”

I immediately get out of bed and run after him. Liam sees I’m charging after him and his eyes go wide before he starts running away.

“That’s right you  _better_ run Payne,” I growl.

Liam runs even faster than before and I smirk, going faster than before to try to catch up with him. Liam runs all over the house and Niall and Zayn have to dodge out of the way. They ask questions and Louis seems to be nowhere in sight.

That makes me even madder so I run even  _faster_ – running as fast as I can. I catch up to Liam and tackle him onto the ground. I pin him down and hover over him, giving him a dirty look. Liam squirms around and tries to get loose but I simply won’t let him.

“What’s the big deal Harry?” Liam groans, trying to get free. “Let me go!”

“No,” I exclaim, angry. “You’ve been ruining moments ever since we got on this trip! How would you like it if I walked in on you and Danielle huh? I’m just . . . so angry at you!”

“Haz I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Liam says innocently and raises his hands as if to say   
“I surrender”.

He looks too much like an adorable puppy and I groan, getting off of him and watching him scurry away back into his room – probably to see Danielle or something. I sigh and sit down at the table beside Zayn and Niall. They look at me curiously and Niall asks, “What’s wrong mate?”

“It’s just Liam,” I sigh. “Louis and I were kind of having a moment but then Liam interrupted it and nothing happened . . . once again.”

“That’s not the first time it happens, yeah?” Niall asks.

“No it’s not,” I say angrily. “It’s at least happened three times by now. If it wasn’t for him, maybe something could have already happened between me and Louis.”

“Well what happens whenever you two face each other after Liam interrupts?” Zayn asks.

“We just pretend nothing ever happened and we go back to being best friends,” I shrug and sigh.

“Well that pretty much sucks,” Zayn says.

“Tell me about it,” I sigh once more, wondering why we don’t just talk about it after.

“Well maybe this time Louis will bring it up?” Niall suggests, trying to be positive.

“Who knows,” I shrug, not really in the mood to talk about it anymore. “But let’s change the subject. So are you two still not dating?”

Niall and Zayn both blush deeply and I find myself smirking. Niall looks at Zayn as if to say ‘it’s your turn’ and Zayn sighs before he turns to me and says, “No we’re not. We consider it as something more than just best friends but it’s not official and we’re not an actual couple just yet.”

I nod, somewhat understanding what they mean. Niall blushes even more and Zayn grins, wrapping an arm around the blond’s shoulder. I simply smile as Niall blushes even  _deeper_ and nuzzles his head in Zayn’s neck.

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to see Louis in some shorts and a plain white shirt. He looks at Zayn and Niall and then gasps, looking back at me. “Harry how are you not melting right this very instant?! And why are you ruining their moment?!”

“Hello to you too Louis,” Zayn says and chuckles, pecking the top of Niall’s head.

Louis waves sheepishly and then asks, “So does anyone actually know what we’re doing today? Or was Liam just being a  _pain_ and waking us up for nothing?”

Louis starts cracking up at his “Payne-Pain” reference and I bite down on my bottom lip as a smile starts to appear. I manage to hide my smile but I roll my eyes playfully. Zayn and Niall just don’t even acknowledge Louis’ awful pun.

“No he didn’t tell us,” Zayn says, gently playing with Niall’s hair. “I’m assuming he didn’t tell either of you as well yeah?”

“No,” Louis sighs. “Where is he? Someone should go ask him what we’re doing. Where is he anyways?”

“Isn’t he with Danielle?” Niall asks.

Suddenly an idea pops in my head and it’s just like in the movies where the light bulb suddenly lights up over someone’s head. I smirk and start running quickly as I call out, “I’ll go ask him!”

_Revenge will never feel sweeter than this. It’s payback time, Payne._

-     -     -

I walk into his room and see Liam and Danielle lying in the bed, kissing each other. It’s not too scarring so I step closer to them and clear my throat before saying, “Excuse me, I’m  _so_ sorry to interrupt–”

 _Not_.

“But you woke us all up and then just left without telling us the plans for the day. I assume you have some plans since you woke us up right?”

“Yeah but I was kind of in the middle of something Haz,” Liam says, blushing.

“ _Oh really?_ ” I exclaim, faking my sympathy. “I am  _so_ sorry, I had no idea. Oh well, anyways come to the kitchen before I come back in here.”

I leave and sit down beside Louis in the kitchen. Liam comes out not even a minute later and glares at me. I simply shrug sheepishly and give him a flirty smile. Liam rolls his eyes and says, “We’re going parasailing and the one that’s here in Punta Cana is for two people. So I thought we could all split up once we get there and all parasail? It lasts quite a long time and then I thought we could go eat at  _Manuel’s,_ just the guys and then come back and play Truth or Dare?”

“Sounds good,” Zayn says and smiles.

“You know tomorrow’s our last full day right?” Liam says, frowning a bit. “The morning after that, we’re leaving to go back to America and continue on with the tours and everything. Today and tomorrow are our last full days; I say make the best of them.”

Liam’s speech kind of depresses us all and Liam forces a small smile on his face. “Sorry guys, anyways our ride will be here in just a few minutes and then we can go off and parasail. You might want to wear swim trunks just in case.”

Liam goes back to his room – probably to see Danielle – and I turn to see the look on Louis, Zayn and Niall’s faces. They all seem a bit down and I sigh, feeling the same myself. It’s hard to believe that there are only two more days left. Everything went by so fast and it doesn’t even feel like we’ve been here for a week.

“Well Liam pretty much just ruined everyone’s mood,” Zayn says lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

“It was such a nice vacation,” Niall sighs, looking very sad.

“Guys come on,” Louis exclaims, looking sad as well but trying to shrug it off. “We still have two good days before we leave the next morning. Let’s only be depressed tomorrow night or even the day after tomorrow in the morning okay? Don’t be sad now, we still have an amazing activity planned today and then an amazing dinner and then our favourite game.”

Niall randomly gets up and starts applauding Louis for his speech. Louis grins and then starts to bow and says, “Thank you, thank you. Hold your applause.”

“I guess we should put on some swim trunks before our ride gets here,” I suggest.

Zayn and Niall nod and then go off to their rooms. Louis turns to me and smiles softly. “So, parasailing partner, you excited for today?”

“Of course,” I chuckle. “But I have to go put on some swim trunks. Don’t you have to as well? Unless you already came prepared.”

“No I did not come prepared,” Louis grins. “Be right back Haz.”

With that, he leaves to his room. I watch him leave and smile softly to myself. I then go to my room and put on some swim trunks and put on a shirt. I pack some sunscreen just in case and put it in my little bag of stuff we might need during the day. Liam’s probably going to have one too but he’ll be with Danielle and not us.

I quickly go to the bathroom and fix myself up before going to the entrance. Liam, Danielle and Louis are already all there. I place myself beside Louis and smile at him. Louis looks down at my bag and laughs, “Nice manpurse.”

“There is nothing wrong with a beach bag,” I frown and pout.

“Manpurse,” Louis coughs.

I nudge him with my shoulder and he just laughs. We hear a honk from outside and Liam looks through the peephole and turns back to us. “It’s our ride, let’s go. Where are Niall and Zayn?”

“They’re probably going to come out any second,” I shrug.

“Well we don’t have time for that,” Liam huffs and turns to Danielle. “Dani could you please get in the car and tell them we’ll be out in just a minute?”

Danielle nods and Liam pecks her forehead gently before she heads out the door. Liam then turns to us and says, “You guys should go too. I’m just going to go get Zayn and Niall.”

“We’ll wait,” I say and smirk.

Liam simply shrugs and goes into Niall’s room. He comes back out with a frown and then goes into Zayn’s room. I can only hear faint voices but I manage to hear, “Hey guys the car is– OH MY GOD! MY POOR EYES!”

Louis looks at me with his eyebrows raised and I bite down on my bottom lip to contain my laughter. That’s what Liam gets for interrupting everyone. Liam comes back and his entire face is completely red. We both give him a questioning look and Liam just shakes his head quickly.

“What happened?” Louis asks gently.

Liam just turns even redder than before and walks out the door – probably going in the car to be with Danielle. Louis just shrugs and goes outside as well. I decide to stay and see what was going on between Zayn and Niall.

Niall and Zayn come out just a few seconds later and their shirts are crooked. I raise my eyebrows at them and they just blush, walking over. “What happened? Why did Liam suddenly leave with a super red face?”

“Well Liam cockblocked us as well,” Zayn explains. “I know it wasn’t a good time but shirts were flying off and things were getting heated and well Liam just walked in at the wrong time…”

“Oh my god,” I burst out laughing. “You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for teaching him a lesson about interrupting people, maybe you did it in an inappropriate way but if that’s what it takes for Liam to realize what he was doing…”

“Glad to see you’re laughing about this,” Niall says, his cheeks turning pink.

“Sorry,” I say and manage to calm myself down. “Just continue after Truth or Dare tonight. But please, don’t be too loud; I actually plan on  _sleeping_ tonight unlike some people.”

Niall turns fully red and Zayn just glares at me; refusing to seem embarrassed but his cheeks say something else. Zayn grabs Niall’s hand and starts to pull him away. He turns back to me and says, “I’m ignoring you until further notice.”

“You’re welcome,” I call out and grin.

-     -     -

“I can’t believe they actually had enough slots to take us all at once,” Louis says and shakes his head, chuckling.

Danielle and Liam, Niall and Zayn and Louis and I are all on different boats with a parasail attached to it. The parasail ride lasts for almost two hours; the boat drives around so that tourists can see as much of Punta Cana as they can. It seems fun but I will admit I’m a bit afraid.

“Aren’t you a bit afraid Lou?” I ask and wince.

“A bit,” Louis shrugs. “But I’ll have you with me so I know not to be afraid.”

My heart immediately pounds in my chest and I feel my cheeks heat up. I blush and look down at the ground, smiling like an idiot. Louis laughs and throws an arm around my shoulders. I look up at him and Louis continues to smile. The boat driver interrupts us and it causes Louis’ arm to fall off my shoulders.

“You guys ready to parasail?” he grins.

We both nod and he helps us set up everything. He puts the seats beside each other by clipping them on to the hooks. We then put on our lifejackets to be safe and sit down in the chairs. The driver then attaches the rest of the security seatbelts and then goes to the wheel of the boat. He waves at us once before turning back and starting to move the boat.

We start to move a bit but we’re not really in the air yet. He suddenly goes really fast and we’re in the air just a minute later. I hold on to the rail tightly and shut my eyes, feeling a bit nauseous. I feel a warm hand on my knee and I slowly open my eyes to see Louis giving me a comforting look. I immediately feel relieved and I smile at him.

Louis smiles back and slowly takes his hand off and holds on himself. I force myself to look at the view and it’s absolutely incredible. The ocean just looks so blue and amazing from up here and you really can see practically all of Punta Cana.

The wind is blowing in our faces and it’s a hot, sunny day but with the breeze it makes it just perfect. I smile and continue to look around, simply shocked at how beautiful Punta Cana looks from up here. Louis isn’t saying anything so I look up at him and see he’s doing the same thing I am. I smile and look back at the scenery.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Louis says in a hushed voice.

I look up at him and see he’s now looking at me. I smile softly and say, “Yeah it really is, this is outstanding. I’ve never seen such a beautiful country before. I love Dominican Republic.”

“Kind of makes you wish that we could stay here forever huh?” Louis says with a sad smile.

“Yeah,” I sigh, thinking about our departure in just a few days. “I don’t feel like I’ve grasped everything from this trip yet, you know what I mean? I still feel like there are so many other things to see and what about Viktor?”

“I didn’t even think of that,” Louis says in a small voice. “How are we going to say goodbye to Viktor? I don’t want to say goodbye to any of this. I feel like we have gotten closer to each other from this vacation and it really did help us bond.”

“It helped some more than others,” I say and smirk, thinking about Zayn and Niall earlier today.

“You’re talking about Zayn and Niall yeah?” Louis laughs.

“Yeah,” I nod and smile. “Us too though, we never cuddled in bed that much before but now it’s like every night.”

“I like to cuddle with you though,” Louis says. “I don’t know why we didn’t do it as much back then. We should start doing it more often.”

A grin appears on my face and I’m pretty sure it will stay like that until the end of the night. “Are you serious?”

“Yup,” Louis grins as well.

“I love how we’re looking at each other instead of looking at the beautiful view of Punta Cana,” I say and chuckle.

“Well maybe  _you’re_ the view Styles,” Louis says and wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

“Well then gawk away but please keep your drool to a minimum,” I say and smirk, winking at him.

“Can you imagine if you spit from here? Do you think it would actually hit someone?” Louis asks and grins.

I shake my head and start laughing. Only Louis would think of something like that – wait no, I can see Niall thinking the same thing actually. “I don’t know, but you wouldn’t want that to happen to you right? So other people would feel the same.”

“You’re no fun,” Louis says and pouts, looking too adorable for words.

I groan and say, “Don’t give me that look. You know I can’t resist it.”

Louis pouts even more and looks right into my eyes. I groan and sigh, shutting my eyes and trying to not think about him. Louis simply laughs and I open my eyes and glare at him. “You’re one evil man, Tomlinson.”

“But you can’t resist meh,” Louis says and winks at me.

“What if I can?” I ask and raise my eyebrows.

Obviously I can’t but hey, he doesn’t have to know that.

“Well then . . . I shall curse you in the shower when I’m dead,” Louis says and huffs, looking away.

“Why in the shower? You want to see Mr. Styles?” I smirk.

Louis’ cheeks heat up and – holy crap, Louis blushing is the most adorable thing on earth. Actually, it’s Liam’s sneezes and  _then_ it’s Louis blushing. I’m sorry but have you seen Liam sneeze? It’s so cute; all the guys agree with me.

“No it’s just the first thing I thought of,” Louis says quickly and continues to blush.

“I don’t think I’ve actually really seen you blush before today,” I say in shock, realizing this just now.

That causes Louis to blush even more and it makes me just want to kiss him. I sigh and realize that I can’t kiss him because we’re just best friends. Damn, having a crush on your best friend really does suck. Oh well, I’ll just be one of those guys pining over their best friends forever and end up getting a cat named after them.

Okay . . . that just sounds too creepy, even for me.

“It’s kind of relaxing up here,” Louis says randomly, looking at the view and also changing the subject.

I look around once more and smile. “It really is, I was nervous at first but now I wish it was longer than just two hours. How much time has passed anyways?”

Louis shrugs. “Who knows and who cares. I absolutely love it up here, it would be a great first date. You know, trying to lure people here and put your charm on them.”

“Oh I can just picture it now,” I laugh. “You’d pull the old yawn-and-stretch-arm-out trick wouldn’t you?”

Louis gasps and looks at me with a serious face but in a joking tone. “Have you been on a date with me before Styles?”

-     -     -

Niall grabs the flashlight and turns it on, smirking. I sigh of relief because we can  _finally_ see. Since we always turn off the lights for the game, it’s really dark and Niall had issues finding the flashlight so it took some time.

“Liam, truth or dare?” Niall asks.

“Dare,” Liam says.

“I dare you to eat a banana seductively,” Niall says and smirks.

Liam blushes and groans, grumbling as he gets up to get a banana. He comes back, still grumbling as he sits down. He takes the peel off the banana and starts to slowly eat it, not really knowing what to do to make it look seductive.

Niall laughs and says, “Eat it slowly and look at people, make eye contact with them. And it’s also about before you eat it, like take a lot in your mouth before biting down on it and make eye contact.”

Liam looks simply miserable but swallows the food in his mouth and looks at Zayn while he takes in quite a bit of his banana without actually biting it off; making it look like a blowjob. Wow, Niall really went all out with this dare.

Liam then begins to chew on it and then makes eye contact with Louis, adding in a wink. Niall starts to laugh a bit and Liam simply glares at him. He then takes the rest of the banana in his mouth and looks at Niall once before biting it and chomping on it really quickly to finish the dare. He finishes the banana and then takes the flashlight, still chewing a bit as he says, “Zayn, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Zayn says and grins.

“I dare you to play the next round with your hand touching the person on your left’s bum,” Liam says and smirks.

“I suggested that dare to you,” Zayn laughs.

He looks to his left and sees that it’s Niall. Niall blushes and Zayn simply winks and puts his hand under Niall’s bum; cupping one cheek. Niall giggles and Zayn just rolls his eyes playfully, taking the flashlight with his other hand and turning to Louis, “Truth or dare mate?”

“Truth,” Louis replies.

“What’s the one thing you have to do before we leave the island?” Zayn asks.

“I have to . . . that’s hard,” Louis sighs and shuts his eyes, thinking of his answer. “I have to realize some things before I leave because some things are confusing right now.”

Zayn nods and passes the flashlight to him. Louis accepts it and looks at Niall, “Truth or dare Ni?”

“Truth,” Niall replies.

“If you got stuck on a desert island with one of us, who would it be and why?” Louis asks.

What a pointless question, we all know who he’s going to say.

“I’d pick Zayn–”

_Big shocker there._

“Because he’d keep me company, he wouldn’t save us or anything but I’d have his company and that’s enough for me.”

Niall takes the flashlight and looks at me. “Truth or dare Haz?”

“Truth,” I reply, not feeling in the mood for a dare which would probably involve moving.

That’s right ladies; Harry Styles gets lazy sometimes too.

“What was your favourite dream that you dreamed of when you were a kid?” Niall asks.

“It’s stupid but it was a world just filled with boys and guy things. There were video game stores everywhere and there were all sorts of cars, motorcycles and you could buy all the ice cream and chocolate you wanted,” I say in a sheepish voice.

The guys all laugh at me and I just huff, taking the flashlight and turning to Zayn who finally takes his hand away from Niall’s bum. I laugh and say, “Truth or dare Zayn?”

“Dare,” Zayn replies, picking dare for the second time in a row.

“I dare you act like a girl until your next turn,” I smirk.

“Oh-my -gosh that is like  _so_ not fair,” Zayn says in a high-pitched voice and rolls his eyes. “Someone like better pick me soon or else I’m going to like freak out.”

I chuckle and pass the flashlight to him. Zayn takes it and turns to Liam, “Truth or dare babe?”

“Dare,” Liam says.

“I dare you to like take off your shirt and show us your ah-mazing abs,” Zayn says in a very girly voice and bats his eyelashes.

Liam chuckles and takes off his shirt. Zayn suddenly screams like Candice would in Phineas and Ferb – damn Liam for making me watch so many episodes with him that made me use a Phineas and Ferb reference – and starts to hyperventilate.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god, you’re shirtless! Liam Payne is shirtless and I’m witnessing it right now,” Zayn says and screams again.

He pulls out his phone and takes a picture. I burst out laughing and Liam puts his shirt back on and takes the flashlight. He turns to Louis and asks, “Truth or dare Lou?”

“Dare,” Louis says and smiles.

“I dare you to sit on Harry’s lap and cuddle with them for five minutes,” Liam says.

Louis shrugs and says, “Easy.”

He then plops down on my lap and I wrap my arms around his waist. Louis nestles his head in the crook of my neck and I feel myself smile. Zayn and Niall both look at me with a smirk on their face. That causes me to blush and Louis takes the flashlight, looking at Zayn.

“Truth or dare Zayn?” he asks.

“Finally,” Zayn groans. “Truth.”

“Are you and Niall going to ‘get it on’ tonight?” Louis asks and smirks.

Zayn blushes and Niall’s entire face turns red. Zayn looks down at the ground and quickly mumbles, “Chicken.”

Louis, Liam and I all burst out laughing and the both of them turn as red as tomatoes. That causes us to laugh even louder and Zayn quickly takes the flashlight, yelling out to change the subject, “Liam! Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Liam says.

“Did you bring a pack of condoms for you and Danielle for the trip?” Zayn asks and smirks.

Liam then turns super red and quickly mumbles, “Yes…”

He then takes the flashlight really quickly and looks at me. “Harry, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” I reply, giving Liam a sympathetic look.

“I dare you and Louis to kiss,” Liam says quickly.

I guess he didn’t realize what he was saying because the moment it comes out, his eyes go wide and it looks like he wants to take it all back. My eyes practically bulge out of their sockets and I just want to curl up and die right now.

I specifically told them that I  _don’t_ want Louis and I’s first kiss – or our only kiss, because he’s not gay – to be from a measly game. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, shifting uncomfortably. Louis looks at me and he’s already so close to my lips since he’s sitting in my lap.

I sigh and look back at the others to see that they’re all waiting for my reaction. That causes me to groan and I look back at Louis who’s trying to read my expression but it doesn’t seem like he can. His eyes never leave mine and he just sits there and waits for me to do something.

I can’t believe I’m actually going to do this but this is the only solution. I can’t actually do anything but this and I have to make sure our friendship stays safe and going through with this won’t help my case. I know I’m the king of dares and I always brag about it but I’m giving up my throne – to keep our friendship safe.

It probably sounds like I’m overreacting but I’ve had so much time to think about this and I just know that this is the right thing to do. Liam is so going to have the talk of his life once this game is all over. He owes me, big time.

Someone clears their throat and I utter out one single word, “Chicken…”

I do the stupidest thing ever and look up to see Louis’ reaction. His expression is as hard as stone and I can’t seem to get through to his emotions at all. He’s looking deep into my eyes for a sign or something and his eyes get red. He blinks quickly and then looks down at the ground.

Before I can even blink, he’s off my lap and storming away to his room. He walks for the first half but then basically runs to his room. I hear a small sniffle and a whimper before I hear a door slam shut. I shut my eyes tightly and groan. I wait to hear that little click and I hear it not even a second later.

So much for keeping our friendship safe…


	17. Chapter Fourteen

 

"What the hell Liam?!" I rage, glaring at him.

My emotions right now are not in a good state. Right now all I want to do is pound on Liam over and over; but he's my  _friend_  and I know that's obviously not the right choice but it would make me feel so much better.

Liam looks completely horrified and I clench my jaw, getting even angrier than before. That little bastard ruined everything! I told them that I don't want our first kiss – let's get real, the only kiss – to be from a measly game that means nothing. Does no one listen anymore?!

"I'm s-sorry Harry, I-I didn't know what I was d-doing," Liam trembles, his bottom lip wobbling. "I didn't even r-realize what I was saying until it was t-too late..."

I feel tears appear in my eyes and I groan, running to my room and slamming the door shut. I just run and throw myself on the bed. I let the tears fall and I scream into my pillow; grabbing a fistful of the sheets, holding onto them as tight as I possibly can. I just let myself go and sob, not caring about anything in the world right now.

It sounds very sissy but oh well. Sometimes I don't act like a man and I just let my emotions out, I can't help it! If you find out the guy you like runs away from you and slams the door shut because he's hurt and it's your fault; who wouldn't sob their eyes out?

The question is though:  _why_ did he run away? I probably embarrassed him in front of the others by rejecting him. I also never say no to a dare and that was the first time I ever said no so that must have seemed rude to him or something. I'm such an idiot.

I begin to cry even harder and I hear the door open behind me. I don't even bother looking up, I just continue to cry. I hear the door shut again and I think:  _good, they should all just leave me alone and let me cry myself to sleep._

I feel the bed sink down which means more weight's added to it.

 _Oh great, whoever it is decided to stay. It better not be Liam or else I will honestly hit him. It might be a girly hit but still; he deserves_ something _._

"Harry," a gentle voice says.

I immediately know who it is. I sniff as my "hi" and continue to cry. I can tell that I'm getting restless but I continue to cry my heart out. I feel their arms wrap around me as they pull my head into their lap. I just begin to sob even more and bury my face into their lap. If anybody else would be seeing this, it would look so wrong but it's definitely not the case right now.

I continue to cry in his lap for a few more minutes before I push him away and sit up, wiping my eyes. Niall approaches me but I scoot away from him, just wanting to be alone. I need to cry all alone, I don't want any company right now.

"Niall I a-appreciate you coming here b-but I really need to b-be alone...," I say, hiccupping at the same time because of all the crying.

Niall nods and gently pecks my cheek and gives me a famous Horan hug before leaving and shutting the door. I leave my door unlocked and the bathroom door unlocked – just in case – and then I shut my blinds and turn off my lamp, wanting to be in complete and utter darkness.

I take off my clothes except for my boxers and then hop into bed, wrapping myself up in the blankets and curling up into a little ball. I let the tears fall and I sniffle, burying my face in my pillow. Right now I just want to be asleep and not have to think about any of this.

But obviously, it's not that easy and it's the  _only_ thing my brain can think about. His final look on his face before he left is stuck in my brain and I can only picture Louis with that face now. It's not a pretty sight and I just want to cry even harder but it's not physically possible.

Half an hour later – it feels more like  _hours_  though – I finally begin to feel restless and my eyes clothes. One more tear falls from my closed eyelid and I yawn, feeling so tired because of all the crying and the pain.

I think about Louis without realizing and I let out one last broken sob before I suddenly fall into a deep sleep.

-     -     -

_It's the day of . . . well, I, let's just say that this is honestly the worst day ever._

_Okay, scratch that. The before last day of our vacation back in 2013 was the worst day of my life but this comes into a close second. I can't believe that this is how everything ends up; my brain just won't let me wrap my head around it._

_My brain keeps fighting back and screams, telling me that this_ can't  _be the end of everything. I just want to be able to do_ something  _but I really just can't do anything at all. I'm surprised I'm even here somehow; maybe it's just God punishing me even more._

_Louis and I haven't talked since that day so it's unfortunate to say that our band kind of plummeted a bit. The fans were very angry and hurt at first but they soon realized that us still being a band is better than nothing so they were content – somewhat..._

_Anyways it's sad to say that the band split up not even ten years later. We were all pretty devastated but Louis was relieved – because he hated my guts ever since that dreadful night that still gives me nightmares sometimes._

_Liam, Zayn and Niall – which, Zayn and Niall ended up being a couple not long after the trip – had tried to trick us into meeting up and becoming best friends but it never worked. Louis would always just scowl and walk away or something._

_It was pretty heartbreaking as you could imagine. I mean, I was in love with that boy. I . . . I still am, even to this very day. It's kind of hard to explain how long it's been since but I will never forget that day that ruined my entire life._

_Whenever that certain day comes up every year, I cringe and end up sobbing in my bed while eating two whole tubs of ice cream all to myself. It's pretty bad, I realize. But I've been a wreck ever since Louis and I haven't been talking._

_I don't blame Liam . . . not anymore. For the first year or so, I couldn't_ stand  _him. I mean; he was the reason that Louis and I weren't friends anymore so of course I couldn't do anything_ but  _blame him. But I realized it was my own fault for hiding my feelings in the first place._

_I always wonder to myself: what would have happened if I hadn't kept it a secret and told Louis?_

_Would it have just made things worse? Would we be a couple by now? Would we at least still be friends? Would things be awkward between us? Would Louis return my feelings?_

_Every single night I go to sleep with regret filled in my mind. I know I sound so whipped but I really am and I'm not even ashamed to admit it. Louis' been the best thing that ever happened to me and I lost him a_ long  _time ago._

 _I guess after all these years; you'd think I'd get used to the rejection, the constant silent treatment from Louis. In a way I did and in a way I didn't. It's kind of complicated and there's really no way to explain it – well,_ any  _of this._

_It just hurt. A lot._

_And I thought that God leaving me here in the same as_ him  _was his last way to punish but I in just a matter of seconds, I realized I was oh-so_ very  _wrong._

_Louis walks into the room, looking pretty crisp, and he has a very angry look on his face. He walks over and his face immediately gets soft. I gasp and my heart speeds up; I haven't seen this look on him since we were best friends..._

_Suddenly, the soft look turns into a sad look and not even a few seconds later; he's crying. He ends up falling on his knees and rests his arm against the wood, basically sobbing and not even caring what other people think of him._

_He looks up for one second and the sobbing gets even worse._

_Niall, Liam and Zayn all just stare at Louis helplessly, knowing that they can't do anything to make him feel better. Everything's already done and there's nothing Louis can do to change anything that's happened._

_They want to help Louis so badly but there's nothing to be done and Louis kind of brought this on himself. He can't expect to be rude for several years and then suddenly go soft when..._

_"Haz," Louis croaks out, his voice sounding so raw and painful._

_I hold in my breath and slowly approach him from behind, getting closer to hear what he has to say. It's the first time he's said my name in_ years  _and it's my nickname!_

_"I can't believe this...," he says, barely over a whisper._

_I want to reach out for him but I know I can't. He needs to talk and let out whatever he wants to say. He's taking his precious time though saying it and it's pretty much killing me._

_"You're a selfish bastard you know that," Louis says, his voice getting louder and sounding angry. "Just doing this . . . thing, how am I supposed to go on now?!"_

_"This probably doesn't make sense at all but . . . I love you Harry."_

_My mouth just falls right open and I can't believe what I just heard. This doesn't make sense at all..._

_"I was so hurt that you called for a chicken when you're the king of dares and I didn't know why I was so hurt but I just couldn't stand to be near you and my heart broke in two. I then realized after it was because I have feelings for you...," Louis says, still sobbing at random moments in the sentence._

_"I know that I chose to ignore you instead of confess but I thought that you didn't like me since you called a chicken. And I tried to kiss you so many times but you never tried to kiss me so I just assumed that you didn't feel the same way," Louis sighed, looking at my face, tears slipping down from his cheeks and landing  on my face._

_"And you're dea– gone..."_

_Louis just cried even harder and everybody at the funeral felt so bad and couldn't look at the elderly Louis._

_"I missed my chance with you. I'm such an idiot. Harry, come back please. I can't live my life without you . . . I need you..."_

I suddenly jolt up and sweat is dripping down my forehead. I can feel my chest rise up and down and I feel like I'm going to puke. That one's worse than the Titanic dream, most definitely. I look around the room before looking at my clock which reads 4:02 AM. I sigh and flop onto my stomach, gripping my pillow.

A few minutes pass and I just can't seem to fall back asleep. I sigh and go to Louis' room, wondering if he's having the same issues that I am – which I  _highly_ doubt. Of course when I get there, I turn the handle, thinking that it will be locked. But it's surprisingly not locked, which makes me gasp out loud – girly, I know. Nonetheless, I smile and walk into his room. Louis' sleeping and has the same look as he did last time. I smile softly and take a step closer when I step on something that doesn't feel like the floor.

I take a step back and look down to see it's his "his" blanket, since I have the "her". Or, a  _part_ of it anyways. I look at the floor and gasp, my eyes filling with tears. Louis' "his" blanket is ripped into a thousand pieces.

My heart just shatters right here and I run back to my room, plopping on my bed and letting the tears fall. I slowly continue to cry until I manage to mansob myself to sleep.

-     -     -

I wake up, not caring what time it is. I just shut my eyes and groan, wanting to fall back asleep. I do  _not_ want to face today at all. I know it's just going to be awful, and the day hasn't even started yet.

I know the guys will want to play truth or Dare but I'm not exactly up for it. I'd rather just lay here in bed and continue to remain in my state of misery. It's not like they would be capable of cheering me up anyways.

The only person that could cheer me up is . . . Louis.

And I'm currently mad at him because of last night. I know I probably shouldn't be mad at him but I am. That really hurt me and those blankets mean a lot about our friendship. And if he just ripped it . . . what does that say about our friendship now? Everything's just so complicated,  _when_ did things get so complicated?

I decide not to question it further and just shut my eyes, trying to force myself to go back to sleep. I hear my door open not even a minute later and I groan, burying my entire body under the covers.

"Wake up Harry," an Irish voice says.

"I don't want to," I grumble, burying myself deeper into the covers.

"But today's our last full day, our last night of Truth or Dare," Zayn says, his voice sounding closer than Niall's for some strange reason.

"I don't care," I say, trying to cover the pain in my voice. "Just leave me alone."

"Is this about last night?" Niall asks, worried.

_Which one . . . the dare or me finding Louis' blanket ripped to shreds?_

"Harry, you guys will be fine. I bet Louis isn't even mad," Zayn adds.

_Just ask the poor innocent blanket if he's still mad..._

"Bet you he is," I mumble to myself.

"Well we can go talk to him and–"

"NO," I cry out, now alarmed and completely woken up. "Don't talk to him. Or at least, don't talk to him about me."

I'm still mad at him and I know it's for a silly reason but my brain won't allow me to forgive him until I stop being so stubborn. I also know that I'll probably remain stubborn for a good few hours. It kind of sucks but it is what it is.

"Why not?" Niall asks.

"Because of reasons. I just want to stay in bed and sulk; can't you two let me do that?" I ask and slowly pull my head out from the covers and look at them.

"You can't Harry," Niall frowns. "It's our last day here . . . our last full day and night. This is really important, whether you think it is or not. After this, we're going back on the road and we won't be able to bond like we did on this trip."

"Don't you want to have fun on your last day?" Zayn asks.

"How can things be fun after what went down yesterday?" I ask and sigh sadly.

"I'm not really exactly, uh, sure," Zayn struggles. "B-but–"

" _But_ , you need to  _try_  to fix things Haz," Niall interrupts.

"That's harder than it sounds," I sigh.

"But you have to at least  _try_ ," Niall exclaims. "You don't want to remember your last day as one of the worst days of your entire life."

"If by tonight, we're still not talking, I'll go up and talk to him," I say, immediately regretting the words the moment they come out of my mouth.

"I guess that's fair enough," Zayn nods in approval. "But what are you going to do today then?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "What is everyone else doing?"

"Well Liam and Danielle are spending their last day together doing God knows what. And Niall and I are going to hang out for the entire day," Zayn explains and smiles at a very red Niall.

"And what about...," I stop, not finishing my sentence.

"Louis?" Niall asks, knowing it's too hard for me to say his name right now.

I nod slowly, keeping my eyes on Niall's. Niall just shrugs and says, "We don't know. We tried knocking but he wouldn't answer and his door's still locked. I imagine he's not going to do much."

"Well I don't want to be left alone with just him in this house," I say, horrified by just imagining what would go down.

"Then go out and do something so that you won't have to see him. I think you're making too much of a big deal out of this though," Zayn says.

"Well you didn't see what was ripped into shreds on his floor," I reply bitterly.

"What was it?" both ask at the same time.

"Go see for yourselves," I say, barely above a whisper.

I feel like if I say it out loud, it just makes it that much more real. My brain's still trying to tell myself that it didn't happen but truthfully, I know it happened.

"But it's locked?" Zayn asks, confused.

"Are you sure?" I reply. "Go check again. When I went, it wasn't locked."

Zayn and Niall shrug and leave the room, telling me they'll be right back. I sigh and shut my eyes, putting the covers back over my head and hoping to fall into a deep sleep – which, I know won't happen. They come back a few minutes later and Niall says, "Huh, it wasn't locked after all. It was locked before though, I can almost guarantee it."

"Did you look inside his room?" I ask, pulling the covers off of my head again.

"Yeah and we didn't see anything other than Louis sleeping in his bed," Zayn shrugs.

"You didn't see anything on the floor?" I ask, kind of shocked and confused.

"Nope, maybe you were dreaming Harry," Zayn suggests.

"I know I wasn't. I remember waking up from an awful dream and that's when I went to Louis' room," I explain.

"Well maybe you had what people call it, a dream-within-a-dream," Zayn suggests once more.

"Please," I roll my eyes playfully. "That only happens in the movies or in stories."

"Well sorry Haz," Niall says and shrugs helplessly. "Maybe he moved it or whatever? Anyways, it's almost noon, Zayn and I should get going. We're all meeting up at  _Manuel's_ since it's our last dinner here. See you there at seven?"

"I guess," I shrug, not too excited to go there tonight.

Of course I want to see Viktor and everything but it'll just be awkward because Louis and I always sit beside each other at  _Manuel's_. So it will be painful when we don't sit beside each other and we won't be making jokes or whatever – Viktor will probably even notice that something's up; he's that good.

I  _should_ probably go see Louis and fix this entire mess so that our last day isn't crappy like Niall said it would be. Maybe I should just pretend nothing ever happened – like everyone does in every cliché story – and have fun on my last full day in Punta Cana.

I'll try to make things as normal as I can and if things get awkward, then they will just have to get awkward. There's nothing that I can really do if Louis isn't trying to make an effort so as long as I do my part, it shouldn't be that bad . . . right? I guess I'll have to wait and see...

I push those thoughts out of my brain for now and I get up, getting ready to go out for the day. I don't know exactly what I'll be doing today but I'm sure that I can find something exciting to do here – everything here is just so breathtaking.

After I finish getting ready, I go to the kitchen and whip something up for myself. After I finish, I then go brush my teeth, grab my wallet and head out the door, hoping that I will be able to find something to do for the remainder of the day.

-     -     -

A carnival.

There's a carnival going on, just past the beach. There aren't that many people at the carnival and it's fairly cheap so I think to myself:  _why not?_ I'll probably spend my entire day here until it's time to meet up with the boys at  _Manuel's_.

They have some pretty interesting rides but I decide to go on the soft, slow ones to ponder my thoughts and just think about life in general – about what it will be like to be back on the road, about how this vacation will have affected us, about wondering if we'll ever get another amazing opportunity like we did with this one, all that good stuff. While thinking about everything that pops into my brain, I realize that going to the fair alone is probably the worst thing anyone could ever do. It's so boring and you have absolutely no one to talk to.

I'm also pretty sure that someone knew who I was but before they could even react or yell out a name, their mom pulled them away and they left the carnival. I kind of felt bad for the girl though because when she realized her mom was pulling her  _away_ from the carnival, she looked like she was going to cry right then and there.

Needless to say that that little drama there, was pretty much the most interesting that happened during my day. I spend the rest of my day just on the slow, soft rides that I've already went on a thousand times each and that's it. Actually, I ate a hot dog which tasted amazing but then a bee landed on it . . . so I pretty much just manshrieked and threw the remainder of my food on the floor,  _possibly_ running away after...

Bees are very scary. That's all I have to say on that subject.

I notice that it's getting late so I leave the carnival and go back to the resort. No one's there so I decide to change into something else – because it was kind of hot outside, thus meaning some clothes got sweaty – and just chill in my room. Once it gets closer to 6:45, I leave to go to  _Manuel's_.

Turns out I'm not the only one there; Liam is also there and is checking out the menu. I sit down on the opposite side and Liam looks up at me and smiles. "Hey Harry, how was your day?"

"Good I guess," I shrug. "Kind of boring, I just hung out at the carnival."

Liam's eyes immediately light up and he drops the menu. "There's a  _carnival_?! Why didn't anybody tell me this?"

"Maybe they just set it up? I don't know," I smile a bit. "You can go after supper though."

Liam shakes his head and says, "No, we're going to play Truth or Dare remember?"

"Well after that? If it's still open?" I suggest.

"I might go with Danielle," Liam says, pondering his thoughts. "Since it's our last night, we're going to hang out after Truth or Dare. But it won't be at the resort because my bed is kind of too small so we're staying at a hotel. I'll meet you guys though at the airport the next morning."

The word  _airport_ hits me like a ton of bricks and I lose my breath for a second. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "I can't believe this is it. Our last night, how did the time fly by so quickly? Like I remember when we first got here and ate at  _Manuel's_ for the first time and everything – and now we're  _leaving_?!"

Liam sighs and nods grimly. "I know what you mean Haz, it's pretty disappointing. But who knows, maybe one day we'll be back?"

"Maybe," I mumble.

Suddenly, Zayn and Niall enter the restaurant and sit beside Liam. They both have a certain glow on their faces and Liam gives me that  _mhmm_ look. I bite down on my lip to stop myself from grinning and I can't help but grin anyways. I haven't had a real grin all day and it feels nice to finally be happy. Niall notices that we're teasing them and just huffs, causing Zayn to laugh and put his arm around Niall's shoulders.

Louis comes in a few seconds later and sees that all the seats are taking on Liam's side and then sits beside me. He sits as close as he can to the edge so there's a big gap in between us. I sigh and scoot over close to the edge to give him more room. If this is how he wants to be, then so be it.

The three of them can sense the awkwardness and I sigh to myself. I hope that this won't ruin their last day here. I would absolutely hate to ruin this for them as well. I just feel like telling Louis to get his shit together but that would be rude and honestly I don't think that saying that would help my situation.

Viktor comes by and smiles at us. "Hey guys, does everybody already know what they want?"

We tell him our orders and Viktor can immediately tell that something's up. He frowns and says, "Is everything okay?"

"Well it is our last night here," Liam says. "This is the last time that we'll see you Vik."

Viktor's smile immediately leaves his face and he lets out a small frown. He looks down at his notepad for a few seconds before looking back up with a forced smile on his face. "I understand – you guys couldn't stay here forever. You do have to get back to the media and fans and all that. I just . . . I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Neither did we," Zayn chuckles softly. "But we'll probably be back here someday; we  _have_ to, to see our favourite waiter. Unless you want to move to the UK."

Viktor smiles and says, "I think I'll stay here but thanks for the offer. And you better come back or else! Anyways I'll put your orders in and come back out with the food in a bit."

Viktor walks away and the silence returns back at our table. I sigh and look outside, wishing that this awkward tension would just  _end_ already.

_Yeah, just wait until it's Truth or Dare..._

No one at the table talks and I can tell that everything's just getting worse. Liam clears his throat and saves us all from the awkward tension. "So, what did everyone do today? Zayn? Niall?"

"Zayn made us a picnic that we ate by this beautiful waterfall," Niall gushes, sounding like a girl. "It was so beautiful and–"

"Romantic," Liam cuts in and smirks at Zayn.

Zayn blushes and groans, hiding his face in Niall's shoulder, causing the little Irishman to laugh and pat the top of Zayn's head. Liam just shakes his head amusedly and turns to me. "Harry, how about you?"

I almost tell him that he already knows but I realize that Zayn and Niall are staring at me, waiting for me to answer. I take a small sigh and say, "I went to a carnival a few blocks down, that's pretty much it for me."

"Aw did you win any prizes like everyone does in those stereotypical movies?" Zayn asks and grins.

"Nope, sorry Zayn," I say and smile.

Liam then turns to Louis and says, "What did you do Lou?"

"You know," Louis says in a hushed tone. "Stuff."

"Stuff as in?" Liam asks once more.

"Just stuff okay?" Louis says, getting all hissy. "I just went to a few places, can we drop it?"

Zayn and Niall look shocked and Niall gives me the WTF look and Zayn just mouths, "Drama queen."

I suddenly burst out laughing but I quickly cover my mouth and try to stop the giggles. I simply can't and it causes Zayn and Niall to try to not laugh either. Liam just looks confused and I look at Louis, still trying to stop my laughter.

He glares at me at first but then his face goes blank and it turns soft. He doesn't look at me in the eyes but rather  _behind_ me at something. He seems to be thinking deeply about something right in the middle of the restaurant.

I decide not to question it . . . for now.

-     -     -

The meal is over and we all say our goodbyes to Viktor. It's really sad and there are a bit of tears – not going to say from  _whom_ though – because nobody wants to see him leave. Technically it's us leaving but still; same thing.

All the boys walk out and I'm the last one saying goodbye to Viktor. He pulls out a card and hands it to me. I look up at him curiously and he says, "If ever you want to talk about boy drama."

He winks and then walks back into the kitchen. I look down and see it's his phone number. Aw that's sweet; he wants us to stay in contac– wait...

Boy drama? I never told him anything about Loui– that sneaky little bastard; he knew all along! Man he's good...

-     -     -

"Okay guys so this is our  _last_ Truth or Dare game," Liam says, holding the flashlight up. "Is anybody nervous?"

"Why would we be nervous Li?" Zayn asks and laughs.

Liam shrugs and just passes the flashlight to Niall. Niall takes it and looks at Louis. "Truth or dare Lou?"

"Truth," Louis says.

"What was your favourite day here?" Niall asks.

"Probably the day that we went to the mall," Louis says and shrugs, taking the flashlight.

I can tell that he's not that into it and I feel bad. I know that this won't be enjoyable for him and I know it sucks but . . . I'm just hoping that it won't affect the others' moods as well. I'm going to try to do my best to not let it affect mine.

Louis looks at Zayn and then says, "Truth or dare Zayn?"

"Dare," Zayn grins.

"I dare you to take off your shirt," Louis says.

Zayn seems confused but takes off his shirt nonetheless. Niall immediately turns pink and he looks down at the ground, fiddling with his fingers. He takes a peek at Zayn and becomes even  _redder_  than before and looks back down again.

Zayn still looks confused and says, "What was the point of that?"

"Oh nothing," Louis smirks and hands the flashlight to him. "You can put your shirt back on."

Zayn gives Louis a suspicious look but then just shrugs and moves on. He looks at Liam and says, "Truth or dare Liam?"

"Truth," Liam chirps and smiles.

"How many times did you and Danielle have sex on this trip?" Zayn asks.

Liam immediately blushes and he ends up stuttering for a minute. I bite down on my lip to refrain from laughing at him. Liam just shakes his head and says, "Chicken."

Zayn pouts and says, "Awe you're no fun!"

Liam just glares at him and takes the flashlight, looking at me. "Truth or dare Harry?"

"Truth," I reply.

"Seems like everyone is picking truth," Niall commented.

Liam laughs and says, "What was the worst part of the entire trip?"

"You know which part was the worst," I say and glare at him, sounding a bit angry.

Liam sighs and nods, mouthing out a "sorry" and then passes the flashlight to me. I loosen up and look at Niall. "Truth or dare Niall?"

"Dare," Niall exclaims and grins.

"I dare you to give us your best Irish pick up line," I say.

Niall just smirks and says, "Too easy!"

He turns to Zayn and says, "Come over to my place and I'll show you me Lucky Charms."

Zayn bursts out laughing and Niall just laughs along with him. I can't help but laugh as well and Niall just shakes his head, still laughing as he grabs the flashlight. "Liam, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Liam replies.

"I dare you to go sit down in a corner a minute for a time out! You deserve after what happened," Niall says and frowns at him.

Liam looks hurts but completely understands as to why Niall said that. He gets up and goes to his little corner and then sits down. I bite down on my bottom lip and sigh, feeling bad for the poor guy. I look at Louis really quickly and he seems to be confused about the dare.

A minute seems to take forever but finally, Liam comes back after a minute. He sits down and looks at Louis. "Truth or dare Lou?"

"Truth," Louis says.

Man he is not picking any dares now is he?

_Oh my God . . . what if he's not picking dares because of what happened during the last dare? What if he thinks that they'll dare him to kiss me as well?_

Man, I really  _do_ overthink things way too much.

"Why aren't you picking any dares? Are you  _afraid_?" Zayn asks and smirks.

Louis shakes his head and rolls his eyes but his facial expression seems to speak otherwise. I sigh and just wait to hear what Liam says.

"Did you sleep well last night and why?" Liam asks, grinning at Zayn – who probably gave him that dare.

Louis stiffens and he sighs, looking down at the ground. He runs a hand through his hair and then says slowly, "No I didn't . . . I had a bad dream."

"What was it?" Niall immediately asks, glancing at me for one second before looking back at Louis.

"It's not your turn now is it Niall," Louis smirks and then grabs the flashlight. "Zayn, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Zayn smiles.

"Are  _you_ and Niall going to have wild gay buttsex like you told Taylor Swift in that text?" Louis smirks.

Zayn immediately blushes and Niall squeaks out loud. Zayn simply shakes his head and says, "Lou you're  _crazy_! We're not even dating."

"That wouldn't stop some people," Louis says and smirks.

Zayn just smacks Louis' arm and grabs the flashlight, chuckling a bit. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to kiss Louis' hand," Zayn says.

I sigh to myself and turn to Louis. I reach to grab his hand but then he pulls it away. I look up at him and give him a confused look but Louis won't look me in the eye. I try to grab his hand again but he just pulls it away and then sits on both of his hands.

My mouth simply drops open and I can't believe that he's acting like this. I turn to Zayn and he looks worried and confused. He then looks at me and just shrugs, motioning for me to pick up the flashlight. I pick it up and turn to Niall, "Truth or dare Niall?"

"Truth," Niall replies and gives me an encouraging smile.

"Do you think you and Zayn will ever end up as a couple?" I ask and smile.

Niall just shrugs and blushes a bit. "I don't know, we might. If we do, you guys will be the first ones to know. Well, after our parents of course."

I smile and pass Niall the flashlight. He turns to Liam and says, "Truth or dare Liam?"

"Truth," Liam says.

"How does it feel possibly being the only non-gay one in the group?" Niall asks and laughs.

My eyes suddenly open wide and I look up at Niall quickly. Zayn and Liam both do the same and they look like fear just took over their entire body. I force myself not to look at Louis but I just can't help myself. Louis has so many emotions shown on his face that it's hard to even keep up with them all: shocked, hurt, angry, worried, curious, sad, scared...

Niall realizes what he says and he just shrugs, as if it's not that big of a deal. Why that little...– Zayn better punish him for that later. Ew, or maybe not... I just got some nasty images in my mind that I will  _never_ be able to wash out of my brain.

"So?" Niall asks.

"I, uh," Liam says, not knowing exactly how to answer. "I don't know..."

Louis looks angry once more and Liam notices. He sighs and picks up the flashlight. "Truth or dare Louis?"

"Truth," Louis mumbles.

_So he's still sticking with truth..._

"Why did you run away last night during Truth or Dare?" Liam asks.

Everything suddenly becomes quiet and Louis looks up at me for the first time since the restaurant. He glares at me and I've never seen so much anger in his gaze before. I sigh and force myself to continue looking into his eyes.

He just continues to stare and then says in the harshest tone ever, "One word: chicken."

He then gets up and starts stomping away to his room. My heart aches and I immediately think back on the dream and how we never talked since then. I don't want that to happen so I immediately get up and start running after Louis.

I catch him just in time and grab his arm and pull him away from the door. Louis glares at me and says, "What do you want?"

"Look, what's wrong with us? We're best friends yeah? This isn't how best friends act around each other," I say, my heart pounding.

"Oh yeah?" Louis fumes, practically yelling. "Well best friends don't make things awkward. What happened to our promise of not making things awkward? Why the hell did you use your chicken, Mr. I'm-the-king-of-dares?"

"I had reasons to say it okay?" I say, getting a bit riled up myself.

"Well maybe I have reasons to be angry at you," Louis says, his anger boiling even more.

"But I did nothing wrong?!" I exclaim, yelling as well.

"YES YOU FUCKING DID. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING WHEN YOU SAID 'CHICKEN'," Louis yells, his veins sticking out.

"I DIDN'T RUIN ANYTHING," I yell right back, so angry now. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RUINED IT BY ACTING LIKE A DICK AND NOT TALKING TO ME ABOUT HOW YOU FELT WHEN I SAID THAT. INSTEAD YOU JUST IGNORED ME. JUST FUCKING TALK TO ME."

"You want to talk?" Louis says, his voice dripping with venom. "I'll fucking talk then. How the fuck did you think that made me feel? Getting fucking  _rejected_ for a measly kiss from my fucking  _best friend_. I don't even care about all the swearing right now. I'm so fucking angry at you. That really hurt me and it made me feel like our friendship meant fuck all to you."

"It's not a measly kiss...," I mumble to myself, sighing.

"Speak up, I can't hear you," Louis says, still sounding mad.

"It's not just a measly kiss! It means more than that," I exclaim.

"What?" Louis says and glares at me. "Just because you're gay, you have  _standards_ and I just don't reach them because I'm your best friend? What? Am I not good enough for a kiss from Harry Styles?"

"Louis you don't get it, I–"

"No, no," Louis interrupts, his voice still super pissed. "I get it alright. You don't want your first kiss with a guy to be me because I'm just me. I'm not special, I'm not romantic, I'm not that good looking. I understand perfectly  _Harold_."

"You don't fucking get it," I growl. "I WANTED TO FUCKING KISS YOU SINCE OUR LAST NIGHT OF THE TOUR. THAT'S HOW LONG I'VE WANTED TO KISS YOU."

Louis remains silent and I just glare at him. "That's what I fucking thought. You don't know  _anything_ Tomlinson. You've been fucking torturing me and teasing me during this entire vacation and it looked like you wanted to kiss me quite a few times but then you would never bring it up. I told the guys I didn't want to kiss you for a game because that would be just wrong,  _that's_ why I said chicken."

Louis continues to remain quiet and just keeps looking down at the floor. My anger continues to remain intact and I semi-yell, "Have nothing to say do you? That's what I thought. You knew  _nothing_. You don't know all the torture I went through during this trip and how many times you hurt me because you went off to your room."

He doesn't say anything and I groan, wanting him to  _say_ something. "Fucking  _say something_!"

"There's nothing to say...," Louis says in a small voice, his anger completely gone.

"I just knew it! You never liked me and you're  _happy_ that I said chicken aren't you? You just wish that this night could end already because your best friend is a fucking freak and loves you and you don't know what to do because this is fucked up and–"

I suddenly get interrupted, causing me not to speak anymore. I expect it to be Liam somehow but it's surprisingly not him this time. It's a pair of lips against mine. And just one second later, I realize that it's  _Louis'_ pair of lips.


	18. Smut Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS I wrote this at 16 when I was a virgin and didn't know anything... only based off porn. Sorry if it's kinda cringe. (Then again most of this novel is cringe lol oops)

   

 

My entire body suddenly goes numb and I can’t seem to think about anything other than Louis’ lips against mine. They feel so soft, yet rugged at the same time. Honestly, this is the best feeling in the world and I hope that our lips never pull away from each other.  I find myself kissing back and I almost feel a small smile against my lips but it’s gone not even a second later.

Instead, it gets replaced with passion and lust. Louis pushes me back against the wall and kisses me deeper, basically feeling every inch of my lips. I do the same and wrap my arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him into me. Louis then pulls on my bottom lip and I open my mouth slightly to let him in. The moment our tongues touch, we both pull away from each other as fast as lightning.

I look at him and Louis gives me a sheepish smile. I guess it’s still too much for both of us to soak it all up in just one day. The contact of the tongues must have set a trigger and made it seem that much more real. Either way, I’m over the moment and now all I want to do is ruin Louis’ lips with my own, making our lips all bruised and turn super red.

Louis seems to have the same reaction as me because he walks over to me and nibbles lightly on my ear as he growls, “Your room, now.”

I let out a small moan and we both basically run to my room. Louis then closes the door and locks it from both sides –  _ha!_ Good luck trying to cockblock  _now_ Liam – and then turns back to me. My emotions get the best of me and not even a second later, I push Louis on the bed and go on top of him. Louis seems shocked but I don’t even acknowledge it that much and I just continue kissing him on the lips. Louis moans against my lips and I groan, rubbing my crotch against his.

He yanks off my shirt and then pulls off my pants as quickly as possible. I’m kind of a bit shocked but more intrigued by how fast Louis can take off my clothes. I then pull off his shirt as well and yank on his pants, thus making a rip sound. Louis doesn’t even seem to care and helps me take off his pants, leaving us just in boxers.

He gasps into the kiss and begins rubbing against me as well. I moan and I can feel him swelling up against me. That causes me to shiver and swell up as well. Louis’ lips leave mine and go down to my jawline, making me moan out loud. He whimpers against my jaw and I bite down on my bottom lip, pressing myself harder against him.

I can practically feel the outline of Louis’ dick against mine and I can tell that he’s  _huge_. That will probably hurt but all I can think about is how much pleasure it will all be once all of the pain goes away.

_Oh god, did I bring condoms?! Of course I didn’t, how could I think about bringing them – I never even thought that this would ever happen! But now here we are, about to have sexual intercourse and I don’t even have condoms. Hmm, Zayn must have some._

I suddenly pull away from Louis and he gives me a questionable look. He cocks his head and says, “What? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah it is,” I say and bite down on my lip. “I didn’t bring condoms though . . . and I’m pretty sure you didn’t either.”

Louis’ face turns pink and he shakes his head. “I didn’t…”

I get up and then Louis grabs my arm, spinning me back around. I turn towards him and he looks like a sad little puppy. “You’re leaving me…?”

My heart immediately flutters and I can’t help but grin. “No of course not, I’m coming right back. I’m just going to go see Zayn for a condom or two and then I’ll be right back. We don’t want this to be messy and then have the maids be like what the fuck happened in here.”

Louis laughs and nods, getting comfortable on my bed. He then smiles at me and says, “Hurry back! This boner can’t wait for long.”

I simply chuckle and roll my eyes playfully, walking out of the room. I go down to Zayn’s room and open the door. I look around to see that no one’s in there so I then walk out and go to Niall’s room. I knock really quickly and then open the door, peaking in. The lights are off and there is movement in the bed. I can sort of tell that there are two figures and one is on top of the other. The bed is squeaking and is making sounds that it shouldn’t usually make.

I take a few more steps closer and I suddenly hear something that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

“Ohh god, Niall right there, mmm, harder,” Zayn moans loudly.

I wish that I could take my entire life back to able to say that I did  _not_ hear that. But unfortunately, my ears  _did_ hear that awful saying and it will probably haunt me in my dreams.

The shock hits me so hard that I end up squeaking a little bit. The two figures immediately stop and Niall pops out from under the covers, licking his lips. Thousands of mental images run through my mind and I literally cringe. I’m pretty sure that my boner decreased since I came into Niall’s room.

Zayn stops moaning and then says in a voice dripping with venom, “If that’s you Liam . . . I fucking swear to god that you will not live to see tomorrow morning.”

“No it’s me, sadly,” I say in a miserable voice, Zayn’s moans still trapped in my mind. “I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Now?!” Zayn groans, probably rolling his eyes or something. “I’m a little busy here if you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh trust me, I’ve noticed,” I say, trying to hold in a laugh. “But I just wanted to borrow a few condoms from you if that’s okay.”

“And what makes you think I have condoms?” Zayn asks, his voice sounding sassy.

“You’re  _Zayn_ , of course you have condoms,” I snort and roll my eyes. “I can always count on you to have some – even if we’re thirty, I’ll be coming to you for condoms instead of going to the store.”

“Okay so maybe I do have condoms,” Zayn says. “But what makes you think I’ll  _give_ you any condoms?”

“Because you love me?” I ask and grin, even though he can’t see my facial expressions.

“I don’t love you right now,” Zayn says, still sounding a bit angry. “You interrupted something and  _someone_ was almost about to orgasm.”

“EW ZAYN I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT,” I yell, immediately shutting my eyes and shivering all over.

_Yup, boner is officially gone._

I hear Niall giggle and that just makes me want to gag. I’m happy that Zayn and Niall are kind of a thing but I do not want to be involved in it in any way possible. So I just open my eyes and say, “Can you just hand me some condoms so that I can leave and you two can get back to making each other happy? The sooner we do this, the better – for  _both_ of us.”

Zayn groans and then gets up, going to the bathroom. He then comes out not even a second later and throws a bunch of condoms at me and yells, “TAKE THEM ALL! JUST LEAVE US ALONE. NOW NIALL HAS TO START ALL OVER AGAIN.”

I cringe as a thousand images enter my mind but I shrug it off and say, “Could I also borrow some lube? Because I didn’t bring any.”

Zayn just groans and rolls his eyes, stomping back to the bathroom. I look at Niall and he just shrugs nonchalantly. “You have to come prepared bro, Zayn did.”

“Dude Zayn’s a  _slut_ , okay?” I chuckle. “No one else – well, except for Liam probably – brought any condoms on a trip where we’re supposed to reconnect as a band.”

Niall just shrugs again and laughs. Zayn then comes out and throws a bottle lube at me. Luckily, I catch it and then Zayn says, “Now seriously, leave. You’ve already disturbed our evening and slowed down our process.”

“Puh-lease,” I roll my eyes. “You guys will probably be fucking like every night after this because you’ll be addicted to it. And guess who will have to try to sleep through all the moans whenever we’ll be at hotel rooms? So I’m sorry I disrupted this one time out of many to come.”

“Seriously Harry,” Zayn says, looking at Niall hungrily. “Leave or else we will start having sex even if you’re here.”

I shudder even more and Niall makes no comment. I just pick up a few condoms from the floor and run out of the room, shutting it and then running back to my room. Louis looks up and I close to the door, running back to the bed.

“Easy there tiger,” Louis chuckles. “No rush, The Tommo is still fully loaded.”

“What does that even mean?” I ask and laugh.

“It means I still have a boner,” he replies.

I nod and then put the pack of condoms and the lube on the bedside table. Louis sees how many condoms are there and his eyes open wide. “Jesus Harry, how many times are we going to have sex?!”

“I just picked up some from the floor because Zayn threw them because I interrupted something and now I will have nightmares about it,” I say, still shuddering at the thought.

Louis looks a bit scared and says, “Do I want to know?”

I quickly shake my head and then Louis simply shrugs and pounces on me. He kisses me deeply and I then forget everything that happened in the past and all I can think about is Louis’ lips against mine. I go on top of Louis and kiss him even deeper, running my hands through his hair. The kissing is pretty sloppy and gross but right now we don’t care about any of that.

Louis rubs his crotch against mine for a second and then pulls away from my lips, making me groan and pout. Louis looks down at my crotch and frowns. “You’re not hard anymore.”

“Yeah I kind of lost it when I was in Niall’s room and I heard what they were doing,” I admit sheepishly.

“I can help you with that,” Louis smirks.

Before I can even ask questions, Louis pulls off my boxers and Mr. Styles is just chilling, feeling the cool air around him. Louis then flips us around so that he’s on top and then goes down, sitting in between my legs and pushing his mouth closer to my crotch.

I immediately know what he’s trying to do and my mouth just drops open. I lay there, shocked and just waiting to see if he’s actually going to go through with it. I can only imagine what’s going through  _his_ mind right now because this is something that neither of us has done before so it’s pretty scary and to suck a dick for the first time must be  _very_ scary.

I guess it’s not scary enough because I feel something warm and wet against the tip of my dick and my eyes basically pop out of their sockets. I immediately sit up and see Louis take the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. I then immediately lay back down and grab the extra pillow, stuffing it against my face.

It seems as if Louis’ trying to be cautious with my dick or something but either way it’s still very affective and I can already feel myself hardening. He goes a bit deeper and by now he has half of my length inside of his mouth. I can feel his hot tongue swirling around and getting to know my dimensions. I can also feel the walls closing in on my dick and squeezing against it – thus meaning that Louis is hollowing his cheeks to create a tighter suction.

I moan into the pillow and try not to jerk my hips up. I really want to just fuck Louis with my mouth but that would make him gag – and  _oh god_ , just picturing him gagging over my dick makes me even harder and I can tell that Louis feels the difference now. He has a harder time moving his mouth and that makes me even hornier than before, causing me to jerk my hips up.

Since I jerk my hips, Louis takes my entire dick in his mouth and I can literally feel my dick down his throat. Surprisingly, Louis doesn’t gag too much and keeps the same amount in his mouth. He then starts moving his head back and forth and manages to move his tongue all around.

My dick is literally in heaven right now because Louis is still managing to hollow his cheeks and he’s moving his head back and forth pretty fast. This is  _nothing_ compared to a hand job and I literally feel as if I’m about to release right here and now.

I throw the pillow on the ground and moan loudly. “Uhh Louis, this feels s-so g-good. I’m about to c–”

Louis immediately pulls away and I lose the urge to release. I groan and look at Louis, making a pouty face. Louis just simply shrugs and smirks at me, winking. I groan once again and Louis laughs. My aggressive side takes over and I push him down on the bed, crawling on top of him. Louis looks shocked but I don’t even care. I simply start sucking on his neck and thrusting myself against him. He groans and begins jutting his hips up against mine. I yank off his boxers and our dicks make contact with each other.

To feel another dick against mine for the first time is pretty surreal. It probably should feel disgusting and gross but it feels interesting instead. I can feel that Louis is hard and that just makes me want him even more than before.

Louis looks into my eyes and I can literally see the lust taking over his calm blue eyes. I press my lips back against his neck and mumble against his skin, “This won’t be caring or loving at all, I plan on just fucking you dry.”

I see a spark run through his eyes and that lets me know that he’s totally okay with this happening. I thrust my hips against his and the dry contact between the two dicks makes me crave the real thing so badly.

“Turn around Lou,” I say gently.

Louis nods and then turns around, lying face down on the bed. I grab the lube and put some over my index finger. I then make sure that my finger is covered to the second knuckle and I say, “I’m going to put a finger inside so you know what it feels like and see if it’s okay, is that okay?”

Louis nods but doesn’t say anything. I take that as a yes so I slowly move his butt cheeks out of the way and slowly enter my index finger inside. Louis immediately flinches and clenches everything up. I just let my finger stay there for a few seconds and then I start to wiggle it around. Louis seems to remain tight but slowly unclenches. I then push my finger in even farther and just let it sit there.

Louis isn’t making any sounds of disgust or anything but I can tell that he’s not all that comfortable either. I feel bad and start to pull my finger out but Louis unclenches and exclaims, “Stop! It’s okay, it just takes some time getting used to it…”

He gets used to it in a few minutes and then says, “Kay go ahead.”

I slowly start to push my finger in and out of Louis’ ass and Louis doesn’t clench up at all. He remains silent and I just continue to push in and out of him. At one point, I hit a nerve and Louis immediately lets out a small whimper. I freeze and Louis says, “Do that again!”

I try to position my finger the same way and I guess it works because Louis lets out another moan. I continue to repeat the same movement and I can tell that Louis’ getting off on it. I slowly push in another finger and then Louis clenches up again. It doesn’t take as long for him to unwind this time and soon he’s moaning all over again.

I then start to scissor him to make an even bigger length inside of him and Louis moans, thrusting his hips against the bed. I push my fingers even deeper and curl them a bit. Louis whimpers and moans, “Haz, I need you right now.”

It gets to the point where I can’t stand the torture anymore so I grab a condom from the bedside table and rip it open, trying to put it on as fast as I can. Louis then turns around and lies on his back.

Louis encourages me by saying “hurry” multiple times. I get it fully on not even a few seconds later and then grab the lube. I look at Louis and ask, “How much am I supposed to put?”

Louis shrugs and says, “I don’t know, I’ve never done this before. Just put a lot so that it won’t hurt as much.”

I suddenly feel bad since Louis mentioned how it will hurt. I then put the lube down on the floor and sigh, looking down at the ground. Louis whines and picks up the lube, passing it to me. I sigh once more and look at Louis. “Are you sure you want to do this? It’s going to hurt and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure,” Louis replies and smiles softly. “I know it will hurt but it will be worth it because it’ll be with you.”

He then looks down at the lube and then looks back up at me. I give him a soft smile and then put a generous amount of lube in my hand. I then rub it over my dick and make sure that it’s completely moisturized. Once that’s finished, I put the lube back down on the bedside table and look at Louis. He nods in encouragement and I press the tip against his entrance.

I look up to see Louis’ face and he doesn’t seem to be freaking out so that calms me down a bit. I’m pretty nervous but I slowly push in. It feels pretty tight in there but I continue to push in. Once I reach the halfway mark, I stop to let Louis adjust. I look down at his face to see that he’s wincing. I feel bad for him but Louis just manages to smile a bit and gives me a nod.

I sigh and say, “I can see that this is hurting you, we can stop if you want.”

“NO!” Louis cries out. “It’ll be okay, just, let me adjust. You’re kind of big…”

That causes me to blush and I press my lips against Louis’. He kisses me back gently and I kiss him deeper, gently sucking on his bottom lip and trying to help him get rid of the pain. Louis slowly eases into the kiss and I can tell that it’s becoming easier for him to adjust. Not even a minute later, Louis unclenches and I know that he’s fully adjusted now.

“Go ahead,” Louis mumbles against my lips, kissing me gently. “You can go in all the way, I’ll be fine.”

I slowly push myself all the way in and his hole is surprisingly  _very_ tight. My mouth completely drops open and I literally freeze on the spot. Louis just looks at me and tries to search my eyes for a sign of something but I literally have no emotion showing on my face. Inside though,  _so_ many emotions are running through my mind: shock, lust, love, desire, need…

Louis adjusts to it not even a minute later and I can tell because of the expression on his face. His mouth is wide open and his eyes are filled with lust. I slowly begin to move inside of him and Louis shuts his eyes, shuddering to himself. I bite down on my bottom lip and continue to slowly push myself in and out of him.

He feels so incredibly tight and I’m surprised that I’m remaining this calm. But it doesn’t stay that way for long…

Louis lets out another moan and then the hormones kick in. I suddenly thrust hard into Louis and I begin to thrust as fast as I can. Louis looks shocked but his moans tell me that he’s still enjoying this. I start pounding myself into him  _really_ hard and I moan, hitting something hard that I haven’t hit before. Louis immediately lets out a whimper and I realize that I hit his prostate.

“Do. That. Again,” Louis moans, shutting his eyes and pushing himself against me.

I immediately thrust right against his prostate and Louis moans even louder. He wraps his arms around my waist and presses himself up against me, making our bodies touch even more than before. I groan and begin sucking on his neck, making a huge hickey as I pound into him. Louis whimpers and thrusts his body up against mine, wanting more.

I can tell that this is messy and that it won’t last very long. I already feel like I’m about to release any second, but I force myself to keep it in. Louis then moans my name and I swear I almost have an instant orgasm right here.

“Haz,” he moans again, his voice sounding so needy and filled with lust.

“Oh god Louis,” I groan, pounding into him even harder, wanting as much as I can have of him. “I’m not going to last long Lou… You feel so good and I need this so badly.”

“You have me Haz,” Louis moans, continuously thrusting up against me. “You will have me from this point on until you ever decide to leave me.”

I continue to thrust hard and I can feel his insides getting tighter and hotter. I look deep into his eyes as I continuously thrust into him at lightning speed. Louis moans over and over again but he looks into my eyes nonetheless, having a certain look in his eyes: lust filled with . . . passion, and love.

“I will never leave you Louis. Never,” I say firmly, breathing deeply because of the amount of energy I’m using at the moment.

Louis immediately tightens up and groans, shutting his eyes and moaning my name loudly.

“HARRY OOH, FUCK!”

He then releases his liquids and tightens up even more as he does so. The sight and the feeling is all too much for me and I shudder, releasing inside of him. Louis gasps and then opens his eyes, looking at me. I finish releasing into the condom and look back at him; shocked as well.

“We are definitely doing that again in five minutes,” I mumble, out of breath.

“Why wait five minutes?” Louis smirks and raises his eyebrows.

My eyes immediately sparkle and I say, “Race you to the bathroom.”

We both immediately run to the bathroom and get cleaned up as fast as we can. We manage to finish in under a minute and then we run back to the bed, Louis now hovering over me. I smirk and say, “I believe it’s your turn Lou.”

“I don’t know how to start,” Louis blushes, looking down at the sheets.

I laugh and gently peck his nose. Louis then looks up at me and smiles softly. “Don’t worry Lou, it’s pretty simple. Just prep me with your finger and then add another one or two and then when we’re ready, put on the lube and the rest is pretty much basic. Just follow what I did, don’t worry, you’ll be great.”

Louis sighs, unsure. I give him a reassuring smile and Louis then gets off of me and goes to the lube, coating his first two fingers. He then motions for me to flip on my stomach so I do so and just wait for Louis to begin. I then feel a stubby, round finger poking at my entrance and I shudder, clenching up a bit.

_Louis’ right, this feeling is very odd…_

He slowly pushes it in and it feels odd knowing that there’s something in my arse. I try to shrug off this unfamiliar feeling but I just can’t seem to do so. After a good minute of it resting there in the same spot, I slowly adjust to it and unclench. Louis then pushes it in deeper – a good third of his finger – and I immediately clench right back up again.

It takes another good minute until I’m adjusted to it and then Louis pushes it in all the way. This time it doesn’t take as long to adjust and I find myself saying a few seconds later, “Go ahead . . . I’m ready.”

He then slowly starts pushing his finger in and out of me and the sensation just feels so bizarre. It’s not exactly painful but it’s also not exactly pleasurable. I decide not to read too much into it just yet and I simply close my eyes, hoping that I can adjust to this as soon as possible. I know that the first few times will be awful but they have to be done so that the real pleasure can begin at some point.

I then feel a certain rush of pleasure and I shudder all over. Louis immediately stops and says, “Everything okay?”

I nod and then manage to say weakly, “More…”

Louis then slowly pushes in a  _second_ finger and I clench up all over again. For the second finger, it only takes a few seconds until I’m fully adjusted to two of his  _entire_ fingers in my arse. He then starts to slowly move them in and out of me and it’s not painful but I don’t feel that rush of energy or pleasure that I felt a few moments ago.

Louis continues to gently push them in and out and I just randomly think about random stuff while I wait for the pleasure to arrive. I think of Viktor and  _Manuel’s_ and Truth or Dare and a bunch of other stuff. It gets to the point where I think about my favourite movie – Love Actually – when suddenly–

“OHH MY – FUCK. Louuuuissss…,” I moan loudly, immediately trying to press myself against his fingers.

Louis then starts to scissor me and I seriously can’t handle it. I press myself even more against his fingers and I say frantically in between pants, “Can’t… deal. Need – you. Now.”

Louis pulls out his fingers and I immediately whimper, feeling a sudden emptiness in my hole. Louis gets off the bed and I turn on my back, looking over to see Louis opening a condom. I immediately reach my arm out to him and stop his hand. Louis looks up at me, confused. I simply smiles bashfully and say, “I want to feel you . . . all of you…”

Louis’ mouth drops open but he drops the condom on the floor and then grabs the lube, coating his dick until it’s practically dripping. He then goes back on the bed and hovers over me, gently pressing his tip against my opening. I groan and whimper, “Louis just put it in already, I’ll be fine. I just need you so badly, you have no idea…”

Louis then pushes himself into me halfway and I can literally feel my hole basically ripping. The pain is almost unbearable but I force myself to endure it. I know that the pain won’t last forever and I simply have to keep reminding myself of that.

The pain lasts for an awful two minutes but then the pain goes away and my hole adjusts to the length. I nod at Louis and he slowly pushes himself all the way into me. It doesn’t take as long to adjust and the pain isn’t that bad because I’m mainly in awe.  _Louis’ dick is inside of me. We’re about to have intercourse… Louis’ going to make love to me._

I suddenly feel like hyperventilating because the feelings are too overwhelming and it just seems like everything is suddenly happening at once and the manfeels literally just knock the wind out of me.

I continue thinking – and freaking out – about all of this when suddenly, I can’t concentrate on anything but the pleasure. I immediately clench up and Louis starts to slowly push himself in and out of me. The pleasure is practically insane and I just want Louis to pound into me. But Louis takes his time and slowly pushes himself in and out of me.

He looks down at me and I moan his name, shutting my eyes and gently rocking my body against his. Louis takes his time with the thrusts but goes a bit faster, putting his passion into it. His eyes continuously look into mine and I can see the love and passion he has for me. That causes me to shudder and I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, gently whimpering his name.

Louis smiles and pushes a bit deeper this time. All of a sudden, I feel something I’ve never felt before. He hits something hard in my insides and it almost makes me orgasm right away. I whimper loudly and moan, “Again. Fuck, Louis. Again, please. I need this – oh god. Again.”

Louis continues to gently push against my prostate and thrust into me tenderly. He takes his time and since he’s going slow, it causes the tension to build up inside of me. I can tell that Louis is getting close too because he is slowly getting sloppy and becoming careless for his thrusts.

Louis sloppily hits my prostate and it triggers my frustrations, causing me to release for the second time that night. Only half of the liquids come out this time, compared to the first time. Louis then groans and moans my name in the sexiest way possible and I feel hot white spurts run through my hole. He then slowly pulls out and I suddenly feel empty and naked.

Without even really realizing, we both go to the bathroom once more and clean up ourselves. We then head back to the room and get under the covers – after we’ve put on new briefs of course. We both feel tired after all of the intercourse and I feel like I’m about to fall asleep any minute.

I can’t believe all of this just happened…

It seems like Louis is thinking the same thing because his expression matches mine. I look at Louis and he doesn’t move at all. I give him my cute, half smile and that causes Louis to get out of his trance. He then smiles back at me and gently moves a strand of hair out of my face.

I slowly look down at his lips and then look back into his eyes. Louis then bites on his bottom lip and slowly stares at my pair of lips. I smile and then slowly lean in, closing the gap in between us. Louis shuts his eyes and tilts his head, slowly lifting his head up to reach mine.

Our lips are just about to touch when–

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE LIAM. LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE. NOW NIALL HAS TO RESTART THE PROCESS. WE WERE BOTH JUST ABOUT TO ORGASM YOU GIT. GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!”

“MY POOR INNOCENT EYES. OH GOD I’M SCARRED FOR LIFE. And wait –  _Niall_ tops? Wow Zayn, you’re whipped…”

“ _GET OUT!_ ”

Louis and I both laugh hysterically and Louis says, “Better them than us.”

I nod and gently peck Louis’ lips. I pull away quickly but Louis grabs my cheeks and pulls me back into him, kissing me deeply. I smile softly against his lips and begin kissing him back, loving the feeling of his lips against mine. The kiss is passionate and filled with affection and love. He slowly pulls away a good minute later and rests his forehead against mine; cuddling up to me and holding me close.

“Goodnight Hazzabear…”

“Goodnight Boo.”

I slowly fall asleep in Louis’ arms with a small smile on my face. My last thoughts before I go to sleep are:  _I’m the luckiest man on the planet…_


	19. Chapter Fifteen

 

I slowly shuffle a bit and yawn, slowly waking up. I feel something on me and I look down to see Louis resting on my chest. I smile softly and gently run my hand through his hair. A million of images come back from what happened last night and I suddenly blush and grin at the thought.

I can’t believe Louis and I actually had sex. Well, male sex because we can’t have the regular sex obviously but it felt good – if not  _better_ than with a girl, because I was with  _Louis_ instead. I slowly move closer to Louis and I suddenly wince at the pain coming from my behind. I blush and mangiggle when I realize that my butt hurts because of last night.

I hear someone stifle a laugh and I immediately turn around to see Liam, Zayn and Niall. Liam looks happy while Zayn looks like he’s ready to kill someone and Niall just looks like he’s hungry – which, he probably is.

I roll my eyes and I’m surprisingly not shocked by them all standing in my room. This is most definitely not the first time that they’ve barged into my room. Either way, I sigh and turn to them, leaving Louis’ body. “What do you guys want?”

“I was thinking that we could go to  _Manuel’s_ for breakfast since we’re leaving at eleven-thirty,” Liam grins.

I look at the clock and groan, throwing a pillow at him. “It’s only nine o’clock! We’ve still got hours before we have to leave.”

“We have  _two_ ,” Liam clarifies. “That’s not a lot Harry. So come on, get your boyfriend up and then we’ll be on our way.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” I groan and blush deeply.

“Oh really?” Liam asks with his hands on his hips and imitates me. “ _Oh god Louis! I’m not going to last, I need this so badly. Oh god._ ”

“Oh yeah?” I say and smirk. “At least I didn’t interrupt Ziall sex.”

“Actually you did,” Zayn glares at me but then glares at Liam. “But it wasn’t as bad as Liam. We had to restart  _all over_.”

Liam shudders. “I’m still scarred…”

“WELL THEN YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE WALKED IN YOU FAT ASS COCKBLOCK,” Zayn yells.

Louis suddenly shuffles in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes, looking at his surroundings. I sigh and turn back to Zayn. “You just woke Lou up, congrats Zayn.”

“Oh sorry, does little Lou need more sleep because of the crazy sex last night?” Zayn smirks.

“I wouldn’t be talking if I were you,” Liam coughs, trying to be subtle but failing miserably.

“GET OUT OF HERE! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING LIAM JAMES PAYNE!”

Liam looks shocked but sighs and gets out, closing the door behind him. I laugh and roll my eyes playfully; Zayn and his moods. I turn to Louis and smile softly at him. “Hey, how did you sleep Boo?”

“I slept very well, thank you,” Lou smiles and gently pecks my nose, causing me to mangiggle again. “I think last night was the best night I’ve ever had.”

“Oh really?” I smirk, ignoring Zayn’s loud clearing of throat. “I was that good?”

“Not to make you cocky but yes,” Louis chuckles and looks deeply into my eyes. “You were amazing and so nice every step of the way. I wouldn’t trade that night in for the world.”

“Well I wouldn’t trade you in for anything in the entire world Boo,” I say gently and smile.

“GUYS STOP FLIRTING,” Niall yells. “MY STOMACH CAN’T WAIT ANY LONGER!”

Louis rolls his eyes and mumbles, “Well we better go before Niall dies and haunts us all because god forbid we didn’t feed him since a few hours ago.”

“THANK YOU! And I don’t need your sass Mr. Tomlinson,” Niall scoffs.

“STOP YELLING YOU DICK,” I yell out.

“LOVE YOU TOO HAZ,” Niall yells and smirks, leaving the room with Zayn and closing the door behind him.

I laugh and roll my eyes playfully. Louis smiles at me and slowly leans in as he says, “We’ll continue this little flirting session later yeah?”

“You know it,” I reply and smile.

Louis grins and starts to walk away but then comes back and says, “Oh, before I go get ready…”

He presses his lips gently against mine without a single warning. I can’t help but smile and kiss him back lightly. He cups my jaw with his rough hands and kisses me deeper. I use all of my willpower to pull away. He sighs and rests his forehead against mine, sighing and mumbling against my lips, “What was that for…?”

“For Niall,” I chuckle and gently peck his cheek, pulling away even though I don’t want to. “Now let’s go get ready before he commits a murder or something. Hanging out with that boy on an empty stomach is not a pretty sight.”

Louis sighs and grabs a blanket, covering himself up. He then walks to the door and turns to back to say, “Fine, but you’re missing out.”

“Don’t worry,” I chuckle and wink. “I plan on making up for it later.”

-     -     -

We walk into  _Manuel’s_ and Viktor greets us immediately.

“Hey guys,” he grins. “I’ll bring you to your table.”

He brings us to our usual table and there are already five menus on the table; as if he was expecting us to come or something. Then again, we did come here practically every day on our trip. I sit down beside Louis and Viktor gives me this knowing look. I raise my eyebrows at him but he just pretends as if nothing happened. I shrug it off and begin to look through the menu, deciding on what I want to eat this morning.

“So what are the plans for today?” Viktor asks, making conversation as he waits for us to decide on what we want.

“Going back to America, starting a new worldwide tour soon and recording our new album,” Liam sighs and looks down at the table, avoiding Viktor’s eyes when he says this.

Viktor’s constant smile immediately vanishes and it gets replaced with a frown – the first time we’ve ever seen him in a mood that’s not happy. He sighs loudly and forces a fake smile on his face. It looks like he’s having issues accepting the news and he takes a deep breath.

“Well I’m hoping you boys enjoyed your time here,” he says, his voice sounding a bit off.

“Sorry Vik,” I sigh and give him a small smile, looking up at him. “We’ll be back though, we promise. We’ll arrange a venue in Punta Cana for the next tour or something. We  _have_ to come back because you’re like a part of us now Viktor.”

He smiles and says, “That’s what I like to hear. So have you all decided on what you’re going to have? I’ll start with the king of food, Niall.”

We all order our food and Viktor goes to put the orders in. Liam shakes his head and says, “I can’t believe it’s our last day here. The time literally just flew right by. It still feels like it was just yesterday that we first landed here. Time flies by so fast…”

“Cheer up Liam,” Zayn smiles softly and reassures him, just like the last day on our tour before we heard the news about this trip. “We’ll be back someday, I just know it.”

-     -     -

We all say our goodbyes to Viktor once we’re done eating. We each say our goodbyes one by one. Viktor just holds out his hand for a handshake but Liam pulls him into a big hug, saying that he’ll miss him a lot and no waiter will ever compare to him. Then Zayn goes to say goodbye and Viktor just pulls him into a hug and they say goodbye. All of a sudden, a random shoe comes flying out of nowhere and hits Viktor’s head. Viktor yelps and then turns to the chef who’s a few feet away.

“You were supposed to hit  _Zayn_ not me,” Viktor groans and rolls his eyes.

Zayn’s mouth drops open and he immediately pulls away, crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought we were over that?”

Viktor just smirks and winks at Zayn, looking at Niall after. Niall grins and runs into Viktor’s arms, hugging him super tightly. They have a very sentimental moment and they hug for the longest. I guess Viktor was closest to Niall throughout the trip. Viktor smiles during the hug and says something to him. I can’t quite hear it but it sounds something like, “If ever you need to talk to me again like last time, just tell me okay. I’m all ears, plus my partner specializes in this sort of thing.”

Niall nods and pulls away, smiling at Viktor one last time. Louis then goes to see him and hugs him tightly. Viktor playfully moves them from side to side during the hug, causing Louis to laugh. He then suddenly whispers something in Louis’ ear and Lou’s entire face softens up. He pulls away and nods his head quickly at Viktor, mouthing a ‘thank you’.

I start to wonder what Viktor told him but Louis’ already pulled away and Viktor opens his arms, waiting for me. I grin and hug him back tightly. The guys say they’ll meet me outside and they all leave, leaving Viktor and I alone. Viktor smiles softly and says, “So you and Lou finally worked everything out in the end huh?”

“Yeah we did,” I smile sheepishly, thinking back on this morning and how amazing it was to wake up to him. “It took some time but finally things worked out and I– wait . . . I never mentioned anything about me and Louis to you. H-How did you know?”

Viktor rolls his eyes and laughs. “Please Harry, it was obvious. I could tell exactly when there was tension between you two and when there was no tension. I could even feel the  _sexual_ tension going on. He liked you from the day I first met all of you. I just wish you didn’t take so long to realize that Harry. You were pretty oblivious.” 

“So you knew that we both liked each other all along and you never said anything?” I ask, surprised.

“It was entertaining to watch,” he smirks. “What can I say? I hope you two will come out to the world soon. Don’t stay in the closet too long; it gets dark and hopeless at some times. I know it’ll take some time to manage to come out but don’t worry; my husband and I managed.”

Realization suddenly hits me and my eyes go wide open. “Wait,  _you’re g_ –”

“Gay?” he smirks. “Yes, I am. I have been for a while; my husband is actually from London and teaches a class there. It’s hard to see him but I try to visit once in a while and he does the same. So that’s how I knew about you and Louis. My gaydar is pretty spot-on.”

“You’re awesome Viktor,” I laugh, smiling up at him.

“I try,” Viktor chuckles and hugs me back tightly one last time before pulling away. “You should head back, the boys are probably wondering if I kidnapped you or something.”

I laugh again and smile at Viktor gratefully. “Thanks for everything Viktor. You won’t be forgotten, trust me when I say that.”

“I’d hope not,” Viktor jokes, “or else I’ll have to really hit Zayn with a shoe this time.”

I chuckle and wave goodbye to him, before walking out of the restaurant. The boys smile at me and Niall says, “What took you so long?”

“Nothing, just saying my final goodbye to Viktor was harder than I thought,” I smile sadly, missing the little Dominican guy already.

-     -     -

Liam pops his head through the crack of the door and says, “Are you both finished packing?”

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls me closer towards him, his arms wrapped around my waist. I smile and nestle my head in his chest. Louis gently pecks the top of my head and says, “Yes Liam, we finished already. You don’t have to worry about us but if I were you, I’d check out the slackers next door.”

Liam nods and shuts the door, going to the other room. I hear the door open and three . . . two . . . one…

“LIAM GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. GIVE US SOME TIME ALONE FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”

_There it is. The oh-so familiar yells from the lovely couple._

“Niall no need to yell! Usually I get that from Zayn but I guess I can see why since Zayn can’t really speak at the moment since his mouth is filled with something else . . . I’ll just show myself out,” Liam says in a scarred voice.

The door quickly shuts and I hear footsteps running away. Poor Liam, the lad needs to learn how to start knocking from now on. Louis laughs and buries his face into my neck. I smile softly and wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer to me.

“I knew something like that was going to happen,” I laugh and shake my head.

“That’s why I sent him over there,” Louis says and smirks, winking at me.

“You’re just an evil genius aren’t you?” I smirk, looking down into his eyes.

“You forgot sexy,” Louis adds, wrinkling his nose cutely.

“No I believe I forgot cute,” I chuckle and peck his nose.

“Heyy,” Louis whines and pouts. “I can be sexy.”

“Oh yeah. The nickname Boo Bear is such a turn on, not cute in the least,” I confirm seriously, nodding my head.

“You’re just mean aren’t you,” Louis pouts.

“Okay fine fine,” I chuckle, gently running a hand through his hair. “I have a better nickname for you and it starts with a B as well.”

“What is it?” Louis asks and looks up into my eyes.

“Boyfriend. Be my boyfriend Lou?” I say gently, looking down into those deep blue beautiful eyes.

His mouth drops open and his eyes remain on mine, but he just can’t seem to say anything. I wait for him to reply but after a few minutes, he still doesn’t say anything. I simply raise my eyebrows and wait for him to reply. I gently say his name and he snaps out of his trance. His eyes search mine as if he’s trying to see if I’m joking. When he realizes I’m not joking he immediately shakes his head super-fast and mumbles out a weak, “Yes…”

I grin and pull him as close as possible, hugging him super tight. Louis hugs me back tightly and I slowly lean down and press my lips against his. He smiles gently against my lips and slowly kisses me back, cupping my jaw. The kiss is sweet and passionate; we’re taking our time during the kiss and keeping things slow and steady. I manage to kiss every single inch of Louis’ lips and I trace them with my own, trying to memorize the pattern of his rosy lips.

Louis slowly kisses me deeper and I pull him closer, gently nibbling on his bottom lip. Suddenly, a voice yells out, “The cab is here, let’s go!”

I sigh and pull away from his lips. He whines and I chuckle, gently pressing my lips against his for a quick second before getting up and saying, “Don’t worry Boo, we’ll have plenty of time for that later, but we have to go now.”

Louis grumbles and gets up, grabbing his luggage and bringing it to the front. I do the same and see Zayn and Niall also brought their luggage. Louis and Liam decide to start putting the luggage in the car and I’m about to go help them but stop when I see Niall and Zayn together.

Niall has his arms wrapped around Zayn’s neck and Zayn has his arms around Niall’s waist. Their foreheads are rested against each other and Niall mumbles, “I’m not ready to leave yet and leave all of this behind…”

“Don’t worry Nially it’ll be okay,” Zayn smiles gently and pecks Niall’s lips. “This place will always be special to me because it’s where I fell for you. This place will always remain in your heart as long as you remember the good things from this trip and remember how we fell in love.”

“I love you Zayn,” Niall whispers, gently cupping one side of Zayn’s cheek.

Zayn smiles bashfully and mumbles, “I love you too Niall, forever and always.”

Niall blushes and presses his lips against Zayn’s. I look away and decide to bring my luggage, giving them some time alone. The three of us get in the car and Zayn and Niall come out a few minutes later. Since it’s a limo, Louis decides to lie down on the seats and rests his head in my lap. I smile softly and begin to gently comb his hair.

“Harry?” Louis asks softly.

“Yes Lou?” I reply, slightly humming to a soft tune.

“I’m glad that you came into my life, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he says and looks at me in the eyes.

I lean down and gently press my lips against his forehead, mumbling against his cool skin, “I don’t know what I’d do without you either Lou, and I don’t even want to try to imagine.”

“I think this is by far the best trip I’ve ever been on,” Zayn says and smiles softly, his hand intertwined with Niall’s.

“I know that none of us will ever forget this opportunity,” Liam smiles, sighing sadly. “We made so many new memories here…”

“And those memories will last a lifetime,” Niall adds, his eyes twinkling by just the thought of it.

“Say goodbye to Punta Cana boys,” the driver says.

We all look outside the black window and sigh, all sounding miserable as we say, “Goodbye…”


	20. Epilogue

[You're on a Whole New Level of Charmer - Larry Stylinson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAZmkeS8GSA)

  

 

“Can you both stop being so attached to each other?” Liam groans.

It’s funny to think that just five months ago was our first kiss and now Louis and I have been dating for five months. In just one more month it will have been half a year… It’s kind of insane to actually think about it because it feels like ever since we left, the time has been flying right past us. It seems like just yesterday we were leaving the beautiful Dominican Republic.

The boys and I still talk about it all the time. We constantly mention how we miss it and want to go back as soon as possible. We’ve Skype’d Viktor a few times but it’s not the same as actually speaking to him in person and that atmosphere . . . that beautiful, wonderful atmosphere. Let’s just say that I miss it very much.

Today’s actually a pretty big day for us because we have an interview. I know that sounds like it’s not a big deal but today . . . Louis and I are coming out of the closet. We’ve been over this topic ever since our monthiversary and we’ve had little fights about it. I want to come out and tell everyone about our love for one another but Louis’ kind of scared that we’ll get hate and that management will drop us because of our relationship. I told him that he’s being ridiculous but I can’t help but wonder if maybe he has a point.

What if the fans don’t accept us? What if management forces us to break up with each other to keep the band going or even worse: they separate us?

I’ve managed to keep all these thoughts at the back of my mind for the past month since we found out about the interview but now that the day of the interview is actually here, I’m freaking out. Louis doesn’t really seem to be freaking out but I can’t read his emotions today, just like I couldn’t read them for most of the time at the resort. He has a way blocking his emotions and making it impossible for anybody to see what he’s currently feeling.

The boys will be at the interview with us but we’ve managed to get our interviewer to ask whose single in the band so that way we can tell them. Zayn and Niall aren’t ready to tell people about their relationship yet; they’d rather keep it private until they’ve been together for a year or so. They most definitely do not hide it from us,  _especially_ at night, when practically the entire world can hear them. Those two boys are not very discreet in the sleeping department.

I think Liam is getting annoyed of us to be honest. I guess he’s not as sex-crazed as we are and Niall saw him buying earplugs last week so I guess he’s done with hearing us at night. But at least he’s finally learned to stop barging into people’s rooms. Around a month ago, he walked in on me and Louis and Louis was so pissed, he ran after Liam – naked of course – and was yelling out all the curse words he knew. I was just laughing and encouraging Louis from the bed; I was too lazy to actually get up and I don’t mind if Liam really interrupts us anymore because Louis and I are already together so it doesn’t make a difference to me. The only time I really get mad when Liam interrupts us is when we kiss because since he’s ruined our almost-first kiss so many times; it gets me aggravated.

“Leave us alone and let us cuddle,” Louis grumbles, cuddling deeper into me.

I chuckle and wrap my arms around him tightly, pulling him close. We’re currently sitting on a couch and Louis’ practically in my lap. Liam’s glaring at us with his hands on his hips, looking like a stern mother once again just like at our last concert. I just shrug and look away from him, looking down at Louis and gently pecking his lips. He smiles against my lips and slowly kisses me back.

“Don’t you two have to get ready for the interview?” Liam asks, trying to change the subject.

“Li, we  _all_ have to get ready for the interview,” I chuckle, gently pecking Louis’ forehead. “If it bugs you that much, go to another room.”

“But Zayn and Niall are in the other room,” Liam groans, implying something.

“No we’re not actually,” Zayn laughs amusedly, walking over and sitting down beside us on the couch.

Niall joins him and plops down on Zayn’s lap quickly, causing Zayn to grunt. Niall simply laughs his cute little Irish laugh and nestles his head into Zayn’s shoulder, looking up at him and batting his eyelashes playfully. Zayn rolls his eyes and tries to push Niall off as a joke. Niall then wraps his legs around Zayn’s waist and wraps his arms around his neck, making it impossible to be pushed off of his boyfriend. Zayn tries to frown but ends up grinning, shaking his head and saying, “Not fair Nially.”

“You guys are making me miss Danielle,” Liam sighs sadly, looking down at the ground.

“You’re more than welcome to join the snuggle fest,” I add and wink playfully.

Liam snorts and rolls his eyes. “I’ll pass, thanks. We really should be getting ready for the interview anyways, it’s in less than an hour and a car’s coming to pick us up to bring us to the interview so we have to be ready by then.”

“We are ready,” Louis mumbles into me, barely moving his head to turn to Liam since he’s cozy. “Notice how we’re all here just waiting for the car to come.”

Liam looks around and blinks, slowly realizing that Louis’ right. He mumbles something to himself and sits down beside us on the couch. We all remain quiet for a few moments before Louis pipes up, “I kind of miss playing  _Truth or Dare_ …”

An immediate chorus of “me too” follows after and we all sigh in unison, looking back on memory lane. Niall then speaks up next and says, “Well maybe we could just play a quick version before our ride comes here?”

“I haven’t had any prep time though,” Liam exclaims, frowning. “What if I don’t have any good truths or dares?”

“Mate you  _never_ have any good truths or dares,” Zayn adds, chuckling.

Liam glares at Zayn and Zayn just laughs, gently pecking the top of Niall’s head. Liam rolls his eyes and says, “Watch it Malik, or else I’ll give you a brutal dare.”

“Try me,” Zayn smirks.

“Ooh can I start?” Niall asks and grins, looking up at Zayn.

Zayn smiles and nods his head softly. “Of course Nially, go right ahead.”

“Whiiiiipped,” Louis mumbles into me, laughing.

“Oh then what are we?” I ask and smirk, looking down at him.

“We,” Louis starts, looking into my eyes, “are an adorable couple who love each other very much and would do anything for each other.”

“So basically whipped as well, yeah?” I chuckle.

“Yeah basically,” Louis mumbles, sounding defeated and looks back at Niall.

I laugh and shake my head to myself, a grin slowly spreading on my face. I can honestly get used to this, being with my loving boyfriend Louis and teasing him constantly, hanging out with my four best friends and just having fun by bonding over absolutely nothing.

“Louis,” Niall starts, “truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Louis says and smiles.

“How much would you rate Harry in the bed department?” Niall asks and smirks, raising his eyebrows up and down teasingly.

“I’d rate him a 69,” Louis smirks, giving me an over exaggerated sexy look.

“Boo he asked you how much you would rate me, not our favourite position,” I joke right back, winking at my cute sassy boyfriend.

Liam suddenly turns as white as a ghost and I burst out laughing, burying my face in Louis’ chest. God I love making Liam feel uncomfortable, it’s my source of entertainment and it’s just so damn easy to do. Liam clears his throat and says, “Very clever Harry.”

“Why shank you,” I reply and look at him, giving him my best derp face. “I try my hardest for  _you_ Liam James Payne.”

“I’d rather you not,” Liam replies, slightly disturbed. “Anyways Lou, it’s your turn.”

“Zayn,” Louis begins, “truth or dare?”

“Dare and give me something that I’ll regret,” Zayn grins.

“I dare you to tweet that you’re having a secret affair with the person of your choice,” Louis smirks. “Make it the most ridiculous thing ever.”

“On it,” Zayn says and chuckles, immediately taking out his phone.

He hides his phone from the rest of us so that we won’t be able to see what he’s tweeting. He even hides it from Niall, causing Niall to pout and make his cute face in which Zayn groans and tries to avoid looking at it, knowing that he won’t be able to resist. He manages to finish the tweet in a minute and then puts his phone away, smirking evilly.

I grab my phone and go on the Twitter app, clicking on Zayn’s profile immediately. I quickly read it once over and burst out laughing once more, shaking my head quickly. He would tweet about something like that.

 **zaynmalik1D** @zaynmalik: I haven't been honest with you guys, I've been having a secret love affair with Viktor, my sexy waiter from the Dominican. Sorry guys! x

“Really?” Louis asks, laughing a bit himself. “Out of  _everyone_ , you picked Viktor?”

“Yeah,” Zayn grins. “He and I go way back.”

“Yeah I’m sure he just loves that you hit him in the face with your shoes,” Niall snorts. \

“Hey,” Zayn frowns but dismisses it quickly. “Harry, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” I reply.

“Have you thought about how you’re going to tell the entire world that you and Louis are dating today at the interview?” Zayn asks.

“No, I haven’t really thought of anything yet,” I admit sheepishly, blushing slightly. “I’m still trying to figure it all out but nothing’s coming to my mind. I’ve been forcing ideas for hours now and my mind’s completely blank. I’m still trying though, so hopefully I’ll come up with something soon.”

“Niall, truth or dare?” I ask, looking at the blond.

“Dare,” Niall says and smiles sheepishly.

“I dare you to do a handstand,” I smirk.

Niall huffs and gets up, leaving a sad Zayn all alone. Niall walks over to the middle and puts his hands down on the ground, slowly lifting his feet up off the ground. He manages to hold himself up as he slowly starts to lift his legs to make them perfectly straight into the air. Just as he’s about to make them straight, he ends up losing his balance and falling down. Zayn immediately rushes over to his boyfriend and Niall laughs, his face slowly going back to its regular colour. Zayn helps him up and brings him back to the couch, sitting back down and pulling Niall into his arms. Niall laughs and gently pecks Zayn’s cheek before turning to Liam and asking, “Truth or dare Li?”

“Dare,” Liam replies, smiling slightly.

“Ooooh Liam’s going all out on the last game,” Louis calls out, chuckling.

Niall smirks, still looking at Liam. “Don’t worry Liam; I’ve got the  _perfect_ dare for you.”

Liam gulps, looking scared and immediately regretting his decision. Niall simply smirks and raises his eyebrows up and down, slowly getting up from his seat and walking over to sit down next to Liam, leaning in and whispering something into his ear. As Niall continues to whisper, Liam’s face pales even more and he quickly shakes his head, saying he won’t do it.

“Come on Li,” Niall huffs and crosses his arms. “It’ll be the last dare and nobody will forget it, you have to do this!”

“I hate you Horan,” Liam grumbles but slowly agrees to it.

Niall grins and hugs Liam tightly, leaving the rest of us super confused. Niall looks at us while he’s still hugging Liam and the look on his face shows that he has no intention on telling us, which means we’ll have to wait until it happens to see what the dare is.

-     -     -

“Harry I’m terrified,” Louis whispers in a weak voice, his chest rising up and down quickly.

My mouth drops open and I can’t believe what I’ve just heard. Louis’ never mentioned that he’s scared of the interview. And now that we’re actually backstage at the interview, he’s freaking out and pacing around everywhere. I grab his elbow lightly which keeps him in place. He quickly turns to me and I can see all the emotions running through his eyes: scared, nervous, jumpy, terrified, freaked out, but also a little excited.

“Boo it’s going to be fine, don’t worry,” I say gently, trying to calm him down.

Louis looks up at me and for some reason; he just seems so much more fragile and small right now. He shakes his head quickly and rests his head on my chest, making me wrap my arms around him. I smile and hold him tightly, gently pecking the top of his head.

“What if people don’t approve of us,” Louis whispers into my chest.

“Why does it matter Lou? We have our families’ approval, we have our friends’ approval, we even have  _Simon_ ’s approval which is saying something,” I chuckle softly. “Who else do we need? And you know that fans have been supporting Larry right from the very beginning. They knew that we had feelings for each other before we even knew ourselves. They’ve believed in us for this long so I doubt they’ll just stop believing now. And we already have an epic ship name so it’s not like they can give us a bad name.”

“I guess,” Louis mumbles into my chest again. “Larry Stylinson is better than Houis Tomlinstyles.”

I look down at Louis as a grin slowly appears on my face. “Houis Tomlinstyles? Who would ever use such a ridiculous name like that?!”

Louis avoids my eyes and blushes slightly. I grin once more and chuckle, looking down at my boyfriend. He slowly looks up into my eyes, his cheeks still red. I smile down at him and gently peck his nose, making him wrinkle it right after.

“You know I’m just teasing right Boo?” I say in an amused tone.

“I know,” Louis sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m just worried about the interview so I can’t really concentrate on anything else at the moment.”

“Don’t worry about the interview,” I try to reassure him once more. “Everything will be fine, I think that people will be amused and I bet you that we’ll be the favourite couple from the band and we’ll mock Payzer right in their faces and brag on the fact that  _we_ are now the favourite couple.”

“It is always fun to make fun of Liam,” Louis slowly agrees, smiling a bit.

“Ooh is that a smile I see on a certain Louis Tomlinson’s face?” I smirk.

Louis then grins broadly and I return the smile, looking deeply into his eyes. I find myself slowly losing my thoughts and instead, getting mesmerized by those amazing blue eyes. Louis’ grin turns into a smile and he says, “Thanks Haz, you always know how to cheer me up.”

“Well that’s what I’m here for yeah?” I chuckle.

“Let’s just say that my face isn’t the only thing that you manage to light up,” Louis whispers in a low, sexy voice and winks at me.

My heartbeat suddenly goes ten times faster than before and I feel my cheeks heating up. Louis notices that I’m blushing and he begins howling of laughter. I frown and realize that it was just for a joke so I quickly hit his shoulder, pulling him out of my embrace. Louis immediately frowns and pouts, looking up at me with his best puppy dog face.

“That’s not going to work this time Lou,” I smirk. “You may have gotten me for the joke but now I’m banning you from cuddling or hugging and all that jazz.”

“All that jazz?” Louis bursts out laughing. “Harry, babe you need to work on your sayings.”

My insides do a little summersault and another blush creeps up on my face while I smile sheepishly.

Louis will sometimes call me ‘babe’ and it always manages to make my insides want to crawl out and scream for joy. Maybe that’s not the best way to put it but it’s the literal version. The way Louis says the word just manages to make my heart melt and I almost always blush.

“You really have a death wish don’t you?” I mumble, trying to push the blush away.

“What ever do you mean my dear Harry?” Louis asks and smirks, knowing exactly what I mean.

“You know what it is,” I mumble and give him my coldest glare.

Louis rolls his eyes playfully and closes the space between us, gently playing with my curls. He smirks and leans in, pressing his lips against my ear as he whispers in a sexy voice, “Admit, you like it and this is turning you on. Don’t lie to yourself Hazzabear.”

I must admit, it’s kind of taking an effect on me but I refuse to let Louis know that. I will not let him manhandle me and make me seem like the puny wimp that can’t contain himself and always has to go to the bathroom to “take care of things”. I refuse to be that guy.

Or, I try anyways, but it seems that Mr. Styles has his own idea. Louis feels it against his crotch and smirks, shaking his head slowly and chuckling. He whispers once more into my ear, “I knew it was turning you on. I have that effect on you don’t I Haz? You just can’t resist how sexy how I am.”

“Get over yourself you cocky bastard,” I joke, pulling away from him.

“Boys you go on in five minutes,” someone calls out from the back.

“Good luck getting rid of that in five minutes,” Louis smirks and eyes my lower area.

He starts to walk away, making sure to sway his hips even more than usual. I watch his ass prance around and I groan, feeling myself swell. The hunger slowly pours into my eyes and before I can stop myself, I march over to Louis and grab his ass, whispering in his ear in a dirty voice, “No way Tomlinson, you’re going to help me.”

Louis’ eyes go wide but he doesn’t seem to reject my suggestion – more like a command, but whatever. I grab his hand and pull him into the washroom, shutting the door behind us and quickly locking it. The moment I turn back to Louis, I immediately press my lips against his, kissing him deeply. My hands begin to roam his shirt and as I continue kissing him hungrily, I mumble against his lips, “Start undressing Boo, we’re on a timed mission here.”

-     -     -

“Welcome boys,” the interviewer grins.

We all greet him right back and smile at the crowd as well. They only gave us one couch so we’re all pretty squished against each other. Liam’s the farthest from the interviewer with Zayn beside him, following by Niall, then Louis and then me. Since the couch is very small, we’re somewhat all snuggling together and the fans seem to love it.

“So how have you boys been? A few months ago, no one had heard about where you boys disappeared for two weeks. Mind telling us about that?” the interviewer asks nicely.

“Well it all started on the night of our last tour date,” Zayn begins and smiles. “Our manager came in and told us that he had gotten us two weeks off in a secluded area. So we went away for two weeks and we had a lot of fun.”

“He told us that this trip was a way for us to reconnect, like back when we were at the X Factor in Harry’s stepdad’s bungalow,” Liam further explains.

“Did you boys reconnect?” the interviewer asks curiously, looking like she wants a lot of details.

“Yes we did,” Niall grins. “We haven’t had that much fun in ages! It was a nice break and we all appreciated it very much. We also made a new friend when we were there.”

“Oh really?” the interviewer smirks. “And who exactly is this friend?”

“His name is Viktor,” Louis replies and smiles. “He was our waiter at a restaurant that we ate at pretty much every single day while we were there.”

“Is this the Viktor that Zayn tweeted about earlier today? Is there anything you would like to share with us Zayn?” the interviewer smirks knowingly.

Niall bursts out laughing and Zayn grunts, his cheeks slowly turning red. Niall buries his face in Zayn’s chest, making his laughter sound muffled. Zayn wraps his arms around Niall on instinct and holds him close, his face slowly going back to normal.

“No there’s nothing I would like to share,” Zayn replies firmly. “It was just a friendly joke for some laughs.”

“I bet Viktor wouldn’t want to date Zayn anyways, they would have a very abusive relationship with all the hitting with shoes,” Louis whispers in my ear.

I immediately burst out a laugh but quickly cover it with a cough. All of the boys look at me and the interviewer turns to me as well. She raises her eyebrow but doesn’t question it further, turning to back to Liam.

“So Liam, how are you and Danielle?” she asks.

“We’re good,” Liam smiles softly, thinking about her. “I haven’t seen her in a few months but we always keep in touch and I videochat her whenever I have some free time.”

Liam suddenly gets up quickly and looks at us. He glares at Niall before turning to the interviewer and smiling softly. “I just have to go to the loo. I’ll be back though, continue on with the interview.”

He then suddenly walks off the stage and goes somewhere in the back. I turn to Niall and raise my eyebrows, trying to mouth “what was that” to him but Niall simply zips his lips and shakes his head, not saying a single word.

Damn him and his Irish ways.

I notice that Zayn and Niall are still cuddling and I lightly cough, trying to let them know that the interviewer might get a bit suspicious. Luckily, Zayn realizes and slowly pulls his arms away from Niall, making Niall pout for a quick second before shrugging himself out of it.

“Where were we?” the interviewer asks herself, getting a bit lost and confused since Liam left. “Oh, right! Are you boys planning on going on another vacation soon?”

“Definitely not soon,” I reply, “since we have a lot of things on our plates at the moment but yeah, we would like to go back. We promised our friend Viktor that we could go visit him at some point so we can’t very well break that promise.”

“Do you boys miss your friend Viktor?” the interviewer asks us sympathetically.

“Yeah,” the four of us chorus sadly.

The last time we saw him was five months ago. We’ve been so busy ever since we got back so none of the boys have really contacted him. I haven’t told this to guys but I’ve been talking to Viktor around once a month or so. I feel like I can tell him anything so that’s what I do, we talk about our lives, our fears and even our love lives. His husband sounds like a very sweet man; we should really meet him one day.

“Well, you don’t have to miss him anymore,” the interviewer says and smirks.

Before any of us could even ask questions, Viktor comes out and waves to everyone in the crowd, who are surprisingly cheering for him loudly. I immediately get up and tackle Viktor, hugging him tightly. I then suddenly feel three other bodies tackling him as well and Viktor falls to the ground, laughing and trying to hug all of us back.

My emotions are going all over the place and I can’t believe that he’s actually here. The other boys get off him and I get up as well, holding out my hand to help Viktor up. He gratefully accepts it and I lift him up, going back to the couch. We all sit back down and Viktor takes Liam’s old spot since he’s gone now.

“Hello Viktor,” the interviewer smiles. “Is this your first time in America?”

“It is,” Viktor says and smiles. “I’m staying here for a week so I guess the boys will have to show me around.”

My mouth drops open and suddenly, life seems like it got ten times better. I immediately get up and tackle Viktor again, hugging him tightly. I feel someone hit me and I look over to see an angry Niall. I chuckle and get off him so that Niall can then go tackle him. I sit back down and turn to the interviewer who’s enjoying watching us reconnect with our Dominican waiter.

Once Niall  _finally_ gets off Viktor, Viktor looks at Zayn and raises his eyebrows, smirking. Zayn seems hesitant to go over there but then gets up and hugs Viktor. Viktor laughs and hugs Zayn back tightly, not letting Zayn pull away.

Before I can even blink, a shoe falls from the sky and hits Zayn right on the head. Zayn lets out a grunt and pulls away, rubbing his head and looking around to see what fell on him. When he spots the shoe, he turns back to Viktor and growls.

“VIKTOR YOU’RE GOING TO PAY!”

Viktor bursts out laughing and shakes his head, clutching his chest. “I don’t think so Zayn, you deserved that. We’re even now.”

Zayn grumbles but lets out a grin, sitting back down. Niall gently pats Zayn’s head and I bite down on my bottom lip, looking down at the ground. I look at the interviewer and she doesn’t seem to notice anything but I then look at the crowd and see the shocked faces.

Nobody  _ever_ touches Zayn’s hair without getting a slap to the arm or even the head. But since Zayn and Niall have a thing now, Niall can do whatever he wants to Zayn and vice versa. The fans don’t know that they’re together now so it’s a shock to them to see such a sight. Hopefully they’ll just think that there are a lot of Ziall feels today.

“Where did that shoe come from?” the interviewer asks and laughs lightly.

“Oh, it’s just a little payback to my dear friend Zayn,” Viktor smirks and winks at Zayn.

“Anyways,” she continues, “back to the interview. Mind telling us how you became such close friends with the boys?”

“Well,” Viktor begins and grins. “It was just a regular night at work for me, which means it wasn’t busy at all since it was around nine at night. My shift had just started a few hours ago and I still had a few more hours to go. I thought it would be the longest night of my life but then these boys made my night and the next two weeks. They came in and I brought them to their table. I quickly learned that Niall loves to eat.

“They stayed for quite a few hours and once they left, I felt more alive and I felt like a teenager again. The boys bring the best out of me. The next day, they were back again and as the days continued to go by, we simply got closer and closer and I started learning all about them and they learned a bit about me. They were very dedicated, they would always eat at our restaurant and it came to the point where I would look forward to see them. So that is our story.”

“That’s cute,” the interviewer grins. “So what are you doing here for a week?”

“Well my husband’s going to meet up with me and we’re going to be hanging out, hopefully we’ll also hang out with the boys,” Viktor replies and smiles at us.

“Of course we will,” I smile back. “We’ll hang out as much as we can.”

“Has anybody seen Liam?” the interviewer asks randomly, looking around and looking at the clock.

The interview’s probably almost over and that’s why she wants Liam back as well. Wait, if the interview’s almost over, why hasn’t she asked about whose single? We specifically told our manager that we  _have_ to have that question on there so that Louis and I can let the world know about our relationship.

Before I can even think of anything else, someone comes running out and starts dancing around the set. I immediately look up at the person and gasp when I realize who it is – it’s  _Liam_!

But it’s not the normal, composed Liam. Oh no, this Liam is butt-naked, other than small, very  _tight_ , bright  _pink_ boxers covering his junk.

The fans suddenly start going crazy and I shake my head in embarrassment. Liam is so going to regret this, this is going to be all over Tumblr and he will never be able to live this down. I’m assuming this is what Niall’s dare was because Niall’s laughing the hardest. His entire face is red and he’s practically having issues breathing because he’s laughing so hard.

Music randomly starts to play and I hear the familiar beat of “Sexy and I Know It” start up, only it skips to the ending. Liam goes to the front and starts to wiggle to the beat of the song where the people singing constantly repeat the word “wiggle”. The music slowly fades and Liam turns back to us, glaring at Niall.

His entire face suddenly changes when he notices Viktor’s sitting down. His mouth drops open and he immediately runs over to Viktor with a huge smile on his face. “Viktor, it’s so great to see you again! What are you doing here?!”

“Nice to see you too Liam,” Viktor says and chuckles.

Liam blushes and hugs Viktor tightly. I guess he doesn’t realize that he’s only in his boxers but it doesn’t matter to Viktor since he hugs him right back.

“When did you get back here?” Liam slowly pulls away and smiles.

“Last night,” Viktor replies.

“How long are you here for?” Liam asks, still not believing that he’s here at the moment.

“For a week, I already talked to the boys about it and we’ll be hanging out during the week,” Viktor smiles.

“That’s awesome,” Liam exclaims and grins.

“So uh, Liam, what’s up?” Viktor asks, referring to him only being in boxers.

“Not much, we’ve been pretty busy these past months though. What about you Viktor?” Liam asks, not getting the reference.

Viktor looks down at Liam’s tight pink boxers and then looks back up at him, hoping that he’ll get the picture. Liam suddenly looks down and realizes that he’s still only in his boxers. His face immediately turns bright red and he quickly runs off the set. All four of us burst out laughing and even the interviewer can’t contain herself.

“Well I’m going to head out and find my husband,” Viktor says and slowly gets up, stretching out his legs. “Your manager gave me your address so I’ll come visit you boys tonight with my husband. We can all go out for dinner or something. See you later boys!”

Viktor then says goodbye to the crowd and to the interviewer before getting off the set as well. Liam comes back in just a few minutes – fully clothed – and he sits back down where Viktor used to sit. The interviewer raises her eyebrows at Liam and asks, “So what was all that about Liam?”

“Oh, I uh, blame Niall,” Liam quickly says, his face turning red once more.

The interviewer laughs but decides to drop it. “So boys, it’s coming close to the end of the interview already.”

The crowd “awes” in a sad tone and I can’t help but chuckle at bit. The interviewer laughs and adds, “I know, I’m upset too. I just have one last question and it’s a special request from someone very important so I  _have_ to ask it obviously. I’m pretty sure this will interest a lot of girls here.”

The interviewer takes a pause – probably to make all the girls in the crowd freak out by the intense suspension. She smirks and then asks the anticipated question that’s made me worried for who knows how long.

“Who is single out of the five of you and who is taken?”

Liam goes first and says, “I’m currently taken with Danielle.”

Liam then looks at Zayn and Zayn goes next. “I’m single but I’m currently interested in someone particular in which I can’t say who it is. Sorry guys! I wish I could, maybe you’ll find out soon enough.”

Niall nudges Zayn discreetly and then goes next. “I’m also single.”

The interviewer then looks at me and raises her eyebrows. “How about you Harry?”

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, trying not to freak out on the inside or on the outside. I slowly open my eyes and manage to say, “I’m not single. I’m currently taken…”

“And who is the lucky girl?” the interviewer asks and grins.

I cringe slightly and hope that no one noticed my little reaction. It most definitely  _not_ a girl that I’m dating…

_Come on Harry, you can do this. It’s not that hard. Just think about how amazing it will be not to hide your relationship with Louis. You’ll be so relieved to tell everyone and you know how much the fans love Larry Stylinson so they’ll support you both no matter what. Just say it already! You don’t want it to look fishy._

I look at the crowd and notice a familiar face. I cock my head a bit and squint, trying to see if I could get a better look. It’s impossible that it’s them – how could it be them? I’ve never even really met them in person, so the odds of them being here on  _this_ day exactly? I must be hallucinating or something.

I blink a few times and notice that they’re still there. My heart suddenly starts beating faster than before and I feel like now’s the time to tell everyone. I know I should be looking at the interviewer but I just can’t seem to take my eyes off of the person I’ve been staring at.

There’s something about them . . . I just can’t place it but they make me feel safe, comfortable. I know it’s ridiculous to even think of that but it’s true. Never in wildest dreams had I imagined that they would be here when I would be coming out of the closet with Louis.

But, it seems like it’s the perfect fit.  _Of course_ they would be here. Now that I think about it, I couldn’t imagine it any other way. I’m so unbelievably happy that they’re here and it suddenly makes this so much easier. I smile at the person and they suddenly gasp and blush, not knowing what else to do. I wink at her and then turn to the interviewer.

“It’s not a girl, it’s a boy. He’s here right now; actually, he’s sitting right beside me. Louis and I are dating…,” I say without hesitation.

The entire crowd gasps and no one says anything for a few moments. The interviewer obviously wasn’t expecting that since her mouth is wide open and she looks frozen. I simply shrug and wrap my arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him into me. Louis smiles and rests his head on my chest. I smile back and gently peck the top of his head, feeling good to have let it out.

“When did this happen? How? Where?” the interviewer asks quickly, asking a bunch of other questions which I can’t quite understand.

I take a deep breath and look back at the person in the crowd. I notice she’s smiling at me and I smile back at her adorable little face. I feel completely comfortable with explaining our relationship and I have to thank her for it. Without her being here, I don’t know exactly how this would have gone down. All I know is that I’m grateful for how everything turned out. I don’t even question how she could possibly be here, I just accept it happily.

I turn to Louis and say gently, “Boo, you want to tell them the story?”

“Sure,” Louis replies and smiles.

I smile and gently peck his lips quickly. The crowd then gasps again and cheers loudly. I can’t help but grin and look back at the girl in the crowd with the oh-so familiar face and she’s grinning like never before. I’ve never seen someone with such a big smile before and it makes me feel super happy inside.

I’m very excited that Louis’ going to be telling the story because that way, I can hear  _his_ version of the entire story. And also, unlike in the dream where I woke up before Louis could explain how it all went down for him, this time it’s real life and I will be able to hear the  _entire_ story, with the cute adorable little girl in the crowd right now who asked the question in the first place back in my dream.

 


End file.
